Amor de Estudiantes
by Xcaret
Summary: Tu verdadero y primer amor es dificil de olvidar... Historia que ubica los personajes en una epoca actual, es AU totalmente, parejas: Candy y Terry, Albert y Mandy, Stear y Paty, Anthony y Yeimi,
1. Chapter 1

La Universidad de Edimburg en Escocia donde nuestra historia se centra en el año 1998 una universidad moralista con Padres, Monjas y con nuestros personajes favoritos. Archie, Stear y Albert son enviados a continuar sus estudios después de ser expulsados por varias universidades de los Estados Unidos el tener a los chicos Andley juntos no era buena idea ya ellos se hacían cargo de sacar canas verdes a todos los catedráticos, ellos querían ser libres no atarse a unos estudios para terminar una profesión y seguir con tradición ya que sabrían que al terminar una carrera trabajarían en las empresas Andley. La tía abuela Elroy había pensado que si los mantenía lejos de América donde no fueran tan reconocidos podían madurar a parte de que tenía un plan; pagaría las colegiaturas, y les mandaría cierta cantidad de dinero para sus gastos personales, tenían prohibido usar sus apellidos para sacar ventajas contra sus compañeros y a parte el poco dinero que les enviarían no les daría para poder sobornar algún maestro por el contrario tendrían que buscar un empleo de medio tiempo para sobrevivir.

Los chicos Andley habían llegado a la entrada de a Universidad

Stear: Oigan chicos no es justo, a parte de que nos quitaron las tarjetas de credito y nos dieron unas de ahorro, nos mandaron a un colegio de monjas viviremos en la residencia del colegio y no tenemos Auto

Archie: Que? – La tía Elroy dijo que nos iba a dar un auto y yo traigo mi tarjeta de credito, eso de los pingüinos no me dijo verdad y

Albert: y que más te prometío Archie?; Como si no conocieras a la tía (con cara de pocos amigos) te dijo todo eso para que te subieras al avión a poco crees que no cancelo tu tarjeta, todavía eres muy ingenuo Archie.

Stear: oye y porque no envió a Anthony con nosotros? Y a Candy?

Albert: Mira como el si acabo una carrera mientras nosotros nos divertíamos a el lo enviaron a España a hacer una maestría a parte de que lo más probable es que la Tía Elroy envio a Anthony a España porque allá esta Eliza. De Candy te puedo decir que ella pronto la enviarán con nosotros deja que la encuentre la Tía Elroy y te apuesto mi mesada a que ella estará con nosotros.

Archie: Bueno de perdido Candy pudo escapar esa noche y se fue con su grupo espero que le este yendo bien se ve hermosa arriba del escenario cantando y ...

Los chicos Andley llegaron a la oficina del rector con cierto aire de superioridad el cual tuvieron que dejar al poco rato

Rector: ¡Buenos Días! Señores como que debieron haber llegado ayer no les parece?

Albert: si pero por un imprevisto perdimos nuestro vuelo de ayer (si superia que fue porque desviamos a george para que nos llevara al domino's pobre la que se le ha de haber armado con la Tía) le pedimos disculpas por nuestra Falta

Rector: Esta bien solo que espero no cometan otra falta recuerden que ustedes estarán en un periodo de prueba; tengo aquí sus expedientes de las diferentes universidades que has estado y estoy al tanto de lo que han hecho hasta el momento con lujo de detalles

Archie, Stear y Albert: ¿Qué?

Archie: bueno no crea todo lo que le dicen

Stear: si mire algunas personas nos tienen mala voluntad y exageran en las cosas

Rector: Basta! Lo que no entiendo es donde esta la señorita Andley. Es su protegida ¿no? Sr. Albert

Albert: soy Sir Albert pero puede decirme Albert solamente

Rector: Le estoy Preguntando por la Señorita Candice, no por su titulo nobiliario. – asevero.

Albert: ah! La verdad es que no se a que hora llegue, ayer escapo de casa y quien sabe a lo mejor no viene al colegio y sigue lo que a ella le gusta, como nosotros quisiéramos hacerlo pero...

Rector: Silencio! aquí estan sus llaves de los dormitorios Archi el 223, Stear

Stear: ya se el 224 o el 222

Rector: No. El 555 y Albert el 339

Archie: Tienen saltada la numeración de los cuartos wow! No pensé que después del 223 siguiera el 555 y luego el 339 y luego cual sigue.

Rector: muy gracioso por ordenes de su matriarca estarán en habitaciones separadas, en edificios separados el primero numero indica el edificio, después el piso y el ultimo su numero de habitación

Stear: Oiga no es justo yo voy a tener que subir cinco pisos para llegar a mi Habitación, o tienes elevadores?

Rector: (por el intercomunicador) Hna. Grey Pase a dejar a estos alumnos a sus respectivas habitaciones y de les su horario de clases, recuerde que no deben coincidir en sus clases ni en sus descansos únicamente el domingo después de misa podrán verse. Sobre su trabajo trabajaran como horas becarias aquí en la Universidad ya sea dando clases como es el caso de usted Albert como usted viene a una maestría dará clases de zoología a las chicas de la preparatoria; según se es su área fuerte, Stear será ayudante del profesor de química en su laboratorio, y Archie fue muy difícil encontrarte algo aquí ya que no tenemos ningún curso de moda

Archie: el vestir elegante y a la ultima moda no quiere decir que solo me ocupe de mi apariencia y.

Rector: Usted se va hacer cargo de la sociedad de alumnos becados

Archie: y que haré ahí?

Rector: Escuchará a sus compañeros, tratará de alentarlos por un buen camino, me traerá por escrito las propuestas de sus compañeros y los ayudara en lo que lo necesiten.

Stear: ¡ay! Hermanito ahora serás la doctora corazón

Archie: ¡Cállate! Stear

Albert: es cierto oye tal vez ayude para tu carrera de leyes haces disputas entre ellos y luego ahí ensayas un juicio no?

Archie: si como a ti te dieron en tu mero mole yo tengo que hacerla de hna. De la caridad.

Hna. Grey: Basta en los pasillos no se platica. Estas son sus habitaciones.

Por otro lado en América estaba Candy con su grupo, Era un grupo Musical cuando la Tía Elroy se dio cuenta que Candy le gustaba cantar no le tomo importancia, le vino a importar cuando esta en plena fiesta de Patricia O'brian viendo Candy que no llegaba la cantante del grupo que amenizaría la fiesta. Se subió al escenario a cantar Paty estaba feliz de que su amiga la ayudara en su fiesta pero la Tía Elroy estaba furica por el show que estaba haciendo Candy. Candy decidio irse a probar suerte y Paty la acompaño para integrarse ella en un dueto . De camino a una disquera Candy manejaba su Mustang convertible rojo un regalo que Albert le dio cuando cumplio los 18 años ellas conversaban:

Candy: Los chicos ya deben de estar en escocia – pensaba- Paty Stear se despidió de ti.

Paty: No. nos venimos a florida antes de ellos partieran aunque déjame decirte que no me imagino a Stear estudiando otra ves. Recuerda que el fue el único de los Andley que se recibió en dos años de Ingeniero químico.

Candy: si Paty, pero también acuerdate que él sobornó a todos los maestros; seguramente el iba acabar mas de 40 materias y hacer servicio social en dos años además de tomárse todas las vacaciones, Ja, ja, ja.

Paty: bueno pero se recibio no? eso queria la Tia Elroy no? ella no especifico los medios para obtener el titulo.

Candy: Paty te has puesto a pensar que estarias haciendo si no nos hubiesemos conocido en ese viaje de quinceañeras que hicimos a Orlando?

Paty: Tal vez nunca hubiera aprendido a tocar guitarra, seguiría con el piano y terminando la High en algún colegio mis padres jamás hubiesen aceptado que me fuese a estudiar a otra parte; Si me dejaron ir contigo fue por tu familia y ayudo un poco la abuela Martha.

Candy: Me alegra que estés conmigo en estos momentos bueno llegamos a la disquera

Paty: crees que nos acepten con tener ensayada una canción nada más

Candy: yo espero que si. Que quieres que le cante una canción vieja, tiene que ser una composición de nosotras. Bueno aqui vamos

Dentro de la disquera Candy y Paty se sienten nerviosas ya que ni siquiera tienen una cita y esperan a ver si algún ejecutivo las atiende la secretaria les dice que va a ser imposible sin una cita ellas se sientan a esperar después de tres horas de estar ahí la secretaria les dice:

Secretaria: Chicas tiene hambre voy a pedir algo de comer quieren algo

Candy: yo si tengo hambre

Paty: Esta bien. Que vas a pedir?

Candy: primero dime tu nombre no – dirigiéndose a la secretaria

Secretaria: Jacqueline pero me dicen Jaquie

Candy: ok. Jaquie lo que ordenes de comida que sea para dos más ok. Paty dale dinero a jaquie

Paty: Oye tu siempre quieres que yo pague las comidas, y como si tu no comieras

Candy: no tengo la culpa de que tu siempre estes a dieta y a parte tengo miedo de usar mi tarjeta de credito puede que la tía se de cuenta de donde estoy.

Paty: oye y Albert no te dejo alguna cuenta para ti.

Candy: si pero cuando se dio cuenta que me excedía en gastos me la retiro

Paty: te dije que ese viaje a Cancún nos iba a traer problemas.

Candy: pero te divertiste no?

Paty: eso si. Candy que va a pasar cuando se den cuenta que huimos y no terminamos ni siquiera la High creo que a mis padres no les va a gustar mucho que digamos.

Candy: Paty ya se que hemos sido unas ovejas descarriadas pero hay que disfrutar la vida no lo crees.

Paty: pero es que tu no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie solo a Albert y el es igual que tu... Todavía no entiendo porque tu y el no se han casado si tienen tanto en común. Ya ves aunque saliste con Anthony al final tampoco estuviste a gusto con el que pasó...

Candy: Paty la relación entre Albert y Anthony no puede ser. Mira al cumplir yo los 10 años Albert se convierte en mi tutor cuando su nana o sea mi Madre muere de cancer Ella le pide a Albert que se haga cargo de mi. Albert la quería mucho ya que fe ella quien se hizo cargo de el cuando Pauna Murió la mamá de Anthony. Al cumplir yo los 18 años Albert habla conmigo de algo que le confesó su Padre antes de morir. Al parecer el y mi mama tuvieron algo que ver pero por la alta sociedad y un sin fin de cosas el no me reconoció como su hija pero al morir le hizo prometer a Albert que se haría cargo de la empresas y de mi y le confiesa su secreto por eso Albert siempre me ha protegido y más de la tía Elroy. Hubieras visto la cara de la tía Elroy cuando se dio entero del secreto de su hermano y no le quedo otra que aceptarme. Por eso tampoco puede seguir con Anthony. Se veía feo salir con mi sobrino no lo crees

Paty: No sabía esa historia. Por eso la tia es tan estricta contigo.

Candy: si por eso alejo primero a Anthony de mi mandándolo a España Aunque de por si Anthony es un estudioso y creo que la maestria que va a hacer de genetica le va a ayudar mucho en su negocio no lo crees.

Paty: solo espero que Elisa no lo atrape. Oye ya se tardo Jaquie no lo crees

En eso sale un señora con porte distinguido de nombre Eleanor Baker dueña de la disquera Al ver a las chicas pregunta por Jaquie en eso Candy y Paty le piden una oportunidad al ver este a las lindas chicas y diferentes a las chicas presuntuosas y sin talento que llegaban por lo regular a esa disquera. Las chicas entran a su oficina

Eleanor: Bueno, digame traen algo preparado

Candy: Si es una canción que compusimos entre las dos la letra es mía y a musica es de Paty.

Eleanor: bueno pueden cantarme algo de eso

Candy ok. Pero necesito una guitarra

Eleanor: a ver – sacando una guitarra de una puerta que estaba atrás de su escritorio- aquí la tiene esta afinada y creo que les servira.

Candy y Paty empiezan a Cantar

Si me buscas tu ami

Me podras encontrar

Yo te espero aquí si si

Este es mi lugar

Si quieres reir

Descubre la alegria de soñaar

Un mundo de aventuras sin igual

Junto a mi a tu amiga candy...

Eleanor: Chicas a ver quieren cantar para un publico infanti?

Paty: Infantil?

Candy: no le gusto mi canción?

Eleanor: bueno es bonita pero, dime cuando un vas a ver a joven en su auto cantando o tarareándola, tal vez a un papa porque no la puede sacar de su cabeza cuando su hijo o hija no deje de ponerla. Pero me gusta tu voz Candy. Tienes alguna otra canción.

Candy: Propia no

Paty: pero podemos cantar alguna que sea conocida por usted.

Eleanor: a ver empiecen a cantar la que ustedes se sepan

Candy y Paty:

Él tenía diecinueve años,  
ella dieciséis y ambos se querían.  
Pero un día a él se lo llevaron,  
decidieron que su amor terminaría.  
Lo llevaron a jugar con metralla de verdad  
y ella no sabe que él no volverá.

Desde la trinchera yo te escribo,  
entre la miseria y entre el frío.  
No sería justo amor que me esperes otra vez,  
olvídame, olvídame.

Él descansa en un campo minado,  
he crecido hierba por entre sus manos.  
Ella espera en el andén a que llegue el primer tren  
pero no sabe que él no volverá.

Desde la trinchera yo te escribo,  
entre la miseria y entre el frío.  
No sería justo amor que me esperes otra vez,  
olvídame, olvídame.

Desde la trinchera yo te escribo,  
entre la miseria y entre el frío.  
No sería justo amor que me esperes otra vez,  
olvídame, olvídame.

Eleanor: Bravo me gusta como cantan y tu Paty eres extraordinaria con la guitarra, me gusta el sentimiento que expresan en la canción. Me gustaría que cantarán para mis colegas creo que vamos a hacer de ustedes unas estrellas

En eso se escucha afuera de la oficina una discusión entre un joven y Jaquie.

Jaquie: Por favor ella esta ocupada puedes esperar un momento.

Terry: Qué? Desde cuando tengo que esperar por ver a mi madre

Terry un joven Alto de cabellos largo y hermosos ojos azules dando un empujon a Jaquie quien se encontraba obstruyendo su paso para la oficina de su madre entra aventando la puerta.

Eleanor: Terry! Puedes esperar un momento estoy ocupada

Terry: y cuando no lo estas? Cuando podre tener un poco de tu tiempo? Hasta cuando Madre.

Eleanor: Terry, por favor,

Candy: mejor nos salimos de aquí Paty

Paty: si

Eleanor: esperen a fuera chicas

Terry: no se preocupen no voy a tardar mucho.

Candy y Paty salen de la oficina y ven a Jaquie con un golpe en el brazo

Candy: Jaquie que te pasó

Jaquie: no es nada. Ya me acostubre a ese chico pero creo que va ser hora de aprender defensa personal.-

Paty: si quieres yo te enseño

Candy: Hay Paty si tu no matas ni una mosca

Paty: aunque no lo creas he estudiado artes marciales desde que era una niña. Ya sabes ahora los papas en lugar de enviarte a clases de danza te envia a estudiar karate.

Candy: eso es cierto pero Albert solo me enseño algo de esgrima y a dar unos golpes. Pero dime donde voy a pelearme con una espada. Oye Jaquie quien es ese chico que entro a la oficina?

Jaquie: un Malcriado, un niño rico hijo del Duque Richard de Grandchester y de la Sra. Eleanor Baker

Candy: Hijo de la Sra. Eleanor? Bueno si se parecen

Jaquie: es un hijo de Papi y mami, olvidalo

Dentro de la oficina

Eleanor: que pasa terry

Terry: ya me aburri, vine porque crei que tu me ibas ayudar, sabes que quiero cantar y antuar , pero veo que tu no quieres que entre a la farándula no?

Eleanor: Terry , ya te lo dije termina tus estudios en Escocia y después hablaremos de la cantada. Y ya sabes o se canta o se actua.

Terry: no. Tu lo que quieres es que termine mis estudios y que me dedique a los asuntos de mi padre con la realeza verdad. Pero no voy a hacer lo que ustedes quieran. He tomado una decisión.

Eleanor: y cual es

Terry: me voy a Escocia, pero pronto sabrás de mi. Ha! Y no se te ocurra llamar a papa yo le diré que seguire estudiando.

Terry sale de la oficina y por el intercomunicador Eleanor le dice a Jaquie que entren las chicas. Terry por su parte se hacerca a Jaquie cuando Candy y Paty entraron a la oficina.

Jaquie: que quieres terry?

Terry: Sr. Terrence para ti?

Jaquie: Hay si como no, no me hagas reir el hecho de que seas el hijo de mi jefa no quiere decir que tenga que alabarte.

Terry: bueno Jaquie no aguantas ni una broma. Perdoname ¿si? Oye me quieres decir quien es esa chica rubia de ojos verdes.

Jaquie: es bonita verdad?

Terry: Si, pero que sabes de ella.

Jaquie: la Verdad. – Terry a la expectativa- No se nada. Solo que quiere ser cantante.

Terry: Gran ayuda Jaquie, ¿que te he dicho de cuando llegan chicas bonitas.?

Jaquie: y a poco cres que te voy a ayudar

En eso llega una señora ya grande de edad muy elegante con sus guardaespaldas Jaquie y Terry no puede seguir su conversación pero a Terry le llama la atención esa señora que querra con su madre?

Jaquie: en que la puedo ayudar Sra?

Elroy Andley Señorita

Jaquie: Sra. Andley busca a la Sra Eleanor.

Elroy: No. Busca a la Señorita Candice White Andley y a su amiga la Señorita Patricia O'brian.

Jaquie: (pensaba) Asi que las Candy y Paty tambien son niñas ricas, con razón me extraño el mustang que estaba afuera.

Terry: Las señoritas que busca no estan aquí

Elroy: entonces ¿me quiere decir donde estan, el carro de Candice esta afuera y no me ire sin ella.

Dentro de la oficina Eleanor estaba discutiendo detalles con Candy y Paty cuando escucho la discusión de afuera y más la voz de su hijo

Eleanor: (en la puerta de la oficina) Terry, esta es una area de trabajo...Perdón quien es Usten

Elroy: eso a ud. No le importa

Terry: no le hable asi a mi madre vieja fodonga

Elroy: que?

Candy: oye paty es la tia Elroy vamos a escaparnos por la ventana no?

Paty: estamos en el decimo piso y quieres escaparte por la ventana estas loca!

Candy: y que hacemos.

La Tia Elroy entra a la oficina

Elroy: Candice, Patricia Ustedes se van en este instante conmigo ya las esta esperando un avion para que se vayan al colegio .

Candy: ¿como nos encontro?

Elroy: muy estupidamente de tu parte por tu tarjeta de credito niña

Candy: pero si yo no la he usado y voltea a ver a paty

Paty: Candy te acuerdas cuando llegamos aquí a Miami y llegamos al hotel bueno tuve que dar tu tarjeta de credito porque la mía estaba sobregirada

Candy: Que tu que?

Elroy: Basta vamonos

Candy: ¿y si no quiero ir?

Elroy: ¿Qué dices? – sumamente enojada- y dándole señal a uno de sus guaruras

Candy: que por eso digo me muero por irme al colegio y tu también Paty verdad?

Paty: y yo ¿porque?

Candy Porque tu me metiste en esto y no me voy a ir yo sola. Oiga tía pero que recuerde a mi ya no me quieren en la prepa estatal de chicago y a Paty menos

Elroy: Se van a ir a Escocia donde estan los chicos ya di insrucciones el equipaje de ambas esta allá. Ya hable con tus padres Paty y estan de acuerdo

Paty: Bueno de perdido no me voy a tener que enfrentar a ellos.

Elroy: ya fue mucho espectáculo

Candy: Lo siento Sra. Eleanor será en otra ocasión – Eleanor no respondio-

Terry: Asi que ellas salen en el siguiente vuelo a Escocia va a ser interesante esto. Me muero por contarle a Annie lo que paso aquí vaya que si la he extrañado depues de todo es mi mejor amiga – pensaba terry- Jaquie nos vemos y disculpa lo del golpe.

Jaquie: Adios Terry. Para la proxima te voy a dar una sorpresa

Terry: mamá me voy a escocia, Esta tarde

Eleanor: tu no vas a ir tras esa chica verdad terry?

Terry: que mal me conoces mamá? Como crees?

Eleanor: dejala en paz, esa Señora la conozco de las fiestas de tu padre y también son de realeza en Londres. No le causes ningún disgusto a tu padre por favor.

Terry: Desde cuando te preocupas por el.

Eleanor: ¿Qué dices? Terry yo amo a tu Padre.

Terry: SI lo amaras estarías con el en Londres, no Aquí. No crees que Ustedes son un matrimonio muy moderno? Tu vives aquí, el allá hacen de su vida lo que quieren y a mi me comparten el en días de escuela y tu en días de vacaciones. Porque no mejor se divorcian hacen su vida por separado. En lugar de vivir esta farsa.

Eleanor: Basta! Terry. Te veré en Navidades viajaré a Escocia para estar con ustedes.

Terry se acerca a su madre y le da un beso de despedida. Va por su equipaje y sale al Aeropuerto. En el aeropuerto Candy y Paty estan siendo cuidadas por los guardaespaldas de la tía Elroy hasta que ellas suban y las dejen sentadas con el cinturón de seguridad ellos no podran separase de ellas.

Paty: Oye candy porque tengo que pagar junto contigo todas tus maldades, este señor me siguió hasta el baño y puedes creerlo se metió junto conmigo y hasta que no termine el salio de ahí oye esta mas pegado que mi sombra.

Candy: Si no hubieras usado mi tarjeta de crédito, no estuviéramos aquí así que ahora te aguantas.

Terry: Buenas tardes señoritas! Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester Baker

Paty: Hola! Yo soy Paty y ella es mi amiga Candy

Candy: Candice

Paty: no seas sangrona Candy, y háblale bien (le decía en voz baja), recuerda que es el hijo de la directora de Bakers Records

Terry: me puedo sentar con ustedes?

Paty: Claro

Candy: este es tu lugar?

Terry: No. nunca viajo si no es en primera clase, pero esta vez haré una exepción.

Candy: Bueno y este ¿Qué se ha creído Paty, y mira que tu quieres que lo trate bien después de cómo me contesta.

Paty: tu empezaste

Candy: Terry, Verdad? – el joven asintió- Sabes que Paty tiene una chulería de perro que se llama igual que tu?

Paty: Candy cállate- dijo en voz baja

Terry: ¿Qué? Ahora me comparas con un perro.

Candy: No yo solo te informo para que no te ofendas si alguna vez lo llegas a conocer es un bonito Pastor ingles sin ofender claro.

Terry: bueno chica lista mejor me retiro antes de que me compares con alguien más pero no te has de librar de mi fácilmente pecosa

Candy: Pecosa yo?

Paty: te dije que te mintieron con ese tratamiento quita pecas. Pero tu no me haces caso.

Terry: por lo visto no te gustan las pecas

Candy: Paty resérvate tus comentarios y tu Pastorcito dejas mis pecas en paz

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La bienvenida a Escocia

Terry se retira de donde se encontraban las chicas y se pone en pensar como hará para acercase a Candy algo en su interior le decía que tenia que hacerlo porque sentía como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Por su parte Candy como la niña desubicada que era no quería acércasele a nadie pues tenia miedo a un compromiso. En Escocia Albert checaba en su computadora los mensajes ya que apenas podía respirar con las clases que el tenia que tomar y las que daba a esa chica insoportables que después de su presentación no hacían otra cosa que hacer todo lo posible por llamar su atención y babear por el no solo por lo atractivo del chico si no porque se corría un rumor de que era un soltero codiciado al igual que cualquier Kennedy.

Albert: que novedades me tendrá George

Estimado Señor Andley

Este mensaje es solo para avisarle que su Tía La Sra. Elroy dio con el paradero de la Srita. Candy. Me ordeno que hiciese las gestiones para ella y su amiga Paty para que se reúnan con ustedes en la misma universidad así ellas terminaría sus estudios de Preparatoria y empezar una carrera.

La señorita llegará en el vuelo de las 4:30 p.m. a Escocia.

De su otro pedido hice lo que me ordenó, en la agencia estarán esperándolo para que recoja su Automóvil le pido por favor no decir que yo le facilite eso ya que me podría costar mi trabajo

Atentamente

George

Albert: Bueno iré a recoger ese Auto y me dará el tiempo justo para ir a recoger a Candy – se escucha la puerta – Toc, Toc,- Adelante

Stear: Hola Albert, como estas?

Albert: Pasa Stear, Bien y tu como vas?

Stear: Es más difícil de lo que pensaba los maestro no se dejan ya les ofrecí cuanto pude y por el contrario se pusieron más estrictos conmigo...

Albert: Te dije que dejarás esa táctica. En cambio a mi no me ha ido muy bien con esas muchachitas, Abre esa caja y lo verás.

Stear: (abre la caja y se asombra) oye yo pensé que allá eran aventadas pero todo esto. Aquí encuentras mas ropa que en una tienda de Victoria's Secret

Albert: ves a lo que me refiero. Pero en fin. Te tengo una noticia es buena, pero para otra persona es mala. Pero creo que a ti te gustará.

Stear: y que es? Habla ya

Albert: -Toc, toc,- Adelante.

Archie: Wow! Albert que habitación oye esta mejor la decoración que la mía. Oigan chicos que creen acabo de conocer una chica que estaaaa bueno es hermosa de cabello oscuro, largo muy brilloso y unos ojos color miel que, que, matan a cualquiera

Stear y Albert: que?

Stear: Archie te estas enamorando?

Archie: bueno es guapa la muchacha pero ya saben con eso que dizque somos becados ella se junta con la nobleza. Al parecer es hija de un duque o algo así

Albert: no te preocupes Archie nosotros también somos de la nobleza. Y me da gusto ya me estaba preocupando tener 21 años y no te conocía ni una novia

Archie que?

Stear: pero de que sirve ser de la nobleza si aquí somos dizque becados Pero Albert dime la Noticia

Albert: Bueno ya que están aquí los dos espero falten a algunas de sus clases y vengan conmigo mejor que sea una sorpresa para ambos

Archie: le pedi a la tía abuela queme mandara dinero par una computadora, la que me proporcionaron aquí ya le trono el disco duro a parte es muy lenta, no sabes si me lo va a mandar.

Albet: no te hagas ilusiones pero veré que puedo hacer para conseguirte otra

Stear: a mi se me hace que a ti te proporcionan mas dinero que a nosotros eso es la verdad? No?

Albert: vamonos tendremos que salir por la parte de atrás para que no nos vean cuando salgamos del colegio ok.

Albert, Stear y Archie, salen y primero vana una agencia de carros ahí ya estan dadas la instrucciones de que Albert va a recoger el coche que george les dejo era un BMW convertible a lo que archie y Stear se quedan boquiabiertos.

Stear: que te sacaste la lotería o que par que te hayas comprado ese carro con lo que nos mandan.

Archie: o que de plano la tía Abuela se apiado de nosotros y también nos van a dar uno.

Albert: No solo que le pedi un favor a un viejo amigo de aquí, tenía una deuda conmigo y la pago.

Stear: fue una apuesta

Albert: digamos que si

Bueno ahora vamos al aeropuerto

Archie: que? Nos vamos a fugar también nosotros ahora que ya tenemos Auto. Oye de perdido hay que disfrutarlo no.

Albert: No archie hay que ir a recoger a una persona que les va dar mucho gusto verla claro que a ella no le va a gustar mucho la idea

Archie: No me digas que conoces a la chica de la que te hable, oye pero ella este en el colegio. Porque vamos al aeropuerto.

Albert: No la conozco y bueno aquí estamos son las 4:15 p.m. en menos de 15 minutos llega.

Paty: Candy, candy, despierta, ya llegamos

Candy: Que donde estamos?

Paty: en escocia ya debemos bajarnos del avión

Candy: vamos a esperar a ser los últimos en bajar quieres? Lo que pasa es que no quiero toparme con el chico presuntuoso ese.

Paty: esta bien. Candy no crees que es tiempo de sentar cabeza Ambas tenemos 18 y no podemos todavía acabar ni el primer año de High todavía nos faltan dos más y y bueno pienso que deberíamos acabar una carrera pronto antes de ser abuelas no lo crees?

Candy: Y si no disfrutamos de la vida cuando lo haremos Paty?

Paty: Después de ser alguien, de tener un titulo profesional, no te gustaría que te llamaran La Doctora Candy ó la Lic. Candice Andley

Candy: Pues si

Paty: A parte no sierpe vamos a estar a expensas de nuestros padres no lo crees?

Candy: Y mis sueños, nuestros sueños Paty, queríamos cantar ¿no?

Paty: podemos hacerlo Candy podemos combinar nuestros estudios aunque no sea en una rama profesional el canto pero si un complemento o quieres ser una cantante Burra, sin estudios, solo porque no lo quiso hacer.

Candy: tienes razón pero creo que pensare lo que dices dame de plazo seis meses no?

Paty: Qué! Estas locas te doy una semana si quieres porque yo ya me decidí

Candy: esta bien Paty. Salgamos de este avión

Candy y Paty toman sus respectivos equipajes de manos y se dirigen a la sala cuando escuchan una voz

Terry: Asi que al fin van a sentar cabeza y se van a poner a estudiar. Que lastima yo que quería llevarlas a divertirse en su estancia aquí hasta que fuesen expulsadas, pero bueno eso de la expulsión es difícil porque por más mal que te portes te aguanta en ese colegio con tal de recibir el dinero de nuestros padres...

Candy: Ha! Si y donde se supone que estudias? O dizque estudias duquecito?

Terry: eso de duquecito no me gusto, pecas. Pero bueno estudio en la universidad de escocia y ustedes según por lo que se van a ir ahí mismo no?

Paty: así es Y como es?

Candy: Paty! Todavía no te das cuenta que vamos a estar encarceladas en esa universidad para que preguntas si te vas a aburrir ahí.

Paty: yo ya tome una decisión Candy y te lo dije si son unos años en prisión por muchos de libertad, acepto el trato.

Terry: buena elección. Yo he hecho la misma.

Candy: Mira Paty ahí esta Albert. Albert- gritaba- Albert

Candy salía corriendo hacia los brazos de Albert y este a ella fundidos en un abrazo que pareciera que solo ellos se encontraban en ese lugar. Las miradas de los chico Andley no daban crédito a lo que veían era Candy que la enviaban con ellos Stear al ver a Paty se fue corriendo para abrazarla. El en el fondo amaba a Paty pero no quería aceptarlo porque su fama de casanova se perdería. Archíe sonreía mientras pensaba en la chica de los ojos color miel que había visto en el jardín del colegio. Terry por su Parte sentía una sensación diferente al ver a Candy la chica que le había llegado a gustar abrazada de un chico no tan mal parecido si no todo lo contrario. Ellas se fueron sin despedirse de Terry. Al salir al estacionamiento una chica salía de su Porche y llamaba a Terry:

Terry: Como estas querida. Tenía muchas ganas de verte. Que bueno que pudiste venir por mi.

Annie: Te extrañe mucho. No te vuelvas a ir así me lo prometes. Y las chicas que venían contigo

Terry: al parecer alguien vino a recogerlas

Annie: no me habías dicho que las enviaban solas

Terry: si pero aparecieron tres tipos a recogerlas

Annie: A donde te llevo

Terry: vamos a la villa para Cambiarme y de ahí nos vamos a comer quieres.

Terry y Annie salen hacia la villa Grandchester, estando ahí Terry se da un baño y se arregla para salir con Annie ya que tenía muchas cosas que contarle y ella también.

Terry: nos vamos

Annie: Si pero te llevas tu corvette porque quiero dejar el mío en casa de Luisa

Terry: me vas a arrastra a verle su horrenda cara.

Annie: Por favor tu sabes que lo dejo ahí porque si hay una emergencia salgo hacia su casa que queda a una cuadra del colegio, tu tienes ventaja ya que la hns. Grey te dejó dejarlo en la uni no? asi como tu yegua... a ver dime que caprichito no te ha cumplido la hna. Grey.

Terry: Esta bien, yo no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible.

Annie: tu o tu padre

Terry: por algo soy su hijo no lo crees?

Terry y Annie fueron a dejar el auto de esta y de ahí siguieron hasta llegar a un barrio de restaurant bar. Los chicos Andley habían llevado a comer a Candy y a Paty al mismo barrio ya que Albert en sus tiempos libre había ido a conocer la ciudad.

Albert: bueno ahora que ya comimos, paseamos, nos divertimos y debemos partir a la universidad antes de que el rector se enoje más porque no han llegado estas chicas tenemos que dejar en claro muchas cosas chicos. –en tono serio- Creo que debemos todos incluyéndome dejar la parranda, dejar de ser los hijos de mama y papá, de ser los niños ricos ya basta de sobornar maestros, debemos sentar cabeza.

Candy: te oyes igual a Paty

Albert: te lo estoy diciendo bien si quieren seguir en esta universidad será para que se conviertan en gente de provecho, no estar de parásitos y ser unos dinosaurios lo digo por ti Candy a tu edad y no has terminado ni el primer año de HIgh, ya deberías haber empezado una carrera y ustedes dos ya deberían estar a mediados si no por finalizarla.

Stear: Yo ya tengo una carrera

Albert: no creo que sirva de nada el titulo que compraste de trabajador social. Mucho menos el de ingeniero.

Archie: Bueno Albert y tu? Ya piensas sentar cabeza También.

Albert: Si porque terminando aquí me tendré que hacer cargo de las empresas ya que el Tío Ligan junto con Neil han hecho ciertos manejos que están haciendo que solo se beneficien ellos y el dinero de la familia Andley esta estancado saben lo que eso significa. Que se va acabar si no lo hacemos rendir y prosperar... se supone que tenemos para cuatro generaciones más, pero a como vamos yo creo que no va alcanzar ni para esta generación. Me preocupas tu Candy no se por que clase de muchacho te vayas a decidir y no quiero que te falte nada ni que carezcas de nada, y si llegase a faltarte algo tendrás armas para enfrentarte a un futuro

Candy: Esta bien Albert, pondré lo que este de mi parte para terminar mis estudios te lo prometo

Paty: y yo veré que lo haga Albert

Albert: Gracias Paty y ustedes chicos que piensan

Stear: Esta bien, creo que es hora de estudiar

Archie: bueno. Oye Albert pero no podemos de dejar de trabajar eso nos quita mucho tiempo.

Albert: Mira termina este semestre como esta ahora, para el próximo hablare con la tía mostrare los resultados y la convenceré de que nos deje las tarjetas de crédito, un auto para cada uno, y dejar los trabajos de medio tiempo, aunque yo ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Stear: a que las chicas te manden tantos regalos?

Candy: de que hablan?

Albert: No es nada Después hablamos Stear.

Archie: nos vamos. Que les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al parque que esta cerca de aquí.

Continuara ...

Comentarios y opiniones a 


	3. Chapter 3

El inicio de una nueva amistad 

Los chicos Andley se van al Parque. Terry y Annie entran a l restaurant y como siemrpe los pasan de inmediato a su mesa en el area VIP ya que ellos eran reconocidos en casí todos los sitios.

Annie: Bueno Ahora dime que fue lo que hiciste esa semana en Miami. Pudiste logras algo de lo que te proponías

Terry: No mi Madre siempre estuvo ocupada. Ha! Pero esos i ella me quería llevar mañana domingo a Orlando para que fuéramos a Disney. Puedes creerlo, si de niño no me llevó lo quería hacer ahora y tenía que esperar siete días para estar con ella, me sentía como si hubiese hecho una cita para hablar con ella.

Annie: Entonces no hablaron de tus proyectos

Terry: No. lo ultimo que me dijo ella era o que me dedicaba al canto o a la actuación

Annie: Qué? Pero se supone que tu quieres ser directo de cine no? Porque te salió con eso?

Terry: Cuando llegue a la disquera, Jaquie su secretaria me dijo que había salido que la esperara. Me fui a dar una vuelta por los estudios de grabación cuando me encontre un viejo amigo que trabajaba ahí; me mostró como grababan las voces, la musica, los efectos y me propuso grabar un single, me pareció divertido acepte me fui a la cabina me puse frente al micrófono, me puse los audifonos y empezamos. Yo no me di cuenta cuando acabo la canción ella me aplaudio y me dijo que fueramos a su oficina, ahí me dijo molesta que ¡Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Que tenia bonita voz que sabia cantar, pero , que de eso a seguir mis estudios tenía que seguir lo ultimo. No me dejo hablar continuo regañándome y mejor me fui a la casa.

Annie: y de donde saco lo de actor?

Terry: Ella siempre ha pensado que quiero ser actor solo porque en el primer año de prepa tome un curso de arte dramático era eso o el fútbol y decidí arte dramático. Tu todavía no estabas aquí.

Annie: Hay Terry de nada sirvió el viaje

Terry: bueno yo no diría eso

Annie: Ha! Si la chica ¿Cómo es?

Terry: según se es hija de una de las familias mas ricas de Chicago pero tu sabes que eso es lo menos me importa. Es hermosa, parece una princesa sacada de cuentos de hadas, pero con un temperamento

Annie: bueno tu no te quedas atrás

Terry: Yo creo que sí. Todavía me pregunto como es que me aguantas porque tu y solamente tu has sido mi única amiga

Annie: todavía recuerdo que querías que fuésemos algo más

Terry: si , pero, tu estabas con aquel chico lastima que murió en ese accidente y que bueno que tu saliste ilesa de eso.

Annie: no hablemos mas de ese tema quieres?

Terry: Cuando vas a dejar de atormentarte. Tú no tuviste la culpa de eso o que le pusiste una pistola en la cabeza para que siguiera bebiendo.

Annie: ya basta porque no mejor nos vamos a caminar un poco antes de regresar al colegio, según se me van a mandar una chica a mi cuarto. Odio todavía estar en la High Tengo que compartir la habitación; si no fuera por esa niña por culpa de ella me quitaron mis papeles de la High y ahora la tuve cursar de nuevo.

Terry: bueno ya pronto saldrás

Annie: a ver Terry si tu nunca estudias, porque siempre tienes los primeros lugares

Terry: eso es lo que tu crees, pero por ejemplo que crees que estuve haciendo en el tiempo en que viajaba. Los aviones son buenos para estudiar.

Terry pide la cuenta y salen del restauran le toma la mano a Annie y caminan por un parque que esta cerca

Archie: La chica, no puede ser, tiene novio, como es posible tengo mas de una semana detrás de ella y nunca le había visto a nadie de cerca.

Candy: que chica

Stear: la de ojos de color miel

Archie: si mírenla esta con ese greñas

Paty: mira Candy que ese no es Terry

Candy: Pues no ¿que nos iba a llevar a divertirnos? No te preocupes Archie ahorita voy a averiguar que tan novios son

Albert: Candy no te metas en problemas. Me hiciste una promesa lo recuerdas

Candy: No te preocupes Albert no voy a romper mi promesa.

Candy se acerca a la pareja que venia distraída caminando hasta que una voz se le hace conocida a Terry

Candy: Hola! Pastorcito

Terry: Como estas? Miss pecas. Veo que no has llegado a donde te enviaron no es así.

Candy: tu tampoco veo que no has perdido tu tiempo- Candy veía con cierto recelos a la chica que venia de la mano de Terry-

Terry: Te presento a Annie Brither. Una chica a la que quiero tanto, Oye Annie si que te extrañe en este viaje, en el próximo vas conmigo no?

Annie: Mucho gusto tu eres ¿?

Terry: ella es pecas la chica temperamental de la que te platique cuando comíamos

Candy: Muy gracioso pastorcito Ingles. Mi nombre es Candice Andley

Terry: y con quien estas? O andas sola

Candy: No estoy sola vengan y les presento a mi familia. – se dirigen hacia el grupo de chicos- miren chicos el es el Pastorcito ingles Terry, y ella Annie . Ellos son Albert, Archie, Stear, y bueno Terry ya conoces a Patty,

Terry: Hola Patty veo que ya no hay oportunidad contigo

Stear: Paty es mi novia formal desde hace dos años

Terry: fue una broma oye Paty es linda y puede cautivar a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente, pero yo respeto cuando están comprometidas Y tu pecas quien es tu novio

Candy: Archie es mi primo, y Albert

Albert: yo soy su novio algún problema

Terry: no solo preguntaba

Annie bueno gusto en conocerlos. Terry vamonos hay que volver a la uni si no quiero problemas con la Hna. Grey. Adiós chicos.

Candy: disculpa Archie, no pude averiguar si son novios pero parece que si el dijo que la quería mucho... y tu Albert porque dijiste que éramos novios

Albert: porque no confío en el

Archie: bueno será mejor que también nosotros regresemos no lo creen

Candy y Paty van a la oficina del rector después de un severo regaño por la tardanza son dirigidas a sus respectivas Habitaciones.

Hna. Grey: Srita. O'brian esta será tu habitación espéreme aquí Srita. Andley

Candy: si

Hna. Grey: Srita. Luisa a partir de hoy tendrá que compartir la habitación con la Srita. Patricia.

Luisa: Si. Bienvenida Patricia

Paty: llámame Paty.

Hna Grey: Luisa se encargara de infórmale el reglamento escolar ya tiene su horario de clases que descanse Patricia.

Luisa: Bueno te acomodas en esa habitación y yo en esta ok.

Paty: pensé que era una habitación compartida

Luisa: no es una estancia compartida con habitaciones a los lados es cómoda te acostumbraras

Hna. Grey: sigame Srita Candy. – continuan caminando- Esta es su habitación Srita Annie

Annie: si hermana Grey

Candy: (pensando) Santo Dios! Voy a ser la compañera de la novia de Terry, Dios yo se que me he portado mal pero voy a recapacitar te lo prometo.

Hna. Grey: La señorita Candy sera su nueva compañera de clases espero no tener ni un problema Annie

Annie: (pensaba) si supiera Terry quien es mi nueva compañera de cuarto, me cambiada la habitación estoy segura. Siente como en tu casa Candy

Candy: Gracias

Hna Grey: Annie se encargara de infórmale el reglamento escolar ya tiene su horario de clases que descanse Candice.

Annie: mira mis cosas están en esta habitación, la estancia es la que compartimos junto con la biblioteca, Aquella puerta es la entrada a tu habitación

Candy: Gracias, espero no incomodarte y que lleguemos a ser amigas.

Annie: me gustaría Candy. Cenaste algo

Candy: no

Annie: tienes hambre


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Candy, Paty, Annie y Luisa iban a su primera clase. A las 9:00 salían de esta.

Candy: Como es posible que encarguen tanta Tarea

Paty: Debemos acostumbrarnos a esto Candy. Aquí no va haber nadie que te la haga por dinero

Annie: Así que ustedes pagaban por sus trabajos

Candy: Si, pero eso ya es parte del pasado verdad ¿Paty? – dando le un codazo a esta-.

Luisa: Chicas yo voy a la biblioteca tengo que sacar un trabajo que no termine ayer.

Paty: Yo te acompaño quiero adelantar algo de mis tareas.

Annie: pues yo tengo hambre, Vamos a Almorzar Candy.

Candy: Si! Me muero de hambre, Paty, podrías sacarme la información de...

Paty: Tu tarea la haces tú. En que habíamos quedado Candy?

Candy: Esta bien, ok. Yo después voy y busco la información.

Annie: Por lo visto, no estas acostumbrada a las obligaciones verdad

Candy: No, siempre he hecho lo que he querido y cuando se trata de flojear yo soy campeona en eso.

Anny y Candy siguen caminado atraviesan el gran jardín que divide Aulas de dormitorios y llegan a la cafetería, ordenan su almuerzo y después buscan una mesa. La única mesa disponible era una muy cerca al Jardín y se dirigen a ella, mientras ellas después de estar almorzando y conversando un largo rato se acerca un chico de hermosos ojos azules y larga cabellera.

Terry: Adivina quien soy cariño – le decia mientras que con sus manos tapaba los ojos de Annie.

Annie: No se, serás a caso Brat Pitt, no creo que a lo mejor... ya sé Eres Ricky Martín

Terry: Muy graciosa señorita ya quisieras que ellos se parecieran un poco a mí

Annie: Insoportable

Candy: Bueno me retiro para que puedan conversar a gusto.

Annie: No te vayas

Terry: No te voy a comer, aunque me pareces que no estas tan mal, me pueden caer un poco mal esas pecas pero...

Candy: Grosero

Terry: lo digo como un cumplido, aunque hay métodos para borrar esas pecas

Candy: A mi me gustan mis pecas y...

Annie: Basta los dos, Terry ¿ya comiste?

Terry: Si me canse de esperarte y almorcé

Annie: Y ¿Cómo vas en las clases? ¿a que hora tienes la siguiente?

Terry: por hoy termine, mañana tendré un día muy pesado

Candy: ¿Por qué? Oye pero si apenas nosotros hemos tenido dos clases y tu ya acabaste?

Annie: yo te saco de la duda. Ahí como lo vez este chico es el consentido de la hermana Grey

Terry: Soy encantador ¿no?

Annie: Económicamente hablando. Así que el acomodo su horario que solo dos días trabaja duro y los otros tres si acaso tiene una o dos clases . por eso se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta.

Terry: Oye tampoco es para que me des mala fama

Candy: Con tu cara tu solito te das la mala fama...

Terry: tan horrible te parezco

Candy: no es por eso solo que la finta de Romeo no hay quien te la quite.

Terry: Y esta Julieta . - Dirigiéndose a Candy- dejaría que este Romeo la cortejara...

Candy: Cortejarme? Pero tu sabes que tengo novio y que además lo conoces

Terry: AH! Si el rubio, que no se supone que es tu hermano

Candy: Se lo dijiste Annie.

Annie: a mi no me mires yo ni siquiera lo había visto.

Terry: Por favor, todo el mundo lo sabe, el es Sir William Albert Andley y tu Candice Andley "Familia" y aparte escuche decirlo de la Hna. Grey. Bueno pero que dices a mi propuesta.

Annie: no crees que es muy pronto Terry?

Terry: Ella es la que decide Annie. ¿Qué dices Princesa?

Candy: Creo que primero debemos conocernos y luego el tiempo dirá.

Terry: bueno eso ya es un avance

Annie: OH no! ese timbre tengo que irme a la siguiente clase . nos vemos en el dormitorio Candy . Y Terry...

Terry: Si?

Annie: Pórtate bien

Terry: Claro, no te defraudare pequeña.

Annie: Eso espero

Terry: a que te refieres

Annie: eso es cosa entre el y yo. Bye...

Terry: A que hora es tu siguiente clase

Candy: hasta las 2:00 de la tarde

Terry: son las diez quieres ir a pasear?

Candy: no puedo tengo que ir a la biblioteca

Terry: te puedo acompañar

Candy: si quieres

Terry: sirve que veo como van las cosas por allá.

Terry toma los libros de Candy y los suyos, van entretenidos con su conversación y no se dan cuenta que Albert se encuentra muy cerca de ellos. Albert por su parte estaba asombrado de que Candy estuviera con Terry no le agradaba mucho la idea pues le habían comentado que Terry no era de fiar a parte de que había dejado ya varios corazones rotos en el colegio y el no quería que su querida hermana sufriera lo misma ya que sabia que ella tenia un corazón muy sensible; Albert se llevo gran sorpresa al ver que ambos entran a la biblioteca y por atrás de el:

Stear: Albert

Albert: Stear – brincando- que susto me diste

Stear: A quien espías

Albert: a nadie

Stear: se me hace que es a Candy, verdad?

Albert: No me gusta para nada ese chico.

Stear: No te preocupes Candy sabe cuidarse

Albert: Me preocupa, ese chico se ve muy interesado con Candy

Stear: Es lógico. Nada mas dime cuantos chicos no han andado tras de ella.

Albert: Lo se pero...

Stear: Pero nada, Albert déjala crecer la sobreprotejas tanto, recuerda no siempre vas a poder estar con ella, no siempre vas a poder defenderla de todo...

Albert: Que mas da... pero si ese chico le hace algo se las va a ver conmigo.

Mientras en la Biblioteca

Candy: A ver... aquí esta el libro

Terry: de que es

Candy: sobre el SIDA

Terry: Candy mejor vamos a la sala de computo ahí encontraras información mas actualizada que ese viejo libro..

Candy: No es tan viejo

Terry: para los avances que hay hasta ahora si lo es

Candy: bueno y donde esta esa sala

Terry: se me olvidaba que eres nueva, ven – La tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la sala- aquí es

Candy: Gracias, pero no tienes que quedarte conmigo

Terry: no, pensé que tal vez querías ver algún libro

Archie: Candy, ¿Que haces aquí?

Candy: Archie, ¿como estas? Vengo a hacer una tarea

Archie: Que? Pero si tu lo único que sabes hacer es chatear y contestar email.

Terry: Ja,Ja, Ja,

Candy: gracias por informar que no se hacer nada.

Terry: no te preocupes yo te enseño como utilizar el buscador y como hacer tu trabajo ok.

Archie: vas a batallar, pero bueno si quieres perder el tiempo con esa cabeza dura... allá tu, te lo advertí

Candy: Muy gracioso Archie

Archie: bueno me voy, Suerte

Terry: Gracias creo que la voy a necesitar

Terry ayuda a Candy en su enseñanza con la computadora y a terminar el trabajo que le habían encargado pero a su vez siente un logro estar cerca de Candy. Ella por su parte se siente que le atrae Terry pero no quiere aceptarlo del todo todavía ella honesta interesada en involucrarse con alguien.

Candy: ¿que hora es Terry?

Terry: Las 2:05

Candy: Santo Dios! Voy a llegar tarde a la clase

Terry: si quieres yo te imprimo esto y te lo llevo mas tardee a tu dormitorio

Candy: lo harías?

Terry: Claro

Candy: Gracias – Se acerca a Tery con rapidez le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo .

Terry: ¿Que fue eso? – pensaba al momento que veía a Candy alejarse.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Un grupo de Amigos**

Terry llevaba en un folder la tarea de Candy y al llegar al dormitorio se proponía tocar la puerta cuando Archie

Archie: Si buscas a Annie no esta

Terry: A quien yo busque no es de tu incumbencia, pero a quien yo busco es a Candy

Archie: Mira Grandchester en la biblioteca no te dije nada porque estaba frente a Candy pero dejala en Paz

Terry: Mira eso es algo que solo a mi me concierne , Archie me caes bien y he de confesarte algo

Archie: Que?

Terry: me he dado cuenta de como miras a Annie, si crees que entre ella y yo hay una relación siento decirte que si la hay ella es como mi hermana y si quieres conquistarla Adelante, solo te recomiendo que empieces con orquídeas blancas son sus favoritas.

Archie: Porque te sinceras conmigo?

Terry: Porque me gustaría que alguna vez lo hicieras conmigo respecto a Candy

Archie: solo te puedo decir que Albert no es su novio si no su hermano y quie la procura mucho por lo mismo

Terry: eso me lo dijo Candy

Archie: Entonces que quieres saber?

Terry: No se... sus gustos? Si le han roto el corazón, ya se que es temperamental y que le apasiona la musica cantar más que nada.

Archie: Le gustan los detalle, que la sorprendan con algo no tiene que ser lujoso u ostentoso – Archie recordaba en su pasado cumpleaños Albert se la habia pasado de agencia en agencia para escogerle el carro que mas le gustaría a Candy y esta se puso más feliz con una rosa que habia cultivado Anthony especialmente para ella – Porque no empiezas con una carta o una rosa son las favoritas de Candy.

Terry: gracias, si me disculpas voy...

Archie: Lamento decepcionarte pero Annie y Candy fueron a cenar con Albert.

Terry: Sabes a Donde?

Archie: Si

Terry: Entonces vamos, Albert no se va a dar el lujo de cenar con nuestras chicas

Archie: estoy contigo

Mientras Terry y Archie se dirigían a el auto del primero, Albert y stear se encontraban cenando con las cuatro bellezas de la preparatoria...

Luisa: Oigan, Candy no me habia dicho que tenia primos tan guapos

Stear: Gracias, pero ouch- mientras Paty le daba un codazo en el estomago a stear-

Paty: pero Stear es mi novio Luisa

Luisa: Y tu Albert

Albert: a mi no me gusta Stear

Luisa: no si tienes novia

Albert: No , por le momento no, no es mi objetivo ahora

Candy: Luisa no te dejes engañar ahí como ves es un rompecorazones

Annie: Mira Candy ya va empezar el Kareoke porque no subes a cantar

Candy: porque hice una promesa

Albert: Candy tu puedes seguir cantando sin faltar a lo que prometiste

Paty: Vamos Candy

Candy sube al escenario y empieza a Cantar no se da cuenta que Archie y Terry llegan al restaurant

_Tus Desprecios_

_Tus desprecios son (tus desprecios son)_

_lo que a mi corazón están matando_

_Y tus desaires son como puñales_

_que me estás clavando_

_Y ya no sé qué hacer (y ya no sé qué hacer)_

_pa recobrar tu amor, y_

_que me quieras de nuevo_

_Día tras día, poco a poco,_

_nuestro amor, por tus desprecios,_

_se está acabando_

_Porque te digo aquí, y me dices que allá_

_Y si yo digo si, me dices que jamás_

_Y si quiero salir, tú te quieres quedar_

_No sé por qué razón, tú no me quieres ya_

_Te digo que te amo, y ya no contestas_

_Te ofrezco besos, y me sacas vueltas_

_No te imaginas cuánto me duele_

_quererte tanto, y tú ya no me quieres_

Terry queda pasmado al escuchar a candy cantar y recordaba que su madre le dijo que tenia una gran voz pero no penso que fuese tan bella para sus oidos. Termina candy de cantar y Archie y Terry se acercan a la mesa

Paty: Candy – en voz baja- ya viste quienes vienen para aca.

Candy: no puedo creerlo juntos

Archie: Buenas noches! Espero que no les moleste que traiga a un amigo

Stear: a mi si me molesta

Terry: será mejor que me vaya

Stear: No te creas solo jugaba ven y toma asiento por favor

Candy: ven aquí conmigo. Le apunta a un lado de ella

Albert: -Pensaba- Que tiene que ver Candy con este tipo porque lo trata así

Seguían con una conversación muy amena como si fuesen amigos de muchos años atrás. A pesar de las asperezas que sentía Albert hacia Terry, trato de calmarse puesto que no quería arruinar el momento en que se encontraban ya que todos lo gozaban.

Annie: Terry, ya nos canto Candy, porque no lo haces tu ahora?

Terry: Sabes bien que hace mucho tiempo no lo hago

Candy: te gusta cantar también – dirigiéndose a Terry.

Annie: y muy bien Candy

Candy: Anda, canto algo

Terry: Solo si tu también me acompañas

Luisa: Talvez sus voces fusionen bastate bien

Candy: no sé...

Paty: Por favor Candy

Terry: si no yo subo al escenario

Albert: Ve Candy, si estas que te mueres por subir

Terry toma de la mano a Candy y sedirigen al escenario les ponen la pista y empiezan a Cantar

_Tú Robaste mi Corazón_

_C: Como he llegado a caer aquí contigo_

_T: Entre tus brazos de sed amor_

_C: Que bonito es, encontrarte al fin_

_T: Después de tanto tiempo solo_

_C: Como es que todo se ve mejor contigo_

_C: Como es que nada parece igual_

_CT :No puede ser amor, lo que siento en mí_

_Es mucho más de lo que imaginaba_

_C: En un momento el corazon perdí_

_Sin darme cuenta todo te lo dí_

_CT: Y en el pecho siento nueva vida_

_Donde mi corazón dormía_

_Tú, tú robaste mi corazón_

_Qué puedo hacer?_

_C: Me siento presa de ti_

_T: Y no me quiero escapar de tu vida_

_CT: Tú, tú llegaste a mi corazón_

_con tu querer,_

_con tu alma y tu ser_

_No te quiero perder, nunca nunca_

_C: En un momento has cambiado todo, amigo_

_T: Lo que esperaba al fin llegó_

_C: Lo que en nadie más pude encontrar_

_T: Sin esperar, caí en mis manos_

_T: Como es que todo se ve mejor contigo_

_C: Como es que nada parece igual_

_CT: No puede ser amor, lo que siento en mi_

_Es mucho más de lo que imaginaba_

_CT: Tú, tú llegaste a mi corazón_

_con tu querer,_

_con tu alma y tu ser_

_No te quiero perder, _

_Nunca, Nunca ..._

Albert por su parte duda de las intenciones de Terry pero ve a Candy feliz y nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos sería que en verdad Candy se estaba enamorando de Terry, por una parte era hora que ella sentara cabeza y encontrar a alguien a aquien amar completaba el cuadro, por otra parte Estaba Archie quien también la cuidaria; Termina la canción y empiezan a aplaudirles, Candy y Tery se dirigen a la mesa

Luisa: En verdad se acoplaron muy bien, deberían hacer un dueto y grabar un disco no lo crees

Candy: No sabia que cantaras tan bien, hace mucho que lo haces

Terry: solo en la regadera

Annie: Chicos no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ya es tarde y mañana hay clases desde muy temprano.

Pagan la cuenta y salen hacia el estacionamiento, Cuando llegan a donde se suponia que estaba el auto de Albert, no lo encuentran

Albert: Mi Auto? Donde esta mi Auto?

Candy: Estas seguro que aquí lo dejaste

Albert: Candy tu llegaste conmigo aquí lo deje.

Stear: Ay, Albert . El único medio que teníamos para movernos y te lo acaban de robar.

Archie: Que vas a Hacer?

Albert: E que nos vamos a regresar? Eso es lo que más me mortifica ahorita.

Luisa: Si quieren yo los llevo en mi camioneta esta allá

Terry: yo solo puedo llevarme a uno , mi carro es solo para dos personas

Candy: -Sin voltear a ver a Albert, toma la mano de Terry y le dice- Yo me voy contigo

Albert: Bueno Luisa Vamos

Luisa: ten las llaves tu manejas.

Se van primero Luisa y los chicos y detrás de ellos iban Candy y Terry, al levgar a un semáforo este se desvía del camino.

Candy: Terry, creo que el colegio esta para allá..

Terry: Ya lo se solo que quiero mostrarte algo

Candy: De quien es esta casa

Terry: De mi padre pero no es la casa lo que quiero mostrarte si no... mejor ven.

Terry dirige a Candy entre los jardines hasta un lago.

Terry: Este es mi lugar favorito

Candy: Es hermoso y este jardín también de quien es

Terry: Lo cuidaba mi abuela. Desde que ella murió trato de tenerlo tal y como a ella le gustaba, ella decía que lo había cultivado para mi.

Candy: Y tu lo cuidas? Me refiero a...

Terry: Se a lo que te refieres pero no, hay un chico de nombre Marck el es quien lo cuida. Y Yo en ciertos momentos vengo... es como si pudiera comunicarme con la abuela de hecho sus cenizas estan aquí, tal vez y por eso el jardín también se conserva así de bello.

Candy: Podrías dejarme visitar a mi también el jardín

Terry: Claro, se que a la abuela le hubieras agradado

Candy: Gracias

Terry: Pecas, me dejarías hacer algo

Candy: -Con cierto nerviosismo y miedo- Como que?

Terry: - se acerca a Candy y con sus brazos rodea la pequeña cintura de esta sosteniéndola tan fuerte como si se le fuese a escapar- Gracias

Candy: - responde al abrazo con la misma intensidad se decia a si misma- me gusta estar así me siento segura, que me pasa? Apenas si conozco a Terry y siento como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. ¿porque me das las gracias?

Terry: Por estar conmigo aquí esta noche, nos vamos

Candy: Si ya es tarde

Candy y Terry salen rumbo a la universidad cuando llegan a esta dejan el carro de Terry y caminan hacia el dormitorio de Annie y Candy. Candy se da cuenta de Annie sale por la ventana y se acerca a ellos.

Candy: Ya viste que Annie saltó por la ventana

Terry: Si, que raro no, parece que viene hacia nosotros

Candy: Pasará algo

Annie: Candy, Terry, al fin llegan

Terry: Pasa algo malo Annie

Annie: Es... es Albert, te esta esperando desde que llegamos y esta enojado y te digo realmente muy enojado...

Terry: Quieres que entre contigo

Candy: no esto lo arreglo yo sola, no será la primera vez que me enfrente a el...

Candy entra a su dormitorio y se encuentra con Albert furico mientras que Annie y Terry entran por la ventana del cuarto de esta y se van al baño que compartian Candy y Annie.

Annie: Aquí podremos escuchar a parte si se ponen mal la cosa entramos ok.

Terry: Esta bien.

Albert: Bonitas horas de llegar No te parece?

Candy: Y que?

Albert: Donde estabas?

Candy: Eso es algo que a ti no te importa

Albert: Qué? Qué no me importa? Sabes bien que a parte de ser tui hermano soy tu tutor así que como eres mi responsabilidad me vas diciendo donde estabas, con quien y que hacías?

Candy: Con quien ya lo sabes, pero de lo demás no te voy a decir nada así que esta muy ancha la puerta y déjame en Paz...

Albert: CANDY! Tu me hiciste una promesa y la rompes el primer día de clases, Será mejorque hable con George para que venga por ti y te lleve con la Tía Abuela así a ver si con ella haces lo mismo...

Candy: Que? Me juzgas por un día. Sabes que así venga la propia tía no me voy de aquí ya te lo dije voy a acabar mis estudios...

Albert: es eso o es ese muchachito que trae así?

Candy: Su nombre es Terry, y a el no lo metas

Terry: Dejame entrar a su recamara..

Annie: No

Terry: pero... Porqué?

Annie: eso es cosa entre ellos..

Terry: para ya me nombraron así que estoy inmiscuido en esto...

Annie: tu no vas a entra y te callas... calmate, por favor.

Terry: pero es mi culpa por eso están peleando

Annie: pero nada y callate nos van a escuchar...

Albert: Si acabando el semestre ti me demuestras lo contrario. Te quedarás si no te iras a Texas con la la familia Leegan.

Candy: es una amenza

Albert: tomalo como quieras

Candy: Bueno, Ahora largate de aquí... pero ya rapidito...

Albert sale furico de la habitación de Candy y esta reprochaba todo lo que le había reclamado Albert su rostro era un mar de lagrimas de coraje y de impotencia de poder decir más a Albert ya que si el tronaba sus dedos en ese momento ella se iría. Terry y Annie salen del baño el quería ir a consolarla pero Annie lo detuvo...

Annie: a donde vas?

Terry: con Candy

Annie: sera mejor que la dejes sola

Terry: todo es mi culpa tengo que ir..

Annie: aquí nadie tiene culpa de nada solo Albert esta celoso...

Terry: pero es su hermano

Annie: pero tiene miedo que le pase algo a candy y que el no pueda ayudarla – tomándole la mano a Terry- solo acuerdate que como te pusiste cuando te enteraste de porque fue mi regreso de España, ¿pudiste hacer algo al respecto, no verdad, ponte en sus zapatos asi como tu querías que nada malo me hubiese pasado, Albert no quiere que le pase nada malo a Candy

Terry: pero tu sabes que jamás le haría daño a Candy.

Annie: yo lo sé, pero el no, porque no tratas de ganarte el respeto y la admiración de albert, asi el aprenderá que no es bueno creer todo lo que dicen.

Terry: pero como

Annie: con hechos, demuéstrale que tanto te interesa Candy y que es por las buenas o no?

Terry: Esta bien trataré. Pero ahora voy...

Annie: vas a Dormir

Terry: y Candy

Annie: dejala descansar, necesita pensar mucho y la noche... creeme se le va hacer eterna a parte yo estoy aquí...

Terry: esta bien- le da un beso en la mejilla a Annie- Hasta mañana

Annie: hasta mañana.

Continuará...

Este es mi capítulo cinco espero que me escriban y me den más ideas gracias por tener tiempo para leerlo mi correo es Gracias a las personas que les ha gustado este capítulo y perdón por no poder publicarlo más rápido pero entre trabajo, casa, esposo y niños tengo que capturarlo poco a poco ya que desde hace tiempo esta listo en borrador, mil disculpas por los horrores de ortografía. Las canciones que son publicadas son del Autor A.B. Quintanilla y fueron interpretadas por SELENA QUINTANILLA q.e.p.d considerada aun la Reina del TexMex. Espero les guste el capitulo.

_XCARET BARDAWILL_


	6. Chapter 6

_Una cita_

Candy pasó toda la noche llorando, se sentía muy ofendida por como la trataba últimamente Albert, ella no sabía porque se comportaba con ella así siempre eran cómplices de travesuras para todos lo que integraban la alta sociedad y ahora era distante, sobre protector y hasta frío para con ella, pero estaba decidida a demostrarle que saldría adelante y aun con todo lo que se le enfrentara ella continuaría en la Escuela y la terminaría con buenas notas.

Annie: Candy, Candy, despierta o vamos a llegar tarde 

**Candy: No quiero ir a la clase, no estoy con ánimos de ver a nadie, además Terry se quedo con mi tarea.**

**Annie: Candy, escuchame bien, vas a ir a la clase, tienes que ser fuerte o que quieres? Que venga Albert a decirte otra vez que nunca vas a salir de lo mismo .**

**Candy: No, eso no, NUNCA! Sabes tienes mucha razón me voy a levantar esperame que en 15 min. Estoy lista.**

**Annie: Yes! –va hacia el telefono Tery va al salón de clases**

**Terry: gracias**

**Para Terry ese día es uno de sus días de estudio ya que se la pasa de clase en clase todo el día, en el camino a las aulas se encuentra a Luisa y le entrega la tarea de Candy. Mientras tanto Candy busca una excusa por no llevar su tarea.**

**Candy: que te parece Annie, se me quedo en el dormitorio, o se me acabo el toner de la impresora.**

**Annie: tienes que pensar en algo mejor, bueno ya llegamos, entremos el maestro ya está ahí.**

**Candy entra pero Annie se queda viendo para todos Lados buscando a Terry, pero a la que encuentra es a Luisa.**

**Luisa: que haces Annie, porque no entras? A caso buscas esto? le enseña en fólder. Hace cinco minutos me lo dio Terry, No sabia que el soberbio Terry ahora ayuda a chicas con sus tareas.**

**Annie: Luisa dame eso, y lo que Terry haga o deje de hace no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora entremos a clase.**

**Luisa pensaba Terry jamas me vió a mi y esta chica apenas tiene tre días aquí y esta que se desvive por ella, hace más que por la misma Annie, peor en fin a quien yo quiero ligarme es algún chico Andley. Dentro del Salón de clases:**

**Annie: Candy, Candy**

**Candy: Que pasa? Annie**

**Annie: Ten esto**

**Candy: mi tarea, pero …. Donde esta él?**

**Annie: No lo verás mínimo en tres días**

**Candy: Tres días! Porque?**

**Annie: Estos días que siguen son sus días locos**

**Candy: ya se a que te refieres**

**Maestro: Buenos días Jóvenes, pasen sus tareas hacia el frente y abran sus pupitres ahí encontraran su laboratorios del día de hoy.**

**Candy: Y esto? – pensaba quien puso esta rosa aquí.**

**Maestro: Srita. Andley. ¿Está poniendo atención?**

**Candy: Lo siento**

**La clase transcurrió y cuando salen. Candy toma sus libros y la rosa que esta sobre su pupitre.**

**Annie: Candy y esa Rosa?**

**Candy: no lo se estaba en mi lugar**

**Annie: Algún pretendiente**

**Candy: no lo creo, quien? A menos que sea...**

**Annie: a lo mejor fue Terry**

**Luisa: yo lo ví pero no llevaba alguna rosa**

**Annie: bueno quien sea, que romántico no?**

**Paty: A mi me gustaría que Stear fuera romántico pero siempre me ha de regalar algo de herramienta o si no algo para el coche. En fin, tengo que checar lo de la tarea de psicología.**

**Luisa: yo voy a comer. Y ustedes?**

**Paty: sabes que mejor voy contigo**

**Annie: yo también**

**Candy: No yo voy a mi habitación.**

**Así transcurren los días en la Universidad de Edimburgo y Candy sigue recibiendo misteriosamente una rosa todos los días, ya a pasado un mes y ese fin de semana alguien toca la puerta del dormitorio de Candy y Annie, ambas se levantan y van hacia la estancia**

**Annie: quien puede ser a esta hora?**

**Candy: No se pero –bostezando ... Porqué nos levanta a esta hora de la mañana? A penas son las 8:00**

**Annie: - Abre la puerta- si diga**

**Mensajero: La Srita. Andley**

**Candy: - se acerca a la puerta- si, soy yo**

**Mensajero: firme aquí**

**Candy: Pero que es esto?**

**Mensajero: pasen chicos**

**Candy: Y esas flores**

**Los muchachos bajan de una camioneta varios arreglos florales a tal grado que llenan todo el dormitorio que compartían las chicas. Candy firmo y el mensajero le da una tarjeta.**

**Annie: que dice? De quien es?**

**Candy: - lee la tarjeta- **_Toma cada una de las tarjetas de tus flores y ordénalas según su numero así sabrás el mensaje._

**Annie: Vamos, Hazlo es mas yo te ayudo – ok. Que dicen**

**Candy: si quieres saber quien te envió esto. Te espero en las caballerizas en media hora.**

**Annie: Vas a ir?**

**Candy: claro**

**Candy se arregla y arte hacia las caballerizas en el camino se topa con Albert desde la discusión que había tenido candy lo esquivo hasta ese día**

**Albert: A donde vas Candy?**

**Candy: Eso no te importa**

**Albert: veo que sigues enojada, en fin. Cuidate.**

**Albert se va pues no tiene humor de discutir con Candy de nuevo, a parte de que ellos jamás habían peleado hasta ese día, tenia una segunda razón por no interrogar a Candy todavía no arreglaba nada del robo de su Auto. Candy llega a las caballerizas uy no ve a nadie, minutos más tarde alguien llega por atrás y le tapa los ojos.**

**Candy: quien es?**

**: Adivina**

**Candy: Elqeu me envió las flores . pensaba es Terry-**

**: Asi es**

**Candy: dejame agradecerte Terry.**

**Terry: Solo si me das un beso te suelto**

**Candy: esta bien - le da un beso en la mejilla –**

**Terry: solo eso**

**Candy. Tu no especificaste: a parte no tenías que enviarme tantas flores para invitarme a salir.**

**Terry: bueno dejame enviar por ellas y las mando a la villa eran para recibir a mi madre.**

**Candy: que, eso hiciste**

**Terry: es broma. Quieres pasear conmigo**

**Candy: Claro**

**Candy y terry salen de las caballerizas y se dirigen a las afueras del colegio a recoger el auto de Terry. En la entrada del colegio se encontraba Albert esperando un Taxi.**

**Terry: Albert, esperas a alguien?**

**Albert: Otra vez candy con ese tipo- pensaba- espero un taxi respondía**

**Terry: Vas muy lejos**

**Albert: Tengo que arreglar lo de mi auto robado.**

**Terry: Ven con nosotros**

**Albert no muy convecido va con ellos y Candy se empieza a sentir incomoda con la presencia de albert en su cita. Al llegar a donde se encontraba el auto de Terry:**

**Albert: Terry, tu auto es solo para dos personas**

**Terry: y quien te dijo que tu ibas a ir con nosotros**

**Albert: Que? no te entiendo**

**Terry saca de la guantera de su auto otro par de llaves y se las da a Albert.**

**Terry: ten llevate mi Trakker y ten esta tarjeta es de mi abogado si tienes algun problema respecto a tu auto llamalo solo dile que vas de mi parte.**

**Albert: - no se esperaba esto por parte de Terry- Gracias**

**Terry: no tienes porque agradecerme nada.**

**Albert: te puedo pedir otra cosa**

**Terry: claro**

**Albert: Cuida a Candy.**

**Candy: yo se cuidarme sola**

**Terry: no te preocupes **

**Albert: Después hablaremos tu y yo Terry ok. Gracias y divertanse...**


	7. Chapter 7

Max Martinez Normal Max Martinez 2 69 2002-01-24T22:57:00Z 2002-01-24T23:51:00Z 2002-01-24T23:51:00Z 10 1850 10547 87 21 12952 9.2812 21

_El Abuelo Grandchester_

Candy y Terry salen del colegio llevan mas de una hora de camino, pero están tan concentrados en su platica que no se daban cuenta del tiempo.

**Candy: Terry**

**Terry: si**

**Candy: a donde vamos?**

**Terry: Ya te impacientaste verdad?**

**Candy: solo te preguntaba porque...**

**Terry: porque llevamos más de una hora de camino y no hemos llegado No es eso?**

**Candy: bueno en parte **

**Terry: y que más?**

**Candy: es que ya tengo hambre**

**Terry: puedes aguantar 10 minutos más?**

**Candy: si porque?**

**Terry: espera un poco**

**Candy: ok.**

**Terry: Oye me contó Annie de tu pretendiente**

**Candy: Pretendiente?**

**Terry: Si, no te hagas, se que has recibido rosas todos los días durante este mes**

**Candy: ha! Eso**

**Terry: que pensabas?**

**Candy: no es que no entendía**

**Terry: Bueno y quien es elq ue las envía**

**Candy: no lo se, solo se que aparece una rosa en mi pupitre todos los días.**

**Terry: en serio no sabes quien te las envía**

**Candy: No de hecho yo pensaba que eras tu el que las enviaba por el desfile de rosas del día de hoy**

**Terry: bueno llegamos**

**Era una cabaña a orillas de la playa tipo rustico grande y muy hermosa **

**Candy: y esta casa? De quien es?**

**Terry: Mía**

**Candy: tuya o de tus padres?**

**Terry: mía , es herencia de la abuela a parte del jardín**

**Candy: por lo visto eras su nieto favorito **

**Terry: no es eso Candy. Lo que pasa es que según la abuela mi padre un día me va a desheredar y por eso me dejo esta casa, el terreno del jardín, varías cuentas bancarias y un secreto.**

**Candy: un secreto?**

**Terry: si**

**Candy: y cual es?**

**Terry: si lo superiera nos ería secreto no lo crees?**

**Candy: Como que no lo sabes?**

**Terry: hasta que me casé o me desereden lo sabré. Eso estipulo la abuela.**

**Candy: y no te da curiosidad saber que es?**

**Terry: no**

**Candy: porque?**

**Terry: porque viniendo de la abuela puedo esperame cualquiern cosa**

**Candy: no lo entiendo**

**Terry: veras, la abuela asi como te da te quita y si al abuelo no le parece puede cambiar el secreto ya que el es el único que tiene autoridad para cambiarlo.**

**Candy: AH ¡ entonces tu abuelo todavía vive**

**Terry: Asi es**

**Candy: entonces el es el verdadero Duque, no tu padre**

**Terry: No Candy, lo que pasa que el hace mucho que dejó eso el ahora solo quiere recordar a la mujer que amo.**

**Candy: A tu abuela**

**Terry: si, creo... y ahora te lo voy a presentar**

**Candy: el esta aquí**

**Terry: Si, le pedí que viniera.**

**Entran a la casa y candy se asombra es un lugar tan acogedor decorada con muchos detalles y según Terry todos tiene su historia cuando salen hacia la playa ahí los esperaba un hombre de unos 65 años de Edad con el , alto de cabello grisáceo de piel aperlada ,unos ojos verdes oscuros así era el Abuelo Greum Grandchester.**

**Terry: Abuelo – corre a abrazarlo dejando a Candy detrás de el**

**Abuelo: Terry, muchacho, me alegra tanto verte , como esta tu madre y Annie, vaya qye sigues creciendo**

**Terry: bien abuelo y tu estas mejor**

**Abuelo: Terry a mis años...**

**Terry: pero si solo tenías una gripa y eso de a mis años déjaselo a otros porque tu estas muy sano y joven todavía.**

**Abuelo: Joven yo?**

**Candy: Ejem! Terry... no me vas a presentar**

**Terry: Perdón Candy, Abuelo ella es Candy la chica de la que te hable.**

**Candy: Mucho gusto Sr.**

**Abuelo: Igual Candy. Oye Terry te quedaste corto con la descripción de la chica pienso que con esta preciosidad voy a tomarme en serio loq ue me dices de que aun estoy joven. **

**Terry: Abuelo, siento desilusionarte pero me he dado cuenta que esta chica no te conviene.**

**Candy: Qué?**

**Terry: es que hay una larga fila de pretendientes y de aquí a que ella se fije en uno va estar en chino ya que prometió estudiar, figurate?**

**Abuelo: Pero niña, hay que divertirse de vez en cuando.**

**Candy: si lo malo es que yo me divertí antes, es que usted no conoce mi oscuro pasado, mi Tía abuela dice que soy la oveja negra de la familia.**

**Abuelo : y quien es tu tía Abuela?**

**Candy: La Sra. Elroy Andley**

**Abuelo: Elroy – le contestaba sorprendido-, tu eres de la familia de los Andley?**

**Candy: si**

**Terry: la conoces**

**Abuelo: Que si la conozco?... Fuimos muy amigos , estudiamos juntos en el Colegio San Pablo en Londres, de donde te expulsaron Terry.**

**Terry: Gracias por el comentario adicional**

**Candy: La tía Abuela tenía Amigos? No me la imagino, pero si es tan regañona y a veces se le ve amargada.**

**Terry: Abuelo, Como es que eran amigos del colegio si según tu antes era por separado no podían estar los chicos con las chicas.**

**Abuelo: No las ingeniábamos, íbamos a una colina lejos del campus y ahí podíamos estar horas platicando.**

**Terry: UY! Que bueno que fueron amigos si hubiesen sido algo más tu y yo seríamos Primos imagínate... Oye pero Candy me la describe como un Ogro.**

**Abuelo: Así son todos los jóvenes. Bueno vayamos a Almorzar.**

**En el colegio Archie busca a Annie en su dormitorio **

**Archie: Toc, Toc,- Espero que esté**

**Annie: Ya voy- ella estaba con las cara llena de una mascarilla de aguacate con una bata de seda; Abre la puerta y ve a un joven de espalda- Si diga**

**Archie: AY! Un aliens**

**Annie: que gracioso**

**Archie: perdona, hace mucho que no veía al monstruo de la laguna**

**Annie: QUE? Viniste a molestarme**

**Archie: No perdona, lo decía por Candy, ella tambien se embarra esas cosas.**

**Annie: Bueno pasa y que se te ofrece...**

**Archie: Oye no te quedo de esa mascarilla mi cutis no anda muy bien s**

**Annie: Si, quieres que te la aplique**

**Archie: Si por favor.**

**Annie: empieza a aplicarle la mascarilla a Archie- y bueno a que venías**

**Archie: no vengo a invitarte a salir, Claro si no te molesta. oye cuanto tiempo se deja esto? **

**Annie: se deja 15 min. Y me encantaria ir contigo que te parece si vamos al Salon de belleza y nos vamos a hacer el manicure y pedicure.**

**Archie: si! Y después vamos a un Spa a que nos den unos masajes no?**

**Annie: Archie, me estas asustando**

**Archie: Estoy jugando , yo te decia si querias ir al cine y luego a comer.**

**Annie: mejor primero a comer y luego al cine ok. Voy a arreglarme**

**Archie: donde me quito esto,**

**Annie: tendras que esperar a que yo salga de baño...**

**Archie: Que bien! Oye y estas flores, como que son muchas**

**Annie: sonde Candy**

**Archie: y donde esta ella? **

**Annie: fue con Terry a la casa de la playa**

**Archie: Que fue a la playa?**

**Annie: si esta cerca de aquí y creo que Candy fue a pasar una prueba de fuego.**

**Archie: a que te refieres?**

**Annie:- terminándose de arreglar -A que el abuelo de Terry estará ahí y bueno el es el abuelo que todos quisiéramos tener. – se acerca a Archie- Es una persona que puede ver tu corazón con solo verte a los ojos – arreglándole el cabello hacia a tras. Ya quítate la mascarilla y te aquí esta una loción astringente hipoalergénica. En cinco minutos estoy lista.**

**Archie: Y como crees que le ira a Candy.**

**Annie: bien, ella es muy nobel**

**Archie: Espero que así sea**

**Annie: Porque lo dices?**

**Archie: Candy ha tenido pretendientes, pero nunca vi ese brillo en sus ojos como cuando ve o escucha algo referente a Terry.**

**Annie: Y te puedo decir que jamás vi a Terry tan interesado con una chica en una forma seria como lo esta con Candy, si yo antes era su mas preciado tesoro yo pase a un segundo plano, pero no me siento mal porque se que Candy es una buena chica a lo mejor más buena que yo – recordando un amargo espisodio con su mas resiente exnovio. Bueno nos vamos.**

**Archie: Como tu digas.**

**Annie: a donde quieres ir**

**Archie: creo que tu vas a ser mi guia hoy, tu sabes que no conzco la ciudad.**

**Annie: Esta bien conozco un buen lugar.**

Annie y Archie salen a pasear a la ciudad, mientras Candy y Terry después de haber tenido un exquisito almuerzo y una divertida platica con el Abuelo Grandchester salen a la parte trasera de la casa que da a orillas de la playa, era un día hermoso algo que recordarían por siempre.

**Abuelo: Bueno chicos y que plan tiene para hoy a parte de visitar a este viejo.**

**Terry: Nada en especial. Hay algo que tengas en mente**

**Abuelo: Si, pero Ustedes dos iran a cambiarse de ropa pero ya... parece que fueran a una fiesta con esa ropa que traen.**

**Candy: pero yo no traigo nada de ropa adicional.**

**Terry: pero yo si. Y me percate de ti también. Tu bolso esta en la primera habitación de la derecha subiendo las escaleras, en un momento más subo a cambiarme...**

**Candy: Ok. Y a donde iremos?**

**Abuelo: Van conmigo a dar una vuelta en el yate **

**Terry: Perfecto hace mucho que no vamos**

**Candy sube a la habitación y entra a la habitación y observa cada detalle que hay en ella, desde una sonaja toda golpeada, pasando por una inmensa colección de carritos y aviones, hasta una guitarra eléctrica; sobre la cama Candy encuentra ropa para ella de muy buen gusto y de acuerdo a la ocasión, pero su pregunta era como Terry había conseguido su talla para roda esa ropa ella fácilmente con esa podía llenar el closet del colegio. Candy escoge un traje de baño con un short, playera y sandalias blancas, empieza a cambiarse frente al espejo, al terminar recoge su cabello en una coleta para no tener problemas con el, tocan la puerta y...**

**Terry: puedo pasar**

**Candy: adelante**

**Terry: wow!1 te ves hermosa**

**Candy: Terry! NO seas mentiroso**

**Terry: .y quien te ha mentido – se pone atrás de Candy quien aun se encuentra frente al espejo acercándose le dice cerca de su odio casi susurrando- Teves preciosa, eres realmente hermosa.**

**Candy: Gracias – le dijo con cierto nerviosismo – bajare en este momento para que puedas cambiarte con mayor comodidad, ok. **

**Terry: por mi no hay problema puedes quedarte**

**Candy: Terry! **

**Terry: que, nunca has visto a un chico desnudo o que?**

**Candy: mira mejor me voy, te espero abajo **

**Candy baja las escaleras y espera a Terry en la estancia, escuhca el timbre del Telefono varias veces y cuando se acerca a el estudio ve al abuelo Grandchester contestando la llamada.**

**Abuelo: Que pasó? Y ustedes no pueden resolverlo? Porque no llamaron a Richard? En un momento salgo para allá- cuelga el Telefono-**

**Candy: Sr. Grandchester pasa algo?**

**Abuelo: Un problema con un asunto de la reina, nada grave, pero me temoq ue no podré ir con ustedes a pasear**

**Candy: que lastima!**

**Abuelo: Bueno dile a Terry que tuve que salir porque el inútil de su padre desapareció y nadie sabe donde esta.**

**Candy: esta bien se lo diré**

**Abuelo: y una cosa jovencita, no me llames Sr. Grandchester **

**Candy: entonces como lo llamo?**

**Terry: que te parece Abuelo.**

**Abuelo: te gustaría ser mi nieta también**

**Candy: claro! Nunca tuve un abuelo y ahora ya lo tengo... aunque no se si podré llevarme bien con ese nieto que esta detrás de usted...**

**Terry: muy graciosa pecas**

**Candy: Pastorcito**

**Abuelo: bueno Terry tu...**

**Terry: ya lo escuche abuelo donde crees que este mi padre**

**Abuelo: lo más segura es que este en Miami, con tu madre no recuerdas que fecha es hoy...**

**Terry: OH! Dios se me olvido por completo... **

**Candy: de que hablan?**

**Terry: hoy es el día en que mis padres se conocieron cumplen 27 años de conocerse **

**CANdy: yo pensé que solo se festejaba el día de novios, matrimonio, hijos...**

**Abuelo: pues ahí como lo ves el duque Grandchester es un romántico con su esposa festejan el día que se conocieron, el día en que se hicieron novios, su matrimonio, y el de su único hijo**

**Candy: eres hijo unico, por eso Annie es como tu hermana**

**Terry: Así es...**

**Abuelo, buenome tengo que ir,- le da un beso a Candy y se despide de Terry- **

**Terry: ve con cuidado Abuelo**

**Abuelo: Ten las llaves del yate, se van con cuidado Terry, regresen temprano las noches son muy oscuras en estos días**

**Terry: lo haré abuelo.**

**Abuelo: Candy cuidate y es un palcer haberte conocido, me alegra que estes con Terry, el es un buen chico solo tiene el carácter difícil.**

**Candy: Por el momento no conozco aun su carater "difícil"**

**Abuelo: nos vemos luego.**

**Terry: Bueno Presiosavamos al muelle**

**Candy: iremos como quiera a pasear en el yate Solos?**

**Terry: tienes miedo**

**CANdy: no, no es eso, solo que nunca he paseado en yate. Y si llueve, o se viene una tormenta?**

**Terry: No va a pasar nada vamos o que? No confías en mi**

**Candy: Si, pero – se decia a si misma en quien no confío es en mi y no se que pueda pasar en el yate, porque me siento tan diferente con el si nunca me ha interesadoo otro chico, solamente Anthony pero me desilusionó mucho su inmadurez y Terry es tan lindo y libre que...**

**Terry: Candy: en que piensas?- le decia dulcemente**

**Candy: En que se nos hace tarde , nos vamos- no puedo hacerle saber a Terry mis pensamientos.**

**Continuara...**

**Gracias a todo los que le han dedicado a este fic uno poco de su tiempo para leerlo, comentarios escribir a me encantaria saber que les a parecido este fic hasta hora tratare de tener el siguiente listo para el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Terry...**

**Xcaret**


	8. Chapter 8

Confesiones 

**En el colegio están Paty y Stear en uno de los jardines de la Universidad**

**Stear: Que aburrido!**

**Paty: Te aburre estar conmigo?**

**Stear: No es eso Paty, solo que... con lo poco me manda la Tía Abuela no puedo hacer nada.**

**Paty: Como que no puedes hacer nada? A que te refieres con eso.**

Stear: A que yo quisiera llevarte a pasear, salir de este lugar, ya me aburrí de que no la pasemos entre estos jardines.

Paty: Yo ... Stear ... no me importa que no podamos salir lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, solamente eso.

Stear: Eso no es justo Paty, no es justo para ti quisiera poder darte más no solamente esto.

Paty: Sabes que me gustaría que hicieras por mi?

Stear: que?

Paty: tu título

Stear: que, que?

Paty: si porque va ser algo tuyo, logrado por ti, algo que nadie te va a poder quitar nunca, así te quitaran tu fortuna tendrías con que defenderte, a parte si tu me das eso me demostraras que me quieres...

Stear: Asi como quiera tendría para mantenerte, Paty,

Paty: no es por dinero Stear, no entiendes, si no que se que lucharías mas por algo importante y me demostrarias que en verdad me quieres y que por mi también lucharías, quien sabe talvez lelgue otro chico y?

Stear: Así que piensas desacerté de mí

Paty: Que?

Stear: Sabes Paty, desde que te conocí supe que eras la mujer para mi y vaya que he salido con chicas, pero me sentía vacío con ellas, contigo es diferente me llenas en todos los sentidos y sabes que me tienes loco porque no me has dejado intimar contigo, es algo que más valoro en ti.

Paty: Stear y si yo te confesará que no soy virgen, que en mi no hay esa pureza.

Stear: a mi no me importa ser el primero, si no el ultimo en tu vida recuerda no es dama la que se abstiene si no la que se detiene...

Paty: Stear... Te amo – se aferra al cuerpo de stear y este le corresponde dulcemente-

Stear: Yo también Paty, Nunca me dejes no se que haría si ti. Me la pase muy mal cuando te fugaste con Candy

Paty: Perdón amor, te juro que no lo vuelvo Hacer .

A una cuantas horas de la universidad Candy y Terry ya habían salido de la bahía y se encontraba en medio del océano ambos se encontraban en la parte superior de un ambiente muy divertido.

Terry: te gusta Candy?

Candy: me encanta esto es verdaderamente hermoso

Terry: Bien aquí vamos a parar un momento

Candy: porque?

Terry: porque ahora tengo ganas de verte a ti

Candy: Terry!

Terry: porque te apenas? Si eres...

Candy: SH! – pone su dedo índice sobre los labios de Terry- no me digas nada más o me voy a volver una pesada.

Terry: besa el dedo de Candy y le rodea con su brazo su pequeña cintura.

Candy: pensaba porque me estoy dejando llevar tan fácilmente esta no se supone que soy yo la altanera, pero me siento tanbién a su lado creo que debo separame aunque mi corazón me dice que no.

Terry: pasa algo Candy?

Candy: no es solo que...

Terry: no me salgas con indirectas

Candy: podemos seguir el viaje

Terry: No disfrutas estar conmigo – la suelta y le da la espalda-

Candy: no es eso solo que...

Terry: que Candy? Porque me rechazas? – en un tono molesto- Porque cada que me acerco a ti tu te retiras? Cual es tu juego pecosa?

Candy: mi juego, pecosa a que te refieres?

Terry: tu lo sabes bien

Candy: que, pensabas seducirme, solo por estar aquí solos los dos, escuchame bien ni con todo tu dinero, tu título nobiliario y tu apariencia podrás hacerlo.

Terry: Así que piensas que solo te traje para seducirte.

Candy: que mas? Que dijiste esta ya cayó ¿no? olvidalo y por favor regresemos

Terry: como quieras...

Candy bala a parte inferior del yate y sobre la mesa de la mini cocina se sienta, terry por su parte se queda en la parte de arriba maldiciendo su suerte pensando que al fin había encontrado a alguien especial y ese alguien especial lo rechazaba sin conocer el motivo, dado que ya había tratado por diferentes medios llegar a su corazón.

Candy: por que me siento así? Creo que me asuste no quiero que me pase lo mismo que cuando estuve con Anthony pero, porque lo rechazo, nunca sentí amar a Anthony pero con Terry es diferente creo que debería confiarle mis miedos tal vez así me entendería- de repente se escucharon unos truenos, se empezó a sentir el agua agitada y la lluvia oh no esta lloviendo me da miedo, Terry! Terry esta afuera – candy sale y lo llama- Terry , Terryyyyyy

Terry: Ve adentro Candy.

Candy: No ...

Terry: chica Testaruda , que entres

Candy: No ya te dije que no hasta que tu no entres conmigo – llega hasta donde se encuentra este.

Terry: Que haces aquí, te dije que entraras, te vas a enfermar.

Candy: Ya te dije que hasta que no entres conmigo no e voy a ir de aquí, así que yo enfermo tu también.

Terry: cerca de aquí hay una pequeña Isla voy a acercarme a ella y ahí no quedaremos hasta que la lluvia se detenga.

Candy: Esta bien, pero, no me separare de ti hasta que entres conmigo – toma del brazo a Terry aferrándose a este-

Terry: Esta bien, tranquila ya estamos cerca pecosa.

Llegan carca de una playa de la pequeña isla, sigue la lluvia más fuerte y ya estando ahí entran al camarote.

Candy: ¡que frío!

Terry: Desde hace cuanto te dije que entraras, pero no, la señorita no me hace caso alguno.

Candy: Basta! No quiero seguir peleando – suelta el llanto-

Terry: Candy, no, no llores pecosa, por favor, perdoname.

Candy: Dejame.

Terry se aleja hacia el otro extremo busca algo para secarse y ropa seca. Candy por su parte busca lo mismo pero se da cuenta que su bolso se quedo afuera en la parte del yate y que lo mas probable es que se encuentre toda mojada así que el pequeño closet que había solo encontró ropa de Terry.

Candy: Bueno no hay más me pondré esta camisa y ahora a hablar con Terry.

Candy se acerca a Terry decidida a hablar con el y confiarle lo que son sus miedos esperando que Terry la comprendiera . Terry por su Parte se sentía confundido no sabia porque Candy reaccionaba así, para el era la primera vez que sentía algo especial ya que habia estado con muchas chicas pero ninguna lo había hecho perder la razón como su pecosa, Candy Llama a Terry y este voltea a verla pero al hacerlo se queda boquiabierto al ver a Candy con una de sus camisas le parecía muy sexy verla vestida así y tenía miedo de no poder controlarse al estar cerca de ella. Candy por parte al ver a Terry únicamente vistiendo una toalla enredada en la cintura se siente apenada pero a su vez experimentaba una dulce excitación y un calor que la hacía ruborizarse.

Terry: Dime pecosa

Candy: sigues enojado

Terry: Con ese atuendo que traes como podía enojarme.

Candy: Terry! Bueno, tu no te quedas tan atrás.

Terry: Si quieres me quito esto – señalando su toalla-

Candy: No! Porque no mejor te busco algo en este closet

Terry: no te molestes yo lo haré

Candy. Quieres Té

Terry: Si por favor

Mientras Candy preparaba el té Terry se vestía y lo unico que había encontrado era un pantalón de Mezclilla, después de ponérselo va hacia los sillones que daban a las escotillas del yate ahí veía aun la lluvia, más tarde Candy se acerca hacía el con la bandeja del Té.

Candy: Espero que te guste

Terry: Yo también

Candy: Grosero

Terry: es broma pecosa, y bien señorita testaruda sienrep es usted así – tomandon un sorbo del té-

Candy: Sí y suelo ser peor.

Terry: Entonces no es loq ue me imaginaba

Candy: Así y que te imaginabas

Terry: que eras una chica como tu nombre Dulce.

Candy. Que gracioso! Peor tu no te quedas tan atrás ahora se a lo que se refería el abuelo.

Terry: Bueno el y yo tendremos una larga platica después de eso . Hmm el té te quedo bueno me sirves un poco ,ás

Candy: claro, Terry yo...

Terry: dime

Candy: quiero explicarte varias cosas respecto a nuestra discusión

Terry: estas seguro que quieres contarme

Candy: Sí quiero sincerarme contigo

Terry: bien, Adelante te escucho.

Candy: Mira cuando tenía 11 años me enteré que era hermana de Albert y el padre de el me reconoció cuando mi madre muere al yo tener 15 nuestro padre muere y me quedo bajo la custodia de Albert pero este a su vez queda bajo el mando de la tía Abuela Elroy, para ese entonces Stear y Archie vivían en la misma casa que nosotros en una fiesta por motivo del cumpleños de la tía conoci a un chico Anthony Bower rubio de ojos azules, noble de corazón me llamaba mucho la atención, comenze a salír con el pero al poco tiempo me dí cuenta que el salía con otra chica Eliza se llama ella junto con su hermano Neil ygracias a la Tía ella hizo que Anthony yo no volviéramos a salir al calumniarme como nunca nadie lo había hecho no les fue suficiente que fuera una hija fuera del matrimonio si no que querían hacer mi vida más miserable desde ahí me volvi sangrona y pedante con todo chico que se acercaba no quería que me volviesen a lastimar así que los ridiculizaba y los mandaba por un tubo. Ahí fue cuando Albert me mando a un viaje a Orlando ahí conocí a Paty quien ha sido desde entonces mi mejor y única amiga desde entonces me la he pasado gozando la vida sin medida de antro en antro chiflada por Albert que todo me daba Hasta ahora que le dio que me pusiera a estudiar creo que es porque ya le va tocas hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia y ya no va poder disfrutar esa libertad y no va poder hacerse cargo de mi...

Terry: Candy, me apena lo que te ha pasado, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta. Amas a ese Anthony?

Candy: No se si era amor, tal vez era el descubrir estar con alguien. Me gustaba si, pero no se si sentía amor por el.

Terry: pero lo recuerdas

Candy: de repente me acuerdo de l por eso me da miedo sufrir otra decepción.

Terry: te entiendo pero tal vez debe darte otra oportunidad o darme la oportunidad a mi de demostrarte todo lo contrario a lo que te paso con ese Anthony.

Candy: quisiera pero me da miedo

Terry: Ve aca

Candy se acerca y un movimiento de yate hace que caiga en brazos de Terry, este la abraza fuertemente para que no cayese. Candy reponde el abrazo de Terry por largo tiempo hasta que ella se voltea y se acomoda recargando su espalda en el pecho de el siguiendo con ese abrazo.

Terry: Yo te voy hacer que olvides todo el daño que te hicieron preciosa, ya verás.

Candy: Gracias , Terry. Y gracias por no dejarme caer hace rato ahora se que estoy segura en tus brazos.

Terry: mi preciosa con pecas siempre voy a estar aquí ... contigo recuerdalo siempre y creo quees mi turno de sincerarme no lo crees.

Candy: esta bien

Terry: Tu ya sabes quien es mi madre y ni padre lo sabes por su titulo ellos siempre desde que me acuerdo solo en grandes ocasiones están juntos se que se aman pero es raro o extraño ese amor que se profesan es... su mundo un mundo en que ni yo siendo su único hijo puedo entrar en el siempre estuve bajo la tutela de mis abuelos a lo mejor por eso siempre vas a escuchar decir que soy un Junior y los criados eran mi juguetes por decirlo así. Mi abuela que era un alma de Dios a la que yo consideraba mas como una madre ya que siempre estaba ahí para defenderme, para consolarme y para mimarme como no tienes una idea. Mi abuelo ya lo conoces y lo seguirás viendo a menudo es mi padre yo creo que de mis primos yo he sido el que más ha estado con el y a convivido mas con el, mi abuelo es el que me enseño a como tratar una chica, el que me hablo de la primera cita, me instruyo en el sexo seguro y en fin muchas cosas más es como si fuese mi amigo también. Yo se que no he sido un muchacho ejemplar he salido con chicas pero siempre me han parecido tan superficiales que solo veían en mi su futuro asegurado y cuando descubría esto siempre encontraba un motivo para humillarlas y dejarlas por eso no soy muy agradable para muchos , ahí tienes el caso de Luisa.

Candy: Luisa, yq ue tiene que ver ella en esto

Terry: Verás ella ha tratado de pescarme desde hace tiempo por así dercirlo de muchas formas creoq eu ya se canso porque últimamente me ha dejado en paz pero ella aparecía en cualquier sitio que yo me encontrase,

Candy: Y Annie que papel juega en tu vida?

Terry: Annie ha sido la mejor amiga que he tenido y tengo, la que ha pasado tragos amargos conmigo ella es como una hermana y como ella es hija unica he pasado a ser su hermano también, entre ella y yo no hay secretos he de confesarte que alguna vez quise algo más con ella pero no quiso esto fue días antes de que viajara a ver a mi madre a Miami y te encontré a ti, debo decirte que ella es mi complice en varios encuentros ocasionales contigo en el colegio, peor no te enojes con ella por favor.

Candy: No lo haré, pero entonces tu no sientes nada por ella.

Terry: No solo es mi amiga, mi hermana.

Candy: Terry pasan mas de las 6:00 de la tarde y?

Terry: ya quieres volver, quieres separte de mi

Candy: no es eso, tengo hambre, no escuchas mi estomago.

Terry: ese ruido es tu estomago- riendo- Pensé que era un monstruo marino.

Candy: Terry, que gracioso

Terry: no ha dejado de llover asi que hay aquí, la canasta que trajimos también se qeudo afuera, pero no quiero dejar de abrazarte.

Candy: Yo no quiero que me sueltes

Terry: Bueno que te parece si empiezo a comerte y tu me comes a mi.

Candy: Que? Como?

Terry: Así

Terry empieza a darles beso a Candy en sus hombros y cuello lentamente la volvió frente a el se inclino y beso con inmensa suavidad los labios de Candy Ella incapaza de oponerse a el se ridió a la excitante boca de Terry con sus besos se entregaban la frescura de un nuevo amor que iba naciendo en ellos se perdían entres sus caricias no había barreras que los separa; sus cuerpos tan estrechamente unidos eran fogatas en un solo deseo de amar y ser correspondidos pero las caricias fueron más y subitamente Candy se paro

Candy: Terry, No, Basta

Terry: perdón Candy me deje llevar, perdóname preciosa.

Candy: no, no yo también me deje llevar pero no debemos apresurarnos

Terry: esta bien Candy, prometo no tocarte hasta que sea el momento

Candy: QUE? No te entiendo

Terry: Hasta que llegues a amarme y llegues a desearme tanto como yo te deseo a ti y empiezo a quererte mi dulce niña.

Candy: Terry- le decia dulcemente-

La lluvia habia parado pero era algo tarde para regresar así que decidieron quedarse en la Isla y por la mañana temprano regresar. En el colegio ya habían regresado Annie y Archie de su paseo ellos encontraban platicando cuando Albert llega con ellos.

Annie: me la pase muy bien Archie

Archie: Me alegra que te hayas divertido, espero que no sea la ultima vez que salgamos.

Annie: eso quiere decir que?

Archie: que te estoy ivitando a salir el proximo fin de semana

Annie: Con gusto, claro que voy.

Toc, Toc,

Annie: quien será

Archie: No será Candy

Annie: no lo creo ella trae su llave- abre la puerta- hola Albert Pasa

Albert: Hola chicos espero no interrumpir.

Archie: Claro que no, como te fue? Que arreglaste?

Albert: Ya al fin encontraron mi auto esta quemado

Annie: todavía no sabías nada del coche, peor como fue que lo encontraron así.

Albert: No lo se solo la compañía de seguro me dijo que mañana vaya a la agencia a recoger otro.

Archie: bueno después de un mes de perdido te lo van a dar pronto.

Albert: al menos. Donde esta Candy?

Annie: NO esta, no debe tardar en llegar

Albert: pero ya es tarde

Archie: No te preocupes esta con Terry no va a pasarle nada malo ya sabes como es ella.

Albert: confió en ella pero en Terry...

Annie: - molesta- Yo respondo por Terry te puedo asegurar que nada ha pasado- espero se decia a sí misma-

Albert: puedo esperarla en su habitación

Annie: si quieres

Archie: poruqe no confias en ella

Albert: Después hablamos tu y yo – entra a la habitación de Candy y ve todas las flores, se molesta pero no le queda mas remedio que esperar.

Annie: -Qué? Archie ahora va a prohibirte salir conmigo, yo no se que le pasa a el pero se está pasando de la raya ¿No?

Archie: no se porque esta celando tanto a Candy, con Anthony nunca se pusó así bueno será mejor que me vaya

Annie: HA! No ahora te quedas conmigo porque no voy a quedarme con el sola a parte empezó a llover . porque no mejor te quedas aquí te puedes resfriar.

Archie: esta bien

Toc, toc,

Annie: Y ahora quien?

Paty: Candy, Annie –gritaba-

Annie: Paty, Stear, entren dejen me traerle algo para que se sequen

Archie: yo prepararé té

Stear: Hola Albert no sabía que también estabas aquí

Albert: Espero a CANdy – regresa a la habitación-

Stear: que le pasa

Archie: Esta enojado porque Candy no ha llegado y como se fue con Terry.

Annie: y con esta lluvia no creo que vuelvan. Paty acompáñame a mi habitación y le hablo a Terry por el celular espero que lo traiga prendido.

Paty y Annie van a la habitación de esta ultima toman el teléfono y llaman a Terry.

Annie: no contesta

Paty: vuelve a Marcaar

En el yate Terry y Candy seguían en su plan amoroso

Candy: Terry, se escucha el timbre de un teléfono

Terry: Si ya lo se, no voy a contestar

Candy: Y si es algo importante

Terry: Tu quieres que conteste

Candy: Por favor

Terry: me voy a tener que separar de ti

Candy: solo unos momentos

Annie: No contes... Hola, hola, Terry

Terry: Que pasa Annie?

Annie: Donde estas? Estas con Candy?

Terry: Si pero porque susurras

Annie: Terry, Albert esta aquí en la habitación de Candy de hecho todos están aquí solo que Albert esta sumamente molesto porque Candy y tu no han llegado.

Terry: Y no vamos a Llegar

Candy: - se acerca a Terry y con sus brazos rodea la cintura de este- Pasa algo malo?

Terry: No Candy – le da un beso en la frente- porque no buscas algo de comer –

Candy: Si

Terry: Annie sigues Ahí

Annie: Si pero porque no le dijiste Nada

Terry: Para que voy a preocuparla. Annie Necesito que me ayudes en esto, se valiente y platica con Albert. Estamos en Yate, se vino la lluvia tuvimos que parar en una Isla no se quito hasta hace como una hora, ya es de noche y no pudimos regresar, a parte tu sabes bien que no me aprovecharía de Candy.

Annie: Yo lo se, hablare con Albert, Terry

Terry: si dime

Annie: Cuídense, ok, Bye

Terry: Bye

Annie le cuenta todo a lo sucedido a Paty y mientras paty va a la estancia a hablar con Stear y Archie, Annie decidida entra a la habitación donde se encuentra Albert y ve a este con el Dirio de Candy en las manos y lagrimas en los ojos.

Annie: No es de caballeros leer algo tan personal de una dama a pesar de ser hermanos.

Albert: Lo siento es que ... me he dado cuenta que Candy al fin olvido a Anthony y al parecer se esta enamorando de Terry, y yo no tuve que ver nada siempre pensé en ayudarla y no pude, no la entendí.

Annie: Albert, tu le has dado mucho cariño pero creo que también la sobre protegiste demasiado y eso te cego.

Albert: Creo que si, ten Guarda esto por favor, nunca creí que una chica como tu fuera tan madura.

Annie: los golpes Albert, los golpes de la vida te hacen madurar y me han hecho así.

Albert: - se ve hermosa, tan decidida y segura de si misma, pensaba, no Archie quiere conquistarla espero que no al deje escapar.

Annie: Pasa algo Albert?

Albert: no, pero, me preocupan Terry y Candy que no hayan llegado.

Annie: de eso venía a Hablarte

Annie: le cuenta lo que paso y que Terry le había prometido volver temprano al siguiente día Añbert casi no prestó atención a las palabras de Annie pero queda embelesado con la belleza de Annie y su desenvolvimiento ella le había dicho que ella era así por los golpes de la vida, cuales serían esos el estaba curioso había empezado a interesarle Annie pero de repente se le venía a la mente Archie la quiere para el . Annie se acerca y toma la mano de Albert a lo cual este se siente rendido al toque de Annie salen de la habitación y al verlos de la mano Archie no le agrada nada la escena frente a sus ojos.

Archie: Todo bien

Albert: Si, Gracias Annie- le la mano a Annie-

Annie: no hay nada que agradecer

Archie: - acercándose a Annie- queda nuestra cita

Annie: Claro hasta el próximo fin

Stear: Te veo Mañana Paty – le da un beso y le dice al oido – recuerda que TE AMO

Paty: y yo a ti.

Los chicos Andley salen del dormitorio y se dirigen a sus respectivos pero entre ellos nadie decía una palabra hasta que Archie se dirige a Albert con enojo

Archie: No crees que te excediste

Stear: Yo en verdad amo a Paty

Archie: no estoy hablando contigo Stear, si no con Albert

Albert: yo ... a que te refieres?

Archie: No me vengas con esas que no sabes, primero le gritas y después sales de la mano de ella y aparte la besas.

Albert: Creo que lo que sucede aquí es que estas celoso, pero no puedo mentirte Annie es muy bella y culta pero voy a respetar elk que tu quieras conquistarla solo te digo si tu le haces daño empezare a cortejarla yo.

Archie: Ahórrate tus palabras eso nunca escúchalo bien nunca va a suceder.

Stear: chicos dejen de pelar si? Y vamos a dormir.

En el Yate

Terry: Estos sandwiches están deliciosos

Candy: o es porque no hemos comido nada desde el almuerzo

Terry: no es en serio me gustan

Candy: terry, no me vas a decir quien llamó?

Terry: No

Candy: que no se supone que entre nosotros debe haber confianza y nada de secretos?

Terry: dijiste la palabra mágica "CONFIANZA" no me la tienes.

Candy: si... pero quiero saber quien llamó

Terry: Esta bien después te lo digo

Candy: Porque?

Terry: porque todo a pasado tan rapido y aun seguimos siendo "Amigos"

Candy: Amigos! - lo besa -y lo que casi llegó a pasar¿ yo pense que?

Terry: Yo no te he preguntado su quieres ser mi novia?

Candy: Qué? Todavía se usa eso?

Terry: Aun Candy, estas segura, piénsalo bien quieres estar con este loco, compartiendo sus locuras y diabluras? Quieres en verdad ser mi novia?

Candy: se acerca a los labios de este y le dice- si tu aceptas compartir mis sueños con tus sueños yo acepto.

Terry: Gracias – le da un beso sellando así una promesa para dos.

Candy: Ahora sí me vas a decir quien llamó?

Terry: Era Annie

Candy: Tanto escándalo por Annie

Terry: Bueno pudo haber sido la nieta de la Reina

Candy: Que? Sabes te vas olvidando de esas llamadas.

Terry: pero porque? Son mis amigas

Candy: Si ya se que clase de amigas. Pero ahora yo soy tu novia

Terry: lo que pasa es que eres una celosa-

Candy: bueno entonces quédate con tus amiguitas, yo me voy

Terry: Ven para acá tontita, no ves que con quien yo quiero estar es contigo, sabes se siente rico discutir contigo

Candy: grosero

Terry: Ya, ya, te voy a decir para que llamó Annie

Candy: Que? Paso algo malo?

Terry: Al parecer Albert te estaba esperando y estaba molesto porque no habíamos llegado aun.

Candy: La que se me va armar con él.

Terry: Annie dijoq ue ella lo calmaría y le explicaría lo que paso que no nos preocuparamos.

Candy: Pero este tu conoces a Albert

Terry: y tu conoces a Annie, tanto como yo te aseguro que ahorita ya ha de estar domado.

Candy: Espero – da un bostezo –

Terry:; te estas durmiendo pecosa ve y acuéstate

CANdy: pero tu también vas a dormir

Terry: si, dormire en el sofa y tu ve a la cama

Candy: Vas a demostrarme tus intenciones ahora mismo

Terry: ah! Si y como Señorita?

Candy: vas a dormir conmigo

Terry que? Tu estas jugando con fuego, sabes lo queme estas pidiendo. Es muy difícil para uno

Candy: demuéstrame que me quieres bien y que no es solamente una atracción física

Terry: esta bien pero puedo abrazarte no?

Candy: claro y besarme también

Terry: Eres una picara eso es lo que eres

Candy: Lo sé . guiñiendo el ojo – ven vamos a dormir...

Continuará ...

Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Terrence Greum Grandchester es el capítulo más accidentado al capturarse pero ya el fin esta listo... comentarios ya sabes escribir a espero que lo difruten, gracias a Maryluz por tus cometarios.

Xcaret


	9. Chapter 9

La cita de Annie

A la mañana siguiente Candy y Terry Ya habían regresado de la Isla y se encontraban en la casa de la playa preparándose para regresar a Edimbur University. Eran casi las 10 de la mañana cuando tocan la puerta del dormitorio de Annie.

**Annie: No, no, no es posible después de la velada de anoche me hacen levantarme tan temprano – se decía a si misma con enojo- Quien será? No sabe ... como le va a ...- llegaba a la puerta - Quien es?**

**Mensajero: La Señorita Annie Britter**

Annie: Si

**Mensajero: le mandan este presente**

**Annie: Que? – Abre la puerta y recibe una caja envueta en color azul con un moño dorado- **

**Mensajero: firme aquí**

**Annie: Claro**

**Mensajero: Que tenga un buen día**

**Annie: Gracias. Quien habrá enviado esto?. Bueno vamos a abrirlo – Se dirige a la sala y empieza a romper la envoltura abre la caja y saca de ella una pirámide de cristal con una orquídea dentro. Debajo de la pirámide una tarjeta que decia:**

_Aceptarias cenar conmigo_

esta noche

A.A.

**Annie: Bueno al parecer esto es de Archie, esta hermoso pero.. porqué me lo habrá enviado? A parte no quedamos en salir el día de hoy si no hasta la próxima sábado será mejor que me de un baño, quede de ir con Paty de compras.**

**Eran las 2:00 de la tarde cuando Candy y Terry habían llegado a la universidad y se encontraban en el dormitorio de Candy, Terry no le había permitido a Candy llevarse la ropa que había comprado para ella con la escusa de que así podrían regresar a la casa de la playa y ella no tardaría en preparar maletas , aparte de que así podrían escaparse en cualquier momento.**

**Terry: Candy- tomándole la mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- la pase muy bien contigo, mas de lo que me podría imaginar, espero que tu también la hayas pasado igual.**

**Candy: Yo también la pase muy bien espero que me vuelvas a invitar otra vez pronto**

**Terry: Cuando tu quieras regresar a la casa de la paya puedes hacerlo de hecho quiero darte esto – saca un par de llaves en un llavero de plata en forma de corazón y en el grabado el emblema de los Grandchester se lo da-.**

**Candy: Y esto, Estas llaves de que son?**

**Terry: Son las llaves de la Camioneta que se llevó Albert y esta es de la casa de la playa para cuendo quieras ir tengas en que ir a parte de a ti te gusta moverte librtemente .**

**Candy: Terry, no puedo aceptarlo se que me harías la vida más fácil aquí pero no puedo aceptarlo es mucho, no debo..**

**Terry: No te lo estoy regalando es solo para que si alguna vez lo necesitas lo ocupes, tampoco te estoy presionando a nada , no es mi intención eso, solo quiero que lo conserves...**

**Candy: El llavero, me gusta mucho ¿Es el emblema Grandchester no?**

**Terry: Asi es ... y si te gusta puedes quedarte con el**

**Candy: solo si tu me aceptas esto – saca de su cuello una cadena de oro con un pequeño dije con el emblema Andley-**

**Terry: es hermoso y acepto llevarlo conmigo siempre.- **

**Terry se inclina hacia Candy y la besa , seguido a esto le dice – gracias pecosa- ella le sonrie. Albert ve la puerta del dormitorio abierta y entra y ve la romántica escena**

**Albert: ejem – espero no interrumpir, pero necesito hablar con ustedes dos y Cadny tranquilízate no voy a hacerles ningún tango ok.**

**Candy: eso espero Albert**

**Albert: primero que nada Terry aquí estan las llaves de tu trakeer, gracias.**

**Terry: pudiste arreglar lo de tu auto?**

**Albert: si ya fui a la agencia por otro ya que se dio como perdida total el que me fue robado, bueno pero a lo que vengo hablar es de ustedes dos, sé lo que pasó anoche no voy a discutir, pero solo quiero que si ustedes van a empezar una relación se respeten por favor, No conozco tus intenciones Terry, discúlpame lo único que se de ti es de rumores y tu sabes muy bien los rumores nunca hablan bien de uno si no por el contrario nunca con buenos **

**Terry: No pienso jugar con Candy si es lo quieres saber , no es ese mi plan.**

**Albert: no es solo por ti Terry que pregunto de su relación si no por ti Candy.**

**Candy: Yo, y yo porque?**

**Albert: lo digo porque en tus últimos pretendientes porque no llegaron a ser relaciones has sido muy altanera con los chicos y has jugado sucio con ellos hasta dejarlos en ridículo con la sociedad, no quiero dar la cara otra vez por ti, - Terry miraba a candy desconcertado- Tampoco lo digo para que te decepciones o te haga dudar de ella Terry, solo que no quiero como dije dar la cara otra vez por ti Candy al igual no me gustaría que tu Terry lastimaras a Candy y lo digo porque suficiente sufrio ya Candy por un chico y que ella al fin se fije en otro chico es un paso muy grande. Quiero que si ustedes van a empezar a conocerce lo hagan pero por ocmpleto que no haya secretos entre ambos y como les dije respeto, Cnady por favor no vayas a hacer quedar mal otra vez a la familia y en particular a mi.**

**Terry: Tan desagradable eres? – Dirigiendo la mirada a Candy**

**Albert: No es eso Terry, Candy es una chica muy dulce, que tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de alguien que la descepcionó,y por eso pienso que que cada que se le presentaba alguien; el miedo de que la volviesen a decepcionar hacian que ella cometiera locuras en que el que quedaba en ridículo era el chico esa es la forma de ella para rechazar a la persona.**

**Terry: Entonces por eso cuando me acerque a ti en el avión el que me llamarás pastor ingles me rechazabas?**

**Candy: bueno ya dejen de hablar de mi Albert prometo no hacer ni una tarugada ok, y Terry Perdón por haberte llamado Pastor Ingles, peor te juro que Paty tiene un perro Pastor Ingles que se llama Terry.**

**Albert: Eso es cierto Yo conozco a ese lindo perrito, bueno chicos me retiro ya dije lo que tenia que decirles.**

**Candy: Gracias Albert – va hacia el y le da un abrazo yn beso- gracias por todo.**

**Albert: No tienes porque darlas, entiende una cosa Candy, eres lo único que tengo, eres mi pequeña hermanita y perdona por ser tan celoso contigo sabes bien que desde que papá y Pauna murieron, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, eres lo que más quiero.**

**Candy: lo sé y yo también te quiero mucho.**

**Terry: Albert, gracias por la confianza que has depositado en nosotros.**

**Albert: bueno me voy. **

**Terry: yo también, tengo que ir a estudiar y creo que tu también debes estudiar Candy.**

**Candy: Si y tengo mas que suficiente tarea.**

**Albert y terry dejan el dormitorio de Candy y se dirigen cada quien a sus respectivas residencias, mientras Candy en su cuarto hacía la tarea en eso llegan Annie y Patty cargadas de bolsas.**

**Candy: Pero chicas, Ustedes fueron a Asaltar todas las tiendas que se encontraron a su paso o que fue lo que les pasó?**

**Annie: Mas o menos**

**Patty: Tenía que ir de compras casi no tengo ropa aquí, solo la maleta que traíamos de Miami **

**Candy: lo se Paty**

**Annie: Y tu Candy, no me habías dicho que también querias ir de compras**

**Candy: si pero creoq eu ire mañana después de clases.**

**Annie: pero Candy, creo que no podré llevarte**

**Candy: No te preocupes, mira-le muestra el llavero que le había dado Terry-**

**Paty: y esas llaves?**

**Annie: Son las de Terry.**

**Candy: si Así es el me las dio **

**Annie: Entonces mejor no te pregunto como le fue a la Señorita Andley Ayer?**

**Paty: Pero yo si quiero saber. Como te fue Candy?, A donde fueron?**

**Candy: Fuimos a una casa en la playa, puedes creerlo Paty, ahí conocí al Abuelo de Terry.**

**Annie: y que tal te pareció el Abuelo de Terry?**

**Candy: Es un amor y sabes que Paty? Conoce a la Tía Abuela Elroy.**

**Paty: Que? Pero de donde?**

**Candy: al parecer ellos fueron a la escuela juntos en Londres y según el la tía era muy linda persona**

**Paty: Entonces cuadno se volvió una amargada**

**Candy: no lo se y después ...**

**Cadny sigue relatando a sus amigas con lujo de detalles de todo lo que había pasado en esa salida con Terry y lo bien que la había pasado en su compañía; Annie se daba cuenta que al fin Terry había encontrado a esa persona especial que el buscaba y se senftía feliz por ello pero le preocupaba que se dieran las cosas tan rapido entre ellos , en eso se da cuenta de la hora que era yq ue ya se le hacía tarde para su cita.**

**Candy: Y eso fue todo.**

**Paty: Que romántico Candy, no vayas a hechar todo por la borda como acostumbras, Talvez Terry sea tu alma gemela no lo crees?**

**Annie: deberías tratar y no te lo digo porque Terry sea mi amigo si no porque lo conozco, mira... sabes que se me tarde hablo contigo por la noche.**

**Candy: Vas a salir?**

**Annie: Si, mira lo que me enviaron..- le ensaña la pirámide de cristal con la orquídea dentro y la tarjeta-**

**Candy: - ve la tarjeta y se sorprende- y vas a salir con el**

**Paty: dejame ver la tarjeta – y la ve.**

**Mientras annie esta por terminar de arreglarse Candy y Patty estan sorprendidas por quien envió el regalo a su reciente amiga, más quien se lo envió.**

**Annie: Bueno estoy lista**

**Candy: espero que te diviertas**

**Annie: yo tambien, bueno ayer me la pase muy bien no creo qe hoy sea la excepción.**

**Paty: que? Oye te gusta el amor apache o que?**

**Annie: porque lo dices**

**Paty: candy yo creo que Annie no tiene la menor idea de con quien va a salir**

**Candy: yo pienso lo mismo**

**Annie: claro que lo se**

**Paty: Así con quien?**

**Annie: con Archie**

**C y P: ja, ja, ja, **

**Annie: de que se rien**

**Candy: numero 1.- Archie jamas te enviaria eso, numero 2 .- Una tarjeta de archie siempre va con el emblema Andley y numero 3.-**

**Paty: esa yo se la digo.- esta es la letra de Albert**

**Annie: Qué? Entonces quien envió esto es Albert**

**Candy; si es tipico que el de regalos así**

**Paty: si, no se que rollo sea porque con eso de que las pirámides dan energía o algo por el estilo , a lo mejor pensó que sería un buen regalo para ti mas que nada es un detalle, mira asi me regalo este cuarzo y me dijo que me iba a ayudar a concentrarme en mis estudios.**

**Candy: El es medio metafísico, no te vayas a asustar **

**Annie: Oh Dios! Yo pensé que era Archie y ahora que voy a hacer?**

**En eso tocan la puerta**

**Candy: Paty mejor vayámonos a la recamara y dejemos a esta pareja dispareja en sus asuntos.**

**Annie: Paty, Candy, no me dejen sola**

**Paty: Mejor abre a Albert no le gusta que lo dejen esperando.**

**Annie Se sentía muy nerviosa con lo que acababa de descubrir lo que menos se hubiera imaginado es que con quien estaba a punto de salir era Albert y más aun que había empezado a salir con Archie y ahora salía con el Tío de este.**

**Annie: - ojala no se entere Archie de que voy a salir con Albert, respira profundamente abre la puerta- Hola! Pasa .**

**Albert: ¡ Hola ! Annie. Como estas?**

**Annie: Bien, gracias por tu regalo es muy bello.**

**Albert: es solo un detalle, gracias a ti por lo que hiciste anoche.**

**Annie: no es nada tu sabes que Terry es como mi hermano y a candy he llegado a apreciarla mucho .**

**Albert: Vamos a cenar.**

**Annie: Solo recojo mi bolso.**

**Annie y Albert salen del área de dormitorios y caminan hasta la entrada del colegio y al llegar al auto de Albert, este le abra la puerta.**

**Annie: Wow- Gracias**

**Albert: porque esa expresión.**

**Annie: Eres muy caballeroso no solo me das tu brazo para caminar, si no que también me abres la puerta del coche. **

**Albert: es solo cortesía para una dama hermosa y sabes que**

**Annie: que?**

**Albert: Aun hay más... A donde quieres que vayamos a cenar?**

**Annie: Al Lemon Tree Restaurant.**

**Albert: De acuerdo solo me dices como llegar ahí.**

**Annie: Ok.**

**Mientras Albert y annie empezaban una velada, Candy estaba enviando sus tareas por Internet y asu vez estaba en el messenger en cual parecia que se había puesto de acuerdo todos para estar ahí.**

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**Hola Srita Pecas**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Como estas Pastorcito**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says:**_

_**Triste**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Porque? **_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says:**_

_**porque quisiera tenerte en mis brazos **_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**Adulador**_

_**Paty [Preocupada] Says:**_

_**Candy, Archie me esta preguntado por Annie**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**No le digas con quien salió**_

_**Paty [Preocupada] Says:**_

_**Esta bien, pero que le digo**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**Que no sabes donde esta**_

_**Stear [Tequila] Says:**_

_**Como te fue anoche Candy**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**De maravilla**_

_**Stear[ Tequila] Says:**_

_**Hasta donde llegaste**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**mal pensado! A donde te imaginas no!**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says:**_

_**Candy con quien mas estas hablando**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**Es que estan conectados Stear, Archie, Paty y Luisa**_

_**Luisa [Hola a todos] Says:**_

_**Candy, ya acabaste el trabajo que te toco**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**Si te lo estoy enviando**_

_**Luisa [Hola a todos] Says:**_

_**No me vayas a enviar un virus he!**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says:**_

_**Peeeccccaaaaasssssssss!**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Aquí estoy**_

_**Archie [elegante como siempre] Says:**_

_**Candy a donde fue Annie?**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**No lo sé**_

_**Archie [elegante como siempre] Says: **_

_**Peor si es tu roomate como es que no lo sabes.**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**No soy su sombra**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says:**_

_**Candy**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**Si mi amor ya voy**_

_**Stear[ Tequila] Says: **_

_**Candy, ya platica el chisme no?**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Mañana te cuento Stear si?**_

_**Stear[ Tequila] Says: **_

_**Bueno Bye **_

_**Luisa [Hola a todos] Says: **_

_**Ya llegó, nos vemos mañana.**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**Ahora si, Terry, que pasó?**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Terry**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Terrrrryyyyyyyyyy!**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**Hasta que no vuelvas a llamar Amor no te voy a decir nada**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Y desde cuando te digo Amor**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**Por lo visto no sabes, ni lo que escribes **_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**Perdona, si amor**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**Esta bien, ya vas a ir a dormir**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**No voy a esperar a Annie**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says:**_

_**Donde esta ella?**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Salió con Albert. Pero no se lo digas a Archie**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says:**_

_**que? Como estas eso?**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Pues Albert ña invito a cenar y se fueron**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**No entiendo, yo pensé que quien le interesaba a Annie era Archie**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Yo También **_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**Necesito hablar con ella a ver que pasa, la he tenido muy olvidada estos días, mi pobre Annie en que lío estará metida **_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says:**_

_**Oye, Hello ¡! Me voy a poner celosa**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**Candy, tu sabes lo que significa ella para mi**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Lo sé, es broma**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**Candy, no se si te podre ver esta semana que viene**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Porque?**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**Voy a tener examenes**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Ok. Suerte en tus examenes, pero ...**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says:**_

_**pero, que?**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Te voy a extrañar**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**mi bella Julieta, también te voy a extrañar, pero necesito concentrarme, Te mando un beso**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**y yo dos**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**Sueñas conmigo**_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**solo si tu también sueñas conmigo**_

_**Terry [*Romeo] Says: **_

_**bye **_

_**Candy [Preciosa] Says: **_

_**Bye **_

**En la zona más exclusiva de Escocia se encontraban Albert y Annie esta ultima muy nerviosa porque jamás pensó que su cita era con el mayor de los Andley, con el heredero de la cuantiosa fortuna de su familia a parte de ser considerado de los solteros mas ricos del mundo.**

**Albert: estas bien Annie**

**Annie: si, solo que...**

**Albert: Que pasa? No veo a la misma Annie de anoche.**

**Annie: he! No, nada, perdón, y dime que diferencia hay entre la de hoy y la de anoche.**

**Albert: Que la de hoy esta muy tímida, fría y algo indiferente, en cambio la de anoche era una chica decidida, alegre y capaz de domar a alguien como ...**

**Annie: A ti**

**Albert: Muy cierto **

**Annie: Lo siento Albert lo que pasa es que nunca por mi mente paso salir contigo **

**Albert: Soy muy viejo para salir contigo?**

**Annie: No... que tanto me llevas? Seis años no?**

**Albert: A si es, para serte sincero es la primera vez que salgo con una jovencita de 18.**

**Annie: Y yo con alguien de 24, pero todavía no me queda claro. Porque me invitaste?**

**Albert: Para agradecerte loq ue hiciste por Candy, si tu anoche no me hubieses calmado, no se que habría pasado hoy. No creas que soy muy explosivo solo que ...**

**Annie: Es natural los celos de hermanos, lo sé, Terry es así conmigo**

**Albert: bueno pero no vinimos a hablar de ellos.**

**Annie: Albert quiero que sepas que estoy saliendo con Archie**

**Albert: lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que no me puedas considerar un amigo, tu amigo o si?**

**Annie: claro que no, Amigos –le extiende la mano –**

**Albert:- tomando la mano de Annie – Amigos. Bueno hablame de ti amiga, me muero por conocerte.**

**Annie y Albert se pasan una velada platicando de sus cosas, sus vivencias y sus sueño, ahí se daban cuenta de que ellos coincidan en muchas cosas y mas en sus ideales. Ya era tarde y cuando Albert se dio cuenta de la hora que era ya era tiempo de regresar. En la puerta del dormitorio de Annie**

**Annie: Gracias. La pase muy bien esta noche**

**Albert: Yo también Annie, estoy más que complacido porque aceptaste salir conmigo; espeor que no sea la ultima vez.**

**Annie: Claro que no, cuando quieras estoy dispuesta a salir contigo.**

**Albert: Te atreverías **

**Annie: Por supuesto que si, pero , porque lo preguntas?**

**Albert: Pensé que te habías aburrido**

**Annie: Albert eres un chico aparte de guapo y caballeroso, muy interesante. No se porque piensas eso.**

**Albert: Talvez **

**Annie: Sabes se me hace difícil pensar que alguien te menos precie**

**Albert: No es eso, es solo que .. tu sabes muchas chicas viene a mi, se me ofrecen solo por querer ganchar a alguien con $$$**

**Annie: Que me dices a mí, mi ex solo me quería porque heredaría un titulo nobiliario **

**Albert: Me imagino que no fue muy agradable verdad?**

**Annie: Asi es. Bueno Albert se hace tarde y mañana tengo clase a 1ª. Hora.**

**Albert: Disculpa, yo también tengo que impartir una clase mañana temprano.**

**Annie: Sabes no te veo como mi maestro el próximo semestre.**

**Albert: Que? A ver si entiendo el próximo semestre voy a darte clases.**

**Annie: Si, que no sabías que el maestro finy se va y solo tu darás Zoología **

**Albert: No lo sabía**

**Annie: Deberías estar mas informado. Mira Albert una estrella fugaz **

**Albert: Pediste tu deseo**

**Annie: Si, lo hice y tu?**

**Albert: Si pero sabes una cosa no quiero irme a aquí si haberlo cumplido **

**Annie: y que pediste**

**Albert se acerca a Annie y le toma su cara entre sus manos se acerca buscando los labios de ella con una lluvia de tiernos besos los cuales eran correspondidos sin poner resistencia. Pero como siempre hay un pelo en la sopa desde atrás de un árbol otro chico observa la escena. Albert baja sus brazos hasta la cintura de Annie y la abraza.**

**Albert: Perdón, no quiero ...**

**Annie: Shh! No hables, no arruines este momento. – correspondiéndole el abrazo- **

**Los dos chicos no sabían que pasaba entre ellos puesto que cada quien tenía en mente a otra persona para su corazón a lo que Annie recordaba las palabras le había dicho a Terry antes de que este se fuera a buscar a su madre (Terry No busques el amor, solo llegará a ti) pero a su vez llegaba a ella imágenes de Archie, ella estaba saliendo con Archie y sin querer estaba en brazos de Albert para acabarla Tío de este. Albert se separaba lentamente de Annie pero sentía que ella no quería soltarlo.**

**Albert: Pasa Algo Annie?**

**Annie: -Aun abrazándolo- es que nunca me había sentido así con alguien solo que me preocupa **

**Albert: Sh! Ahora te pido yo no arruinemos el momento, después hablamos de esto. Me tengo que ir entra a tu habitación **

**Annie: ya quieres irte?**

**Albert: la verdad... No **

**Annie: yo tampoco quiero que te vayas**

**Albert: Te propongo algo, el próximo fin**

**Annie: Albert, tu sabes que hay una tercera persona **

**Albert: mejor me voy y hablamos entre semana ok.**

**Annie: - lo suelta – Ok. Nos vemos**

**Albert: -se acerca y le da otro beso – Hasta mañana preciosa.**

**Albert se va y Annie entra a su habitación con intención de llegar lo más pronto a su cama pero en camino a esta se encuentra a Candy en el sillón de la estancia.**

**Candy: Porque le haces esto a Archie?**

**Annie: Candy, me asustaste. **

**Candy: Contestame **

**Annie: No tengo nada que contestarte, las cosas pasaron y ya o que? Yo te he reclamado algo por Terry.**

**Candy: No viene a caso Terry. Yo te pregunto porque estas dando falsas esperanzas a Archie cuando parece que te interesa más Albert.**

**Annie: Yo no tenía planeado nada con Albert el beso se dio, creeme que ahora estoy más confundida, me encanta Archie pero, Albert tiene un... no se que, que me encanta.**

**Candy: Y ahora que vas a Hacer?**

**Annie: No lo se, Candy dejame ir a Dormir si y mañana platicamos con más calma ok.**

**Candy: Ok. Me dijo Terry que le llamaras cuando llegaras .**

**Annie: El no sabe nada de esto verdad?**

**Candy: solo sabe que saliste con Albert y punto. **

**Annie: esta bien le llamaré. Hasta mañana Candy.**

**Candy: Hasta Mañana **

**Annie toma el teléfono y se comunica con Terry **

**Terry: Hello!**

**Annie: Hola! Galan**

**Terry: Como está la amiga mas buscada? Cree me que iba a poner un clasificado para encontrarte.**

**Annie: Porque dices esto?**

**Terry: No lo sabes? Hay un cierto chico que te estuvo buscando todo el día de hecho me dijo que iba a montar guardia en tu dormitorio hasta que llegarás.**

**Annie: pero si te vi hoy en la mañana cuando llegaron de la casa de la playa.**

**Terry: No soy yo.**

**Annie: entonces quien? NO, no me digas que**

**Terry: Bingo, acertaste , Annie tu sabes que respeto tus decisiones pero no crees que estas jugando con fuego**

**Annie: Porque lo dices?**

**Terry: Porque estas saliendo con dos chicos a la vez y para acabarla son familia.**

**Annie: Terry, no me atormentes más no se que hacer, -le decia con un tono de lagrimas- **

**Terry: pero no llores, Solo saliste con Albert **

**Annie: Ese es el problema Terry, pasó algo que no debió pasar y me tiene confundida.**

**Terry: Que pasó?, Quieres que vaya para allá?**

**Annie: no, no mejor yo voy a tu dormitorio **

**Terry: Esta bien, aquí te espero.**

**Annie sale directo al dormitorio de Terry, pero no se da cuenta que alguien la ve salir y va cerca de ella cuando llega al edificio la toman por el brazo jalándola hacia un lado.**

**Archie: No fue suficiente diversión para la señorita, si no que ahora viene en busca de su antiguo galán para completar la noche.**

**Annie se asusta pero Archie la hace caminar hasta topar con la pared y los brazos de este la cercan y la dejan inmovilizada mientras que Archie descargaba toda su ira en contra de ella.**

**Archie: Estaras contenta, jamas me imagine que alguien con esa cara y esa voz fuera así, traicionera como siempre como se puede confiar en una europea si nada más estan a la acecha de uno que les crea que son unas santas. Y yo que te crei el tormento que habías pasado con tu ex lo más seguro es que tu lo hayas provocado.**

**Annie: dejame Archie, estas muy enojado y no estas en tus casillas dejame pasar **

**Archie: para que?, para estar ahora con ese Ingles después de haberte fajado con Albert. NO llenas verdad eres una ...**

**Annie: - Le da una tremenda cachetada – Suéltame Idiota Americano como pude estar tan ciega con alguien como tu. Con razón me sentía tan diferente. Eres despreciable como lo fue Neil Leegan conmigo.**

**Annie se suelta y corre hacia el dormitorio de Terry mientras Archie se queda en Shock con dolor en su mejilla por el golpe de Annie pero había algo más que le dolía su corazón. Había llegado a amar a Annie a pesar de que el buscaba la pureza siempre en una mujer y a pesar del pasado de Annie a el no le había importado porque creia en ella, pero sentía mucho rencor el que ella había aceptado salir con su Tío le dolia en el alma y a parte se quedaba con una duda más Por que habría nombrado Annie a Neil. Annie entra si tocar la puerta de Terry y este la ve llorando que solo abre sus brazos para consolarla, después ya que se había calmado Annie un poco ella empieza a hablarle de lo ocurrido...**

**Terry: que piensas hacer ahora?**

**Annie: No volveré a ver a Archie Andley.**

**Terry: Mira Annie, Tengo muchas ganas de romperle la cara a Archie por lo que te dijo, pero no lo voy a hacer, entiendo su actitud ya que si me pusieran en una situación así no se como reaccionaria, tal vez sería igual... pero lo que yo quiero es que pienses bien las cosas si tu empiezas una relación con Albert vas a tener que verle la cara también a Archie o si sigues tu relación con Archie el siempre va tener la duda de que pasó algo más con Albert o conmigo y con quien tu mires. Yo se que lo que te hizo el desgraciado de Neil no fue tu culpa pero a lo que yo pienso Archie no te va a creer más. Si vas a empezar con Albert vas a tener que platicarle todo sin secretos desde el principio.**

**Annie: y de que sirvió mira como se puso Archie mejor no le hubiese contado nada.**

**Terry: Annie, Archie es de mi edad en cambio Albert es mayor creo que el tiene un amplio criterio y no va andar sobre las cuerdas.**

**Annie: tu crees eso?**

**Terry: si y quiero que ahorita te vayas a esa cama y vas a dormir ok. Yo mientras voy a seguir estudiando.**

**Annie: Esta bien, Gracias Terry**

**Terry: Porque?**

**Annie: por estar siempre aquí- señalando su corazón-**

**Terry: Tu siempre vas a estar aquí también. Bueno ve a dormir.**

**Annie: Ok.**

**Terry sigue en sus estudios y Annie se había ido a dormir cuando este se da cuenta de que ella dormía profundamente toma el telefono y se comunica con Albert.**

**Albert: Diga**

**Terry: Albert**

**Albert: si quien llama?**

**Terry: Es Terry**

**Albert: que pasa Terry, para que me llamas a estas horas? Le pasó algo a Candy?**

**Terry: No, no es Candy**

**Albert: pero porque susurras, terry es una broma o que?**

**Terry: Albert a pasado un problema grande, de hecho Annie esta aquí en mi dormitorio se quedo conmigo pero acaba de tener una fuerte discusión con Archie al parecer se dio cuenta este de algo no muy agradable**

**Albert: Terry no te entiendo, ve directo y dime que pasó.**

**Terry: Esta bien, Annie vino a mi dormitorio porque teníamos que platicar pero se encontró a Archie en el camino y tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte al parecer este los vió cuando se despedían, lo único que quiero es que hables con tu sobrino y arreglen esta situación cuanto antes aquí Annie estaba descontrolada al fin pudo calmarse y se quedo dormida **

**Albert: ahora mismo voy a arreglar esto, no te preocupes dile a Annie que mañana no asista a clases yo arreglare un justificante para ella. Ha! Y gracias Terry**

**Terry: de nada espero que puedas resolver algo.**

**Por otro lado Archie después de calmar un poco su furia se dirige al cuarto de Stear sabía que habia hechos cosas terribles pero que su hermano siempre lo había apoyado en todo y que esta vez necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara para terminar de desahogar esa rabia que todavía traía.**

**Stear: -quien será tan tarde- se decía al momentoq ue se levanto de la cama bostezando – abra la puerta – Archie que paso?**

**Archie: Stear, hermano, porque me pasa esto ami?**

**Stear: pero que pasa? A ver dime**

**Archie cuenta su propia versión de la historia haciendose como victima y omitiendo ciertos detalles. Stear no sabe ni que pensar de lo que su hermano le esta contando puesto que sabía que Albert jamás le jugaría chueco a nadie.**

**Stear: Pero estas seguro**

**Archie: te estoy diciendo que los vi**

**Stear: ok. Pero tu y Annie eran novios ya?**

**Archie: No, pero estaba cortejandola**

**Stear: Archie, entonces porque te pones así si todavía no eran nada**

**Archie: porque yo la quería a la buena, porque creí que ella confiaba en mi y mira lo que pasó..**

**Stear: Archie tu no le puedes pedir a nadie fidelidad si no es tu pareja y en este caso Annie Salió con Albert en plan de amigos solo que en la despedida se dio, ahora que te parece si Annie se dio cuenta que le gustaba más Albert.**

**Archie: pero no lo creo...**

**Albert: crees que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo Archie?**

**Stear: Albert.**

**Albert: estaba abierta la puerta así que entre, espero que no te moleste?**

**Stear: no, hombre pasa, a ver si así arreglamos esto.**

**Albert: no me has contestado Archie, recuerda Archie tu giras alrededor del mundo no este de ti, las cosas no se dan como uno piensa o como uno quiere, creeme no quise en ningun momento lastimarte**

**Archie: entonces porque te involucraste con Annie.**

**Albert: no era mi intención solo que se dio... eso es todo.**

**Archie: que facil no? se dio... Mira Albert desde ahorita te digo no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida ni con las chicas que yo quiero ok. **

**Albert: Archie a parte de ser familia siempre hemos sido mas que una relación tío – sobrino, asi que no quiero rencores en esto por favor creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para entender las cosas así que no quiero verte en esa actitud, Archie estamos aquí para apoyarnos, no para destruirnos que quieres que gracias a nuestra separación se venga todo abajo. Disculpame no fue mi intención lastimarte.**

**Archie: Esta bien Albert, solo te pido que no lastimes mas a Annie después de todo lo que yo le dije.**

**Albert: tratare de enmendar lo que le dijiste.**

**Continuara...**

**Bueno se que me tarde mucho en acabar este capítulo pero espero que les guste Gracias a Adriana, Katja, Sakurita, Nancy, Kasumi y Maru por sus palabra de aliento en un momento con el SPF gracias chicas por no dejarme abandonar el barco este capítulo este dedicado muy especialmente a ustedes.**

**Pido un poco de paciencia para esto ya que se me viene mucho trabajo y se atraviesan las vacaciones, espero que después de semana Santa pueda subir el prox Capítulo. Para darme sus comentarios escríbanme a **

**xcaret_b **


	10. Chapter 10

El RegresoHa pasado ya un tiempo desde que los chicos Andley llegaron a Edimburg University; Ellos ahora se encuentran preparando maletas para regresar a los Estados Unidos unos estan felices de regresar otros no tanto. Todos se encuentran listos menos la más inquieta del grupo así es la que no esta lista es Candy. Albert: Candy ya estas lista Candy: pasa Albert Albert ve en completo desorden la habitación de Candy y a ella muy preocupada con el equipaje. Albert: Candy todo ese equipaje vas a llevar? Candy: si, me esmere desde que me dijiste que me llevara lo necesario, estoy tratando de hacerlo. Albert: -abre una maleta- pero Candy no es necesario que eches hasta la secadora de pelo a parte vas a regresar porque no solo te llevas una maleta. Candy: entonces desde un principio me hubieras dicho que solo me llevara una maleta. Albert: Candy sabes bien que si lo que te sobra a ti es ropa, para que te llevas todo esto Candy: bueno uno nunca sabe que vaya a pasar o que vaya a necesitar a parte no se Como este la moda allá. Albert: Candy tu nunca te has preocupado por eso, pasa algo? , es Terry verdad?

Candy no quería reconocerlo pero era cierto, ella se comportaba así por Terry, tenia mas de una semana sin verlo, sin saber nada de el.

**Candy: Albert tu no has visto a Terry.**

**Albert: no y se me hace raro que no este aquí contigo despidiéndose, Paso algo Candy?**

**Candy: Si Albert, tuvimos una fuerte discusión hace mas de una semana y no creo que venga a despedirme.**

**Albert: quieres desahogarte. Ven siéntate.**

**Candy se acerco a la cama y se recargo en el pecho de Albert volvía a sentirse protegida como en la infancia cuando no podía dormir por los monstruos que podían salir del closet o debajo de la cama. Albert volvía a sentirse el hermano mayor que tenía que cuidar a su hermanita claro que ahora era más difícil él podía consolar fácilmente un temor a algo imaginario pero era sumamente difícil consolar a alguien por un dolor del corazón. Candy empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado y porque Terry se había enojado tanto con ella.**

**Terry: Entonces, que has pensado? Te quedas conmigo.**

**Candy: No puedo Terry, ya te lo dije voy a pasar un tiempo con mi familia, a parte sabes que son las fiestas decembrinas, total que es un mes**

**Terry: mes y medio que vas a estar lejos de mi.**

**Candy: no te pongas así, no me voy al fin del mundo**

**Terry: no si ya sé que no es al fin del mundo solo al otro lado.**

**Candy: que gracioso..**

**Terry: Princesa yo quería pasar las fiestas contigo.**

**Candy: Terry tu vas a pasar las fiestas con tus padres y tus amigos en el Palacio de Bokingham, yo no pertenezco a la realeza no sé ni como comportarme en ella, a parte Annie estará ahí para hacerte compañía.**

**Terry: no, no, no voy a caer en tu juego señorita pecosa, yo creo que estas ansiosa por ver a alguien allá eso es verdad? **

**Candy: Terry, no hagas esto más difícil solo tengo ganas de ver a mi familia**

**Terry: si no me hagas reír según recuerdo tu única familia es Albert- Terry se dio cuenta de lo que su boca había dicho ya muy tarde, ya que vio lagrimas en los ojos de Candy.**

**Candy: si Terry es verdad, la única familia que tengo es Albert , no tenías que recordarme que soy una hija ilegitima y que la familia Andley no me quiere por lo mismo. **

**Terry: Candy yo no... per.**

**Candy: Largate de aquí... no quiero verte.**

**Candy seguí platicándole a Albert lo sucedido **

**Candy: asiq eu por eso discutimos .**

**Albert: Candy, tu me has dicho que no me meta pero ahora es necesario, el no tenía ningun derecho de ..**

**Candy: Albert, dejame terminar. Después de la discucion el me estuvo llamando toda la noche, no conteste ni una llamada, popr mesenger fue igual aunque leí mil y un disculpas por Terrence, al día siguiente llegaron muchas arreglos florales de gran variedad, recogí cada una de las tarjetas y cambie mi nombre por el de la Hna. Grey y se las envié a ella ya sabrás como le fue a Terry después de eso y Creo que ayer jugó su ultima carta ya que vino y cantaba bajo mi ventana prendi el foco, no abri la ventana la silueta que se veía era la de Annie y por la parte de atrás le caí encima con la manguera y me fui corriendo y desde entonces no me ha vuelta llamar. Creo que me pase de la raya no?**

**Albert: Candy, estuvo mal lo que el te dijo pero creo que si te pasaste de lo que un hombre puede aguantar.**

**Candy: yo lo se Albert. Pero es que me dolió mucho lo que me dijo**

**Albert: Los celos pueden ser muy traicioneros entiéndelo Candy a el lo cegaron los celos.**

**Candy: pero celos de que?**

**Albert: Candy cuando se han separado por más de un mes Terry y tu? **

**Candy: nunca, pero nos hablaríamos a diario.**

**Albert: no es lo mismo a poco crees que yo quiero irme sin Annie**

**CANdy: si ya se que te pegó duro el amor a ti.**

**Albert: Terry necesita otra oportunidad, pero tu también necesitas doblegarte asi que piénsalo**

**Candy: y que hago.**

**Stear: - quien entraba en ese momento- no se de que hablan pero lo que tienen que hacer es levantarse de ahí y subir al carro de Annie porque si no, no vamos a llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.**

**Candy: si ya vamos.**

**Albert: Candy, pero que es lo que vas a hacer?**

**Candy: nada, no pienso hacer nada**

**Albert: estas segura de que no vas a hacer nada, Me podrias permitir tu telefono**

**Candy: que es lo que tu vas a hacer Albert, bueno mejor te es pero afuera.**

Albert se queda solo en la habitación de Candy pensando en hablarle a Terry con respecto a lo ocurrido entre ellos.

**Albert: -al telefono – Terry.**

**Terry: Si quien habla?**

**Albert: soy Albert , te hablo ya que me acabo de enterar de lo ocurrido entre tu y Candy **

**Terry: Albert no quiero parecer grosero pero creo que esto solo nos concierne a Candy y ami.**

**Albert: mira Terry no tengo mucho tiempo porque debo partir ya al aeropuerto. Si amas en verdad a Candy. Manana por la noche se dara una fiesta en nuestro honor asi que como dije si la amas tanto como yo quiero a Annie, Estarias presente en dicha fiesta y alla arreglarian las cosas entre ustedes dos.**

**Terry: no se si quiera arreglarlas **

**Albert: piénsalo le dejare a Annie la dirección de Chicago. Con la invitación del evento. Terry, Candy esta sufriendo porque no la veniste a despedir.**

**Terry: y ella no me ha lastimado ya lo suficiente **

**Albert Aquí los dos tienen culpa de la situación. Pero bueno me tengo que ir ya... **

**Terry: que tengas un buen viaje Albert. Y por favor cuida a Candy.**

**Albert: claro y gracias.**

**Albert le deja una nota a Annie en donde le dice que le encantaria que fuese ya que el anteriormente el se lo habia pedido pero ella se habia negado a ir, el motivo por el que se negaba era el mismo por el cual no se podia despedir como quisiera ese dia en el Aeropuerto, si era Archie y aunque ya habia pasado un tiempo desde que habia pasado un tiempo desde que annie habia salido con Archie todavía archie no digiria bien el hecho de que albert de la noche a la manana se habia ganado el corazon de la morena. Por otro lado la Tia Abuela Elroy estaba mas que satifecha por los resultados que habia obtenido de sus sobrinos al parecer el ejercer presion en ellos habian hecho el cambio radical y asi cambiaron su vida por algo de bien y no por ser unos juniors. En cambio en Edimburg el dormitorio mas visitado de toda la universidad algo que no le agradaba mucho a la hermana grey como directora de la preparatoria pero como el rector no le era mal visto que chicos visitasen a las chicas no podia hacer mucho para prohibirlo. Estaba Terry impaciente por que llegara Annie cuando escucha que las llaves en el cerrojo el corre inmediatamente a abrir la puerta.**

**Annie: Pero Terry, que haces aquí?**

**Terry: esperandote, que mas?**

**Annie: porque no viniste a despedirte de Candy? Ella es tu novia. No lo olvides ustedes no han terminado.**

**Terry: Annie de eso vengo a hablarte.**

**Annie: Bueno esta bien te escucho.**

**Terry: Antes que nada donde esta la nota que te dejo Albert? **

**Annie: y tu como sabes de eso ?**

**Terry: la tienes o no **

**Annie : no la he leido , pero creo que es personal.**

**Terry: mira manana dan una fiesta en honor a ellos.**

**Annie: ya lo se Albert casi me ruega que fuera con ellos. Bueno Y?**

**Terry: Que vas a tener que preparar maletas porque por la noche salimos a Chicago.**

**Annie: estas loco? Creo que la mojada que te dio Candy te afecto el cerebro tu sabes bien que eso de las fiestas no es de mi gusto. **

**Terry: lo se preciosa pero recuerda que estoy loco por ver a Candy y se que tu no querias separate de Albert, a parte tu no sabes que lagartona puede andar tras de el recuerda que según la revista people esta entre los 10 solteros mas codiciados de mundo.**

**Terry sabia que dándole a Annie esas noticias ella haria lo que fuera con tal de que nadie le quitara su nuevo amor al que cada dia admiraba mas por su naturaleza de ser. **

**Annie: creo que no es tan mala idea después de todo pero como le haremos para que me den permiso de ir recuerda que la ultima vez que me fui a Paris contigo casi nos casan cuando regresamos.**

**Terry: no te preocupes eso ya esta arreglado un viejo amigo esta hablando en estos momentos con tus padres.**

**Annie: pero quien no me vas a decir que tu papa.**

**Terry: hay por favor, dime que persona es la unica a la que tus padres confiarian para salir al nuevo continente.**

**Annie: El abuelo va a venir con nosotros.**

**Terry: de hecho su chofer nos viene a recibir a las 6:00 de la tarde para irnos. **

**Annie: en que aerolínea nos vamos a ir.**

**Terry: vamos con el abuelo, Annie dispuso de un jet privado para poder viajar a gusto a parte de que todos los vuelos estan saturados por las vacaciones.**

**Annie: por eso le hablaste al abuelo no?**

**Terry: Digamos que las circustancias nos ayudaron ya que tiene que acompanar a mama en unas cosas de la disquera y después partiremos de nuevo para Londres.**

**Annie: Terry, creeme que no tengo el menor interes de regresar a Londres. **

**Terry: yo tampoco tengo ganas de volver, para que? Para oir solamente los enganos de unos con otros y disimular como que no pasa nada.**

**Annie: Terry has pensado que va a pasar cuando nuetros padres nos dejen los titulos y tengamos que hacer frente nuestros cargos con la realeza, Terry eso no es vida, al menos para mi no. Yo quiero terminar mi carrera de Biologa Marina. Y seguir con la dirección de la fundación de preservación por los animales en peligro de extinción. **

**Terry: a mi se me hace que lo que tu quieres, es que Albert continue contigo en esa fundación ya que el adora los animales. Pero te recuerdo que Albert tiene que seguir con los negocios de la Familia Andley según se por Candy el tiene que terminar de estudiar ya porque su Tia abuela va a dejar la dirección de dichas empresas cuando Albert termine de Estudiar de aquí.**

**Annie: albert me ha contado algo de eso pero yo pensaba que el no iba continuar con los negocios ya que no es su sueno.**

**Terry: pero Annie no te aflijas por eso nada es seguro todavía quien sabe a lo mejor se queda dirigiendo la fundación de tu madre. Oye pero que no es muy pronto para que ustedes hablen de matrimonio. Annie no te hagas ilusiones no vaya a pasar lo mismo que con el chico de Espana. **

**Annie: No Terry, veras que no sera lo mismo. Y tienes razon en decirme que no me ilusione tan pronto. Bueno a que hora nos vamos.**

**Terry: a las 6:00, me voy a empacar. **

**Como los padres de Paty se encontraban aun en la India arreglando unos negocios. Paty decide quedarse con Candy y pasar las navidades con ella y su amado Alistear Cornwell. Al llegar los chicos de Edimbur a a la mansión Andley la Tia Abuela ya les esperaba en la biblioteca en compania de sus otros nietos que habian regresado de Espana. Entran a la biblioteca y para gran sorpresa de ellos.**

**Candy: Santo cielo es Anthony! – se decia asi misma l ponerse nerviosa por la presencia de el.**

**Eliza: Vaya al fin llegaron.**

**Neil: tu sabes hermanita que ninguno de los jóvenes Andley son puntuales.**

**Albert: ahorrate tus palabra Neil. Tenemos gusto en verle Tia **

**T. Abuela: Espero que hayan tenido un buen Viaje en el regreso y me alegra que no hayan tenido contratiempos, asu ves les reitero el gusto que me da el que se esten esforzando sus calificaciones han sido muy satisfactorias incluyéndote a ti Candy.**

**Candy: Gracias Tia.**

**T. Abuela: Como les decia el merito que han tenido este semestre es digno de admirarse al parecer me doy cuenta que ya han sentado cabeza y para celebrarlo manana por la noche se hara una fiesta en su honor.**

**Eliza: Como no lo merecemos Tia Abuela. Creo que hay muchas cosas para hacer aun**

**T. Abuela: Perdon, no escuche, mas bien no entendi Eliza lo que dijiste.**

**Eliza: si Tia Abuela que daras una megafiesta en nuestro honor.**

**T. Abuela: creo que estan en un error Eliza, si voy a dar una fiesta pero sera en honor a Albert, Alistear, Archibald, Anthony, Patricia y Candice. **

**Neil: y Eliza y yo donde quedamos.**

**T. Abuela: creo que no tengo porque darles explicaciones pero ya que insisten Ustedes mejor que yo deben saber en las situación que ese encuentran creen que es muy bonito que saber que tu Neil no sales de los juegos de baraja, y de esos centro nudistas, y tu Eliza lo mismo, aparte de gastar lo que no tienen todavía exigen. Desde ahoria les digo cuando regresen a Espana ya no viviran en el hotel se les ha conseguido un departamento y tu Eliza te haras cargo de el es hora que aprendas lo que es llevar una casa, Ha! Y sera recortadas sus tarjetas de credito. Eso es para ustedes y para que lo vayan digiriendo pueden irse el chofer los espera para llevarlos a casa de sus Padres.**

**Eliza: pero Tia Abuela, y al fiesta**

**T abuela: ustedes no estan incluidos, seran unos invitados nada mas.**

**Eliza: Pero tia porque a Patricia si y a Candy no es justo ellas no son tan damas como yo.**

**T Abuela: Sera mejor que calles Eliza ya que no te va gustar lo que tengo que decir de ti.**

**Neil: las recogidas son las festejadas, mira nada mas.**

**Eliza: tu sabes Neil aunque la Mona se vista de seda mona se queda.**

**Anthony: basta Eliza y Neil, ya les dijo la Tia Abuela que se fueran el chofer los espera.**

**Eliza: tu no vendras a casa Anthony.**

**Anthony: crees que estoy loco, ya vengo hartos de ustedes al fin voy a descansar asi que circulándole estan haciendo perder el tiempo al chofer.**

**Neil: mira Anthony, tu no eres nadie para corrernos.**

**Albert: pero yo si esta es mi casa, y como jefe de la familia les ordeno que se vayan y por favor diganle a Sara que no los quiero cerca de la mansión ni antes mucho menos después de la fiesta.**

**Eliza: pero las festividades navideñas y el Accion de gracias**

**Archie: si se les manda invitación, considérense invitados**

**Stear: si no, no.**

**Anthony: susurrándole al oido a Candy - vere la forma de que no les llegue la invitación.**

**Candy: y te ayudo.**

**Eliza: Tia abuela, poruqe tantas consideraciones, para esa recogida, Tia no es justo, ella es una hija ilegitima y siempre lo va ser, no lleva sangre real de los Andley, y...**

**Albert: -quien ya habia perdido la cabeza con las tonterías de Eliza- Eliza callate, Candy es mas Andley que tu y todos los aquí presentes asi que mejor callate, y si no quieres venir no vengas mejor, no nos hace falta tu legua venenosa. Y si sigues metiendote con Candy desde ahoria te lo digo dejaras la universidad patrocinada por nosotros, y se cancelaran tu chequera y tu tarjetas.**

**Eliza: Tia Abuela ves como me trata.**

**T Abuela: tu sola has cosechado lo que sembraste Eliza. **

**Candy: Permiso, veo que toda la situación es porque voy a ser incluida en el festejo, Eliza no se porque siempre sacas a relucir que soy una recogida, que soy una hija ilegitima solo te digo una cosa, soy mas Andley que tu, tengo mejor porte que tu y soy una descendiente directa de Sir William Andley. Y tu eres una Leegan no veo el Andley por ningun lado asi que chiquita como dicen en México, ahuecando el ala y adios.**

**Eliza: Tia Abuela**

**Anthony: Ya escuchaste Eliza. Adios y tu tambien Neil.**

**Eliza y Neil se van de la mansión Andley mientras la Tia abuela les comentaba los detalles de la fiesta y les decia a las chicas a que hora saldria para ir a recoger sus vestidos. La tia les ahbia mandado ir a sus habitaciones cuando estos se dirigían a ellas Anthony alcanza a Candy y rodeando la cintura de esta con su brazo.**

**Anthony: Estas mas hermosa que nunca Candy.**

**Candy: Gracias Anthony pero creo que asi solo empeoras las cosas Anthony suéltame por favor.**

**Anthony: Candy porque siempre te has quedado callada.**

**Candy: Yo no tengo que decir nada.**

**Anthony: Pero tu sabes muy bien que el recogido soy yo.**

**Candy: Anthoy, callate, tu sabes muy bien que no es cierto, a parte hasta que tu no estes seguro de eso no tienes que decir nada. Anthony dejalo asi para que te atormentas.**

**Anthony: no lo se pero ...**

**Candy: pero nada. Anthony ve y descansa manana tendremos un dia muy ajetreado.**

**Anthony: - se acerca y le da un beso en la frente – tu tambien descansa Candy, pero manana platicaremos largo y tendido ok.**

**Candy: esta bien.**

**Anthony se dirige a su habitación y no muy conforme de su platica con Candy se dirige a la habitación de Stear, el nota algo raro en Candy.**

**Stear: adelante**

**Anthony: Hola Stear.**

**Stear: Que te trae por aqui, tu habitacion esta en el otro piso junto a la de la Tia Abuela. Dejame adivinar es Candy no?**

**Anthony: Asi es, se nota mucho.**

**Stear: no, como crees si solo se te caia la baba de verla, al igual que a Neil,**

**Anthony: tu en verdad crees que Neil la quiera.**

**Stear: no Neil esta obsesionado porque ninguna chica se le ha resistido, solamente Candy, recuerdas la paliza que le dio en campeonato de equitación.**

**Anthony:- riendo de muy buena gana- si Vaya que lo dejo en el suelo,fue muy acertado que Albert la mandara a clases de defensa personal. No?**

**Stear: si**

**Anthoy: Stear contestame algo. Porque Candy, no, mejor que es lo que pasa con Candy, la noto muy distante, diferente.**

**Stear : Ideas tuyas.**

**Anthony: claro que no, es como si yo no existiera mas para ella, que paso en Edimburg; acaso ella sale con alguien es eso Stear?**

**Stear: Eso le corresponde a ella decírtelo no a mi.**

**Anthony: Lo sabia, tendre que hacer algo, Stear quien es? Como es el?**

**Stear: no se nada.**

**Anthony: Albert, el me lo dira, estoy seguro.**

**Stear: pierdes tu tiempo, el ahorita esta hablando con su novia y sabes cuanto va a tardar.**

**Anthony: desde cuando Albert tiene novia?**

**En eso entraba Archie a la habitación de su hermano.**

**Archie: desde que me la quito a mi – decia con cierto enojo-.**

**Anthony: Archie, tu si me diras con quien esta saliendo Candy verdad y como esta eso de Albert.**

**Archie: de Candy no se nada y de Albert...**

**Stear: Archie eso ya paso hace meses asiq eu no tiene caso seguir hablando del tema.**

**Anthony: y es novia, novia, de Albert o de paso?**

**Stear: pues ya llevan mas de dos meses.**

**Archie: y mas le vale ...**

**Stear: Archie ya hablamos de eso asi que Annie esta muerta en tu corazon ok. A parte que no invitaste manana a esa chica que conociste en el avion.**

**Archie: si y eso que?**

**Anthony: de que chica hablan?**

**Stear: Mira los gustos de mi hermano, es una chica bonita, de cabellos rubio pintado casi colo pelos de elote, tez blanca mas blanca que la de candy tirandole a leche light si es bonita tiene cara de changuito pero es un poco, no un mucho frentosa, chance y se queda calva con el tiempo hay pero para estos tiempo no te preocupes Archie hay implates de cabello.**

**Archie: Stear, es bonita y de buen carácter,**

**Stear: a mi me parece mas que nada una boba con esa cara de yo no fui. **

**Archie: se llama Susana Marlowe y su padres es productor musical, representante de grupos como Backstreet boys y N;sync**

**Anthony: es decir que vamos estar rodeados de los famosos contigo.**

**Stear: Si, imaginate voy a ir al concierto de los Backstreet boys y me voy a tomar mil fotos con ese que trea siempre un sombrerito y tatuajes a mil.**

**Archie: si burlate, pero creo que a Paty no le parecio nada mala la idea de estar en backstage.**

**Antrhony: bueno es comprensible.**

**Stear: oye güero si quieres impresionar a Candy porque no vas con nosotros y la impresionas **

**Anthony: como no te entiendo**

**Stear: si mira te aprendes las canciones de ese grupo y Candy con ese corazon que tiene va a pensar que eres un chico muy noble.**

**Archie: yo mas bien diria que un gay.**

**Anthony: y cuando es el dichoso concierto**

**Archie: en tres dias **

**Anthony: y donde consigo esos discos**

**Archie: dile a Stear el tiene dos**

**Stear: que conste que me los regalo Susana**

**Anthony: y se puede saber porque tiene tanto interes por ir.**

**Stear: Archie por quedar bien con Susana y yo por ..**

**Anthony: por Paty**

**Stear: NO, hombre es por que va abrir el concierto una chica que acaba de incursionar en eso y esta .. UYY si que esta**

**Anthony: quien es?**

**Archie: Es Britney Spear. La que canta Babe one more time.**

**Anthony: en serio, oye yo quiero conocerla**

**Stear: he,he, yo la vi primero.**

**Anthony: si pero tu tienes novia y yo no**

**Archie: pero que no quieres conquistar a Candy.**

**Stear: y dale la burra al trigo, Archie Candy esta con Terry, por favor. UPS creo que la regue.**

**Anthony: quien es Terry?**

**Archie: Nadie, mira ten estos CD's y vete a dormir – tomándolo del brazo lo arrastra hacia fuera y lo saca de la habitación de Stear. La regaste Stear, ahora que? Se supone que Anthony quiere recuperar a Candy.**

**Stear: Pero tu sabes muy bien que Candy quiere a Terry. Ademas no creo que tu debas ilusionar a Anthony.**

**Archie: pero si el que empezo fuiste tu.**

**Stear: Oye pero como piensas llevar a Anthony si te dieron muy pocos pases.**

**Archie: ya lo se, pero recuerda que a Albert lo invitaron por ser jefe de las Empresas Andley y el puede llevar a cuantos quiera, no habra problemas.**

**Stear: solo espero que Eliza no se entere de esto. No tengo ganas de verla oye enserio que no la pasamos muy bien si ellos en Edimburg**

**Archie: te que confesarte que yo la extrane mucho. No tenia a quien hacerle pasar malas jugadas.**

**Stear: si es por eso yo tambien, te acuerdas cuando lanzamos una bomba de olor en su habitación cuando estuvimos en la prepa beverly.**

**Archie: si tuvo que mudarse de habitación y todas sus cosas olian mal incluso ella por mas banos no se le quitaba el olor.**

**SteaR: no es que te corra pero ya es tarde y quiero descansar. **

**Archie: ok nos vemos mañana. **

**Continuara...**

**Bueno a todas las personas que se dan un poco de tiempo para leer este fic, mil gracias por hacerlo, gracias tambien por sus comentarios, perdon por no poder publicar rapido los capitulos pero he tenido ciertas cuestiones personales asi como técnicas ya que mi computadora paso a mejor vida... Tambien quiero pedir disculpas por los errores de ortografia ya que esta maquina que tengo tiene el teclado en Ingles y batallo un poco a parte de que uno se acostumbra a su teclado no? Bueno espero les guste y sio tienen algun comentario escríbanme a ****xcaret_b **** . Gracias a Maru por tus ideas estoy tomándolas encuenta. **


	11. Chapter 11

Promesas de Amor

Al día siguiente la mansión Andley era un caos con sirvientes por doquier, arreglos florales, chefs y todo el lujo para una gran fiesta de la alta sociedad. Albert había salido desde temprano ya que George le había pedido que visitara las empresas que las tenia muy olvidadas. Archie, Stear y Anthony dormían aun después de la velada anterior poniéndose al tanto de lo que les había pasado a cada uno. Candy y Paty habían salido con la Tía Abuela Elroy para escoger sus vestidos para esa noche ya anteriormente la Tía Abuela había mandado hacer diseños exclusivos para su sobrina y la novia de su sobrino respectivamente. En la casa de modas.

**Eliza: Aprieta mas, trata de subir ese maldito cierre, talvez si me acuesto cierra.**

**Empleada: Señorita, por favor, si quiere le traigo otra talla, el vestido puede romperse.**

**Eliza: quiero este y esta es mi talla, me tiene que quedar.**

**En eso entran Candy y Paty con unas empleadas y las pilas de vestidos para probarse. **

**Candy: Eliza vaya que subiste de peso en España **

**Eliza: Cállate Recogida.**

**Paty: mejor cállate Eliza si te escucha la Tía Abuela Elroy no le va a gustar el tono en el que le hablas a Candy que por lo menos ella no va a batallar en entrar en estos exclusivos vestidos.**

**Eliza: Mira cuatro ojo no te metas en donde no te llaman esto es entre ella y yo y mas vale**

**Candy: con mi amiga no te metas a parte a ella lo de cuatro ojos se le quita con unos pupilentes pero tu con lo lonja ni con la faja mas resistente te la desaparece. A parte tu estas como los magos malos. Nada por aquí, ni nada por atrás. Ja,ja, ja, **

**Eliza: Estúpida te crees mas que...**

**Empleada: Señoritas basta, Srita. Candy este vestido fue diseñado especialmente para usted.**

**Era un vestido entallado hasta la cintura con una tira cruzada por el frente y dejando al descubierto los hombros, terminaba en línea A con algo de vuelo hecho en tela de brocado color blanco con tira plateada, era realmente hermoso y complementado con una tiara pequeña en oro blanco con brillantes al igual que la gargantilla y pendientes, estos claro llevaban en pequeño en medio el símbolo Andley, todo había sido ordenado por la Tía Abuela ya que quería que fuese la mas bella y sobresaliente de la fiesta.**

**Paty: Wow!, Candy te queda hermoso**

**Candy: a mi me parece muy ostentoso ¿no?**

**Eliza: Señorita yo quiero uno así de diseño exclusivo.**

**Empleada: Madame Candy, luce Bellísima y Srita Leegan siento decirle que los vestidos fueron hecho exclusivos para la Srita Candice y La srita O'brien no creo que le queden a usted ninguna de las tallas que usan ellas.**

**Paty: Te lo dije Candy, el que hallamos ido al Gym de la universidad nos sirvió de mucho a parte del Taco de ojo que nos echamos con los chicos que van ahí. Ay! Tía Abuela como luce Candy.**

**T. Abuela: Como todo una Andley, Como mas?**

**Eliza: porque a mi no se me mando hacer nada especial?**

**T. Abuela: que de eso se encargué tu madre Eliza mi responsabilidad son estas jovencitas ahora, espero que tu madre Ya te lo haya comentado de las ultimas decisiones que he tomado.**

**En eso entraba la Sra. Sara leegan.**

**Eliza: Madre dime porque la abuela ya no me quiere, que hice mal.**

**Contestare **

**Sara: Hija, después hablamos en casa**

**Eliza: no yo quiero saber,**

**T. abuela: Eliza solo te con esto, tu solo sabes darme dolores de cabeza últimamente y a parte y lo mas importante has hecho muy infeliz a mi Anthony.**

**Eliza:" Yo pero Tía Abuela yo lo amo, y lo único que hice fue quitarle esa mosca muerta de encima.**

**T. Abuela: pues esa chica era quien hacia feliz a mi Anthony y era una chica de muy buena posición que tu junto con Neil la mancillaron motivo por el cual los leegan no pueden presentarse en sociedad con las familias en Londres.**

**Paty: de que hablan Candy**

**Candy: no lo se, pero entre menos sepamos mejor. Tía estamos listas, podemos irnos.**

T. Abuela: si vamonos Joan Pierre nos espera. Ha! Sara quiero que eduques a tu hija. No quiero mas problemas y por favor no te acerques a Anthony.

**Sara: Sí Tía.**

**La Tía Abuela junto con las muchachas salen de la casa de modas mientras Eliza y su Madre siguen en esta.**

**Eliza: Madre que hice mal.**

**Sara: -le responde con una cachetada- Todo, siempre has hecho todo mal. Gracias a tus estupideces estamos en la borda ahora, la Tía Abuela no nos quiere en ningún lado. De Hecho no estamos invitados a las fiestas de Navidades Gracias a ti y al inútil de tu hermano.**

**Eliza: pero Madre.**

**Sara: Cállate! No quiero que sigas con tus berrinches. **

**Era de noche en la Mansión Andley una de las mas grandes y hermosas en su clase se veía gente de la alta sociedad desde grandes empresarios, jefes de gobierno, algunos famosos hasta pasar por amigos de escuela de los chicos cuando estos habían estudiado en la Beverly Hills, Yale, Harvart, y otras universidades de gran prestigio. Los festejados aun no bajaban puesto que esperaban que la Tía Abuela les llamara como era su costumbre en las fiestas que ella daba **

**Paty: que te pasa Candy? Porque estas tan nerviosa, no es la primera vez que hacen una fiesta en su honor**

**Candy: No lo sé Paty, pero me siento rara, extraña como si algo fuese a pasar.**

**Paty: pues tranquilízate porque ya no tardan en venir por ti.**

**Candy: Si tan solo Terry estuviese aquí.**

**Paty: Te dolió mucho que nos e despidiera verdad.**

**Candy: Sí**

**Paty: Tu tienes toda la culpa, el te pido perdón, te suplico y tu no le quisiste hacer caso de hecho lo rechazaste.**

**Candy: Ya no sigas, oye estas para consolarme no para que me deprima mas**

**Paty: bueno quieres que té de una buena noticia.**

**Candy: haber dime**

**Paty: Sabes que grupo va a venir a cantar, a parte de la orquesta.**

**Candy: no, no lo se.**

**Paty: pues, es Savage garden**

**Candy: que? Pero como? Quien los contrato?**

**Paty: al parecer la Tía Abuela es la que los contrato personalmente, ya que llamo a una revista y dijeron que eran los que mas éxito tenían a nivel mundial, y a parte porque Ricky Martín tenia ocupado este DIA.**

**Candy: bueno la tía se quedo con ganas de ver a Ricky Martín mover las caderas.**

**Paty: ya me imagino la tía en primera fila,**

**Candy:ha! Paty es que tu no fuiste con ella al concierto que dio aquí estábamos en primera fila y hubieses visto sé sabia todas las canciones. Y gritaba, que hasta se le olvidaron los modales que tanto presume.**

**Paty: ya es tarde, voy a bajar y a ver a quien me encuentro por ahí**

**Candy: no vas a bajar con Stear.**

**Paty: no ya lo hablamos y ustedes son los festejados a los que esperan. Tu bajaras con Anthony como siempre.**

**Candy: no, ya no, bajare con Albert, Anthony ya paso a la Historia**

**Paty: pero yo lo veo todavía muy enamorado de ti. Candy podrás perdonarlo algún DIA.**

**Candy: nunca! **

**Paty: pero si es verdad lo que dijo, que no paso nada.**

**Candy: Entonces porque iba saliendo Eliza de su recamara en la bata de baño de el.**

**Paty: Por eso te digo y si no paso nada, tu no le diste tiempo de defenderse, a parte y si Eliza fue de ofrecida, ya sabes que los hombres no se detienen con las ofrecidas.**

**Candy: discúlpame Paty, pero a Terry y a Albert se les han ofrecido muchas y enfrente de nosotros y se han detenido ellos por caballerosos.**

**Paty: y porque están frente a ustedes, y cuando están solos? A poco crees que son vírgenes, por favor Candy, reacciona son hombres.**

**Candy: Mira Paty ya se esta desviando nuestra conversación, ya tome una decisión bajare con Albert.**

**Candy se queda sola pero pensando en Terry principalmente, Candy se decia porque me siento asi es como si una parte de mi faltara no me siento bien es un vacio ni aun cuando Mama murio lo sentia ya que ella se ocupaba mas de Albert que de mi, se que ella me hace falta porque tengo muchas dudas y en Albert no podria confiarlas me daria vergüenza y La Tia Abuela con esa chapa a la antigua que estoy segura que si hablara con ella del sexo me mandaria ahora si a un convento y con Paty, esta mas nula que yo en ese tema- Candy no escucho cuando Albert entraba a su habitación.-**

**Albert: te pasa algo Candy. No me digas es Terry.**

**Candy: No Albert, no es... bueno si y a la vez son tantas las cosas en mi cabeza, mis dudas, que no se como encontrar una salida.**

**Albert: bueno Senorita creo que sus dudas van a tener que esperar un poco porque ya la Tia esta finalizando su discurso, Asi que harias el honor de bajar conmigo esta vez – La intención de Albert era que Terry no viera a Candy cerca de Anthony.- **

**Candy: eso mismo iba a pedirte.**

**Los chicos Andley estaban en la parte superior de la escalera cuando ya habian sido nombrados por La Tia Abuela Elroy.**

**Anthony – dándole el brazo a Candy- Candy, bajamos.**

**Albert: Lo siento Anthony, pero Candy va a bajar conmigo – toma de la mano a Candy y bajan.**

**La gente esperaba la ansiosa llegada de los chicos asi empezaria la fiesta tan especial para ellos cuando estos bajaban empezo la musica a Tocar cuando Candy escucho la Canción ella trataba de reconocer la voz de quien cantaba:**

_**I was lost and alone**_

_**Trying to grow**_

_**Making my way down**_

_**That long winding road.**_

_**Had no reason, no rhyme**_

_**Like a song out of time**_

_**And there you, were**_

_**Standing in front of my eyes**_

_**How could I be such a fool**_

_**To let go of love and break all of the rules**_

_**Girl, when you walked down the door**_

_**Left a hole in my heart**_

_**And I know for sure**_

**Candy no podia creer esa voz que para ella era suficiente escucharla para que su corazon latiera a mil por hora, Era su gran amor ahora y estaba ahi cantando para ella, a pesar de que su voz era excepcional a el no le gustaba del todo cantar peor si era para su pequena pecosa lo hacia solo por ella. El continuaba con su canción . Albert tomaba por la cintura a Candy para empezar el Baile.**

_**You're the air that I Breathe**_

_**Girl You're all that I need**_

_**And, I wanna thank you, Lady**_

_**You're the word that I read**_

_**You're the light tha I see**_

_**And you love is**_

_**All That I need.**_

**Candy asi bailando con Albert, no dejaba de ver a Terry su corazon lo sentia a mil por hora. Cuando escucho a Albert:**

**Candy: lo siento Albert ... Yo …**

**Albert: No digas nada pequena Solo abre tu tu corazon.**

**Por otro lado ..**

**Eliza: Mira Neil como la festejan, esa es...**

**Neil: Eliza ya deja de lloriquear, yo lo que quisiera saber es quien ese joven que canta y que Candy no deja de ver.**

**Eliza: ha de ser uno de su clase, quien mas...**

**Stear: Hay primita, ese chico al que tu dices fijate que si es de la clase de Candy.**

**Eliza: era de imaginarse,**

**Stear: si en Duque de Grandchester es el padre de el, alguien digno para Candy.**

**Eliza: hijo del famoso Duque y su esposa la empresaria Eleanor Baker De Grandcheste? Pero,,, Como?**

**I was searching in vain**

**Playing a games**

**Had no one else**

**But my self left to blame**

**You came in to my world**

**No diamonds or pearls**

**Could ever replace**

**What you have gone to me girl**

**You're the air that I Breathe**

**Girl You're all that I need**

**And, I wanna thank you, Lady**

**You're the word that I read**

**You're the light tha I see**

**And you love is**

**All That I need.**

**You're the air that I Breathe**

**Girl You're all that I need**

**And, I wanna thank you, Lady**

**You're the word that I read**

**You're the light tha I see**

**And you love is**

**All That I need.**

**Al terminar la Canción todos aplaudian pero habia una persona interesada en el cantante a parte de Candy, Candy corrio al encuentro de Terry, Y ahí se encontraba el contemplando a la bella chica que se acercaba rapidamente hacia el, ella se arrojo a esos brazos que se extendían hacia ella terminando en un abrazo seguido de una lluvia de besos, no importaba la gente alrededor de ellos ya que solo sabian estar para ellos, hasta que una voz los hizo reaccionar.**

**A. Greum: Ejem, jem, Disculpen chicos pero estan dando un espectáculo no muy apto para algunas personas.**

**Candy: Abuelo, pero como es que ustedes estan aquí, Annie a Albert le va a dar mucho gusto verte.**

**Annie: solamente a el.**

**Candy: bueno a mi me alegra que estes aquí y creeme a Paty tambien le va a encantar.**

**A. Greum: Candy estas hermosa si no fuera porque se es una bienvenida bien diria que esta estu boda.**

**Candy: Gracias Abuelo, si lo dice por el color Blanco son ideas de la Tia, pero para mi boda falta mucho.**

**Terry: eso es lo que tu crees?**

**Annie: Bueno y donde esta mi osito. – Cuando sintio unos brazos por la parte de atrás que rodeaban su cintura.**

**Albert: me extrañaste mi conejito de felpa**

**Annie: Tu que crees**

**A. Greum : oh ! Dios entre los peluches de felpa y el aire que respira Terry creo que me voy axficiar de amor.**

**Terry: Pues no seria mala idea abuelo, oye Candy no tienes alguna candidata,**

**Candy: Pues la unica que conozco disponible es la Tia Abuela Elroy, Pero mejor no porque si no se va volver Amargado.**

**En eso se acercaban los demas Andley, al grupo, a Albert, le toco hacer la presentación de ellos: **

**Albert: Bueno dejenme presentarles a los demas de la familia. Primero las damas, Oh! Se me olvidaba que aquí no hay damas.**

**Eliza: Muy gracioso Tio William, Mi nombre es Eliza Leegan Y el es mi Hermano Neal Y el es mi...**

**Anthony: No dejando terminar a Eliza, YO soy Anthony Bower, - es ella y que hace de la mano de mi Tio Albert-**

**Annie: No puedo creerlo ellos son Parte de la familia de Albert, Porque Dios mio al fin que habia pensado que me habia librado de ellos y ahora? Que hare? **

**Terry: Mucho gusto, El es mi abuelo El Duque Grandchester, mi hermana Annie y soy Terrence.**

**Eliza: Que bonito nombre tienes,**

**Terry: Gracias, Ha y esta hermosa senorita – dirigiéndose a Candy – es mi Novia.**

**Eliza: Que? Esa recogida es...**

**Albert: Eliza Callate es mas la Tia Abuela te busca.**

**Eliza: permiso, Me acompanas Anthony.**

**Anthony: tu sabes el camino vete sola. -Asi que este es el novio de Candy – pensaba, Y Annie, estas mas hermosa ahora, pero que haces con Albert.**

**A. Greum: Sabes, Terry creo que debemos saludar a la anfitriona de esta hermosa fiesta. **

**Terry: si sirve que arreglamos otro asunto. Con su permiso pero El Abuelo, Candy y yo tenemos que ir a Saludar, Annie vienes?**

**Albert: en un momento mas los alcanzamos.**

**Candy conduce a sus invitados con la Tia Abuela Elroy para asi presentarlos como era debido**

**Candy: Permiso Tia Elroy, quisiera presentarles a unos amigos de Escocia.**

**T. A. Elroy: Si, Candy y quienes son tus invitados.**

**Candy: El es Terrence y el Su abuelo el Duque de Grandchester.**

**La Tia abuela temblaba solo de ver al abuelo Greum pero trataba de disimular su verviosismo de estar otras vez frente a el.**

**Terry: Mucho gusto Senora, **

**T. A. Elroy: El gusto es mio pero parece que yo te he visto en otra parte, pero por el momento me... me falla la memoria aunque tu rostro me es muy familiar. Raro en mi que nunca se me olvida u rostro. Verdad Greum.**

**A. Greum: Que bueno que aun te has acordado de mi, siempre has estado aquí Elroy – apuntando a su corazon-.**

**T. A. Elroy: me da gusto que este creciendo tu circulo de amistades Candy al parecer no solo has mejorado en la escuela si no tambien en tus relaciones, por cierto hace tiempo que llegaron algunos amigos tuyos de la farándula.**

**Candy: Gracias Tia por avisarme.**

**Terry: Senora Elroy, estoy informado que usted es la matriarca de esta familia y por lo tal quisiera poder contar con su autorización para ser el Novio Formal de Candy vengo respaldado por mi Abuelo a quien usted ya concoce y sabe de antemano que no dudaria de mis sentimientos hacia Candy y se a su vez que soy correspondido.**

**T.A. Elroy: Bueno esto no me lo esperaba, pero que me dice tu Candy?**

**Candy: Que quiero con todo mi corazon a Terry.**

**T. A. Elroy: Bueno, creo que tengo que hablar de esta situación contigo Greum e informale a Albert de esta situación.**

**Terry: Sra. Se que cuento con la aprobación de Albert ya que el se que el es el tutor legal de Candy, Y de hecho ahí viene con mi hermana Annie.**

**Albert: Tia Ya cayo la bomba.**

**T.A. Elroy: Muy gracioso Albert. Y esta senorita, creo conocerla tambien, Ella Tia es mi novia Annie Britter**

**Annie: Mucho gusto volverla a saludar, Sra.**

**Albert: de donde la conoces amor**

**T.A. Elroy: Nos conocimos en Londres, cuando visitaba a Anthony no es cierto?**

**Annie: asi es hace aproximadamente dos anos**

**T.A. Elroy: y ya viste a Anthony?**

**Annie: si Sra. Lo salude hace cuando llegue**

**Albert: que bien que se conocen ahora Tia nos retiramos por que tengo que saludar a unos personas que quiere que conozca George Annie vamos.**

**Annie: si permiso.**

**T.A. Elroy:Es tu nieta greum.**

**Greum: La adopte como nieta desde que tenia como dos anos ya que es nuestra vecina y siempre estuvo con Terry.**

**T.A. Elroy: Chicos vayan a divertirse y Sr. Terrence tiene mi aprobación y estoy tomando en cuenta que ustede va a respetar a mi sobrina.**

**Terry: Gracias Sra., Abuelo Vienes,**

**A. Greum: NO vayan, me quedare un rato platicando con Elroy.**

Terry y Candy se retiran y se dirigen al lugar donde se encontraban los demas dejando solos al Abuelo Grandchester y la Tia abuela Elroy.

**A. Greum: Elroy tenemos que hablar**

**T.A. Elroy: No, no tenemos nada de que hablar, puedo ver en tu nieto que pudiste hacer tu vida Feliz con ella.**

**A. Greum: Elroy ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que no separamos, si me dejaras explicarte.**

**T.A. Elroy: Explicarme que? Sabes, hoy no, no es el momento ni el lugar, hay que disfrutar la dicha de estos muchachos. Quien lo diria talvez nosotros no pero mira nuestros nietos – pero en su interior se decia, pobre de Anthony primero Candy y ahora Annie, el amor esta frustrado para el, como lo fue para mi.-**

**Cerca de la Pista de Baile con un numeroso grupo de jóvenes se encontraban Los universitarios de Edimburgo contando de sus experiencias en una escuela donde si tenian que estudiar... en eso la Tia Abuela acompanada del Abuelo Greum tomando el micrófono.**

**T.A. Elroy: Me alegra que se esten divirtiendo ahora para mis queridos nietos este es mi regalo para ustedes.**

**En eso se empezaba a escuchar las primeras notas de una musica reconocida por los jóvenes al aparecer primero en el escenario dos jóvenes uno con guitarra y otro con micrófono en Mano, los aplausos se empezaban a escuchar y ellos empezaban a cantar.**

**George: Albert, me acompanas necesito tu compania en esto. **

**Albert: George dejame disfrutar el regalo de la Tia Abuela,**

**George: es necesario Albert.**

**Albert: Esta bien, Annie, **

**Annie : Ve corazon, aqui te espero.**

**Estando Annie sola siente que alguien esta detrás de ella muy cerca, ella trata de separarse cuando la persona que esta atrás de ella la toma con sus brazos por la cintura recargando la cabeza en el hombro desnudo de ella**

**Anthony: No te vayas, princesa por favor.**

**Annie: Anthony! Pero que haces?**

**Anthony: ya se eres ahora la novia de mi Tio**

**Annie: Yo no sabia que ustedes eran Familia, no lo sabia.**

**Anthony: vaya coincidcencia no?**

**Annie: Anthony Suéltame,**

**Anthony : no dime Annie, porque ? Porque con todo el mundo a tus pies, Porque mi Tio Albert? Ahora se ve que el te adora. Porque tenias que enamorarte de el? De todos los hombres en el mundo porque el?**

**Annie: Porque el me mostro su AMOR cosa que tu nunca hiciste, El lucho por mi AMOR y tu no? Por eso o quieres que te diga mas?**

**Anthony: Soltando a Annie - Tonto soy no? Al pensar que podria recuperarte, pesar que estarias esperándome**

**Annie: Y lo hice pero tu nuca diste senales de vida. Lo siento Anthony – se iba para buscar a Albert – **

**Anthony: Eliza y Neil esos parasitos siempre han sido mi descgracia por ellos perdi a Candy y Ahora a Annie.**

**Gente seguia llegando copas se servian pro doquier. En la Entrada llegaba una chica rubia de ojos celestes la cual se acercaba a uno de los anfitriones.**

**Anfitrio: Su nombre Seniorita**

**Susana, Susana Marlow**

**Anfitrio: Aquí esta. Pase**

**Susana: Busco al Jover Archibald Cornwell Andley**

**Anfitrion: LO encontrara en el Bar**

**Susana: Gracias.**

**Susana una chica de pocas palabras asediada por los jóvenes porque su padre era Productor de Grupos Juveniles con mucho éxito entre ellos Backstreet boys y Nsync: para mucho Susana era su entrada al mundo de la farándula, para otros una chica manipulada por su Padre para encontrar chicos Ricos con padres quien financiaran sus proyectos, Ella solo queria encontrar a alguien quien la amara por lo que era y no por lo que pretendia ser. Un chico Rubio de ojos color miel y piel bronceada se le acerco**

**Archie: Hola! Srita. Marlow me dejaria acompanarla**

**Susana: Archie, Te cumpli estoy aquí**

**Archie: Gracias por hacer venido, me aburria ya.**

**Susana:Aburrirte, pero si aquí esta la alta alcurnia de casi todos los Estados Unidos, creo que solo falto el presidente Bill Clinton, **

**Archie: Su Hija Chelsea esta por alla, la pobrecita esta desilusionada porque Albert trajo a su novia. TE parece si vamos a disfrutar del concierto.**

**Susana: me encataria**

**Seguían disfrutando del Concierto de Savage Garden pero en una esquina del salon estaba Eliza con Neil tramando algo.**

**Eliza: neil tenemos que hacer algo**

**Neil: y que te propones hacer o para que?**

**Eliza: Vaz a dejar que Candy sea la admiración de todos y para colmo escuche que ese duque ya hablo con la Tia Abuela para formalizar noviazgo, sabes lo que eso significa ella va pertenecer a la Realeza no conforme con la gran herencia con la que cuenta tendra joyas de la corona de Inglaterra, Neil esa quiero ser yo, **

**Neil: Eliza yo pensaba que lo unico que querias era quitarle a Anthony, pero ahora me sales con que no que quieres quitarle a ese duque, el no se ve tan tonto.**

**Eliza: Tu tendras que hacer algo para separarlos. Oye quien es esa la que esta con el abuelo William**

**Neil: Quien, pues de espaldas se ve muy bien.**

**Eliza: Voltea chica, quiero verte**

**Neil: Eliza es Anne Britter,**

**Eliza: Ella Aquí pero que es lo que hace aquí y con el Tio Abuelo William, y besándose. No, no, puedo creerlo que alegria de ella me voy a ocupar mas tarde.**

**Neil: Yo que creia que pasaria solo la noche por lo visto no...? Ja,ja, **

**Eliza: Ahora observa lo que voy a Hacer – Anthony , Anthony,**

**Anthony: que quieres Eliza?**

**Eliza: No puedo estar cerca de ti quiero ir a aquel lado me acompanas por favor.**

**Anthony: que mas da?**

**Llegan al lugar donde se encontraban Annie y Albert.**

**Eliza: hola Tio Abuelo William**

**Albert: que se te ofrece Eliza, Yo que tu sobrino buscaria una pareja mejor.**

**Eliza: Tio Abuelo, porque no me presentas a tu acompanante.**

**Albert: Porque no quiero que ste cerca de viboras como tu, como tu comprenderas sobrina. Ella es Annie Britter**

**Annie; - No voy a caer en tu juego Eliza – Hola! Eliza **

**Albert: Ya se conocían.**

**Annie: Antes de que Hablara Eliza, Si nos conocimos en Espana hace ya un tiempo. Cuando estudiaba ahí.**

**Eliza: pero como ha sido tu vida desde que te fuiste de Espana ha de haber sido muy...**

**Annie: muy feliz y mas desde que tengo a Albert a mi lado.**

**Anthony: Eliza, te estas pasando de la raya, vamonos y no molestes al Tio Abuelo, sabes que te conviene.**

**Albert: Anthony quedate, Eliza ve a ver a la Tia Abuela quien te buscaba.**

Eliza no muy complacida ya que no logro que se proponia se va en busca de la Tia Elroy que a su vez la manda acon su madre para que no le estorbe cuando se encontraba con la gran sociedad de Chicago.

Albert: Anthony, quiero hablar contigo

Annie: Me retiro ire a ver a Candy y Terry.

Albert: No Annie tu te quedas, Vamos a hablar ahora mismo desde hace rato vi como la mirabas Anthony, y vi su abrazo,

Annie: Santo Dios que hago.

Anthony: Bien Tio te lo dire, Annie y yo nos conocimos en Espana porque ibamos a la misma universidad y mas aun ella vivia en el apartamento contiguo a mi ventana asi que casi siempre estabamos en el balcon, ahí empezamos una buena amistad que después se convirtió en noviazgo, el cual fue muy corto.

Annie: Fue muy corto ya que Eliza y su detestable hermano hicieron que nos separaramos.

Anthony: yo cometi el error de creer en ellos, de sus intrigas y de no confiar en Annie. Siempre quise ir a buscarla pero nunca me atrevi y verla aquí se me hizo al principio tan raro que después pense que habia venido ella a buscarme Iluso que soy ya que después me la presentaron como tu novia.

Annie: _Yo siento no habertelelo dicho antes Albert, pero nunca me imagine que Anthony era familiar tuyo. Si no_

_Albert: si no que Annie?_

_Annie: Creo que no me hubiese involucrado contigo._

_Albert: Contestame algo Annie, Sigues amando a Anthony? _

_Annie se queda en silencio _

_Albert: Contestame Annie_

_Annie mejor lo que hace es correr hacia el Jardín._

_Albert: Annie, Annie... Anthony dime tu la amas ?_

_Anthony: no lo se, hasta ayer todavía queria recuperar a Candy. Pero hoy no se Tio estoy tan confundido,_

_Albert: Mira Anthony, NO te voy a dejar el camino libre con Annie, pero si ella se decidiese por ti hay queda todo. Voy tras de ella._

_Albert corre hacia el Jardín para alcanzar a Annie y mientras tanto Anthony va a buscar a Candy para pedir su consejo. Como iba a dejar el escapar su felicidad pero quien la traeria Candy quien ya contaba con un nuevo amor el cual ella adoraba o Annie quien para su desgracia se haba enamorado de su Tio._

_Albert: Annie, Annie, donde estas. – a lo lejos divisaba en el portal de las rosas a Annie todavia sumida en llanto. – Annie – corriendo a abrazarla y cubriéndola con el saco de su tuxedo – Annie, amor mio porque te has ido asi,_

_Annie: como quieres que me sienta después de la encrucijada que me has puesto._

_Albert: perdoname Amor pero tenia que saber si amabas a Anthony._

_Annie: Albert creo que llego el momento de enterarte de toda la verdad._

_Albert: si no quieres decírmelo no lo digas._

_Annie: es mejor que lo haga yo en lugar de esos sobrinos tuyos los Leegan._

_Albert: pero que tiene que ver ellos en esto._

_Annie: Mucho. Albert, Después de lo que te voy a decir entendere si tu te vas de mi lado ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, _

_Albert; que tan malo puede ser para queres separarme de ti._

_Annie: Escuchame, yo conoci a Anthony en Espana y sabes todo lo demas rompimos por culpa de Neil leegan, yo fui a una fiesta a la cual Anthony no quiso acompanarme, pero ahí me encontre a Neil estuvimos platicando, aun no creia yo que el fuera un Parasito como lo es. Habia bebido un poco de champage ya no iba a tomar pero Neil me insitio en una copa que habia traido para mi y me la tome, después de ahí no recuerdo lo que paso solo que encontraba desnuda en mi habitación Anthony, tenia una llave de repuesto de mi depa por emergencia y al ver que no contestaba fue a ver que pasaba, entro y ahí estaba yo en cama aun dormida sin ropa, me cubrio y desperte, fue algo hermoso sentir que me despertaba pero todo se nublo cuando vimos a Neal saliendo de la ducha envuelto solo en una toalla, Anthony enfurecio y solo decia que era cierto loq ue Eliza le habia dicho, cuando le reclame a Neil el solo dijo que yo habia accedido a acostarme con el y que me habia complacido y disfrutado, me senti sucia de lo peor jamas habia estado con un hombre en tal situación y ahora ni siquiera lo recuerdo como fue mi primera vez al parecer en esa copa hecho una droga que me hizo actuar asi . Te juro Albert yo jamas propiciaria un acto sexual con quien apenas conozco ahora jamas habria hecho eso de enganar a Anthony con Neal, después de eso Neil me amenazo con decirles a mis padres lo que habia pasado si no era su prometida, me negue hice maletas y me fui de ahí no volvi a Espana perdi mis dos anos de estudios que llevaba y perdi la inocencia que llevaba en mi, desde entonces no habia vuelto a salir con nadie solo con Terry, el sabe lo que paso pero nunca le di nombres pense que era mejor conociéndolo como es habria hecho una locura, volvi a salir con alguien cuando ustedes llegaron a la Universidad y de ahí sabes todo de mi._

_Silencio_

_Albert: no se que decir Annie, solo que porque callaste, porque no me habias dicho nada._

_Annie: por miedo a Archie se lo habia contado y mira lo que paso, no sabia como ibas a reaccionar tu después des esta confesión mia._

_Albert; Annie, cuanto has sufrido, ven aca, - Abrazandola- mi amor yo no say un santo y solo espero que tu me ames como yo te amo a ti. Se que estas confundida pero tratare de ser el dueno de tu corazon._

_Annie: Albert, tu eres el unico dueno de mi corazon eres mi gran amor. Te Amo_

_Albert: y yo a ti preciosa. _

_Albert empieza a sentir que Annie se extremece y solo le dice susurrando _

_Albert: Entremos amore esta frio._

_Annie: si ._

_Albert y Annie entraban y saludaban a algunos amigos y empresarios Albert admiraba el desenvolvimiento de Annie y su facilidad de palabra con extranos serian una pareja perfecta en todos los angulos. Mientras Candy y Terry disfrutaban de la musica ya que ella estaba feliz de tener a Terry abrazandola y disfrutando de su grupo favorito. _

_Darren Hayes: Esta canción esta dedicada para ese angel blanco que bajo por esas escaleras, no se tu nombre pero pareces un angel, - dirigiendo la mirada hacia Candy._

**Truly, madly, deeply do**

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish**

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need**

**I'll love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply do**

**I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on**

**A new beginning**

**A reason for living**

**A deeper meaning**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**

**I'll make a wish to send it to heaven**

**Then make you want to cry**

**The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty**

**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of**

**The highest powers**

**In lonely hours**

**The tears devour you**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**Oh can you see it baby?**

**You don't have to close your eyes**

**'Cause its standing right here before you**

**All that you need will surely come**

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish**

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be you hope I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need**

**I'll love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly deeply do**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

_Candy: que hermosa canción_

_Terry: si sigues asi me voy a poner celoso, a parte que se cree ese tipo de poder dedicar canciones a mi novia._

_Candy: Terry, es solo una canción a parte es muy bella._

_Terry: si tan bella como tu, Candy quiero proponerte algo?_

_Candy: Me gustara?_

_Terry: digamos que si._

_Candy: haber que es?_

_Terry: que te parece si nos vamos al aeropuerto salimos a Miami y de ahí nos vamos a un crucero por las bahamas, me han dicho que Puerto Rico es hermoso._

_Candy: SIIII, pero que te parece si le incluimos algo mas_

_Terry: algo mas? Que propones?_

_Candy: Una desviación al registro civil y de ahí a una iglesia saliendo de esta..._

_Terry: le quitas toda la emocion y romance a mi idea._

_Candy: gracioso._

_Terry: entonces vamos_

_Candy: no_

_Terry: bueno que le vamos a hacer. _

_LA musica terminaba y Savage Garden se despedia mientras otra musica se dejaba escuchar para los demas invitados era hora de la cena, todos se dirigían a sus respectivas mesas. Estando sentados la Tia abuela empezo el brindis por sus nietos. Eliza sentia que esa era su oportunidad de opacar a Candy y de que otra forma la mas sencilla tirandole la ccena encima de su hermoso vestido BLANCO._

_Eliza: Neil cuando pase el mesero le pone el pie Candy estara ahí y le caera toda la charola encima_

_Neil: y que dijiste que quieres que me linchen después ahora vuelo._

_En la mesa_

_Candy: Me disculpan un momento._

_Terry: a donde vas_

_Candy: cosas de chicas amor._

_En la cocina_

_Neil: Le vas a hechar la comida a la senorita que esta sentada a un lado de ese joven de cabello largo ok._

_Mesero: si pero el pago es por adelantado._

_Neil: aquí estan tus $500 yo mientras voy al bar a disfrutar del momento._

_En la mesa_

_Eliza: es mi oportunidad – se sienta en el lugar de Candy- Hola! Me dicen que eres hijo de un duque._

_Terry: y a mi que eres una vibora_

_Eliza: que modales los tuyos, eso no es de caballeros._

_En eso empiezan los meseros a servir el platillo de entrada cuando uno de los meseros deja caer la sopa en la cabeza de Eliza._

_Eliza: Estupido, mire lo que ha hecho, hare que lo despidan._

_Pero lo que fue faltal para Eliza para los demas de la mesa y las mesas contiguas fue diversión, Eliza por su parte corrio a quejarse con la Tia Abuela._

_Eliza: pero Tia abuela, no va a hacer nada._

T.A. Elroy: No, y Rfetirate eres un espectáculo.

Eliza; pero si fuera Candy

T.A. Elroy: Eliza te digo quete retires, Sara ve aca.

Sara L: Si Tia.

T.A. Elroy: Sara retirate con tus hijos mira el espectáculo que estan dando Eliza espaciendo comida y Neil en el bar. Retírense.

Sara L. Vamonos.

Eliza: mama

Sara L. Es una orden.

_Al terminar la cena Candy y Terry se habia dirigido a uno de los jardines de la casa Andley, estando en la fuente a orilla Terry se sienta y_ Candy lo hace en las piernas de este.

Terry: Te habia dicho que estas hermosa esta noche.

Candy; solo esta noche?

Terry: Siempre has sido hermosa, pero hoy luces como una princesa, mi princesa, que haces para tenerme loco?

Candy: Quererte, solo eso algo Terry.

Terry: Que?

Candy: Que nunca vas a dejar de quererme.

Terry: Te lo prometo, Nunca dejare de amarte. Contenta.

Candy: si mucho.

Terry: Candy, ahora que ya he pedido permiso de tu tia abuela y Albert. Solo me queda una cosa mas que hacer para cerrar con broche de oro esta noche.

Candy: que dices?

Terry: - quien saca de su Tuxedo una cajita de cristal y se la pone a Candy de frente. Candy este anillo lo mande hacer especialmente para ti, y quiero que represente la promesa en mi de que te amare siempre.

Candy: Terry, Esta divino, pero no se ...

Terry: No sabes si me quieres?

Candy: claro que te quiero, Terry por mas que quisiera dejar de pensar en ti no puedo, Te Amo. Todos los dias y que no te he visto eso dias siento que me muero, me he acostumbrado tanto a ti y sin ti no me siento igual, creeme quiero dormir y me despierta tu sueno, quiero llorar y en mi llanto te puedo ver quiero estudiar y con las letras formo tu nombre, quisiera un momento olvidar pero es inútil porque siempre Pienso en ti. EN ti mi AMOR.

Terry: Candy, muchas veces me pasa lo mismo como tu yo siento igual, y no se que haria sin ti, TE amo desde el primer momento que te vi, en la oficina de mi Madre supe que eras el amor, Mi gran Amor.-

Diciendo esto sellan con un beso una promesa de amor verdadero Y asi termina la noche de gala en la mansión andley siendo testigo de una promesa de amor.

Continuara ...


	12. Chapter 12

En víspera de un Concierto

La fiesta Andley fue un evento magnifico el mas esperado ya que siempre se destacaban por esas maravillosas fiestas y claro nunca faltaban los grandes notas que salían en los periódicos y revistas alrededor de todo el país y algunos otros países también. La Tía Abuela Elroy veía en la biblioteca cada una de esas notas, ya que le encantaba ver como alababan su nombre cada año. Ella seguía leyendo...

Tía abuela: Haber esta nota, Gran fiesta de glamour la familia Andley hecho ...

Mayordomo: El desayuno esta servido Sra. Andley.

Tía Abuela: ¿Y mis nietos?

Mayordomo: están todos en el comedor esperándola.

La Tía abuela se dirige al comedor feliz el reunir a sus nietos le daba gran alegría, al fin se había dado cuenta que ella estaba equivocada con sus sobrinos Eliza y Neil siempre aprovechándose de ella Ahora que según ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus verdaderos nietos, Asesorar bien a Albert cuando quedara al frente del imperio Andley y parecía que dejaría al fin la soltería eso le agradaba mas; a Stear para que dejara esa fama de mujeriego estaba comprometido al fin con Patricia O'brian y dejarlo al frente de las petroleras Andley, Archie su buen refinado Archie por su buen refinamiento lo tachaban de gay sabia bien la abuela que tendría que ayudar mucho a su sobrino y enseñarlo a que no todo en la vida es la alta costura el tendría que hacerse cargo del área bursátil y esa niña que ahora lo acompañaba (Susana Marlowe) no le gustaba para nada; Anthony su querido nieto por parte de Pauna algun día le diría la verdad que solo ella y su hermano fallecido William sabían su pasión la agricultura la abuela había entrado en el comercio de la agricultura solo por el para que quedara al frente de las exportaciones que hacían dentro y fuera del país y su preocupación mas grande ella había herrado con el al pensar que Eliza era buena para el que equivocada estaba respecto a eso, ella había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se dio cuenta que el adoraba a Candy y ella no podía consentirlo ahora como le hubiese gustado que fuera diferente y Candy respondiera a Anthony pero no podía ser ella había caído a ese encanto que los Grandchester suelen tener, ese encanto en el que ella cayó una vez y para su desgracia no pudo ser posible. Pero, Candy había logrado al fin que siguiera en una escuela, que dejara esa vida a la despreocupe, Albert velaría siempre por ella y sabía que ahora ella tendría que refinar mas los modales de ella, que alguna vez pertenecería al parlamento del Reino Unido y tendría que ser digna de ir del brazo de ese arrogante muchachito perdidamente enamorado de ella Terrence Greum Grandchester nieto de su unico y gran amor Greum Grandchester se decía asi misma vería su sueño hecho realidad en Candy, había mucho que hablar con Candy pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Tía Abuela: Espero que hayan disfrutado la recepción de anoche

Anthony: Mucho tía abuela

Tía abuela: Patricia como siempre me has demostrado que serás una Andley

Paty: Gracias Tía Abuela, espero no decepcionarla nunca.

Stear: - susurrándole a Paty - Barbera. – ella contesto con un guiño-

Tía Abuela: Stear, Archie y Anthony, son mi orgullo, Albert y Candy felicidades por sus respectivas parejas al terminar el desayuno los quiero en la biblioteca, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Albert: Esta bien.

Candy: Y ahora ¿que hice?- pensaba – me comporte, no me escape, es más ni manche mi vestido.

Anthony: Tía Abuela, podría pedirte que primero me dejaras hablar con Candy, claro si no te molesta.

Tía abuela: Sabes que nunca te he negado nada, pero después de eso quiero verte en la biblioteca Candy.

Candy: ¡Genial! Anthony, tu y tu gran bocota , ahora voy a tener que estar sola con ella.

Después de haber terminado el desayuno Candy y Anthony estaban en el jardín paseando cuando Anthony quizo tomar la mano de Candy, ella simplemente la rechazo por instinto, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Anthony acostumbrado a no ser rechazado.

Candy: ¿que querías hablar conmigo?

Anthony: es por el que estabas tan alejada de mi

Candy: ¿De que hablas Anthony?

Anthony: de ese hijo del duque que conoce la Tía Abuela, eseTerrence

Candy: Mira Anthony, yo no tengo que darte ni una explicación

Anthony: Entonces cuando

Candy: Ni ahora, ni nunca, pero una cosa te digo, no te metas en mi relación con Terry.

Anthony: Candy tu y yo eramos mas que amigos

Candy: tu lo has dicho éramos, "Pasado" Ok. Tu elegiste a Eliza, bye bye, yo elijo a Terry.

Anthony: Sabes que nunca he querido a Eliza.

Candy: Que mala memoria tienes, lo que no pudiste conmigo lo lograste con ella no.

Anthony: por idiota, por una noche de sexo nada mas, Candy eso no fue nada.

Candy: que?

Anthony: creí que ...

Candy: te acostaste con ella y me dices que no fue nada solo una noche de sexo.

Anthony: Si pero cuando descubri que no era vigen me iba ir, no me iba quedar de estupido ahí y en eso

Acto seguido un dolor en la mejilla de Anthony lo hizo no terminar lo que decía. Candy había desatado su ira en el .

Candy: No es de caballeros hablar mal de una dama , aunque esa dama sea la bruja de Eliza. Me voy y piensa bien las cosas Anthony esa arrogancia tuya te va a echar a perder todo lo que quieras en la vida.

Anthony: Candy, Candy, -al no ver su respuesta – Si perdi a Annie a ti no lo voy a hacer ahora mismo voy a mandar a ese duquesillo a Londres.

Candy: -quien llegaba a la biblioteca- Tía Abuela, perdón que la interrumpa.

Tía abuela: dime Candy, es raro tan temprano acabaste de hablar con Anthony, Albert acaba de salir, eso me gusta, parece ser que la escuela les ha beneficiado en eso también. Pero sabes tengo que salir en este momento hablamos luego

Candy: ok Tía. Pero, es que …

Tía abuela: ¿que es lo que se te ofrece?

Candy: Tía mi auto. ¿Dónde esta mi auto?

Tía abuela: Donde lo dejaste Candy

Candy: ¡En Miami!

Tía abuela: si. Allá está

Candy: Pensé que lo habían traído para Chicago

Tía abuela: ¿Y quien lo iba traer?

Candy: Bueno Tía Abuela, usted pudo habérselo traído.

Tía abuela: Yo! Estas loca. ¿En un Mustang manejando yo? Candy a mis años

Candy: Se hubiera visto muy cool ¿no lo cree? A lo mejor y se hubiese conseguido algún galán

Tía abuela: Candy!

Candy: Lo siento Tía era broma. Pero tía necesito un auto par ir a recoger a Terry al hotel.

Tía abuela: ¿se están que dando en un hotel?

Candy: si están en el President Intercontinental

Tía abuela: Pero niña, ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Candy: Usted no me pregunto. ¿Porque? ¿Acaso va a invitarlos a quedarse aquí?

Tía abuela: Esta casa es muy grande y se pueden quedar en uno de los chalets de la casa.

Candy: Hay Tía Abuela, gracias! Me hace tan feliz,

Tía abuela: Pero, te estaré vigilando Candy, ese novio tuyo no me convence mucho.

Candy: pero, ¿porque? Ayer usted no me dijo nada, además pensé que a lo mejor por ser hijo del Duque le iba parecer bien a usted.

Tía abuela: El duque y yo tenemos nuestras reservas así que por favor Candy voy a vigilar bien a ese muchachito a ver que intenciones tiene contigo.

Candy: Esta bien tía, puede el chofer llevarme a al hotel a recogerlo.

Tía abuela: No Candy! – saca del cajón del escritorio unas llaves- Ten las llaves del auto que iba a ser de Neil. Tu lo tendrás hasta que mandemos traer el tuyo de Miami.

Candy: Gracias Tía abuela. Peor puedo preguntarle. Porque le quito su auto a Neil.

Tía abuela: No se lo quite, de hecho iba a ser su regalo puesto que se suponía que el se graduaba con honores pero ni graduarse pudo. Dadas las circunstancias, ese auto se quedo aquí.

Candy: ¿Y donde esta?

Tía abuela: En la cochera del Chalet cerca del Gimnasio.

Candy: gracias Tía abuela. – se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla seguido a esto ella la detiene tomando la mano de ella. –

Tía Abuela: Candy quiero que entiendas una cosa, si soy dura contigo es porque quiero lo mejor para ti y así debo ser contigo, tengo que educarte y más ahora que tienes por novio a un futuro duque, entenderá que ahora es mayor la razón de que te conviertas en una dama refinada y estudiosa, también quiero que sepas que el hecho de que termines tus estudios es para que tengas armas para salir adelante, que no solo por el hecho de ser una rica heredera y tengas un futuro asegurado, quiera decir que siempre lo vas a tener, no sabes lo que pueda pasar con las empresas mañana. Por eso quiero que tengas las armas para enfrentarte a la vida..

Candy: Gracias por lo que ha hecho por mi, si usted no me hubiera obligado a ir a esa universidad no hubiera conocido a Terry y le aseguro que no voy a fallarle.

Tía Abuela: Eso espero Candy y desde ahorita te digo otra cosa.

Candy: ¿Qué?

Tía Abuela: Cuidadito y vayas a salir embarazada, - Candy no supo que reaccionar o que decir mientras la mirada de la Tía Abuela era fría-

Candy: Si Tía

Tía Abuela: Si Candy, yo se como es la juventud ahora así que vete preparando porque mañana tendré una charla contigo y con Paty.

Candy:Ok. Tía Abuela.

Candy sale y se encuentra con Paty

Candy: ¡Paty!

Paty: Candy, te buscaba

Candy: ¿Para que?

Paty: Anthony esta furioso y se fue a buscar a Terry.

Candy: ¿Que?, ¿para que rayos quiere el a Terry?

Paty: Según el, para regresarlo a Inglaterra. Anthony esta celoso de Terry, Candy ¿que vas a hacer?

Candy: Apurarme, ¡oh, Dios! Si no me voy rápido Terry lo va a matar, será mejor que me vaya

Paty: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Candy: Rápido Paty.

Candy y Paty salen corriendo cuando Stear alcanza a Paty y la detiene. Candy continua dejando a Paty

Stear: ¿Que pasa Paty? ¿Porqué van como caballos desbocados?

Paty: Stear –abrazándolo Terry va a matar a Anthony y a Candy va matar a Terry, digo, no Anth... o Tu vas a matar ¡Oh Dios ya me hice bolas! Mejor apúrate y vamos a alcanzar a Candy al hotel.

Stear corre junto con Paty a recoger su automóvil cuando de frente a ellos pasa Candy en el auto de Neil.

Stear: ¿Esa que pasó en ese Camaro era Candy?

Paty: parece que si

Stear: no la vamos a alcanzar, sube

Paty: Apúrate Stear ya la perdí de vista

Stear: Paty, entiende que este es un auto Clásico no un auto de Carreras.

Paty: Yo no se como no has cambiado esta Chatarra.

Stear: Porque es el auto de mi vida y ...- no poniendo atención al camino-

Paty: Steeeeeaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr... un Auto ¡FRENA!

Solo el rechinido de las llantas se escucho dejándolos atrás... Candy llegaba al hotel, entrando en el Lobby se presenciaba una discusión algo alta en volumen.

Anthony: He dicho que te largues de aquí, y dejes en paz a Candy.

Terry: Y con que derecho vienes a exigirme que me vaya, que Chicago es tuyo o ¿que? Además que derecho tienes en decirme que deje en Paz a Candy yo no la molesto

Anthony: pero a mi si, y tengo tanto derecho ya que ella es mi novia.

Terry: te haré tragar tus falsas palabras. – echándosele encima a Anthony-

Candy no sabia como enfrentarlos llegó al hotel cuando empezaban la pelea. Hasta que se decidió separarlos gritando.

Candy: ¡Basta! He dicho que basta – atravesándose en medio de los dos.

Terry: Candy

Anthony: ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡vete a casa!

Candy: que ¿qué hago aquí?, ¿qué pasa contigo Anthony?, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Anthony: Pasa que no me gusta este Tipo.

Candy: Y?

Terry: No sabia que tenia que gustarte jamás me dijo Candy que su ex novio era un afeminado.

Candy: basta Terry, y tu Anthony no tienes ni un derecho de estar aquí asi que mejor vete y déjame en paz, si no quieres que ahora mismo me regrese a Edimburgo a ver que piensa la Tia Abuela de eso, que tu eres el causante.

Anthony: Candy, me vas a cambiar por este.

Terry: este tiene su nombre

Anthony: si pero yo soy el novio de Candy, toda la sociedad de Chicago lo sabe desde siempre.

Candy: Disculpa, escuche bien tu novia creo que hace rato te lo aclare pero si quieres te lo vuelvo a repetir, si no te diste cuenta ayer mismo nos entrevistaron y te presente a Terrence como mi novio, y tengo autorización de la Tía Abuela, por otro lado que no se te olvide que quien hizo el cambio fuiste tu al momento que te encontré en la cama con Eliza. Que no se olvide, tu tienes que cumplir con Eliza, y yo soy punto a parte en tu vida.

Anthony: pero, Candy te pedí perdón y me perdonaste,

Candy: eso no quiere decir que volvía contigo. Anthony por tercera ocasión Te presentó a mi novio Terrence Grandchester. Y desde ahora te lo digo no lo voy a dejar porque tu quieres, porque tu hace mucho dejaste este corazón ahora no hay lugar para ti.

Terry: Escuchaste eso muchachito.

Candy: Terry, por favor.

Anthony: - tomando del brazo a Candy y jalándola- Candy te iras conmigo, tenemos que hablar.

Terry: agarrándola del otro brazo- ella no tiene que hablar absolutamente nada contigo, así que suéltala.

Candy: suéltenme lo dos. Anthony vete por favor.

Anthony: ya te veré en casa – se va del hotel.-

Terry: ahora si me vas a decir cual es tu relación con el , porque para ser primos no me parece que te vea como primo mucho menos que tu habitación quede al frente de la suya. Además ...

Candy: subamos a la suite, Por favor.

Candy y Terry suben a la suite de este ultimo en todo el camino no se dijeron ni una palabra, Candy no sabia como enfrentar el temperamento de Terry, cuando se trataba de ella sabia muy bien que explotaba fácilmente a parte ella jamás le había comentado de su amarga experiencia con Anthony, tenia miedo de la reacción de Terry después de la calurosa discusión un mes atrás, al fin se arreglaban las cosas para ambos y aparecía otra piedra mas en su camino

Terry: Ok. Ya estamos aquí. Te escucho todo lo que tengas que decirme de ese Anthony

Candy: Primero – acercándose a el y rodeandole el cuello con los brazos- me das un beso.

Terry: si tratas de ablandarme es muy poco lo que estas haciendo.

Candy: Te estrañe anoche – dándole pequeños besos en los labios –

Terry: - rindiéndose a ella- eres una tramposa –acto seguido ella lo besaba con una pasión que a el le gustaba por demás y lo disfrutaba a sabiendas que ella no era muy dada a dar esas muestras de cariño, porque a pesar de mostrarse ser tan liberal, al fin de cuentas era muy tímida en cuestiones de amor.

Candy: Ya vez que te costaba.

Terry: Bueno, ya dime que relación tuviste con el.

Candy: Esta bien te contaré ... – Candy empieza su relato de su vida con Anthony- Pero después de que lo encontré con Eliza me dolió mucho su engaño, ya Paty me lo había dicho que el cariño que Anthony me tenia no era sincero, que muchas veces había escuchado a Eliza presumir con sus amigas de los placeres que Anthony le daba, talvez por eso me volví así con los hombres y es hacía pasar cada humillación como te lo dijo Albert y así fui hasta que te conocí. Tu cambiaste mi mundo , me hiciste ver las cosas diferentes, me enseñaste que debo tener fe para enfrentar la vida y tener ganas de vivir un mañana... Amor, nunca debes dudar de lo que hay aquí dentro de mi corazón es tuyo y nada más

Terry: MI amor, Te AMO, pequeña pecosa, pero entiéndeme soy celoso de ti, aun así debo preguntarte. ¿qué sientes por Anthony?

Candy: Un cariño, hemos vivido juntos algunos años, era mi compañero de juegos de niños, pero nada más.

Terry: Me queda una duda, que no se supone que el es de tu familia

Candy: de nombre si, parecer ser que el fue adoptado o algo así nunca han querido decirnos, pero a mi me extraña que la Tia Abuela lo quiera tanto si no viene siendo como dice ella un Andley de sangre Real. Pero ya no quiero hablar de Anthony, esta bien.

Terry: Esta bien, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?

Candy: vamos a hacer tus maletas porque te mudas a la mansión Andley. La Tía abuela mando por Ustedes para que se queden en unos de los chalet mientras esten aquí. Y el abuelo ¿donde esta?

Terry: Se fue a Miami, con mi madre al parecer tiene un negocio fuerte y necesitaba el respaldo de el.

Candy: bueno el chofer no tarda en recoger tu equipaje mientras tengo que avisarle a Annie.

Terry: Tu no vas a ni un lado, Albert esta con Annie, asi que déjalo en paz un momento quieres. Te encanta ser el mal tercio verdad.

Candy: solo voy a llamarle para que se lleve a Annie a la casa.

Terry: Haz lo que quieras, si no, no me vas a dejar en paz ¿verdad?

Candy: Te adoro, ¿sabias eso?

Candy llama a Albert el cual se encontraba muy ocupado en los brazos de Annie.

Candy: ¿Albert?

Albert: ¿que quieres cadillo?

Candy: ¡que genio!

Albert: ¿qué quieres? Estoy muy ocupado.

Candy: ¿que le estas haciendo a Annie?

Albert:que entrometida eres

Candy: no cuelgues, La tía abuela mando por Annie, el abuelo y Terry para que se vayan al chalet cerca de la mansión.

Albert: esta bien llevare a Annie.

Candy : me cortó, que mal educado.

Terry: mira quien habla, como si tu no te enojaras si llega alguien cuando estamos solos.

Candy: ¿terminaste de recoger todas tus cosas?

Terry: ya te enojaste verdad, si ya terminé nos vamos,

Candy: si dejemos las cosas en el Lobby Dorothy y el Chofer vienen a recogerlas. El coche lo deje afuera, por cierto mal estacionado.

Terry: Raro en ti.

Candy: ¿qué insinúas?

Terry: Nada, vamonos

Candy: No, ahora me lo dices...

Terry: no te acuerdas que tuve que ir a recoger la Traker al corralón después de que la dejaste en doble fila en el mall.

Cadny: pero si no me iba a tardar.

Terry: Candy, llegaste tres horas después de que estacionaste la camioneta ahí.

Candy: bueno es que no me decidía que comprarme para el concierto de la reina. Ya vez si no me hubieses invitado no hubiera ido a comprar nada y no hubiera dejado la camioneta en doble fila.

Terry: ¿Te arrepientes de haber ido?

Candy: claro que no, bueno ya vamonos si

Terry: esta bien, solo espero que el coche siga ahí.

Cuando iban llegando al lobby Dorothy ya los esperaba con el chofer para recoger las pertenencias de Terry, pero cuando Terry vio el auto que traía Candy un nerviosismo le invadió.

Terry: Candy, no me habias dicho que tu auto era un mustang

Candy: Si pero sigue en Miami y este me lo presto por mientras la Tia Abuela.

Terry: ahora entiendo lo mucho que te quiere

Candy: ¡Que! ¿porque dices eso?

Terry: Porque quiere que te mates en este auto

Candy: Terry, no soy tan atrabancada

Terry: No, ¡que va! Sabes que, mejor voy a ver si alcanzo a tu chofer y nos vemos allá.

Candy: Terrence Grandchester! ¿Qué acaso no confías en mi?

Terry: No es eso mi amor, solo que quiero seguir viviendo.

Candy: Odioso, bueno tengo una mejor solución manejas tu

Terry: pero es tu auto

Candy: Vamos, amor si – con esa mirada que le daba y esos ojos no podía resistirse-.

Terry: Esta bien

Candy: Te Amo, vamonos.

Terry: quisiera saber si en verdad me amas como dices y si aceptaras mi propuesta en un año mas – se decía a si mismo-

Candy: Ahora toma esa calle.

Terry: Candy que vas a hacer con tu auto.

Candy: Creo que tendré que ir a Miami por el.

Terry: En ese caso iré contigo, a parte tengo que ir a ver a mi madre

Candy: ¿La extrañas?

Terry: Sabes, es difícil decir que la extraño, porque casi no estoy con ella, la relación entre ella y yo es nulaporque casi nunca convivimos, mas que en los evento sociales que aparentamos ser muy unidos, me hubiera gustado tener una madre menos ocupada, con mas tiempo para mi imagínate si hubiese tenido hermanos, creo que el poco tiempo que me ha dedicado sería compartido entre ellos. Mis padres tiene una relación muy extraña como si ellos estuviesen en una burbuja magica donde solo ellos tienen esa magia para entrar, yo siempre estuve con la abuela y el abuelo ellos son mas mi padres porque siempre estuvieron conmigo y déjame decirte que me malcriaron mucho me consintieron de mas, pero gracias a ellos tengo esta personalidad.

Candy: Adulador, Pero, por lo visto tenemos algo en común

Terry: Yo creo que mucho.

Candy: no me refiero a eso, tu has vivido sin tus padres, yo también, mi padre me reconoció como su hija después de su muerte y fue Albert al final de cuentas quien lo hizo, mi Madre como era la nana de Albert era su obligación estar con el noche y día y yo estaba siempre con la gente de servicio, por eso cuando bajo a desayunar lo hago con ellos en la cocina y te puedo decir que hasta ahora la Tía Abuela se comporta cariñosa conmigo, en un principio no me quería de hecho para ella era muy vergonzoso el decir que era una Andley pero...

Terry: con el tiempo ha sabido valorarte

Candy: si, solo espero que Anthony no vaya a empeorar las cosas con ella ahora que esto en periodo de tregua.

Terry: ¿porqué habría de empeorarlas?

Candy: el es... Como te lo digo, algo así como su favorito, al igual que Pauna la madre Anthony era la niña de sus ojos y creo que desde su muerte que le dolió mucho adora a Anthony tanto que lo que el dice es ley para ella.

Terry: como Albert

Candy: no Albert ejerce poder sobre ella por sucesión no por gusto, como el es el jefe de la familia ella no puede contradecir a Albert y menos ahora que se leyó la ultima cláusula del Testamento de mi padre.

Terry: bueno y Stear y Archie en que situación quedan, porque yo veo que ella es la tutora de ambos.

Candy: los padres de ellos son embajadores en Estocolmo, y desde siempre ellos han vivido en la mansión de Chicago en la casa de campo en Lakewood bajo la tutela de la Tía abuela.

Terry: y ahora ella sigue siendo tu tutora.

Candy: no, ya no, Mi tutor legal ahora es Albert, bueno a partir de año nuevo será Albert a menos que el quiera que siga bajo la tutela de la Tia Abuela.

Terry: tu tienes una gran ventaja sobre mi

Candy: Así cual es?

Terry: que viviste rodeada de gente que te quiere, en cambio desde que la abuela murió, he estado de internado en internado hasta que llegué a manos de la Hna. Grey, he hecho hasta la imposible para que me expulsen pero no logre nada, Annie siempre fue mi complice en todo pero, ahora pensándolo mejor estuvo bien así en un año más termino y seré libre al fin.

Candy: por lo visto no somos los unicos expulsados de los colegios nosotros cuatro quitando a Paty y a Anthony hemos recorrido casi todos los colegio del ultimo que fui hechada fue la prepa Beverly Hills, Albert la ultima universidad en la que estuvo fue Yale, Stear de la universidad Estatal de California y Archie de Harvard fue cuando en la ultima fiesta nos escapamos Paty y yo, y los otros tres corrieron con menos suerte ya que a ellos los enviaron primero a Edimburgo.

Terry: Candy, te has dado cuenta de la clase de ejemplo que somos

Candy_: Y te preocupa?

Terry: si, si llegamos a tener hijos, que les vamos a decir

Candy: - no contestaba -

Terry: Candy escuchaste todo lo que te dije desde hace rato estas cambiándole al radio.

Candy: es que iba a ver una entrevista de savage garden y quiero escucharla.

Terry: y ¿porque?

Candy: solo quiero saber su opinión de la fiesta Al fin

**Truly, madly, deeply do**

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish**

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need**

**I'll love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply do**

**I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on**

**A new beginning**

**A reason for living**

**A deeper meaning**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**

**I'll make a wish to send it to heaven**

**Then make you want to cry**

**The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty**

**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of**

**The highest powers**

**In lonely hours**

**The tears devour you**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**Oh can you see it baby?**

**You don't have to close your eyes**

**'Cause its standing right here before you**

**All that you need will surely come**

**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish**

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be you hope I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need**

**I'll love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly deeply do**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

En la estación de radio ase escuchaba la canción que había sido dedicada a Candy una noche anterior y en la entrevista.

Locutor: Bueno ya lo saben esta con nosotros el vocalista de savage garden es bien sabido que a su compañero no le gustan las entrevistas ni nada por el estilo. Y bien Darren esta canción es hermosa pero por ahí me comentaron que fue dedicada a una persona muy especial en tu vida eso es cierto.

Darren: No, no es así, ayer estuvimos en una recepción muy hermosa y una de las festejadas parece ser que le gustamos mucho como grupo y fuimos invitados como sorpresa para ella, la canción me nacio dedicársela porque es una chica muy bella, parece un angel y tiene un carisma muy hermoso, no tuve la oprtunidad de hablar mucho tiempo con ella, espero poder tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Locutor: Oye pero quien es la chica de la que hablas

Darren: su nombre es Candy.

En eso Terry empieza a sentir un ardor, los celos empezaban a brotarle y Candy se ponía nerviosa sabia muy bien como podía reaccionar Terry. Seguían escuchando la entevista.

Locutor: Candy, nada mas. Oh! Me estan diciendo que es de la dinastía Andley, oye nada perdido.

Darren: no te entiendo

Locutor: es una de las solteras mas codiciadas del país,

Darren: me importa poco si es rica o pobre, como te dije es una chica que expide magia, muy bella, una musa, un ángel. Pero bueno no solo vamos a hablar de ella.

Locutor: háblanos del disco,

La entrevista seguía pero Candy y Terry ya habían llegado a la mansión y sabia muy bien que Terry iba fúrico a lo que atino solo decir

Candy: si llegamos a tener hijos les diremos que nunca hagan lo que sus Padres, que esos errores que cometimos no queremos que ellos los pasen, que los amamos y que no nos gustaría que pasarán por algo así. A parte nunca los dejaremos solo estaremos ahí cuando mas nos necesiten y siempre seremos una familia.

Terry: - ablandado por lo que le dijo Candy- ¿de verdad quieres una familia?

Candy: si quiero tener una familia pero contigo incluido.

Terry: esta bien.

Candy: bueno entremos. Oye mañana por la noche iremos al concierto que nos invito Susana verdad?

Terry: ¿quieres ir?

Candy: si, si quiero ir, a parte me gusta la musica de esos chicos

Terry: esta bien iremos

En el Hotel otra pareja se alistaba para partir a la mansión Andley.

Albert: Terminaste de arreglar tu equipaje

Annie: Si

Albert: bien siéntate aquí

Annie: que pasa?

Albert: Annie, sabes que me haces el nombre mas feliz al estar aquí, a mi lado, no creo que hubiera podido estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti.

Annie: mi pedacito de cielo, Sabes que te amo y que estoy aquí contigo.

Albert: ven quiero que leas esto.

Annie: El evento del año, la familia Andley dejo anonadados a sus invitados como siempre la muy unida familia y dejando a muchos corazones rotor nos encontramos al magnate William Andley acompañado de la Duquesa de Eastwood Ann Britter el cual al cuestionarle solo hizo saber que ella era la futura Sra, Andley. – Mi amor.

Albert: - sacando una cajita de cristal con un dije adentro en forma de mitad de corazón en oro blanco con una cadena del mismo material con las Iniciales W.A. y la fecha por detrás Nov. 98

Annie: Esta hermoso Albert

Albert: Pero la mitad de ese corazón es tuyo . Te ayudo a ponértelo

Annie: Si, pero la otra mitad.

Albert: - se sacaba bajo la camisa una cadena igual con la otra parte del corazón y el de el tenia las iniciales A.B. – aquí esta.

Annie: Gracias amore,

Albert: mejor me das las gracias con un beso –

Los dos se besaban mientras albert iba caminando hacia el frente u Annie cayo en la cama en la cual rodaron ambos riéndose y saciándose de besos.

Annie: Te Amo

Albert: Y yo a ti. Mi niña hermosa, vamonos ¿si?

En la residencia Andley Candy, Terry, Susana, Archie, Stear y Paty platicaban sobre la fiesta, leían las reseñas de los periódicos, las amistades que hacía tiempo que no veían, reían gozaban Albert y Annie se les unían.

Archie: Creo que esta es la mejor nota

Stear: ¿porque lo dices?

Archie: porque solo hablan de Albert y Candy

El evento del año, la familia Andley dejo anonadados a sus invitados como siempre la muy unida familia y dejando a muchos corazones rotor nos encontramos al magnate William Andley acompañado de la Duquesa de Eastwood Ann Britter el cual al cuestionarle solo hizo saber que ella era la futura Sra, Andley.

Por otro lado la que también estuvo acompañada fue la pequeña Andley Candice después de sus sonados romances con Jasón Presley , Chad Lowe y Joe Lawrence ; encontró el amor con un joven duque de Grandchester, de la dinastía Grandchester-Baker en hora buena y felicidades a las dos parejas.

Candy: pero todavía se acuerdan de eso.

Albert;. Te dije que te cuidaras de la prensa.

Terry: ¿quienes son ellos?

Candy: no tienen importancia amor

Terry: eso espero.

Stear: mira Terry...

En eso la Tía Abuela hacía presencia en el mismo lugar.

Tía abuela: William, sus invitados fueron ya instalado en sus habitaciones.

Albert: si Tía, Dorothy esta a cargo de eso, las mucamas todavía no salen de chalet.-

Terry: Sra. Elroy gracias por si hospitalidad.

Tía Abuela: Lo hago por mi nietos, y por tu Abuelo Terrence, al duque lo aprecio mucho.

Candy: porque se entristece al hablar del duque.

Tía Abuela: Candy, después hablaremos tu y yo por el momento. Patricia y Candy vayan al Gimnasio, tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes

Candy y Paty se retiraron para ir al encuentro con la Tía Abuela, algo intrigadas por que no sabían para que eran citadas y menos en un lugar como la sala del gimnasio en ella a parte de contar con el equipo de aparatos tenían una sala para meditación construida en los tiempos de juventud de la Tía abuela, que las muchachas lo ocupaban ahora para sus clases de aeróbicos o danza.

Candy: ¿que pasa Tía? Porque nos citaste aquí.

Tía abuela: La razon es que ustedes ya no son unas niñas y debemos hablar de muchas cosas aun y cuando yo se que pueden estar mejor informadas que yo, he decidido que tomen unas clases.

Paty: ¡clases! ¿De que?, no entiendo.

En eso entra al gimnasio detrás de George una mujer joven baja de estatura, esbelta, rubia de cabellos largos y lacios, de ojos color miel y con una sonrisa que se ganaba al mundo con ella.

George: Sra. Elroy, mi sobrina la Psicóloga Yeime Walsh.

Yei: encantada Sra. Andley.

Tía Abuela: que educación, George buen trabajo con tu sobrina a ver si ayuda a estas chicas, bueno, Candy Paty escucharon la Dra. Walsh ella va a darles unas clases de educación sexual.

Candy: que?

Paty: sexología!

Yei: Sra. Elroy sera mejor que me dejen sola con ellas, para poder hablar más abiertamente

Tía abuela: Si, será mejor que nos vayamos George.

Ya después de que se habían ido la Tía abuela y George Yei empieza a romper el hielo con las chicas

Candy: Dra. Walsh

Yei: soy yei nada mas, ok. Entonces tu eres Paty y tu Candy, Paty, hello! Estas aquí.

Candy: es que ella es muy santurrona y todavía esta en estado de shock.

Yei: ¿y tu Candy?

Candy: yo ¿qué?

Yei: eres muy reservada para hablar del sexo.

Candy: no es mi fuerte y prefiero no hablar,

Paty: opino lo mismo.

Yei: Hablar de sexo no es malo, por el contrario miren primero hay que entablar undialogo, Paty, paty, me estas escuchando.

Paty: si es que, soy media bruta en esto.

Yei: Nadie nace sabiendo, y nadie es bruta, haber dime has tenido una relacion sexual.

Paty: no

Yei: entonces no tienes porque calificarte así.

Candy: antes de empezar puedo ir por una amiga que esta en la sala.

Yei: claro entre mas seamos mejor

Candy: y a mi novio también

Yei: por el momento es mejor que seamos mujeres, si después quieres que tu novio venga con gusto pero primero tu.

Candy sale a buscar a Annie en la sala.

Albert: Ya termino la charla de la tía abuela

Candy: no

Albert: entonces que haces aquí.

Candy: vengo por Annie

Annie: por mi, Candy lo ultimo que tengo en mente es ir a escuchar una platica con tu Tía Abuela.

Candy: te gustara, no es ella quien va hablar con nosotros si no la Dra. Walsh , te caera bien.

Terry: y de que es esa charla.

Candy: de Sexoooooo, oigan no me miren así es cosa de la Tía abuela.,

Susana: Hasta para eso toman clases, oye que bueno que yo no soy del jet set.

Candy: vamos sera divertido. Quieres venir susana?

Archie: ve susi,

Terry: cuanto tiempo van a tardar

Candy: no lo se amor, - bueno vamonos chicas_

Stear: bueno y que vamos a hacer nosotros o quieren ir a esa clase de sexoooooo como dice Candy.

Albert: que les parece si nos vamos al club hace tiempo que no vamos

Archie: no nos dejan entrar, acuerdate lo que paso la ultima vez

Albert: Le diré a george que haga una reservación en el club, mientras vamos a llevar a Terry a hacer unas compras.

Archie: SI! Ralph Laurence ya saco su nueva colección de invierno y ando atrasado, ademasn DKNY esta wow!1 fabulosas las chaquetas que saco en piel. YYYY Oigan mañana es el concierto y no tengoq ue ponerme

Terry: Archie me asustas hablando así..

Albert: El experto en la moda, pero a veces hasta ami me haces dudar Sobrino.

Stear: a mi no me mires archie, algunas veces me haces dudar

Archie: ¿Que? pero si tu eres mi hermano...

Albert: vamonos

Terry: de verdad tenemos que ir al concierto ese

Anthony: a mi no me hace mucha gracia ir

Stear: pero si ya te aprendiste hasta los pasos de estos chicos

Anthony: ja,ja, que gracioso stear.

Archie: no me digan que no van a ir

Albert: claro que si, iremos espero que vayas Terry, necesito una opinión.

Terry: de acuerdo Albert.

Por otro lado en el gimnasio

Candy: bueno, llegamos...

Yei: al fin

Paty: Annie, ha! Y hasta a Susana la invitaste – no me cae para nada esa chica (se decia a si misma).

Susana: mejor me retiro

Candy: no, no te vayas; miren ella es la dra. Walsh Psicóloga.

Yei: muchas gracias por la presentación, soy únicamente Yei, Hoy unicamente vamos a platicar y mañana traerá a unas personas para que nos ayuden. Bueno empecemos. ..

Ya por la noche todos reunidos en el chalet en que se quedaría Annie y Terry, platicaban sobre el concierto al que irian.

Albert: Archie ya fuiste a dejar a Susana a su hotel?

Archie: si

Stear: oye pero si no te tardaste

Archie: en la entrada estaba el papa de ella y al parecer no le gusto que llegara conmigo.

Annie: pero por que?

Terry: No se, pero a mi no me da buena espina es señor, no recuerdo de donde he escuchado ese nombre de sus empresas Marlowe que?

Albert: Marlowe- Sanders, producción de Grupos y cantantes juveniles. De hecho quiero hablar contigo de un proyecto Terry.

Candy: bueno ustedes van a empezar a hablar de negocios, saben que yo me voy a dormir – Bostezando- Nos vemos mañana. Ha! Annie te levantas temprano para llevarte de compras, de preferencia quitale la tarjeta de crédito a Albert.

Albert: graciosa!

Paty: Yo también me voy. Hasta mañana Stear – dándole un beso de despedida- Los veo mañana a todos.

Terry: oye pecosa ¿no se te olvida algo?

Candy: Si ya voy, _dándole ya su beso- ahora si me voy, vamonos Paty.

Annie: chicos me voy a descansar

Albert: te acompaño a tu recamara

Stear: oye cinco minutos, cuenta tiempo Anthony.

Cuando había pasado tiempo ya empezaron todos a gritarle a Albert,

Stear: ya pasaron 10 min.

Archie: Albert!

Terry: dejenlos,

Anthony: no sean niños

Albert: ya, ya estoy aquí

Stear: ten esta servilleta

Albert: para que?

Anthony: traes labial por toda la cara...

Albert: bueno chicos hay que hablar de un asunto con las empresas marlowe- sander, el sr. Marlowe tiene este grupo que va a tener su concierto mañana , quiere que me asocie con el para sacarlo adelante, al parecer una gira que dieron por Alemania no les fue muy bien y quiere que los vea mañana para ver si lo apoyo.

Anthony: pero ese es un buen proyecto.

Albert: si muy jugoso pero solo para el.

Terry: cuanto tiempo tienen de contrato esos chicos

Albert: ahí esta el detalle, Verán estos chicos han tenbido éxito aquí en USA, han tenido una mercadotecnia increíble de la cual no han tenido ellos gancia toda ha sido para el sr. Marlowe y su socio Steve Sanders, entonces creo que según los poco informes que me ha dado George podemos sacar provecho si dejamos a estos chicos que se liberen de empresas como la que tienen y empezaramos con nuevo proyectos en la industria musical, pero ...

Anthony: no conocemos nada de la industria musical, no sabes como se maneja eso

Albert: tu y los chicos no, pero yo me he estado informando a parte de que Terry sabe de esto muy bien, o me equivoco.

Terry: fue Annie, verdad.

Albert: es facil saber que tu madre es dueña de Baker's Records

Anthony: Tu madre es Eleanor Baker

Stear: Hijo mio! Mi extraviado hijo.

Terry: como lo sabes Albert,

Albert: tu dijiste por quien. Pero no te enfades con ella, solo que estaba reisando unos documentos y ella me dijo que talvez tu pudieras ayudarme, que conoces bien este mundo. Pero que les parece si mañana hablamos mas del asunto.

Archie: si, aunque no me gusta lo que quieres hacer con las empresas del padre de Susana.

Albert: no voy a hacer nada y Archie silencio con esto por favor. Mañana hablaremos mas del asunto. Hasta mañana Terry...

Terry: hasta mañana a todos.

Continuara...

Se que me tarde mucho en este capitulo espero me perdonen por eso, tratare de subir a el siguiente regresando de mis vacaciones comentarios y quejas escríbanme a xcaret_b 


	13. Chapter 13

_** Un concierto accidentado **_

**Después de haber desayunado todos al lado de la Tía abuela Elroy, podían hacer lo que querían los chicos mientras las chicas tenían que quedarse para su clase con la Dra. Walsh, mientras ellos habían decidido ir a ejercitarse al gimnasio del club las chicas ocupaban la sala de meditación. Susana había llegado puntualmente pero al verla la Tía abuela prefirió marcharse a su oficina en el área bursátil de Chicago esa chica no le parecía para nada bien que fuera amiga de Archibal pero acostumbrada a los arrebatos de los jóvenes mejor se hacia la desentendida y continuaba con sus deberes no sin antes dejar instrucciones a George para vigilar a sus chicos.**

**George: Sra. Elroy, esta lista la limousine, Jefrey el chofer la espera, la Dra. Walsh acaba de llegar y le he dado instrucciones ya, al igual que a Graham el mayordomo estará al pendiente de las Señoritas.**

**Tía Abuela: Bien hecho George, Albert no te dijo ¿a donde iba? **

**George: Si Sra. Estará en el Contry Club con sus sobrinos y el Sr. Grandchester después tengo entendido que regresarán a la mansión.**

**Tía Abuela: bueno George, entonces te vas conmigo para revisar esos papeles que te pedí acerca de esa señorita Marlowe.**

**George: esta bien, Sra.**

**Junto a las chicas estaba Yeimi ya habían empezado la platica de ese día, para ellas era algo así como embarazoso hablar con una extraña de sus dudad respecto a la sexualidad pero Yeimi se había ganado fácilmente esas chicas con su carisma. En el club Archie Y Stear eran los contrincantes de Albert y Terry en un partido de Tenis mientras Anthony desde la banca maldecía su suerte porque su tío no lo dejaba quedarse en casa acercársele a Annie o Candy desde lo que había ocurrido en el Hotel, ya había pagado una fuerte suma para que no saliera publicado en los periódicos el altercado como para dejar que hiciese otro escándalo en que fueran involucrados por estupideces. Habiendo terminado el partido todos se dirigieron a los vestidores.**

**Terry: Me gusta más un partido al aire libre**

**Albert: Si eso es mejor, pero el clima no es agradable, solo espero que no empiece a nevar.**

**Terry: Yo también si empezara a nevar, no podría ir a ver a mi madre.**

**Stear: ¿Y cuando vas a ir a verla? **

**Terry: Pasado mañana, iré a Miami **

**Archie: Y es muy necesario que vayas **

**Terry: si no voy a ver a mi madre no aguantare sus reproches en la víspera de navidad, de por si es exasperante las cenas en Bukingham **

**Anthony: No creo que sean tan malas –se aventuro a contestar- **

**Terry: -Sorprendido – el día que este en una me darás la razón, bueno, al menos yo no aguanto esas cosas de la monarquía por el contrario- le contestaba en buen modo.**

**Archie: Y que harás cuando tu padre te ceda el Título nobiliario?**

**Stear: Tendrás que afrontar la responsabilidad **

**Albert: Ya chicos, dejen las preguntas.**

**Terry: es una de mis preocupaciones solo espero que le hijo de Stuart abogado de mi padre me ayude con el título ya que yo prefiero hacerme cargo del imperio de mi madre. **

**Albert: Sobre lo que les dije ayer, Terry puedes echarle un vistazo a esto. – Extendiéndole un portafolio- Vamos al bar.**

**Anthony: Preferiría ir a casa, me gusta más la mesa de billar que la que está aquí.**

**Stear: Donde quieran. Por mi es igual.**

**Archie: Mejor vamos a casa, Albert **

**Albert: solo le digo una cosa, las chicas están ocupadas y no podrán molestarlas.**

**En la mansión Andley los chicos estaban en el salón de juegos y de ahí había una cabina en la cual estaban los televisores de las cámaras de seguridad y Albert mando a George a que las encendiera, puesto que no quería tener sorpresas desagradables si Susana se acercaba a ese salón; por su parte los chicos empezaban su juego en la mesa de billar y platicaban sobre lo que harían por la noche, mientras en la barra Albert y Terry revisaban los papeles hasta que Terry toma un teléfono:**

**Baker record's .**

**Terry: hola Gatita!**

**Jaquie: Ha! Eres tú. ¡Que milagro! Ya te habías desaparecido por mucho tiempo. Lograste conquistar a la rubia por lo visto, tu abuelo estuvo aquí y me contó todo.**

**Terry: celosa**

**Jaquie: Por dios! Terry tu ego es muy grande.**

**Terry: bueno Jaquie, después hablaremos tu y yo, me puedes comunicar con mi madre.**

**Jaquie: Si te comunico enseguida. – Sra. Su hijo la llama.**

**Eleanor: Terry! Mi amor ¿como estas?**

**Terry: Bien mamá, **

**Eleanor: ¿cuando vienes?, Tu abuelo tuvo que viajar de nuevo a Inglaterra y tu padre viene en dos días más, pensaste en el viaje que queríamos hacer.**

**Terry: si mama, voy a ir con ustedes a Orlando.**

**Eleanor: Annie ¿vendrá también?**

**Terry: no lo sé mamá no me ha dicho nada si va querer ir. Mamá te hablo por esto, estoy con la familia Andley lo sabes y mi amigo quiere invertir en un grupo, sus representantes son Marlowe- Sander's que me puedes decir de ellos.**

**Eleanor: el Sr. Marlowe es de armas tomar hijo así que por favor no te quiero cerca de el. Y si tu amigo quiere invertir con el que lo piense dos veces antes de asociarse con esa arpía, tengan cuidado con su hija también ella es un gancho más y le encanta comprometer a los hombres con su cara de yo no fui así que Terry ten cuidado por favor.**

**Terry: una cosa más mama, podrías enviarme a Robby a Chicago yo iré a recogerlo al aeropuerto.**

**Eleanor: claro que si hijo, lo envió y le diré que te llame cuando suba la avión. Terry, por favor, no vayas a quedarte en Chicago, tengo ganas de verte.**

**Terry: no lo haré mamá, ¿Vas a ir a recogerme? **

**Eleanor: SI Terry.**

**Terry: bueno mamá te veo en dos días más.**

**Eleanor: Si Te quiero hijo.- colgando-**

**Terry: Albert esta listo hoy viene un experto para decirte las cualidades de ese grupo y si te conviene invertir en ellos, solo me dijo que tuvieras mucho cuidado con el Sr. Marlowe y con su hija.**

**Albert: esa chica no me da buena espina pero no se que hacer con Archie, al parecer se ha enamorado de ella.**

**Terry: esta encaprichado Albert, al rato se le pasará. Vamos a jugar.**

**En el Gym .**

**Yei: Bueno chicas, creo que esta demás el que les hable de enfermedades venéreas, puesto que es lo único que hablan las materias que se imparten en las escuelas, Sexo seguro también lo saben.**

**Paty: bueno yo tengo dudas al respecto.**

**Susana: Paty siempre que vayas a tener una relación sexual con alguien, es elemental que uses un condón para evitar contagios o embarazos no deseados.**

**Yei: Pero si es tu pareja y como para muchos eso es un estorbo y lo único que quieres es no tener hijos están los métodos anticonceptivos, la Píldora, Inyecciones, óvulos que se aplican bajo el brazo, el diafragma y solo después de el primer hijo el Dispositivo intrauterino. Pero debo decirte si no estas completamente segura que tu novio no tenga alguna enfermedad venérea es preferible que uses el preservativo.**

**Candy: y como puedes estar segura de que no tiene ninguna enfermedad.**

**Yei: ahí es responsabilidad por parte de los dos darse la confianza de que no están contagiados de nada y de preferencia hacerse unos exámenes médicos antes de cualquier contacto sexual.**

**Annie: y donde te pueden hacer dichos exámenes.**

**Yei: en cualquier laboratorio te los hacen.**

**Annie: pero para una chica a de ser vergonzoso, claro que no, ahora no necesariamente se dice que los esos exámenes son para tu estar segura, en la actualidad para cualquier trabajo te piden esos exámenes médicos.**

**Candy: en serio. **

**Yei: Candy, yo tuve que hacerme esos exámenes para poder estar aquí hablando con ustedes. Pero ahora a lo que voy es a esto, cuando deben hacerlo, Chicas nunca se sientan forzadas a hacer algo que no quieren o no están seguras de hacerlo, quítense de la cabeza que los hombres buscan a vírgenes o a las que tienen mucha experiencia, Un acto sexual se debe hacer cuando creas que es la pareja ideal, que te sientes preparada y lista para eso.**

**Paty: pero cuando te casas es obligación hacerlo no. **

**Candy: si no, no sería honey moon **

**Yei: cuando te casas es porque encontraste un alma gemela o eso crees, que esa persona especial la amas. Ahora un alma gemela es alguien cuyas cerraduras coinciden con nuestras llaves y cuyas llaves coinciden con nuestras cerraduras. A que me refiero es que somos complementarios uno del otro. Tengan encuesta esto chicas, lo que nos enamora también nos guía y nos protege. Somos apasionadamente por algo que amamos, una avalancha de magia nos allana el camino, nivela reglas, razona, disiente, nos lleva consigo sobre los abismos, los miedos, las dudas.**

**Candy: ok. Pero hay muchas veces que alguien quiere separarnos de las personas que amamos al menos en mi caso , la prensa así fue.**

**Yei: Mira todos tenemos una coraza que nos protege de las personas que quieren destruirnos, pero si nosotros la dejamos caer, nos aislaremos también de la persona que amamos. ¿Alguna duda? Bueno entraran unos chicos par mostrarles algunas de las posiciones en el acto sexual.**

**Paty: oye Candy, eso del Kamasutra no me parece**

**Susana: no seas anticuada Paty. Aparte ellos también traen likras como nosotros.**

**Yei: Paty ven, Frank tu iras con Paty, ponte en el suelo y Paty tu encima de el.**

**Candy: Si Terry y Albert nos vieran Annie, les daba en infarto.**

**Annie: oye como que esto se esta pasando de la raya, esta bien que tu tía nos instruya en el sexo pero como hacerlo!**

**Candy: pero es orden de la Tía Abuela.**

**Annie: pues a mi no me gusta esto y mejor me voy.**

**Yei: pasa algo chicas?**

**Annie: Pasa que...**

**Candy: -interrumpiéndola- nada yei.**

**Paty: chicas, se hace tarde quedamos en encontrarnos con los chicos en el salón de juegos. No es por correrte Yei.**

**Yei: lo se, no te mortifiques, mi tiempo con ustedes pasó**

**Candy; Yei quisieras acompañarnos al salón. O ya tienes algún compromiso.**

**Yei: no chicas hoy es sábado y ya no tengo ningún compromiso.**

**Annie: Donde trabajas**

**Yei: en el área de recursos humanos en las empresas Andley.**

**Candy: entonces de ahí te mandaron aquí,**

**Yei: la verdad fue mi Tío quien me trajo aquí, y si notan es después de mi trabajo en la empresa.**

**Candy: Quien es tu Tío?**

**Yei: George**

**Candy: ¿ Qué ? George es tu Tío!**

**Yei: si**

**Paty: y si George es tu tío porque tienes que trabajar ¿Por gusto?**

**Yei: no, el hecho de que mi Tío George siempre este con ustedes y ustedes lo vean como su familia no quiere decir que seamos ricos o algo así. Por el contrario si trabajo es porque estoy hasta el tope con los préstamos federales que pedí para mi educación. Nunca le Pedí un centavo a mi Tío por el contrario aunque el quiso pagarme la escuela no lo deje el es mi tutor y bastante hizo con enviarme a los mejores internados, pero en mi educación universitaria yo quería pagarme por medios de becas y prestamos federales. No ser una carga nada más par el.**

**Candy: Pero como es posible que ya hayas terminado tu carrera.**

**Yei: sabes lo que es estudiar veranos. Tengo 22 años y termine una maestría ya, gracias a los veranos. **

**Susana: las dejo chicas, las veo por la noche. Tengo que ir a supervisar lo ensayos.**

**CAndy: oye no podremos ir contigo, a mi me encantan los BSB**

**Paty: A mi también.**

**Annie: chicas Albert, dijo que los encontráramos allá en el salón.**

**Candy: no seas anticuada, vamos.**

**Paty: si Annie, Yei quieres ir con nosotras.**

**Yei: me encataría, pero no traigo ropa apropiada.**

**Candy: por eso no te preocupes, nos acaban de enviar la nueva línea de Hugo Boss así que ahí encotraremos algo para ti**

**Annie: chicas!**

**Candy: Annie, yo pienso ir, si tu quieres quedate con Albert, pero como anda ocupado con los negocios, no te va a ser caso y te quedaras en casa con los chicos y a como veo te quedaras solo con Archie y Stear, ya que Terry anda muy misterioso con Albert y no se separan.**

**Annie: bueno iré con ustedes.**

**Paty: pero vamos a avisarles.**

**Candy: de acuerdo.**

**Cuando las chicas llegan al salón, **

**Candy: Hola!**

**Albert: ya termino su clase.**

**Yei: así es.**

**Annie: Amor, vamos a salir.**

**Albert: que bueno, todavía tenemos unos asuntos que platicar por aquí y no creo que podamos acompañarlas a ningún lado, toma las llaves de mi auto, para que vayan.**

**Terry: pecosa, tienes que estar temprano aquí, tenemos que ir a recoger a un amigo al aeropuerto.**

**Candy: esta bien, Terry.**

**Paty: Stear.**

**Stear: quisiera ir contigo cielo, pero por el momento no puedo.**

**Archie: y Susana?**

**Candy: ya se adelanto.**

**Anthony: - acercándose a Yei- Hola! Soy Anthony, tu eres Yeimi no me equivoco verdad? **

**Yei: no!**

**Anthony: vendrás al concierto?**

**YEi: si de hecho ahorita vamos a un ensayo.**

**Anthony: te importaría si paso por ti.**

**Yei: claro que no, aquí esta mi tarjeta, en ella viene la dirección.**

**Anthony: a las 7: 30 **

**Yei: si, estaré lista.**

**Annie: Chicas será mejor que nos vayamos, parece ser que aquí estorbamos.**

**Las chicas salen, y van dentro de la mansión a cambiarse y arreglarse para ir al ensayo, cuando van a la mitad del jardín, ellas discutían sobre lo frío que las habían tratado. Pareciera que ellas en verdad estorbaban en sus negocios, las habían lastimado con el trato que les dieron.**

**Candy: bueno, pues ellos se lo pierden.**

**En eso tocan la puerta de la recamara de Candy, todas se encontraban arreglándose, y Albert un poco dolido había ido en busca de Annie.**

**Albert: Annie, puedes salir un momento.**

**Annie: estoy ocupada, mejor mas tarde te atiendo, tengo cosas que hacer.**

**Albert: por favor Annie, sal, has malentendido las cosas, Ann por favor sal.**

**Annie: Ahora soy Ann, bueno William, mejor vete de aquí, no ya se esta es tu casa la que se va soy yo. Ahora mismo.**

**Annie sale del cuarto y Albert trata de detenerla, pero esta fórjesea con el y se le escapa llega hasta la cochera y como traía las llaves del auto de el se va, sin rumbo fijo…**

**Albert: Annie, espera, no conoces la ciudad, y hace frió…**

**Terry: que paso? Porque corrías así?**

**Albert: se fue Annie**

**Terry: a donde?**

**Albert: no lo se.**

**Terry: no te preocupes, regresara, no puede salir del país, yo tengo su pasaporte. A parte a donde podría ir, se llevo tu auto. Déjala pensar, mientras voy a buscar a Candy.**

**Albert: no te lo recomiendo están como energúmenas en esa habitación.**

**Terry: y ahora porque?**

**Albert: por como las tratamos. Es hora de la comida vamos a comer?**

**Terry: si, vamos.**

**En la habitación:**

**Candy: chicas vamonos,**

**Yei: oye, y Annie?**

**Paty: de seguro ya llego al Square, y el que no la debe estar pasando muy bien es Albert.**

**Candy: - la puerta otra ves- Quien es?**

**Dorothy: Srita. Candy, que baje con sus amigas al comedor. La comida esta servida.**

**Candy: quien dice? **

**Dorothy: El Sr. William.**

**Candy: Gracias Dorothy, pero dile que comeremos en otro lugar. Vamonos.**

**Paty: salgamos por la puerta de atrás**

**Mientras las chicas estaban en el carro ya listas para irse detuvo Terry a Candy.**

**Terry: a donde vas tan rápido.**

**Candy: al ensayo del concierto de la noche aunque eso no debe de importarte mucho que digamos. O si? Terrence Grandchester.**

**Terry: Vas a empezar Candice**

**CAndy: El que empieza eres tu, dime una cosa, últimamente has estado muy ocupado con Albert**

**Terry: Entiende amor, son negocios.**

**Candy: si así es de novios imagina un futuro, no Terry, no quiero eso para mi, últimamente solo tienes tiempo para el negocio que se traen en manos Albert y tu. Y yo quedo relegada en un segundo plano, así que no creo que me guste mas esta situación.**

**Terry: quieres que vaya contigo.**

**Candy: no, no es necesario, quiero ir sola y por favor no me pidas que vaya contigo a ver a tu madre porque ya sabes mi respuesta.**

**Candy subió al coche con las chicas y se quedaron calladas hasta que salieron de la mansión, Terry se había quedado desconcertado con lo que le había dicho Candy, no podía entender Candy le exigía 100 por ciento de su presencia cosa que el no podría hacer mas por que estropearía sus planes, pero era tanto el amor que le profesaba que tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Muy por el contrario las chicas hablaban con Candy.**

**Paty: te sobre pasaste con el Candy**

**Candy: tiene lo que se merece.**

**Paty: mira Candy es el único con el que has durado mas de un mes, y ha habido mucho consideración por parte de los dos ahora tu sabes bien que el siempre ha sido un chico arrogante y contigo no, no quieras ver el lado oscuro de el, por favor Candy, saldrás lastimada si te propones algo así, ahora el te quiere, porque te encaprichas con el.**

**Yei: perdón que me meta, pero Candy, algunas veces veo que te falta algo de madures a tu relación. Pero es por parte tuya no de el, por lo que he visto se ha comportado como el chico mas lindo del mundo, mira no cualquiera se atreve a venir desde tan lejos para estar contigo en una fiesta. Y mas aun con el abolengo que tiene subir al escenario a cantarte.**

**Candy: tu estuviste en la fiesta?**

**Yei: si llegue con mi tío George.**

**PAty: yo no te vi con el.**

**Yei: solo llegue con el, ahora vivo en casa de el mientras busco un apartamento donde quedarme. Pero no te desvíes del tema aquí la situación es que deberías de ser menos egoísta y mas atenta, Candy a ti no te ha faltado anda material pero si te ha faltado amor, Tal ves el Sr. Andley es muy bueno contigo y eres su luz porque es lo único que tiene que valga la pena, pero volviendo a Terrence , supongo que no has llegado a una relación Sexual con el, o me equivoco.**

**Candy: no, solamente caricias, besos.**

**Yei: que vas a hacer, si no estas segura de tu relación con el, como vas a llegar a ese estado. Ahora el siempre te va esperar? Yo no lo creo?**

**Candy: entones me propones que lo haga con el?**

**Yei: no! Solo que pongas en una balanza si en verdad lo quieres o no? Se ve que el te adora pero tu? Píenselo.**

**Paty: Yei, crees que estamos preparadas para dar un paso como una relación sexual.**

**Yei: cada quien sabe cuando se siente lista, yo puedo decirte si hazlo, porque yo aun no me siento preparada para eso, cada cabeza un mundo de ideas y creo que cada quien decide si quiere hacerlo o no.**

**Candy: Paty, tu y Stear?**

**Paty: no, no, para nada, pero yo no veo nada en el, en que el quiera algo así conmigo.**

**Yei: y se lo has propuesto?**

**Paty: hemos hablado, pero será hasta después que nos casemos.**

**Yei: es tu decisión .**

**Candy: bueno llegamos. Ahí esta Annie en el auto de Albert.**

**Annie: Chicas al fin llegaron**

**PAty: porque no entrabas esta siendo mucho frió.**

**Annie: las esperaba chicas. Como quedo Albert.**

**Yei: molesto, pero Candy también discutió con Terry.**

**Annie: Candy un DIA vas a colmar la paciencia de Terry y lo sabes te lo he dicho muchas veces, Candy si no hay una razón no deberías hacerlo.**

**Candy: pero la hay, no me ha dado tiempo.**

**Annie: si yo me moleste con Albert fue porque el no me da el tiempo necesario para mi desde que llegamos únicamente por las noches es cuando lo veo, el esta metido en esa oficina con ese George**

**Yei: hey!**

**Annie: sin ofender**

**Yei: se a lo que te refieres, pero si el es la cabeza de la familia como no podría estar ocupado. Después de que se va de los negocios por mas de 4 meses.**

**Annie: lo se. **

**PAty: chicas entremos hace frió.**

**Al llegar las chicas Susana supervisaba la primera cantante ya había hecho su presentación ahora salían los chicos de BSB **

**Susana: bien chicos, cada uno cheque su micrófono necesito sus voces para regularlas, tomen sus posiciones dentro del escenario, espero que ya hayan vocalizado un poco.**

**Empleado: Srita. Unas señoritas llegaron una de ellas me dijo que era Candice Andley.**

**Susana: hágalas pasar, ahora Brian que pasa con tu micrófono, Kevin ahora solo van a probar los que tiene enfrente después se checaran las diademas. AJ deja ese cigarro por favor.**

**Annie: hola! Susana**

**Susana: Hola chicas! Permítanme un momento. Chicos podemos empezar, Con cual canción. **

**Howie: con quit playin' games **

**Susana: Paúl, tienes la pista ya,**

**AJ: Susana aquí estan los músicos, que no pueden ellos tocarla y nosotros cantarla, por favor los últimos conciertos han sido con playback,**

**Susana: aquí se hacen las cosas como yo digo.**

**Kevin: me niego a seguir esta farsa, no solo somos unos niños bonitos**

**Susana: entiendan los músicos son nuevo.**

**Nick: claro nadie te aguanta y nosotros solo seguimos por el contrato. Como quieres que los músicos se sepan nuestras canciones si no duran mas de una semana.**

**Annie: perdón que me meta. Candy, recuerdas tus clases de piano**

**Candy: algo,**

**Annie: en tu examen ensayaste una canción de ellos al piano no?**

**Candy: si**

**Howie: quieres tocar para nosotros.**

**Candy: no soy muy buena, puedo Susana?**

**Susana: con tal de que estos ensayen.**

**Nick: - enojado- Estos tienen su….**

**Kevin: detente, no vale la pena, Nick. Vamos parece que esta chica va ayudarnos.**

**Susana: a ver empiecen ¿no?**

**Empleado: Srita. Marlowe tiene una llamada en la oficina. **

**Susana: mi padre no esta.**

**Empleado: no Srita. Salio con el Sr. Sanders. Esta bien iré. Sigan ensayando ustedes.**

**AJ: al fin se fue la bruja.**

**Yei: no es tan mala. Y bueno no nos presentaron ella quien va tocar el Piano es Candy, la de un lado Annie, las chica de gafas Paty y yo bueno soy Yeimi y a ustedes ya los conocemos.**

**Annie: Paty, tu teléfono esta sonado. **

**Paty: permítanme.**

**Annie: necesitan alguien mas que les ayude a tocar.**

**Howie: alguien en la guitarra.**

**Candy: bueno donde esta la partitura.**

**Brian: aquí esta.**

**Candy: bien veamos a ver si me acuerdo.**

**Annie: acabas de tomar esa clase.**

**Kevin: empezamos.**

**Mientras los BSB trataban de ensayar teniendo como músico a Candy, Paty estaba al teléfono con Stear.**

**Paty: Si que paso Stear,**

**Stear: linda, necesito un favor, mira ya se que estan ocupadas con los BSB de hecho quien esta llamando con Susana es Archie así que va a tardar necesito que informes a los chicos que Las empresas Andley se ocuparan de su contrato que tiene el papa de Susana, Antes de iniciar el concierto Albert hablara con ellos en su camerino, mientras Archie entretiene al Sr. Marlowe y Terry al Sr. Sanders. Yei tendrá que ocupas a Susana en algo así que dile que sea creativa. Nosotros vigilaremos lo que pasa, estamos de acuerdo. **

**Paty: esta bien Stear. Se hará como dices.**

**Stear: Gracias Linda. Paty!**

**Paty: dime**

**Stear: quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente**

**Paty: si, esta bien.**

**Stear: ahora cuelga y ve a hablar con ellos de preferencia solos ustedes con ellos.**

**Paty, termina su conversación con Stear, y se reúne con las chicas mientras ellos terminan la canción con los errores de Candy, lo que no se da cuenta es que hay un chico deslumbrado con ella de entre los cinco, que se siente cautivado por la profundidad de sus ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que da al equivocarse. Paty comunica a los chicos terminando la canción ya cuando estaban sentados conversando y entre risas para que los demás no escucharan ella los ponía al tanto en eso veían que se acercaba Susana.**

**Susana: que animados, de que se ríen si se puede saber?**

**Brian: de esta señorita ocurrente que se le ocurrió que su amiga sabia tocar el Piano. Es pésima**

**Candy: gracias por el cumplido.**

**Kevin: pero vi que tienes buena vos. Me acompañas con una canción.**

**Candy: claro!**

**Kevin: ven siéntate aquí, a ver vamos. Te gusto la película Mujer Bonita, **

**Candy: si es una de mis favoritas.**

**Kevin: bueno veamos.**

**It must have been Love**

**Lay a whisper on my pillow,**

**leave the winter on the ground.**

**I wake up lonely, **

**there's air of silence **

**in the bedroom and all around.**

**Touch me now, **

**I close my eyes and dream away.**

**It must have been love **

**but it's over now.**

**It must have been good **

**but I lost it somehow.**

**It must have been love **

**but it's over now.**

**From the moment we touched 'til **

**the time had run out.**

**Make-believing we're together, **

**that I'm sheltered by your heart.**

**But in and outside **

**I've turned to water **

**like a teardrop in your palm.**

**And it's a hard Christmas day,**

**I dream away.**

**It must have been love**

**but it's over now,**

**it was all that I wanted, **

**now I'm living without.**

**It must have been love**

**but it's over now,**

**it's where the water flows, **

**it's where the wind blows.**

**It must have been love **

**but it's over now.**

**It must have been good **

**but I lost it somehow.**

**It must have been love **

**but it's over now.**

**It must have been love **

**but it's over now.**

**It must have been good **

**but I lost it somehow.**

**It must have been love **

**but it's over now.**

**Susana: no sabia que ella cantara.**

**Paty: si, lo hace bien**

**Annie: hay muchas cosas que no sabes respecto a nosotros**

**Susana: pero ya habrá tiempo para conocerlos mas**

**Yei: tenlo por seguro. Parece ser que tus chicos les ha gustado como canta veelos alrededor de ella haciendo coros.**

**Susana: ellos nunca toman a nadie en serio. No lo van a hacer ahora si son unos antipáticos de primera categoría, unos niños bonito que creen que el mundo les debe mucho.**

**Yei: que raro a mi me parecieron todo lo contrario.**

**Annie: quiero escuchar la canción me dejarían por favor. También es una de mis favoritas.**

**Susana: bueno chicas en un momento regreso estoy chicos se les ha olvidado checar el vestuario de ellos, como siempre yo tengo que hacerles el trabajo de ellos.**

**Yei: necesitas ayuda?**

**Susana: claro no esta de mas tener compañía.**

**Annie y Paty se acercaban a los chicos y veían como continuaban, pero se daban cuenta de lo mismo un chico no dejaba de mirar embelesado a Candy, y mas ahora le enseñaba como debía mover los dedos al Piano. Annie iba a decir algo pero Paty la detuvo, **

**Paty: es su vida y ella hace lo que quiere con ella, no necesita que nosotros le digamos lo que esta bien o mal.**

**Annie: pero Terry,**

**As long As you love me**

**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine**

**I'm leaving my life in your hands**

**People say I'm crazy and that I am blind**

**Risking it all in a glance**

**How you got me blind is still a mystery**

**I can't get you out of my head**

**Don't care what is written in you history**

**As long as you're here with me**

**I don't care who you are**

**Where you're from**

**What you didAs long as you love me**

**Who you are**

**Where you're from**

**Don't care what you did**

**As long as you love me**

**Every little thing that you have said and done**

**Feels like it's deep within me**

**Doesn't really matter if you're on the run**

**It seems like we're meant to be**

**Bridge:**

**I've tried to hide it so that no one knows**

**But I guess it shows**

**When you look in to my eyes**

**What you did and where you're coming from**

**I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.**

**Paty: se que te preocupas por el, pero ella sabe lo que hace, somos sus amigas y nosotros no podemos meternos en nada solo estamos para apoyarla.**

**Annie: Esta bien Paty.**

**Terminaron la canción en bromas y risas con las tres chicas**

**Candy: oigan y porque no nos cantan a capela ustedes. A ver deberían tratar también**

**Nick: cual te gusta**

**Annie: una de las nuevas**

**Paty: que les parece la As long As yo Love me**

**Candy: si es hermosa**

**Brian: nos acompañas en esa.**

**Candy: claro.**

**Annie: Paty, esto se esta pasando de la raya**

**Paty: déjala. A parte ella esta enojada con Terry, a parte no hace otra cosa que cantar, en ningún momento ha coqueteado con ellos. O si?**

**Annie: no**

**Paty entonces**

**Candy: chicas es tarde tenemos que irnos**

**Brian: tan pronto.**

**Kevin: porque no se quedan un poco mas.**

**Paty: no podemos hay que ir a arreglarnos.**

**Howie: en que zona estarán**

**AJ: estas linduras de seguro en la VIP**

**Nick: me gustaría mas que estuvieran en backstage.**

**Annie: bueno chicos los veremos de acuerdo esta noche y no se olviden William Andley va venir a verlos.**

**Susana: - quien llegaba en ese momento- si va a venir el Sr. Andley.**

**Annie: - para sus adentros- la regué-**

**Susana: no sabia que lo conocían chicos**

**AJ: no lo conocemos Susana pero hemos oído hablar de el.**

**Susana: pensé que a lo mejor a quien si conocían era al novio de Candy, Terrence Grandchester Baker.**

**Brian: tiene novio- pensaba**

**Kevin : quien no conoce a la familia Grandchester Baker. así que tambien vendrá el. Será un concierto muy importante**

**Nick: mayor razón para cantar con músicos, no con pistas, Susana.**

**Howie: Ese sonido esta pésimo y te dices empresaria musical, te falta mucho.**

**Paty: vamonos chicas.**

**Yei: de acuerdo, Candy me puedes dejar en casa.**

**Candy: Claro, Annie tu te puedes llevar a Paty mientras dejo a Yei en su casa.**

**Annie: claro, nos vemos en la noche Susana. Chicos igual**

**Ambos se despedían pero Susana empezaba a sospechar algo con eso de que Albert iria ya que el había comentado de no hacerlo y el hecho de ver a gente de las empresas Andley rodeando el lugar , le parecía extraño. Pero ella debía averiguar que pasaba. Y hacer todo lo posible porque todo saliera como ella quería, para no volver a sus viejos tiempos que era manipulada por su padre.**

**La hora del concierto llego y eras muchas emociones y tensiones que se sentían por doquier, no solamente era disfrutar el espectáculo si no tambien checar a esos muchachos que pronto pertenecerían a las empresas Andley- Baker después de haber pensado una fusión en ciertas áreas los Andley pensaban que seria benéfico apoyar a ciertos muchachos en sus sueños y así a parte de ser reconocidos por las obras que realizaban, la madre de Terry confiaba en su hijo mas que nunca después de la visita del abuelo de este a Eleanor lo hizo ver que el muchacho estaba sentando cabeza y que al fin podría haber responsabilidades en el, Eleanor aventurándose a descubrir esa nueva faceta de su hijo que no conocía decidió poner rienda suelta a la fusión con los Andley, por otro lado así Terry dejaría de pensar un poco en otro proyectos como el cine que el tanto amaba y se dedicaría a los negocios, habría alguien que pudiera tanto con el consorcio Baker's Recordé así como con el titulo de su Padre, Aunque a veces sabia muy bien que el terminaría con el titulo y el imperio que ella había creado terminaría a parar en manos de extraños eso si que era una nostalgia para ella pero al ver que la chica por la cual Terry había cambiado tanto era del gusto de ella entonces pensó que habría una esperanza y era la señal que ella necesitaba.**

**Las filas para entrar al square eran enormes la gente gritaba de emoción y cada ves se oían mas y mas fuerte los Andley en su mayoría se encontraban en Backstage, por un lado Archie tenia como encomienda junto con Stear de entretener al Sr. Marlowe y al Sr. Sanders , mientras Albert junto con Annie Hablaban con los chicos de Backstreet Boys en su camerino. El Sr. Marlowe se desesperaba ya que el tenia planeado hablar con Albert para que este invirtiera en sus empresas que estaban por caer en la quiebra mas aun el hecho de que Archie se encontrara con Susana en el avión no era casualidad. Susana siempre había apoyado a su padre al 100% en lo que proponía no importaba nada con lograr los objetivos de ambos ya que entre mas dinero mas disfrutaban. El Sr. Marlowe se había dado cuenta que la empresa bancaria mas importante era la de los Andley y tendría que hacer algo para poder hacerse socios de ellos por tal motivo había averiguado que la cabeza Andley regresaría para las festividades y por tal motivo Susana tendría que acercársele a el: el error fue que Susana a quien había conocido era a otro de los Andley como lo era Archie, el padre de esta estaba furioso pero al ver que su hija congeniaba muy bien con Archivad Cornwell seria para el fácil relacionarse con William Albert Andley. Lo que no contaba es que este ultimo no estaba interesado en el si no en el grupo que representaba. **

**Mientras al Sr. Marlowe lo entretenían, Albert hablaba con los chicos en cuestión**

**Albert: bueno, esa es mi oferte de ustedes depende el hecho de que quieran seguir con las empresas Marlowe- Sanders o si quieren entrar a la compañía Baker's recordé**

**Howie: si, esta muy atractiva su oferta, pero el hecho es que nosotros no queremos problemas legales.**

**AJ: hay un contrato de por medio en el cual todavía tenemos que cumplir dos anos mas.**

**Albert; si pero el hecho esta en que las empresas Andley harán todo lo legal ya hemos revisado el contrato que me dio Kevin y hemos visto muchas anomalías lo único que quiero revisar es que todos los contratos sean iguales.**

**Brian: si es así, yo estoy de acuerdo.**

**Nick: yo tambien, ya estoy harto de Sr. Marlowe**

**Howie: no se, es muy ambigua su oferta. Demasiado bueno para nosotros creo.**

**Albert: Ustedes deciden…**

**En eso llega Annie,**

**Annie: Albert, viene para acá a buscarte.**

**AJ: por aquí hay una puerta y sale al frente del escenario.**

**Albert: te vio que venias para acá.**

**Annie: si**

**Kevin: no te preocupes ella esta bien, solo una admiradora mas.**

**Nick: toma unos CD's y estas fotos, chicos empiecen a firmarlas.**

**AJ: Sr. Andley? Por aquí salga va derecho y después a la izquierda de ahí saldrá al frente al escenario por la zona VIP.**

**Albert: Gracias, ahora Annie, te espero haya en nuestros lugares. Bye, y cuídense muchachos,**

**Annie: mañana llegara un chofer por ustedes los llevaran al Country club, a la sala de juegos, ahí estarán los representantes de Baker's recordé. Este es su ultimo concierto ¿no?**

**Kevin: si, es el ultimo.**

**Annie: bueno después de aquí ustedes podrán irse a descansar a casa y pasar navidades en familia.**

**El Sr. Marlowe entraba y Annie al escuchar la puerta se puso a gritar**

**Annie: es que es increíble, y no ha!, no puedo creerlo, AJ, te amo,**

**Sr. Marlowe: Srita. Britter, su prometido, no había venido con usted? **

**Annie: para empezar no es mi prometido, solo mi novio y ahorita estoy ocupada con estos chicos si me disculpa me puede dejar a solas con ellos.**

**Sr. Marlowe: Insolente, como se te ocurre**

**Annie: Sr. Quiere quedar vetado del reino Unido atrévase a correrme de aquí.**

**Sr. Marlowe: que dice**

**Annie: que soy la duquesa Britter de Eastwood. Mi Tío es el Príncipe Carlos, así que, Usted decide. Se que tiene preparada una gira para la proxima primavera. Susana me los dijo. Así que, que dice a esto? Se retira.**

**Sr. Marlowe: por esta ves gana Duquesa de Eastwood. – haciendo una caravana y saliendo del lugar.**

**Howie: wow! Te luciste**

**AJ: como es eso que eres duquesa de Eastwood.**

**Annie: bueno mi madre es la duquesa. Yo no a parte no es gran cosa .**

**Brian: gracias a eso nos has salvado de aguantar sus malos comentarios.**

**Nick: puedes quedarte hasta que salgamos?**

**Annie: claro.**

**Kevin: entonces, tu eres la novia del Sr. Andley.**

**Annie: si, así es. **

**AJ: lastima, todas las chicas lindas, siempre estan ocupadas.**

**Pasaba el tiempo, y se podía escuchar los gritos retumbar, se hacia la presentación de una nueva chica que empezaba como solista después de haber hecho algo de Televisión Britney Apear abría el concierto con un poco de distracción puesto que era el cierre de su debut. Albert esperaba con impaciencia a Annie, pero sabia que ella estaba bien ante todo. Después de ir a recoger a Robbie estaban de camino al square para el concierto, mil de gentes había por doquier era algo difícil poder acercarse rápidamente y mas que el show estaba por empezar… Candy trataba de conocer a ese gran amigo de Terrence, un experto según Terry en el ámbito de de la música Terry junto con Candy y Orbi llegaban a sus lugares asignados mientras que Orbi checaba la destreza de la chica. Stear a pesar de ir con Paty no dejaba de chiflar y admirar a la chica que cantaba al igual que Archie, quien se había olvidado que Susana estaba a su lado, los acordes se escuchaban. Y continuaba el espectáculo.**

**Baby one more time**

**Oh baby baby **

**Oh baby baby **

**Oh baby baby **

**How was I supposed to know **

**that somethin' wasn't right here **

**oh baby baby **

**I shouldn't have let you go **

**And now you're out of sight, yeah **

**Show me **

**how you want it to be **

**tell me baby **

**'cause I need to know now **

**oh, because **

**My loneliness **

**Is killing me (and I) **

**I must confess **

**I still believe (still believe) **

**When I'm not with you I lose my mind **

**give me a sign **

**hit me baby one more time **

**Oh baby baby **

**the reason I breathe is you **

**boy you've got me blinded **

**Oh pretty baby **

**there's nothin' that I wouldn't do **

**It's not the way I planned it **

**Show me **

**how you want it to be **

**tell me baby **

**'cause I need to know now **

**oh, because **

Orbi: la chica tiene una destreza increíble aunque le falta matizar un poco la voz

Terry: algo mas, No se ve que tenga carisma

Robby: necesita coordinar mas los movimientos, sus bailarines se la comen en eso.

Terry: los agudos no le ayudan en nada.

Robby: el sonido es pesimo

Terry: oye checa bien, se escuchan pistas no la banda.

Robby: ninguno de la banda coordina con la musica que tiene puesta.

Candy: se pueden callar, oigan de perdido dejenme disfrutar el concierto unicamente estan criticando.

Terry: ya pecas,

Candy: van a seguir así, mejor me voy a buscar a Annie

Albert: donde crees que esta?

Candy: me imagino que en el camerino todavia. Recuerda que todavia esta molesta el hecho de que te ayude en esto no quiere decir que te haya perdonado.

**Crazy**

**Baby, I'm so into you **

**You got that somethin, what can I do **

**Baby, you spin me around **

**The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground **

**Every time you look at me **

**My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see **

**Chorus: **

**You drive me crazy **

**I just can't sleep **

**I'm so excited, I'm in too deep **

**Ohh...Crazy, but it feels alright **

**Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night **

**Tell... me, you're so into me **

**That i'm the only, one you will see **

**Tell... me, i'm not in the blue...oh **

**That i'm not wastin, my feelings on you **

**Every time I look at you, my heart is jumpin**

**What can I do. **

**Chorus:**

**You drive me crazy **

**I just can't sleep **

**I'm so excited, I'm in too deep **

**Ohh...Crazy, but it feels alright **

**Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night. **

**oh, oh...yeah...**

**You drive me crazy**

**oh...**

**"SING IT"**

**oh...Crazy**

**yeah.. yeah...**

**oooooooooo...**

**"STOP"**

Albert: No pienso pedirte perdón alguno. Por mi tiempo.

Candy: yo me voy quedense babeando con esa que esta en el escenario.

Terry: Candy! Espera.

Candy: te veo mas tarde.

Stear: Terry dejala que se vaya. A donde mas puede ir?

Paty: no creo que sea buena idea Stear, hay un chico que anda tras de Candy en el grupo.

Stear: apenas los conocieron hoy, como pude ser eso, a parte no creo que Candy sea tan tonta de dejar a Terry, se ve que lo quiere mucho y el la ama.

En eso los que llegaban Eran Anthony y Yeimi

Archie: al fin llegaron.

Anthony: oye que no se supone que tu estarias al lado de Susana,

Archie: si pero, ella tuvo que ir a no se donde.

Yei: eso no me gusta, deberias seguirla. A mi me parecio que si escucho a Annie esta tarde. Aunque quiso disimularla.

Anthony: pero que fue lo que escucho.

**Sometimes**

**You tell me you're in love with me **

**like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me **

**it's not that I don't want to stay **

**but every time you come too close I move away **

**I wanna believe in everything that you say **

**'cause it sounds so good **

**but if you really want me, move slow **

**there's things about me you just have to know **

**(CHORUS) **

**sometimes I run **

**sometimes I hide **

**sometimes I'm scared of you **

**but all I really want is to hold you tight **

**treat you right, be with you day and night **

**baby all I need is time **

**I don't wanna be so shy **

**every time that I'm alone I wonder why **

**hope that you will wait for me **

**you'll see that you're the only one for me **

**I wanna believe in everything that you say **

**'cause it sounds so good **

**but if you really want me, move slow **

**there's things about me you just have to know **

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**Never look back," we said **

**how was I to know I'd miss you so? **

**Loneliness up ahead, **

**emptiness behind **

**Where do I go? **

**And you didn't hear **

**all my joy through my tears **

**all my hopes through my fears **

**did you know, still I miss you somehow? **

**(CHORUS) **

**From the bottom of my broken heart **

**there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know **

**you were my first love, **

**you were my true love **

**from the first kisses to the very last rose **

**from the bottom of my broken heart **

**even through time may find me somebody new **

**you were my real love **

**I never knew love **

**'til there was you **

**from the bottom of my broken heart **

Yei: que el Sr. Andley iba a hablar con ellos antes del concierto.

Albert: Susana esta cerca del camerino.

Archie: voy a buscarla.

Albert: voy en busca de Annie.

Terry: voy contigo.

En el camerino.

Candy: Hola! Listos para salir

Brian: Candy!

Kevin: Claro preciosa!

Howie: Ya termino de cantar Britney?

Candy: no, no creo que tarde mucho.

Annie: y que haces aquí?

Candy: oye no te iba a dejar todo el credito de estar sola con ellos, yo tambien.

Brian: - tomando una rosa y separando a Candy de los demas -, Candy esto es para ti,

Candy: Gracias, pero.

Brian: no digas nada. Solo acéptala.

Candy: que lindo de tu parte.

En eso llegaba Terry y Albert.

Albert: Annie, Candy.

Annie: que hacen aquí?

Terry: no han visto a Susana?

Annie: no, no la hemos visto. Peor porque? Que no se supone que Archie iba a estar con ella?

Candy: a el le dejaron esa responsabilidad?

Albert: Se que no era la mejor opción pero en quien mas podía acercarse así a Susana

Terry: el caso es que Susana esta desaparecida, no sabemos donde esta, pero creemos que sabe lo de Ustedes muchachos. Tememos que tome represalias.

Howie: no creoq eu se atreviera a tanto.

Nick: bueno debemos tener cuidado con eso, checar bien todo en el escenario.

Candy: Nosotras podemos quedarnos arriba en el escenario.

Albert: no las dejaran

Kevin: Claro que si, si salen con nosotros.

Terry: esta bien. – se acerca a Candy quien estaba cerca de Brian- cuidate pecosa, yo lo hare desde abajo – de un beso y se va junto con Albert.

Brian: tienes mucho con el.

Candy: algo.

Brian: te quiere mucho.

Candy: si pero a veces es Asfixiante .

Annie: Bueno chicos es hora de que salgan la Britney Spear ya acabo

Sr. Marlowe: a Escena.

Kevin: yo te conduzco al frente del escenario

Annie: no hay tiempo vayan ustedes chicos, animo, sus vidas vana cambiar a partir de este momento creeanme no habra nadie que iguale a ustedes tienen mucho talento no se dejen vencer y no hagan caso de las cosas que les puedan decir todavía esos como son el Sr. Sander, Marlowe o Susana. Salgan sean ustedes mismos. No se dejen intimidar por nadie.- le da la mano a Kevin -

Nick: crei que eran amigas de Susana

Annie: para nada nos conocimos hace como dos semanas en la fiesta de los Andley. Nada mas, así que adelante, ya sabe Albert los ayudara en todo.

Brian: - tomando la mano de Candy- Vamos.

Howie: Chicos ahora,

Nick: todo va a salir bien

AJ: Vamos.

Everybody

Salen al escenario y ya los esperaban con euforia las miles de fanaticas que ahí se concentraban los gritos, juegos pirotécnicos, luces, un sonido mucho mejor que el Britney, flashazos, la prensa esperaba ansiosa la salida ya que seria el ultimo concierto de su primera gira, habia muchos dimes y diretes resecto a ellos pero ahora los comprobarian aunque tambien se especulaba el hecho de que las chicas que habían hecho historia últimamente en las sociales ahora lo hacían en los espectáculos al momento de salir los chicos a Escena lo que menos se esperaban Annie y Candy que quienes las conducían al escenario antes de soltarlas les dieran un beso de casi roce en los labios y menos que las hayan capturado los reporteros en ese momento. Pero ahora no había tiempo tendrían que seguir adelante y continuar con el espectáculo. Las chicas desde un lado del escenario se veían atónitas por lo sucedido, aun no imaginaban la magnitud del problema que se les avecinaba. Con los novios celosos que tenían, pero podían entender que todo era parte de su plan para esto tendrían que esperar para ver la reacción de ellos al siguiente día en los periodicos lo peor que podia imaginarse Candy en esos momentos era la reaccion de la Tia Abuela después que la ella le habia hecho saber que no queria un espectáculo mas. No sabia que pensar estaba atonita. Por otro lado Terry y Albert estaban angustiados, Archie no habia dado con Susana, no sabian que podia pasar asu vez no el padre de esta ni el socio de este aparecian por algun lado. Solo esperaban que no fueran a haer algo encontra de ellos.

Albert: Vamonos. Recojamos a Candy y Annie y nos retiramos de aquí.

Stear: no puedes dejar a estos chicos aquí Albert.

Everybody

Rock your body

Everybody

Rock your body right

Oh my god, we`re back again

Brothers, sisters, everybody sing

We`re gonna bring the flavour

Show you how

I`ve gottaquestion for ya

Better answer now

Chorus

Bridge:

Am I original (Yeah, yeah)

Am I the only one (Yeah, yeah)

Am I sexual (Yeah, yeah)

Am I everything you need

You better rock your body now

Everybody (Yeah, yeah)

Rock your body

Everybody (Yeah, yeah)

Rock your body right

Backstreet`s back alright

Alright

Now throw your hands up in the air

And wave`em around

Like you just don`t care

If you wanna party

Let me hear you yell

`Cause we`ve got it going on again

Bridge

Chorus

Now everybody, everywhere

Don`tbe afraid, don`t have no fear

Gonna tell the world

Make it understand

As long as there`ll be music

We`ll be coming back again

Get Down

You're the one for me

You're my ecstasy

You're the one I need

Chorus:

Get down

Get down

And move it all around(2X)

Hey baby love I need a girl like you

But tell me if you feel it too

I'm in delusion every minute every hour

My heart is crying out for you

Bridge:

I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes

I know that you are the one for me

(one for me)

You drive me crazy 'cuz you're one of a kind

I want your lovin' and I want it right now

Chorus (2X)

Ooh baby you're so fine

I'm gonna make you mine

Your lips they taste so sweet

You're the one for meYou're my ecstasy

You're the one I need

Rap: Smooth T.

Bang, bang, bang,

Here we come

Here we slam

It's the Fun Factory

With the BSB's

Get on your knees

Tryin' to scream

Or touch me plese

Backstreet Boys

Are you with it?

A.J. hit it

Come on girl and get down

Smack it up, flip it

And move it all around

Here it is if you wanna get with this

Put you at the top of my list

Repeat from Bridge

Terry: las chicas se saben cuidar. A parte que podrian hacer estas personas frente a tanta gente.

Albert: esto no me da nada de seguridad.

Anthony: Tio, no creo que esta gente se atreva a algo, concuerdo con Terrence que deberiamos esperar un poco. Es lo mejor no lo crees?

Albert: lo mejor para quien?

Archie: para todos.

Albert: es que yo no se en que cabeza cabe dejar a Susana sin vigilancia.

Archie: no empieces, Albert, todo esto es tu asunto tu negocio asi que no me vengas ahora que es mi culpa todo este sufrimiento que tienes por nada.

Albert: mi negocio, ja. Te recuerdo que gracias a mis negocios tienes lo que tienes. Si no ahorita estuvieras allá, con la gente que esta cinco plazas atrás.

Archie: No estuviera aquí.

Albert: s eme olvidaba que como tu te podrías dejar de rozar con la gentuza como tu le llamas a tus iguales.

Stear: dejen de pelear así no lograran nada.

Albert: tienes razón. Así no vamos a resolver nada.

Terry: a que es lo que le temes.

Albert: Terry, hace tiempo antes de que Candy se volviera una rebelde hubo un problema muy fuerte ya que saliendo fuera de la escuela fue agredida. Ahora no se porque presiento algo

Quit playin' games

Even in my heart I see

You're not bein' true to me

Deep within my soul I feel

Nothing's like it used to be

Sometimes I wish I could

Turn back time Impossible as it may seen

But I wish I could so bad baby

Quit playin' games with my heart

Before you tear us apart

I should've known from the start

Before you got in my heart

I live my life the way

To keep you comin' back to me

Everything I do is for you

So what is it that you can't see

Sometimes I wish I could

Turn back time, impossible as it may seem

But I wish I could so bad

You better quit playin' games with my heart

Quit playin' games with my heart

Before you tear us apart

I should've known from the start

Before you got in my heart

Quit playin' games

Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong

Don't leave me hangin' here forever

Oh baby, baby this is not a lie,

let's stop this tonight

Baby, quit playin' games

Sometimes I wish I could

Turn back time, impossible as it may seem

But I wish I could so bad baby

Quit playin' games with my heart

Quit playin' games with my heart

Before you tear us apart

I should've known from the start

Before you got in my heart

Mal en ella, es una preocupación tan grande como la que sentí ese día.

Terry: quieres que vaya por ella?

Albert: no vendrá, para ella es su realización estar tan cerca del escenario.

Terry: entonces que podemos hacer?

Albert: Esperar.

Pasaba el tiempo las canciones seguían son cesar, los miles de gritos se escuchaba, y en la tabla de controles de luces Susana Platicaba con Kubox. Ahí nadie la veía jamás nadie se imaginó que ella estaría ahí. Canciones seguían, las coreografías eran muy vistosas y mas con las pantallas de fondo.

Candy: esto es hermoso! Imagina Annie que a la que le gritan es a ti.

Annie: es tu sueño no Candy?

Candy: si lo es…

Annie: entonces por que lo vas a dejar pasar?

Candy: a que te refieres?

Annie: a que quieres a Terry, y el te ama a ti, pero…

Candy: siempre hay un pero.

Annie: no estas siguiendo tu sueño, no dejes de seguir tus sueños, por nada y por nadie.

Candy: mira quien lo dice, en un año más seras la matriarca de la familia.

Annie: te equivocas Candy. Yo no me casare con Albert

Candy: como

As long As you love me

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

How you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in you history

As long as you're here with me

Chorus

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you didAs long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

Annie: tal como lo oyes no me voy a casar con el, no por el momento. Tal ves más tarde. Pero ahora no ni el próximo año.

Candy: el lo sabe.

Annie: algo, sabe de mis planes pero no todos.

Candy: tienes que hablarlo con el y decirle todo, la Tía Abuela piensa que tu la suplirás ya para el próximo año.

Annie: Lo malo es que no se …

En eso empezaban los juegos pirotécnicos

Annie: Cuidado Candy!

Continuara …

Mil gracias a todos lo que me alentaron a continuar con este Fic, gracias por sus palabras…. Graicas Maru por estar ahí.

Carinios

Xcaret Bardawill


	14. Chapter 14

Un nuevo comienzo

Han pasado ya dos años desde aquel terrible accidente en el square, por mas que intento de recordar lo que paso no puedo, solo recuerdo de ello disfrutaba la música y estaba atónita con lo que había pasado unos minutos antes no podía creer que Brian me había besado aunque fue un roce solamente la sola idea de ver los flashes de las cámaras me pusieron nerviosa, nada mas de imaginar los diarios del siguiente día y Terry … no se que diría … estaba tan preocupada después escuche la voz de mi amiga gritándome, las llamas venían hacia mi y alguien me empujo y trato de protegerme poniéndose encima mío, no se si fue el golpe o la confusión, el que no viera quien era quien estaba sobre mi protegiéndome … eso hizo que no recordara mas de ahí; Solo me veo en una ambulancia donde los paramédicos me inyectaban ponían vendas en mi, llamaban a una señora por un teléfono, no entendí el porque estaba ahí, me mareaba el sonido de las sirenas, alguien me tomaba de la mano pero no sabia que era lo que me decía, me quería levantar y mi cuerpo no respondía sentí una aguja en mi brazo y caí en un largo sueño.

En el sueño veía a la gente que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida… vi a mi Padre con ese porte usando ese traje negro que tanto le gustaba con el emblema del escudo de los Andley, Vi a Anthony sonriéndome, Archie impecable como siempre, Stear lleno de grasa me imagine de sus composturas de sus autos clásicos nunca me dejo tocar uno, a la Tía Abuela Elroy, se que a pesar de lo estricta que ha sido conmigo siempre me ha querido en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Annie al lado de Albert, nunca había visto tan feliz a mi hermano pero no sabia porque había una sombra negra detrás de el… Paty mi hermanita a la cual adoro ha sido mi compañía en las buenas y en las malas, Terry prepotente ante todo pero con un corazón del tamaño del mundo el cual daba todo por mi; pero, de repente esa felicidad de verlos a todos me dio una gran tristeza no se algo me invadió que sentí un vació dentro de mi al final vi una luz muy brillante y la silueta de una mujer alta, esbelta con los cabellos rizados como los míos sueltos por mas que trataba de reconocerla no podía empecé a escuchar una dulce voz que me decía: _**Hija sigue adelante, alcanza tus sueños, no cortes tus alas aun eres joven, no te dejes vencer, TE AMO hija recuerdalo , estaré siempre contigo**_. Comprendí ahí que era mi Madre en eso volví de mi largo sueño y cuando abrí los ojos vi a una mujer a mi lado acompañada de un señor de traje, no podía creerlo era la Tía Abuela Elroy cuidando de mi; sabia que últimamente le importaba mas, que se preocupaba por mi pero no daba crédito a que fuera tanto lo que mas me llamaba la atención era ese hombre que hablaba con ella cuando ella vio que volvía en mi y que la miraba una lagrima rodó por su rostro después de que hablaran los médicos con ella y conmigo estaba en ansias locas por volver a casa.

La Tía abuela hablo conmigo a solas cuando la escuche no daba crédito alo que me decía desde un principio creí que Susana Marlowe había sido la causante del accidente no me equivocaba pero me sorprendio que me confesara que la habían ayudado a causarme el daño que ahora padecía Elisa Legan y su hermano Neil, buscados por los agentes Gill Grisom y Kate William del departamentos de Homicidios de Chicago ellos estaban a cargo del caso en cuestión, no comprendía, yo no había muerto porque eran buscados por el departamento de homicidios, entonces la Tía Abuela me respondió mis dudas diciéndome que tuvieron que meterme en un programa de Protección a testigos ya que no solo fue el accidente.

Anteriormente habían sido amenazados de que me secuestrarían o me matarían si Albert no pagaba cierta cantidad de Dinero; no entendía ¿Por que yo? ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme eso a mi? . Al parecer mi cabeza tenia un precio, ser una heredera con muchos millones de por medio y a parte en un año mas pertenecería a la realeza Inglesa era mucho, muy tentador para querer sacar provecho, no solo se sospechaba de los hermanos Leegan si no de otras personas que habían perdido mucho dinero en la bolsa y ese seria el fin a sus problemas si sacaba provecho de otra persona (de mi por supuesto) y ya no querían que fuera victima de otra amenaza mas, el corazón de abuela Elroy no lo soportaría, como fui dada por desaparecida en un principio un mes después se me dio por muerta, solo la Tía Abuela sabia donde estaba y Brian, yo no comprendía muy bien así que le pedí un tiempo a solas, me di cuenta también que mi habitación de hospital no tenia ni un solo espejo, una de las enfermeras entro y reviso mis vendajes antes de irse me dijo que podía levantarme de la cama, me acerque a la computadora de mis aparatos y busque mi expediente no daba crédito tenia mas de dos meses inconsciente en ese tiempo me habían practicados varios injertos de piel después de las quemaduras que sufrí no lo sabia había estado mas de dos meses inconsciente, y quería ver a Albert después de eso pero la Tía Abuela me dijo que no podía verlo por mas tiempo hasta que encontraran a Elisa y Neil.

A Susana no encontraron como probarle que ella había participado en el atraco, fue dejada en libertad y desapareció con el tiempo, según investigaciones de la Tía Abuela entro a un centro de readaptación en Suecia y todavía continua ahí.

Ese día que me entere de lo que había pasado esos dos meses llore, toda la noche llore pensando en que había hecho yo para que ahora sufriera así, iba perder mi vida, mi identidad, iba perder mi familia y a mi novio al cual amaba mas que nada y además perdería al único ser que se ocupo de mi desde pequeña contra viento y marea, que estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas a mi hermano al que no le importo que fuese una hija de su nana y su padre, que me reconoció como una autentica Andley.

No daba crédito a lo que pasaba, ¡no era justo! – me decía - ¿Por qué ami? ¿Por qué era tanto el coraje que me tenían Elisa y Neil? ¿No era suficiente para ellos el tiempo que me hicieron sufrir de niña?, ¿no era suficiente para Elisa separarme definitivamente de Anthony? No lo entendía que mas querían ellos a parte de robarme mi vida ahora hasta eso habían logrado.

Tiempo después la abuela hablo conmigo me propuso irnos a California ella se iría conmigo, empezaríamos una nueva vida, con diferentes nombre en ese programa de Protección a Testigos yo quería buscar a Albert y a Terry, no quería separarme de Terry, el y yo pensábamos casarnos y así de repente tener que dejarlos a ambos no era justo. Dejar a mi hermano y a mi novio, empezar de cero.

Cuando la Tía abuela me lo propuso no quería aceptarlo pero ella me convenció de que no quedaba otra alternativa, también me llamo mucho la atención que esa mañana llego un arreglo floral pensé que era de la Tía Abuela grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el arreglo venia de Brian, Le pregunta a la abuela de eso, a lo que ella me contesto que el era el único que sabia donde estaba y que le había pedido toda la discreción posible, el me había salvado la vida, gracias al traje que traía especial por los juegos pirotécnicos no había sufrido quemaduras como yo, pero su corazón era débil debido a un mal congénito que padecía de niño, se que ahora esta bien y ha sido muy feliz con su grupo, han alcanzado el éxito que querían de vez en cuando intercambiamos correos el se alegra de que estoy bien y que he empezado un nuevo giro en mi vida. La Tía y yo nos fuimos a California vivimos en un casa en Beverly Hills, para todos la tía abuela esta viajando como lo hizo de joven ahora volvió a eso, es una buena excusa la que uso para estar conmigo, termine ya mis estudios de la preparatoria en la Beverly, era curioso estuve ahí estudiando no mucho tiempo y fui asediada por ser Andley ahora que mi apellido es Moore nadie toma encuenta mi presencia, un día eres la mas popular y al siguiente eres un don nadie, eso siempre me lo dijo Albert, el termino sus estudios en Edimburg University aun tiene gente buscando mi paradero no quita el dedo del renglon, dejo ir al amor de su vida Annie el por los negocios y ella por su amor a la libertad ella esta en un equipo de educación especial a niños sudafricanos, Albert le manda apoyo económicamente pero ella no quiso compartir su vida a ataduras… Stear y Paty se casaron la semana pasada, mi mejor amiga se caso yo me sentí morir el no estar en su boda mas la tía Abuela me cumplió un capricho fuimos estuvimos con ella en la iglesia desde el atrio ella no se entero que yo le cantaba cuando recibía su argolla matrimonial. Ahora esta de luna de miel y se establecerán Londres, al parecer a Paty le ha encantado Inglaterra y se quedaran allá por bueno tiempo Stear se hará cargo de la empresa automotriz en la cual se acaba de asociar Albert. Archie mi elegante Archie siempre pensando en la moda se decepcionó mucho por la actitud de Susana, quizo ayudar a Annie en su proyecto pero en lugar de ayudarla le estorbaba así que regreso a América fue aceptado en Yale así que termina diseño grafico por lo visto leyes jamás fue su fuerte, esta en lo que le gusta y lo disfruta.

Anthony, se que sufrió mucho por mi desaparición encontró consuelo en la sobrina de George Yei, al año después del accidente su vida dio un giro de 360º ya que la abuela dio al fin su verdad, ella y el abuelo de Terry había sido mas que amigos, mis sospechas no eran nada mas porque si y no erraban la verdad, la Tía abuela y el abuelo Greum fueron separados por una chica que intrigo con ellos en el colegio tiempo después se reencontraron pero la Tía Abuela había sido comprometida con otro hombre 20 años mayor que ella, su amor no pudo ser y lo dejaron ir, la tía abuela siempre se ha arrepentido de no haber luchado por el amor del su querido Greum, pero tenia miedo de que el hombre con el que se casaría lo lastimara en algo, la ultima noche que se vieron se amaron mas que nunca y de ahí nació Pauna la madre de Anthony ella se fue de Chicago hasta que mi padre al ver que había pasado hizo creer a todos que Pauna era su hija, y la tía abuela nunca se caso, el abuelo Greum tiempo después conoció a la abuela de Terry en una plaza y se caso con ella dándole un hijo Richard Grandchester. Ahora el abuelo ha reconocido a Anthony como su nieto, fue aceptado por el padre de Terry y lo quieren mucho, Terry a aprendido a quererlo poco a poco, Anthony termino sus estudios en Edimburg y ahí se reencontro con Yei se han comprometido y piensan radicar también en Londres ya que si Terry no quiere aceptar las responsabilidades de la realeza lo hará Anthony.

Terry mi gran amor, se que aun esperas que aparezca y tristeza me da el saber que no podré hacerlo en buen tiempo y no se si algún día podré hacerlo, quisiera aliviar tu dolor por lo menos se que estas desarrollándote en lo que te gusta, me encanto tu ultimo sencillo, para mi fue muy grande ver que tu padres te hallan dejado continuar en la música se que lo haces como si estuviera yo cantando y tratando de cumplir un sueño mío, y tu dedicatoria de tu cd es bellísima gracias por tu dedicación siempre estará en mi corazón. Y también tengo que agradecerte por ser el gran amigo de mi hermano, se que me han buscado juntos que no solo Albert tiene gente buscándome si no tu también. Lo siento amor creo que reunirnos no va ser posible … Aunque tienes el éxito que ambicionabas para mi se que tu mirada hay tristeza… lo siento amor por causarte es dolor no era mi intención, quisiera correr a tus brazos y decirte que estoy contigo, que no he muerto como muchos lo han considerado pero tengo la certeza de que tu sabes que estoy con vida. TE amare siempre Terrence.

Bueno así empiezo esta historia en mi vida, ahora …

Mandy!

Si ya voy, -

Esta es mi nueva vida desde hace dos años soy Mandy y vivo con mi abuela Marianh Moore, ahora estoy realizando uno de mis sueños he grabado mi disco y ya voy por fin por mi primer protagónico en una película.

Mandy – tocaban a la puerta llamando a Candy

Pasa Shane,

Escribiendo de nuevo, - preguntaba el joven el cual desde la preparatoria cuando conoció a la modosita Mandy Moore se había enamorado de ella.- ¿algún día podré leerlo?

Nunca Shane, es privado. – contestaba con buen humor la chica, raro en ella.

Se hace tarde y el director esta enojado vamos.

Si, vamos.

Esta es mi nueva vida, después del accidente la Tía abuela me dejo seguir mis sueños suficiente había sido perder mi vida, no era justo perder mis sueños también… Conocí a Shane West porque tomábamos la clase de arte dramático y participamos en una obra musical en la escuela, el tiene su banda de rock y le ayudaba con unos coros pero al parecer nos separamos un poco porque a el le dieron un papel en una serie televisiva que ambos audicionamos el se quedo con el papel de Ely y a mi no me llamaron al parecer tenia que ser mas chica y mas gordita para el otro papel así el se dividio en la escuela y el programa Once and again, he ido con el a varias grabaciones pero casi siempre tengo que salir de ahí antes, en una tocada de Shane y su grupo me pidió que cantara no me imaginaba que ahí estaba un productor grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Robby tenia miedo de que me reconociera pero bueno corri el riesgo total solo me vio por un par de horas, ahora el trabajaba para una rama de Baker's Records no tenia que interactuar con ellos para nada ya que el se encargaba de los nuevos elementos juveniles, después de mi primer sencillo me dieron un papel en la película EL diario de la Princesa e hice varios programas especiales para los estudios Disney, debo agregar que mi cara cambio un poco y con el exceso de maquillaje de la dulce Candy no quedo nada mi cabello es mas oscuro y me lo alacio uso pupilentes cafés aunque cuando salgo con Shane el me pide que me los quite, ahora en la disquera me pidieron hacer un casting para la película A walk to remember lo hice y me dieron el papel de Yeimi Sullyvan una chica nada popular con una gran corazón que hace cambiar al chico mas popular de la escuela, es muy romántica nada a esos conceptos de la fea porque Yeimi no lo eso solo que no se preocupa por estar a la moda casi no se maquilla y me han pedido que deje mis ojos verdes he aceptado a regañadientes de la Tía Abuela, pero me vio tan entusiasmada con el proyecto que no pudo negarse. Y mas aun Shane va ser mi pareja en la película, nunca imagine trabajar en la pantalla grande con el. La tía Abuela no podía estar mas que contenta, Shane para ella es caballero de la brillante armadura que viene a salvarme, no se de quien pero así lo dice ella, Shane se a granado el corazón de la abuela, ya que cuando viene a casa la tía abuela cocina para el, ni para mi cocina pero para el le hornea su deliciosa tarta…

Mandy

Ya voy….

Esta soy yo….. mi nombre Mandy Moore

Querida Candy:

Dos Años han pasado y aun te amo, jamás pude admitir que habías muerto, y no has muerto, mi corazón me dice que estas viva en alguna parte, te he buscado por todas parte y no he dado contigo, donde estarás lucero de mi alma, en las mañana yo deseo que vengas a mis brazos y no hay día o noche que no piense en ti… Se que algún día te encontrare y no te dejare ir, esta vez no vas a separarte de mi, fui un tonto debí haber estado contigo, no imagine que en el concierto hicieran valida la amenaza, si tan solo hubiese creído en ella… recién habíamos llegado a Chicago llego un sobre sin remitente solo tenia su destinatario (yo) y en el venia un anónimo donde decía que si no pagaba 25 millones de dólares, habría consecuencias contigo, se lo mostré a Albert y decía que la suma que pedían cada vez era mas alta… saco de escritorio mas de 10 cartas en que desde 5 millones subía la suma pero que las había recibido desde hacia 4 meses antes hasta la fecha pero como el estaba siempre contigo nunca creyó en esos mensajes, aunque la Sra. Elroy si estaba Alarmada con esas amenazas.

Ese día estaba esperando que llegaras a nuestros asientos, pero al verlas que estaban sobre el escenario nos dimos cuenta que de ahí verían el concierto debimos haber ido por ustedes, no sabes cuanto me lamento esto… mas vergüenza me da ahora reconocer que en lugar de seguir buscándote cuando te dieron por muerta, vague sin rumbo fijo, no quería volver a la escuela, lo negaba, mi madre en la desesperación trato de que me repusiera sin éxito, solo que Albert se había convertido en el mejor de los amigos, el sufría tanto al igual que yo por ti pecosa que me hizo recapacitar, volví a Edimburg University acabe mis estudios como me lo había propuesto… en ese año llego Anthony y fue cuando supe la verdad en un principio estaba muy enojado con el abuelo por lo que había pasado, pero si mi padre lo había aceptado bien, no era justo que yo no lo hiciera, yo amaba a la abuela y mi padre me dijo que si la Abuela estuviera viva lo abría recibido con los brazos abierto, Mi padre y yo hemos cambiado la historia me ha apoyado mucho y sabe que aun no te olvido así que el esta apoyando tu búsqueda por toda Europa gracias a las agencias de investigaciones del reino, un año y medio buscándote y no has señales tuyas por ningún lado, por eso al terminar mi Carrera, mi madre me dio las riendas de Baker's Records pero no pude aceptarlas hice algo mejor, cumplir sueño tuyo pecosa , el estar sobre el escenario he cultivado gran éxito y la elección de mis temas son la mayoría por ti…, me han propuesto un filme, pero no primero quería hacer realidad tu sueño y después el mío… ¡Te extraño tanto! Daría mi vida por volver a verte una vez mas y decirte cuanto te Amo…

Ahora entiendo el porque te gustaba estar sobre el escenario, es algo mágico difícil de explicar y mas al mostrar los sentimientos de cada uno en las letras wow! Como dices tú, es increíble, ahora entiendo tus sueños pecosa …

Terrence …

En un momento salgo – decía al momento que cerraba su laptop

Tengo que salir a escena estos archivos son mi vida, todos los días mandado un email a tu correo esperaba que algún día lo revisaras y hubiera contestación… pero por lo visto nunca la hay y he entendido que talvez nunca vuelvas mas … este es el ultimo mensaje que te envió, te amare siempre

Nuestro publico espera … por ultima vez será el nuestro a partir de mañana será mío, solo mío…

Solo un minuto

Talvez un segundo

y no puede cambiar

y todo tu mundo encerrado en un puno se te puedes escapar

y ese adiós que tantas veces utilizaste para besarme en tu portal

ahora me hace llorar

y te fuiste

no se porque razón

solo se que destruiste mi corazón

y ya no existe par a mí nadie más

y la herida que me hiciste ha dejado de sangrar

porque solo en mis amigos puedo confiar

Porque si mi amor se fue

Mis amigos están aquí

Y si tengo que beber

Mis amigos están aquí

Si no me encuentro bien

Mis amigos están aquí

Si yo siento que

el sentido voy a perder

Mis amigos sabrán que hacer…

Siempre es lo mismo

Es como un espejismo

Siempre la herida en el mismo sitio

Es que no lo ves es una mujer

Y tu amigos que siguen unidos

Solo esperan verte echarte en sus brazos

Y ayudarte otra vez

Y ya no quedan lagrimas y ni dolor

Solo un vaso de cerveza y una canción

Y en cualquier fiesta encontraras un amor

O dos o tres los que tú quieras

Los que te pidan corazón

Abrázate a tus amigos

Has como yo

Porque si tu amor se fue

Tus amigos están aquí

Y si tienes que beber

Tus amigos están aquí

Si no te encuentras bien

Tus amigos están aquí

Si tu siente que

el sentido vas a perder

Tus amigos sabrán que hacer…

David Summers

Continuara …..

Amor de estudiantes es un fic que termino dándome muchas satisfacciones, solo que ya me había estancado en lo mismo las ideas surgían en mi pero no podía expresarlas en líneas, este es un giro que da un cambio muy radical , espero que sea de su agrado… Gracias a Maru Villaverde por todas las porras que me ha echado para continuar este proyecto, a Lizzie y Nallely, A Lily por leer las locuras que se me ocurren día a día, como te lo he dicho Lily eres mi mejor critica… Y a Maryluz con carino para todas y cada una de ustedes.

Comentarios y sugerencias xcaret_b 

Gracias a todos por dedicar su tempo a Amor de estudiantes.

Cariños

Xcaret


	15. Chapter 15

Tiempos de Cambio

El día empezaba bien, la Tía Abuela ya había levantado a Candy, era un día especial para ella empezaba la grabación del soundtrack de la película a parte le habían dado la oportunidad de que esos temas fueran también agregados a su primer disco, en un principio se decía que serian un tema pero al pasar las grabaciones ya iban cuatro entre ellos un dúo con Shane, Shane se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a Mandy la adoraba aunque bien sabia que era difícil que le correspondiera, sabia que no le era indiferente pero había alguien por quien ella sufría, siempre respeto el silencio de ella no quiso jaman importunarla con eso …

¿quien es?

Mandy acaba de llegar Shane, se encuentra con la Sra. Marianh en la estancia.-

Gracias, Mirka . Dile que un momento bajo.

En la estancia la Sra. Elroy platicaba amenamente con Shane era un chico excepcional según la Tía Abuela muchas veces ella misma le proponía a Candy olvidar a Terry, que le diera una oportunidad a Shane a lo que Candy le respondía que jamás olvidaría a Terry. Que Terry era el amor de su vida y que siempre lo seria…

Me da gusto joven West que vengas por esta atolondrada niña

El honor es mío Sra. que vayamos juntos, pero deje de llamarme joven West por favor, solo llámame Shane.

Eso es algo que nunca le quitaras Shane – decía Candy mientras bajaba la escalera.

Al fin Señorita Moore, ya vamos atrasados – contestaba el joven embelesado al verla bajar

Mandy, si se van a retrasar mucho por favor llámame sabes bien que no me gusta estar hasta tarde esperándote.

No se mortifique Sra. Yo la traeré a casa y si nos retrasamos yo mismo la llamare. – contestaba el joven

Gracias Shane.

Nos vamos Mandy.

Si vamonos, Hasta Luego Abuela.

La Sra. Elroy había sido una persona no muy amable con su sobrina pero desde que se fueran ellas de la familia había estado al pendiente de ella como nunca al menos eso es lo que le dejaba ver, ese día mientras hacia sus labores sociales grande fue su sorpresa al ver en su sala al detective Gil Grissom.

Detective, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aquí? – decía Elroy

Bueno, Sra. Moore no creo que sean buenas noticias, al menos para usted no.

¿que es lo que sucede?

Sra. Cuando le dimos a usted sus nuevas identidades, usted sabía muy bien que la chica en cuestión estaba en estado de coma, que tenía pocas probabilidades de despertar.

Si estoy conciente de eso. ¿y que es lo que sucede?

Bueno la verdadera Mandy Moore ha despertado y su madre quiere otra vez la vida de ellas.

Pero, eso no es posible, se les dio mucho dinero de por medio cuando acepto esa señora el trato.

Si, Sra. Elroy se que ese fue el trato de ella, pero ahora ellas quieren de nuevo la vida que llevaba.

Ahora si, Lo que quiere esa chica es la fama que consiguió con esfuerzo mi Candy.-decía con cierta perdida del control.

Sra. Mandy era algo famosa, no tanto como Candy, pero ella quiere volver a los escenarios.

¡Que lo haga con otro nombre!, con eso es suficiente, si quiere mas dinero se lo daré… es mas puede entrar a la disquera de mis sobrinos, pero a Candy no le va a quitar sus sueños.

Sra. Elroy, recuerde que si le dimos las identidades de ellas fue porque ellas estarían fuera de circulación, por así decirlo, y que seria por algún tiempo, mientras encontraban a las personas que mandaron esas amenazas, no de toda la vida. A parte si Mandy vuelve a empezar de cero usted sabe bien que ella y Candy son muy parecidas, no convendría ni para una ni para la otra,

Detective Grissom, entienda usted, ellas pueden hacer vida en otra parte. A demás hay un contrato de por medio irrevocable.

Eso no es cierto.

¡Claro que si! Una Andley no se anda a medias, yo le mande abogados y la Sra. Firmo así que no hay ninguna Mandy Moore. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que tratar.

Sra. Elroy, le recomiendo reconsiderar… ese contrato no es valido si no pregunte a otros que no sean sus abogados, con su permiso.

El camino era algo largo tenían que viajar desde Beverly hasta Hollywood Sunset Record's . Hacían aproximadamente media hora de camino y si que iban retrasados. El silencio de ambos era eternos hasta que Shane:

Mandy, un centavo por tus pensamientos – mientras le daba un penny – cada día eres mas bella se decía el chico a si mismo, nunca pensé enamorarme de alguien así y lo peor no ser correspondido.

La chica tomaba el centavo - estoy nerviosa Shane.

¿Por que ? Tienes una hermosa voz, ya has grabado dos discos, no creo que debieras estar nerviosa.

No se, Shane algo me preocupa…, desde que subí al auto me entro una preocupación…

Por cierto, ¿Por qué traes los pupilentes? Sabes bien que te ves más hermosa con tus ojos verdes.

Shane, ya te dije que es algo personal y a parte Recuerda que mi personaje lo requiere.

Si pero habíamos quedado que cuando saliéramos tu y yo te los quitarías.

Shane, no vamos a estar solos habrá mucha gente. – no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien me reconozca suficiente es haberme alaciado el cabello y oscurecerlo , con las cirugías mis pecas casi se habían borrado pero desde que el director me mando broncearme volvieron a salir, el maquillaje apenas si las cubre pensaba la chica.

Te quedas callada de nuevo.

Podemos hablar de otra cosa, como te fue a ti ayer que grabaste.

Fue triste grabamos también la despedida de Once and Again, es difícil después de tres años al aire cerrar la emisión así como así.

Pero , ¿como quedo lo de tu pago y tu contrato?

Se nos va a indemnizar por faltas al contrato. La grabación del nuevo disco quedo en espera hasta que se reconsidere el presupuesto.

Pero porque salio siempre el programa era bueno, lo único que no me gustaba es que te ponían que eras un adicto a la marihuana.

Muchos jóvenes son así por eso el papel que hacia era de un muchacho que fumaba marihuana pero no en exceso. Pero no te mortifiques no soy adicto a eso.

¡Ha! Y entonces… ¿a que eres adicto?

Hay muchas cosas pero la principal es que soy Adicto a ti. Mandy porque … - la chica le tapaba con su dedo los labios de el.

Lo siento Shane. A veces pienso que te estoy lastimando más al estar junto a ti sin responder a tus sentimientos. Pero …

Mandy sabes que siempre voyestar contigo. – no me queda mas pensaba el joven– Pero un dia me voy a cansar, espera, yo te abro la puerta.

Gracias.

Los chicos se dirigían hacia el estudio de grabación cuando entraban al edificio un hombre de la recepción los esperan el la oficina del director.

Gracias – contestaban ambos

Los chicos llegaban a la oficina y los hicieron pasar rápidamente Shane había tomado de la mano a Mandy para ella no era raro que el hiciera algo así. Ahí se encontraban Adam Shankman director de la película, Robby productor musical, y Terrence Grandchester quien había dejado ya la música por tomar las riendas de Baker's Records su sueño en realidad. Al entrar Candy sintió que flaqueaban sus piernas al ver a Terry.

Chicos que bueno que llegaron.- decía Adam al verlos

Tarde – decía Terrence quien odiaba la impuntualidad-

Lo sentimos, el transito para llegar a estas oficinas era demasiado – contestaba Shane algo nervioso pero tratando de tomar control ante la situación

Me da gusto que sean pareja- decía Terrence que por mas que trataba de ver a la chica no se dejaba mirarla a los ojos- será buen anuncio publicitario su romance también. Por cierto, ¿cuales son sus nombres?

Moore, Mandy Moore.- Contestaba con nerviosismo-

Shane West.

Bueno, Terrence Grandchester. Y a Robert Draco ya lo conocen. – el tono arrogante que Terry siempre usaba se anteponía en ese momento, Candy lo sabia bien pero para quienes lo conocían era temible esa arrogancia- cual es la propuesta de este filme quiero que los tres me den su opinión del proyecto.

Bueno- decía Adam – para empezar es una historia romántica basada en el best novel seller de a walk to remember por eso queremos que el titulo sea así. Es gente joven con la que otros se peden identificar y conectar sin que se vean demasiado bonitos e increíbles como últimamente pasa en las series juveniles que caracterizan chicos arquetipos. Estos chicos están interpretando a jóvenes con errores tanto buenos como malos y eso es lo más interesante que la gente crea en ellos. Shane interpreta a Landon Carter ya lo habia visto trabajando como Ely en One and again y su actuación es muy buena y lo escogí porque seria el tipo perfecto para que pudiera oscuridad y brillo y aun así ser sexy para el papel y tener apertura y conexión con los chicos que disfruten el filme y Mandy ya habia tenido la experiencia del el Diario de la princesa y será una enorme transformación convertirla en la chica modosita de Yeimi Sullivan.

Espero que Usted señorita Moore no se vaya poner tímida durante le rodaje. – decía en un tono despreciativo hacia Mandy ¿que le pasa a esa chica que no deja de mirarme a lo ojos? Me incomoda su mirada, se decía así mismo – y su personaje.

Yeimie Sullivan- decía Candy tomando toda la compostura y tratando de que no fuese reconocida su voz pero Terrence la miraba a los ojos- es una chica del pueblo que no hace lo que una chica de 17 años hiciera, no es ingenua pero definitivamente no le interesa lo trivial como sus compañeros de escuela, interactúa con Landon quien lo conoce desde hace tres años en la escuela y aparte lo ve en la iglesia pero jamás han platicado o nada por el estilo, en el club de teatro y es donde me doy cuenta que es un buen chico.

Estas dándome el final de la película en pocas palabras Señorita. Moore.- decía Terry- que tiene esta chica, pensaba, se que debe estar nerviosa de aquí se decide si el proyecto sigue o termina, es linda pero no, no se parece ella es mas bronceada, y el cabello lo tiene oscuro bueno eso es estético y se nota que es tinte, pero sus ojos cafés. ¡Dios! en cada chica que veo quisiera encontrarla. Señorita Moore tiene que dejar de maquillarse tanto en las grabaciones debe aparentar tener 17 años usted con ese exceso de maquillaje y ese peinado aparenta más de 25. Y que me dice Usted Sr. West.

Creo que mi apariencia es lo de menos siempre y cuando en el rodaje haga lo que me pida el Sr. Shankman – le contestaba

Veo que nuestras chica tiene carácter. En fin, me decia usted Sr. West.

Candy casi se le queria ir encima para hacerle callar sus palabras pero la mirada de Shane la detuvo.

Bueno yo … Interpreto a Landon Carter, el es como el héroe del pueblo pequeño que tiene su grupo de amigos populares los cuales piensan que nunca saldrán de ese pueblo que nunca serán exitosos, por un accidente conoce a Yeime Sullivan que es la matada de la escuela y nunca pensarías que mi personaje se enamore de ella, ella me empieza a enseñar mucho de la vida, que hacer con ella y yo también trato de ayudarla.

Perfecto.

En eso la secretaria de Terrence entraba a la oficina.

¿que pasa Preciosa?

¡Dios mío!, es Jaquie, solamente falta que entre Albert también; pero, escuche bien ¿Preciosa?

Es una llamada por tu celular. – esa chica se parece tanto, es mi imaginación ella esta muerta-

No puede esperar, Jaquie estoy ocupado.

Es el Sr. William Andley.

Permítanme un momento- dime Albert, si estoy en California, si seguí tu consejo por eso te contesto Jaquie, encontraste el lugar para eso. Perfecto. ¿Sobre el otro asunto? … No, no lo amigo desde que dejaste la investigación en manos de tu Tía Abuela hemos visto menos resultados, menos sabemos de Candy mucho menos de esos infelices de Elisa y Neil.

¿Que? ¿Albert le aconsejo que? Pensaba, estaba furiosa, su hermano hecho a su novio a los brazos de otra chica… Y como esta eso de que la búsqueda esta en manos de la Tía abuela ella no ha hecho nada.

Candy temblaba al ver a Terry al teléfono con Albert, pero también lo hacia de rabia al ver como se le iba de las manos Terry sin poder decirle nada, como quería ir y echársele a los brazos a Terry y quitarle ese teléfono y decirle a su hermano que ahí estaba ella, pero le había prometido a la abuela que no se acercaría a ellos, ni los llamaría, así como no contestaría ni visitaría mas esa cuanta de correo que tenia. De tener su propia compañía de Internet ahora tenia que contratar los servicios de otra y tener una cuenta corriente de Yahoo o Hotmail.

Entonces en dos días mas, OK. Nos veremos aquí en mi oficina.- con esto tendremos todo listo para nuestros propósitos- bueno, la historia me parece interesante, solo hay un pequeño problema

¿Cual seria?- preguntaba Adam

Las grabaciones no se harán aquí en algún estudio

En donde serian?- preguntaba Adam-

En locaciones en Carolina del Norte, así tendríamos mas espacio,

El presupuesto se elevaría también.

Si Sr. Shankman, pero seria mas real que en un estudio de grabación, ya tenemos el lugar, que dice

Si.

Bienvenido al proyecto de producciones PANDORA Picture. Y ustedes chicos ¿podrán seguirnos hasta Carolina?

Shane y yo Estamos con ustedes.

Mandy ¿la escuela?

Tendrán tutores para esos días. No se diga más.

Un momento Sr. Grandchester!-

No tengo tiempo – decía en prepotencia- Jaquie, preciosa pasa a los chicos al estudio de grabación para los singles. Por cierto señorita Moore, espero que de los altos para la canción Only Hope

Claro que los daré, Sr. Terry Grandchester.

Srita. Moore, únicamente mis amigos suelen llamarme así, y usted no le he dado esa confianza, así que Por favor sabe como llamarme

Pasen por aquí muchachos.

Jaquie llevaba a los chicos rumbo al estudio de grabación

Chicos es una gran oportunidad la que les están dando no la desaprovechen, hay mucho en juego.

¿Jaquie, Te puedo llamar así?

¡Si claro!

¿Donde esta el baño?- preguntaba Shane

Ahí, esperaremos

Gracias.

¡Mandy!

¡Ha! Dime

Y de donde eres? No habia oido escuchar de ti. Y vaya que conozco gente en este medio.

Bueno he grabado ya dos discos, participado en algunos eventos de Disney, estoy por firmar un contrato con ellos

Disney es una carta grande.

Lo se, y es una gran responsabilidad.

¿Cuando te iniciaste en esto?

Desde pequeña, Cuando trabaje en club de Mickey Mouse.

Como Britney Spears

Buena ella es de una generación antes de la mía.

Sabes, te me figuras mucho a una chica que conocí hace tiempo

Ha! Si

Si era una chica que llego por una oportunidad a baker's record's en Miami, la chica que le robo el corazón a Terrence por la cual tiro su vida por meses y después regreso para cumplir su sueño y después el suyo, tu eres la culpable de Terrence sea así de prepotente

Si no fuera por tus ojos cafés, oye pero traes lentes de contacto

Es por mi miopía

Si no estaría ciega totalmente.

Creo que cometí una indiscreción al contarte de la vida de Terrence, por favor no le vayas a decir nada.

Claro, no le diré nada.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- abrazando a Candy – Interrumpo chismes de mujeres.

Ese es un mal comentario – decía Mandy

Nada Shane,

Mandy, ¿Por qué lloras? , ¿que paso Jaquie?

Son mis lentes de contacto, deja ponerme un poco de solución salina.

¿Estas bien?- decía preocupado. Estoy seguro que Mandy conoce a ese Grandchester

Si ya no nos retrasemos, no quiero otra reta por parte de Grandchester.

Si vamos – decía Jaquie

There's a song that inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.

I'm awake in

the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my

only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

En Plena grabación Candy no tenia la suficiente concentración y tuvieron que hacer varias repeticiones, era demasiadas confusiones de por si era difícil trabajar después de haber visto a Terry y mas ahora ver que el había entrado al estudio de grabación, los técnicos estaban por de mas furiosos por lo que ocurría con Mandy, era la primera vez que batallaban con la grabación de ella, pero no había nada que hacer Terry al ver esto entro donde se encontraba Mandy.

¡Señorita Moore! – decía con enojo- ¿ que es lo que pasa con usted? ¿No puede con el trabajo?, puedo buscar otra persona para que la remplace si no le parece.

¿Qué es lo que dice?, ¿Remplazarme?

Miss Moore, ya me canse de que no salga esto tengo aquí mas de media hora y no ha podido ni siquiera afinar bien su voz tienen ya mas de cuatro horas tratando de que salga una estrofa y aun así Usted no sale adelante, esta atrasando el trabajo de los demás aquí presente… No puede con el trabajo, dígalo, contrataremos otra persona, por eso no hay problema.

Sr. Grandchester, ella esta cansada.

No se meta en esto Sr. West.

No necesito que me defiendas Shane, Sr. Terry creo que tratar así a sus empleados no le va ayudar en mucho, no somos sus esclavos y además …

Para empezar soy Grandchester en ningún momento le he dado la confianza para llamarme por mi nombre y en segundo lugar le concedo el descanso, Chicos vayan todos a comer, regresamos en punto de las 4:00 de la tarde.- Terry, ja, quien … un momento que pasa…. pensaba

Sr. Grandchester – le llamaba la chica- ¿Puedo invitarlo a comer?

Lo siento, tengo un compromiso,- se marchaba si ver a la chica.

¿Que pasa Mandy? Después de cómo te trata, todavía ¡lo invitas a comer!, No puedo creerlo, escúchame bien no tienes porque rebajarte al comportamiento de ese prepotente y si las cosas van a seguir allá igual que aquí, yo me largo y tu también.

Yo, yo…. Shane, estoy confundida… quiero estar sola por favor.

Esta bien te espero en el auto.

Si en un momento bajo al estacionamiento.

En serio Mandy se de tu carácter explosivo pero hoy, has sobrepasado los limites.

Déjame Shane. Aunque sabes que yo regresare por mi cuenta, no me esperes

Candy, no podía soportar mas quería decirle a Terry que era ella, pero como se acercaría a el si cada vez que se veían el era mas arrogante que nunca. Así pasó el día y Candy no daba una con las grabaciones hasta que mejor dieron fin a la grabación posponiéndola más delante. Al llegar a la casa de ella, no dejo que Shane pasara argumentando que estaba cansada y que quería dormir lo antes posible, que a la mañana siguiente lo vería en el aeropuerto ya que ambos saldrían para Carolina, muy temprano, ahora lo mas difícil era decirle a la Tía Abuela que seguiría en el proyecto de la película, que tendría que dejar la escuela unos días y peor aunque las locaciones de la película serian en Carolina del Norte. Tenia esas preocupaciones, no sabia si además le contaría que Terry seria el productor de la película y que había estado frente a el y que además era probable que viese a Albert. Por un lado era buena la idea de ver a Albert le extrañaba mucho aunque fuera de lejos quería verlo, el no había estado en la boda de Stear por los múltiples negocios que tenia que atender ese día.

En la noche Candy hacia su maleta

¿Qué significa esto Candy?

¡Abuela!, ¡que susto! estoy haciendo mi maleta.

¿A donde se supone que vas, que no me has avisado para acompañarte?- decía la vieja mujer.

A Carolina del Norte, Tía abuela no me va poder acompañar, Hoy … -dudando – vi a Terrence.

Pero, como pudiste muchacha atolondrada, no debe verte.

No me reconoció Tía Abuela, y es una lastima que no lo haya hecho…

¿Como es que lo viste?

Cuando llegamos al estudio de grabación nos atendió el productor del filme y resulto ser Terrence Tía, sentí como mis piernas no podían sostenerme mas. Y nos manda mañana a continuar las grabaciones en Carolina.

Iré contigo.

No creo que pueda, Terrence la reconocería, a parte hay algo mas.

¿Que mas?

Albert esta en Carolina.

¡Albert! Tu no vas a ir, vas a cancelar ese filme.

Tía ya firme un contrato pueden demandarme por eso, en todo caso investgarian y darian con mi paradero

Me importa un comino.

Bueno si así lo quiere por mi mejor, quiero recuperar mi vida.- decía la chica con determinación – Tía estoy cansada de esconderme, se que esa chica desperto.

Pero ¿como?, ¿quien te lo dijo?

Tía abuela estoy viviendo una vida robada, de seguro esa chica quiere volver a los escenarios ella tiene mas trayectoria que yo.

Pero, ¿ y tu sueño?

Prefiero volver a mi vida de antes a parte por que usted no me dijo que era buscada por Europa y América, y que Usted tiene a su cargo mi búsqueda.

Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe

Sabe que Tía ya me canse, estoy por cumplir los 21 y de eso puede estar segura, al cumplirlos lo primero que haré será ver a Albert y decirle todo lo que ha pasado conmigo.

¿Que? ¡me amenazas muchachita!, recuerda que gracias a mi estas viva.

No eso es Gracias a Brian, y a el le estoy muy agradecida, todavía no entiendo porque me deje embaucar con usted en esta farsa.

Por tu seguridad, solo por eso, pero claro tu no entiendes. Que uno quiere tu bien estar. Vete que Dios te cuide, solo te pido que No te vayan a reconocer los chicos. Aun no es tiempo.

Tía, ¿Por qué no han encontrado a Neil Y Elisa? O que también suspendió su búsqueda. Como la mía.

¡Cállate! no sabes lo que dices. – dándole una bofetada a la chica.

Es mejor que no separemos, nos vendrá bien el que me vaya, como quiera me comunicare con usted.

Perdóname Mandy

Soy CANDY, no se le olvide eso.

Candy terminaba de hacer su maleta y la Tía Abuela estaba mortificada, el hecho de saber que Albert estaría cerca de Candy la ponía de nervios eso no entraba en sus planes, por otro lado Candy sentía coraje por su incapacidad de decir la verdad, sabia que la Tía Abuela lo hacia por su bien pero dudaba que ella siguiera con la búsqueda de Elisa y Neil, ella últimamente se la pasaba en sus socialitos así que nunca la veía haciendo otra cosa. Decidió dormir, temprano llegarían por ella.

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana y Candy esperaba impacientemente a Shane grande fue su sorpresa ver una limosina en la entrada. Salio con las maletas en mano y mayor fue su sorpresa ver que Terrence bajaba de ella.

¡Buenos días! Señorita Moore.

Buenos días, Señor Grandchester

Esta lista o necesita que hable con sus tutores, se que es menor de edad y talvez se le complique…

Continuara …


	16. Chapter 16

**Peligroso Encuentro**

**Candy apenas si podía creerlo Terrence Grandchester había ido a Recogerla y a parte quería pedir autorización a Mandy a su casa, para suerte de esta la Tía Abuela había salido antes que ella así no habría preocupación alguna de que se topara frente a Terry.**

- **Esta lista o necesita que hable con sus tutores, se que es menor de edad y talvez se le complique… - le repetía – Tierra llamando a la Srita. Moore, me escucha**

- **E… estoy lista, aquí esta el contrato que me dio su secretaria firmado por mi tutor – decida con seriedad mientras le extendía un papel - no habrá ni un problema, pero como es que sabe que tengo tutores y no Padres.**

- **Investigo a quienes trabajan conmigo.**

- **Bueno si es así me gustaría saber que mas averiguo de mi,**

- **Suba al auto y no haga mas preguntas, ¡entrometida!**

- **¿Entrometida yo? Mire Señor Grandchester aquí el único entrometido es Usted, porque no teniendo necesidad esta aquí trabajando …**

- **Mira muchachita, no tengo ganas de discutir tengo asuntos pendientes, si vine por ti es por el mismo motivo de este papel, no quiero problemas con los tutores y tu eres menor de edad.**

- **En poco tiempo cumpliré los 21 y además espero a Shane.**

- **EL Sr. West debe estar rumbo al aeropuerto mi secretaria paso por el, ¿Porque?¿Hay algún inconveniente?**

- **No ninguno. -Mientras subía furica a la limousine **

**Para Candy había sido difícil trabajar con Terrence chocándola, mas de una vez ella había tratado de entablar si no una amistad algo de cordialidad, pero Terrence era demasiado arrogante con ella, cuando ella se subió al auto el se sentó al lado de ella pero no le dirigió la palabra en los mas mínimo, por el contrario el había sido muy cortante y se había dedicado a atender llamadas telefónicas y actualizar su palm. **

**En el aeropuerto vio a Shane y se le fue a los brazos estaba a punto de soltar las lagrimas pero sabia que Shane era su única fortaleza. **

- **Cariño ¿Estas bien? – con preocupación con la chica – **

- **Si Shane, vamos no quiero estar cerca del Sr. Grandchester. – le dijo.**

**Shane respeto el silencio de ella, tenia muchas preguntas pero sabia que no podía forzar a la chica a que le contestara, ella lo haría a su debido tiempo, siempre había sido así y mas después del accidente en que todos creían que jamás regresaría del coma, lo único diferente en ella era que ya no vivía con su madre si no con su abuela ya que esta primera se dedicaba a la caridad en África. El viaje se le hizo eterno solo escuchaban teléfonos sonar, Candy había decidió dormir se había recostado en Shane y este la abrazaba. Terrence veía y palidecía al verlos, el extrañaba a la pecosa de su corazón y ver una escena así le ponía fuera de control recordar que una vez el sintió esos cariños, pero, a su vez el veía con el amor que le profesaba Shane a Mandy y el cual no era respondido por ella, siempre se veía distante a esas muestras de cariño fuera de la cámara. Por otro lado Jaquie había notado que Terrence no había quitado la vista de encima de la chica desde que habían llegado al aeropuerto. **

**Al llegar al Aeropuerto Albert esperaba a Terry en el hangar, cuando bajaron, Albert vio a su amigo y lo recibió con un abrazo al igual que a Jaquie. Terrence presento a los que viajaban con el y cuando presento a Candy, Albert la vio y le pareció una chica muy tierna, veía algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza, veía en ella algo de su desaparecida hermana. Después de ahí fueron a las locaciones, se les asignaron remolques y los dejaron descansar de ahí en delante fue arduo trabajo. Albert había sido llamado por la matriarca de la Familia y tuvo que salir a su encuentro con ella, pero así como cumplió sus compromisos con ella regreso a la filmación. Terrence había dejado a manos del director la continuación el trabajo regresando el de vez en cuando a supervisar trabajos. Shane y Candy trabajan mas relajados no teniendo a Terry cerca, Candy sabia que el estar con Albert no era tan alerta como estar cerca de Terry**

**Las grabaciones empezaban, era difícil adaptarse a vivir en un remolque pero se cumplía un sueño más que siendo Andley no la hubiesen dejado ser. Había alcanzado éxito por si sola, no necesito de alguien que la recomendara, había acudido a audiciones y gano su lugar por merito propio. Adam Shankman había sido un gran instructor y Shane un gran amigo se corría el rumor que eran pareja pero mas que nada era un solo truco publicitario se les había visto juntos por varios lugares conociendo el pueblo y maravillados de estar lejos del bullicio de la ciudad. En sus horas libre Candy estudiaba pues al regresar tenia que presentar sus exámenes correspondientes ya tenían grabada mas de la mitad de las escenas del filme, había hecho varias entrevistas y especiales, esa noche se festejaba el lanzamiento de la pagina de Internet de los avances de la Película cumplía con todas las expectativas para ser un éxito.**

**Esa noche La esperada por muchos, principalmente por la prensa, una semana antes de que fuera al festejo Cundí había tenido una severa pelea por teléfono con la Tía Abuela donde ella le reclamaba el que hubiera hecho amistad con Albert. Candy se había enojado tanto que ese día se decidió.**

- **Va ser muy difícil que el se acerque a mi por iniciativa propia así que… Candy hoy entras en acción vas a conquistar a ese arrogante de Terrence Grandchester. – escuchando una voz interna Gracias a ti en eso se convirtió – Lo se.**

**Candy había tratado de seguir a Terry en sus horas libres, pero nada parecía dar resultado, Shane se había dado cuenta de esto. Pero se hacia a un lado para no interferir en los planes de Mandy, el no quería forzarla a nada, así Candy se hacia visible cerca de Grandchester en todo lugar posible, se le aparecía cuando grababan los promocionales, en las entrevistas, en las horas de comida coincidían, y para su suerte había momentos en que el iba ver si ellos seguían con sus instructores de clases particulares. Todo lo que había hecho no funcionaba, así que se llego el día de un evento importante se hacia una presentación del soundtrack de el nuevo filme**

**La hora llegaba y Candy se había vestido elegantemente en color negro que hacia resaltar su figura, el cabello suelto largo arreglado en corte grafilado, el maquillaje no iba en exceso por el contrario bien cuidado y los pupilentes cafés los había dejado atrás poniendo así los que usaba para descansar su vista por el problema de astigmatismo que sufría. Shane no había pasado por ella, había decidido que iría sola. En la recepción la esperaban impaciente mente después de una platica amena el director se acercaba a Shane**

- **Shane! ¿Y Mandy?**

- **Me dijo que aquí nos veríamos Adam**

- **No ha llegado, tenemos que empezar**

- **No debe tardar –decía con tranquilidad- **

- **Sr. West, ¿brilla la ausencia de su bella novia? - decía Terrence al momento de acercarse a ellos.- tienen alguna idea de que a que hora vendrá su novia a unírsenos.**

- **Ya Terry- decía Albert- No te ensañes con Mandy, no debe tardar en llegar.**

- **Sr. Adam – decía una de las edecanes – le buscan en la entrada.**

- **Permítanme**

**En la entrada al lugar de la recepción y Adam se dirigió a ella.**

- **Al fin llegaste**

- **Estoy lista, a que hora empiezo a cantar.**

- **Ve atrás del escenario.**

- **Esta** **bien. **

**Las luces del escenario se encendían y todos en el salón tomaban sus asientos empezaban los acordes de la música y una bella dama baja al escenario desde una plataforma…**

**IT'S GONNA BE LOVE**

**It's gonna be me baby**

**It's gonna be good baby**

**Time I have been patient for so long**

**How can I pretend to be so strong?**

**Who can I choose baby?**

**Feeling its true baby**

**If I'm asking you to hold me tight **

**then it's gonna be all night**

**It's gonna be Love**

**It's gonna be great **

**It's gonna be more then I can take**

**It's gonna be free**

**It's gonna be real**

**It's gonna change everything I feel **

**It's gonna be sad **

**It's gonna be true**

**It's gonna be me baby**

**It's gonna be you baby**

**It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love**

**Time can not rest our love to be fool**

**How can you pretend to be so cruel?**

**Maybe it's me baby**

**Maybe it's you baby**

**Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of**

**We waited long enough**

**It's gonna be Love**

**It's gonna be great **

**It's gonna be more then I can take**

**It's gonna be free**

**It's gonna be real**

**It's gonna change everything I feel **

**It's gonna be sad **

**It's gonna be true**

**It's gonna be your the one to do**

**It's gonna be me baby**

**It's gonna be you baby**

**[Backup singers] The sooner you let to heart it together**

**The sooner you know this love is forever**

**[Mandy] It's gonna be love**

**[Backup Singers] Love needs time now or never**

**[Mandy] Its gonna be love**

**[Backup Singers] You really got to believe **

**[Both] it's gonna be strong enough**

**It's gonna be Love**

**It's gonna be great **

**It's gonna be more then I can take**

**It's gonna be free**

**It's gonna be real**

**It's gonna change everything I feel **

**It's gonna be sad **

**It's gonna be true**

**It's gonna be your the one to do**

**It's gonna be hard**

**It's gonna be stuff**

**It's gonna be more then just enough**

**It's gonna be LOVE**

**It's gonna be Love **

**It's gonna be sad **

**It's gonna be true**

**It's gonna be me baby**

**It's gonna be you baby**

**It's gonna be me baby**

**It's gonna be you **

**It's gonna be real**

**It's gonna be love**

**La chica se desenvolvía en el escenario con movimientos que hacían estremecer de ternura a cualquiera con esta simple canción, a penas escuchaban la voz de la chica y quedaron sin habla sus productores, la prensa ya conocía la trayectoria de la ahora Mandy More con dos discos de no mucho éxito entre los jovencitos quinceañeros era quien la apoyaban mas pero ahora se veía mas madura y el filme le iba ayudar en mucho, sin contar los contratos que había filmado ya con Disney de ser una estrella mas de esa firma su éxito estaba asegurado, Albert veía a la chica la cual le inspiraba un gran cariño tal vez era porque le recordaba a su pequeño tesoro el cual aun no recuperaba, Terrence veía en la chica a una mujer decidida y terca el se había dado cuenta de que ella le seguía y era tanta su insistencia que le exasperaba en demasía parte si el se había comportado con ella así es porque le había parecido una niña mimada la cual tenia que aprender de la vida y ahora esta niña le demostraba que era una mujer con sus altibajos pero que muy por delante sabia lo que hacia y estaba decidida a alcanzar el éxito, sin embargo conocía el alguien que le gustaba alcanzar sus ideales, su pecosa a pesar de tener a su lado a miles de mujeres tras de el, el no alcanzaba a Estar con nadie como quisiera su corazón estaba cerrado con candado y solo una persona tenia las llaves, por mas que luchaba contra su corazón y así poder alcanzar a mas de un cariño sentir por Jaquie Habia tratado de conquistar a Terry pero no podía, por mas de que el alguna vez se esforzo no podía el recuerdo de su gran amor no lo dejaba, Jaquie lo sabia bien, Para Terry que Candy era el amor de su vida por siempre.**

- **Tenemos el éxito asegurado con esta chica – le decía el rubio a su socio – ¿no lo crees?**

- **Si Albert, ¡es hermosa!**

- **Terry – dándole un codazo en el estomago , haciéndole señas de la chica que estaba a su lado (Jaquie) ya que sabia bien que ella le amaba– **

- **Sr. Grandchester – decía Adam – esta listo cuando termine la actuación de Mandy tendremos sus palabras y hará la presentación de la portada, a su vez se proyectara la portada y algunas tomas del filme**

- **Esta bien ¿a donde tengo que dirigirme?**

- **Por aquí.**

**En otro lado Shane veía a Mandy, no era la primera vez que la veía sobre un escenario pero veía que se entregaba como nunca a las personas que la escuchaban y veían actuar,**

- **It**'**s Gonna be love – la chica agradecía los aplausos – Gracias – mientras recibía un ramo de rosas por parte de un Shane y ella cedía su micrófono a Terrence que a su vez este le aplaudía con alegría dándole las gracias por su presentación. ¿Como estuve?**

- **Hermosa y genial como siempre, el se acerco y la abrazo.- Los flashes no se hicieron esperar – **

**Terrence vio que la atención iba hacia ellos y después de una pausa, el continuo con la presentación, Terrence no se explicaba el ver que el chico la abrazaba tan efusivamente sintió una rabia dentro de el que no entendía, muy por el contrario Candy era de lo mas normal, Mandy se dirigía la mesa principal ahí la esperaban, pero fue interceptada, ella solo sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura.**

- **Puedo saludar al hermoso ángel – decía el caballero al momento que le daba vuelta para quedar frente a ella.**

- **Por supuesto – y respondió al abrazo del joven.**

- **Estas hermosa Candy**

- **Brian, recuerda que estamos en publico, soy Mandy,**

- **No es gran diferencia una M por una C. pero bueno, estuviste genial.**

- **Gracias, pero, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?**

- **Creo que el que debería ser las preguntas soy yo. Si estoy aquí es porque pertenezco a Empresas Grand-Andley no te acuerdas.**

- **Si, si me acuerdo.**

- **Me sorprende no verte nerviosa**

- **¿Porque lo dices?**

- **Porque allá esta toda tu familia mientras señalaba una mesa del frente.**

- **Pero, ¿que es esto? Hasta la Tía abuela esta ahí.**

- **Baja la voz querida, no es bueno que te escuchen y tu has como si no conocieses a Elroy Andley. Ven siéntate conmigo.**

- **No puedo, debo estar con los chicos de la película me esperan allá.**

- **¿Te veo al rato?**

- **Claro.**

**Candy se dirigía con los demás chicos con quienes compartía el set, se habían familiarizado tanto que se veían como una pandilla mas era la mesa mas escandalosa de la fiesta, aunque cuando ella se dirigía a su mesa solo le dirigió una mirada a la Sra. Elroy quien decía que era algo desordenado el lugar, pero tenia que cumplir con los compromisos de William. En la mesa Andley estaban Anthony acompañado de la hermosa Yei, Stear con su encinta esposa Paty – se veía hermosa-, Archie quien recien llegaba de Edimburgo. Estando en su mesa seguía el momento de presentar el numero musical de Shane, mientras que Adam pedía a Mandy atender a los reporteros, la sorpresa de la noche no terminaba ahí, seguían varios acontecimientos mas y el peor fue cuando Albert le presentaba a Mandy a su sobrinos Archibal Cornwell Andley, Candy se sentía que se la comía la tierra ya que nunca la habían presentado por Compromiso y no soportaba que cuando bailaba con Archie este se acercaba mucho a ella. Hasta que Brian la saco del apuro en que se encontraba y no se separaba de ella. Terrence se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría jamás se hubiese imaginado que a Brian le atraía esa chica, por otro lado a el le había dolido mucho el hecho de los desplegados del periódico cuando el BSB había besado a su novia, desde entonces el no toleraba estar cerca de el si seguían en sus empresas era solo por Albert. Quien no se había equivocado sus sumas habían subido como nunca era un buen negocio. Terrence al ver que Brian era asediado también por los reporteros hizo llamar a Mandy y la hizo sentarse con el, solo el autorizaba a que reporteros debía conceder entrevistas Mandy accedía a lo que le decía su jefe mas ella estaba mas que contenta por estar en un lugar publico cerca del y que además tenia la compañía de su hermano. Shane fue invitado a la mesa de ellos también como protagonistas deberían cuidar las apariencias de que su relación no era al 100% muy sociable mucho menos amigable así que deberían seguir la farsa.**

**Al término deuna entrevista Mandy se despedía de los reporteros cuando era interceptada por Brian**

- **Mandy, ¿Estarás en California para acción de Gracias?**

- **Aun no lo se Brian, se supone que si porque estrenamos en Enero. Después de la edición talvez.**

- **Pero, ¿como van con el trabajo? **

- **Va bien, ya esta mas de la mitad hecha, pero después siguen los especiales, los musicales, **

- **¿Y que pasara la semana de Acción de Gracias?**

- **No lo se, - decía sin notar que habían bajado la música y casi había dado un grito-**

- **Señorita Moore, Hay algún problema. –decía el caballero quien no había perdido la vista de ambos**

- **No Sr. Grandchester, **

- **Yo ya me iba – decía el joven cantante- Nos vemos Mandy**

- **Espera Brian, Permiso Sr. Grandchester. – le decía mientras corría para alcanzarlo.**

- **Brian espera- gritaba**

- **¿Que quieres Mandy? Por lo visto no lo has olvidado o ¿me equivoco?**

- **Brian, no es justo**

- **No es justo ¿que?, ¡Que arriesgara mi vida por ti! Si eso no es justo.**

- **Brian tu vas a casarte pronto, no tienes porque decirme eso a mi**

- **Me caso por ella porque quiero una familia no lo entiendes, jamás entendiste tu siempre lo vas a amar a el. A ese …**

- **¡ Calla! ¡Por favor!- dando un respiro – Brian no te cases por despecho si lo vas a hacer que sea por amor.**

- **Dime una cosa, ¿en verdad lo sigues amando como antes?**

- **Si, Si lo amo, tu siempre has sabido que lo amo, mas que nada en el mundo, mucho antes de conocerte, y si, tu me salvaste la vida en ese concierto, pero estoy obligada a responder tus sentimientos cuando lo único que siento por ti es gratitud y amistad, no Amor. **

**Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que los habían seguido, mucho menos se esperaban una voz detrás de ellos.**

- **¿Y a quien ama usted Señorita Mandy Moore? **

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**La Presentacion**

**Candy después de escuchar esa pregunta no supo que contestar así que mejor dejo a los dos solos y ella se fue al salón en la recepción de ahí a cu camerino donde Terry la encontró llorando, su llanto era de impotencia por no poder decirle a Terry que lo amaba mas que nunca, y tenia un problema mas, Brian se había enamorado de ella o al menos era eso lo que el le habia hecho entender. Pero el estaba a punto de casarse con otra. Había salido en los periódicos aunque el lo había negado en la prensa decía otra cosa, que tenia mas de cinco años con esa chica que era modelo y ahora se le salía con que debía estar ella con el porque le había salvado la vida. Ese era un truco muy sucio, eso no era amor, si no gratitud lo que debía mostrar ella a el.**

**Mandy – decía el joven empresario a la chica – Por favor, no vale la pena llorar por …**

**Usted no sabe Sr. Grandchester, mejor déjeme sola – le contesto.**

**Mandy se lo que duele perder a un gran amor, si lo sabré yo que perdí mi gran tesoro, mi vida, mi alma, mi alegría…**

**Vaya, va usted a tratar de conformarme después de cómo me trata.**

**Se bien que no te he tratado bien, pero es razonable, mi vida es un caos desde que ella desapareció.**

**Y ¿quien es ella? Claro si se puede saber.**

**Y ¿que gano yo al decírtelo?**

**Talvez que termine el Show**

**Esa es tu obligación- le contesto.**

**Bueno, ¿Me dirá quien es ella?**

**La chica mas dulce, **

**Y ¿por que la perdió? **

**Es lo malo, no se por que. Un día un concierto, un accidente y desapareció… Pero se que un día volverá, - le decía viendo hacia la ventana- Si, volverá.**

**Porque esta tan seguro, - Esto es todo lo que necesitaba saber- **

**Porque mi corazón no me engaña, se que ella esta viva y que espera por mi. Bueno ya me sincere contigo es tu turno…**

**Yo nunca dije que le contaría algo a usted.**

**Deja de llamarme Sr. O de Usted**

**Si no mas recuerdo Usted me prohibió tutearlo**

**Lo se, pero …**

**Candy apenas cabía de gusto el saber que Terry la seguía amando, más alguien llamaba a la puerta**

**Mandy**

**Pasa Shane,**

**¿Que paso? ¿Por qué Lloras? Sr. Grandchester,**

**No me mires así, Tenemos una platica pendiente Mandy, - le decía mientras s encaminaba al salón**

**Esta bien, ¿que pasa Shane?,**

**A escena.**

**Voy a darme un retoque, y voy.**

**En la recepción era alegría era bien recibida la critica del soundtrack ahora faltaba mostrar el talento de sus participantes, Shane acababa de terminar su presentación y se esperaba a Mandy. **

**Adam, ven**

**Que pasa chiquilla,**

**Me han dicho que la pista de Only Hope no esta, no ha llegado aun de la disquera.**

**¿Que? Pero si ese es el tema principal ¿como que no esta?**

**No lo se Adam- le contestaba.**

**Y que hacemos**

**Voy a pedir autorización, tienes tus master**

**Si**

**Bueno tendremos que cambiar el tema principal. **

**Tu sueño se cumple una vez mas Mandy, creo que la canción CRY quedara como tema principal**

**Dásela a Shane y que la preparen.**

**Esta bien.**

**Terrence terminaba de despedir a unos de sus empleados y así entraba Mandy a Escena, cuando Albert se acerco a el.**

**Terry,**

**Si Albert, **

**Que pasa? – preguntaba el joven de ojos azules- **

**¿Qué pasa de que? **

**¿Qué es ese brillo en tus ojos? Hace mucho que no te veía así, **

**No es nada,**

**Es Mandy, verdad.**

**¡Mandy! ¡Como crees!**

**¡Caíste! **

**¿Que?**

**Que ya no es la Srita. Moore, si no Mandy. Ya te habia dicho esa chica es linda, es noble, solo me preocupa el desmayo que tuvo hace unos días en el set.**

**¡Desmayo! A que te refieres,**

**Estaban grabando al parecer esta niña era tanto en cansancio que se desmayo, a parte que Adam me comento que uno de los de vestuario le dijo que Mandy estaba bajando de peso, que habían tenido que cambiar algunos de los cambios de ella por ese motivo la ropa no le quedaba.**

**Tendré que hablar con ella, Adam no lo ha hecho,**

**No, pensó que se trataba porque últimamente el estar grabando no habían podido ir a comer y entonces eso era lo que le pasaba, pero últimamente ha estado muy pálida, hasta la chica que la maquilla, me lo comento.**

**No estaba enterado. Tendremos que darle algún descanso.**

**No podemos el estreno esta encima, todavía faltan algunas grabaciones en locaciones, y además la edición y promoción.**

**Bueno quiero un medico en la producción para que no haya problema alguno y para que no sospeche a todos los actores se les hará un examen medico.**

**Iré a hablarlo con Adam, a ver si el sindicato no se nos viene encima.**

**En eso entraba Adam a la Conversación.**

**Perdón que interrumpa Sr. Grandchester, Sr. Andley Hay un problema, un gran problema**

**¿Que?**

**No llego el master de Only Hope**

**QUE!**

**Pero como, es posible eso**

**Donde están los de la compañía- decía el rubio.**

**En eso se acercaba Mandy – Yo se quien puede tocarla al piano.**

**¿Quien?- le preguntaba Terry.**

**Usted Sr. Grandchester**

**Yo! ¿Cómo podría?**

**Usted no me dejo descansar cierto día hasta que no salio excelente como quería para la grabación, no recuerda – decía guiñándole el ojo- usted la sabe a la perfección en el piano.**

**Pero ¿yo?**

**Terry, es una buena idea , nadie se imaginaria que fuera un error, por el contrario se vería que aun sigues en el ámbito de la música.**

**Bueno; Entonces que se haga.**

**Pero tengo una petición.**

**¿Cual? Lo que quieras. Con tal de salir bien de esta**

**Quiero cantar la canción Cry después de Only Hope y con eso cerramos.**

**Esta bien. – contestaba con algo de recelo.**

**Se escuchaban las notas de la melodía al piano en un escenario casi a oscuras y aparecía Terry Grandchester tocándolo por un lado a espaldas de el una chica con micrófono Diadema daba a conocer con su voz las letras que desarmaban a cualquiera.**

_There's a song that inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

_but you sing to me over and over and over again._

_There's a song that inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

_but you sing to me over and over and over again._

**Mandy estaba frente al publico dando lo mejor de ella, de su voz, transmitiendo con claridad los sentimientos expresados en ella. Pero de repente camina en el escenario hacia el frente**

_Sing to me the song of the stars._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far,_

_sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

**Llega un momento en que gira y da hacia el frente del piano dando la espalda a el.**

_So I lay my head back down,_

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours._

_I know now you're my_

_only hope._

**Después mueve su cuerpo lentamente a quedar frente a Terry, y únicamente lo ve a el declarándole en su Mirada todo el amor en ella hacia el su gran amor, el amor de su vida. Continua moviéndose a quedar a un lado de el y se sienta en banco con el frente al piano, Terry toda todo su autocontrol para continuar con la melodía.**

_I give you my destiny._

_I'm giving you all of me._

_I want your symphony._

_Singing in all that I am._

_ At the top of my lungs, _

_I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours._

_I pray to be only yours._

_I know now you're my_

_only hope._

**- Uuuu…. My only hope – terminaba las notas cuando Terry gira su cara hacia ella y esta se acerca a el dándole un beso en los labios respondido ligeramente por el. **

**Todos sin lugar a duda aplaudían la participación de Candy con Terry, para ella había sido recordar esos momentos en el canta bar en escocia grandes recuerdos le traían el hecho de el la acompañara, varias noches en la casa de la playa antes de dormir ellos hacían lo mismo que segundos antes, tocar el piano o la guitarra y ella cantaba, en muchas de las reuniones que ahí habían tenido la escena era la misma solo que también se escuchaban los berridos de Archie…. Era hermoso que se refrescara la memoria con esas escenas antes vividas, un simple sentimiento de dejavú por eso no resistió el besarlo el cual sorprendió por demás a los del staff, pero Adam los detuvo de habladurías al decir que así estaba ensayado**

**Por otro lado la Tía abuela veía con cierta reticencia lo que sucedía, no daba credito a lo que habia pasado, no sabia como callar mas pero si había llegado tan lejos ahora no iba caer así como así, el hecho de que Candy otra vez estuviera cerca de Albert y de su odiado amigo era mas de lo que ella podía soportar, ahora Candy estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad en seis meses mas, ella podía decirle la verdad a Albert y la única perjudicada seria ella si sus sobrinos Neil y Elisa no actuaban pronto, a parte tenia un problema mas la verdadera Mandy Moore quería su nombre de nuevo… **

**Albert había llamado a la Disquera para saber que pasaba con los master de las pistas grande fue su sorpresa cuando le dijeron la Srita. Mandy Moore había pasado por ellas para llevarlas a la recepción, lo cual no se explicaba Albert, acaso ella quería boicotear la presentación o quería acercarse mas a Terry. Pero algo se le vino a la mente, ella había estado acompañada por Adam casi todo el Día y la hora en que según ella había recogido las cintas ella estaba en otro lugar…**

**Cuando Terrence bajaba del escenario, ellos se habían reunido para aclarar las cosas mientras Candy seguía en el escenario. **

**Terry,**

**¿Que tal salio?**

**Creo que tenemos que hablar.**

**Tan mal te pareció, yo no tenia contemplado el beso, ella me …**

**No es eso, Ven vamos, **

**Oye pero quiero terminar de ver a Mandy, **

**Después tendrás tiempo de verla…**

**En eso alguien por la espalda de Albert, le tocaba el hombro a este.**

**Odio que me….- decía mientras volteaba**

**No sabia que me habías llegado a odiar…**

**¡Annie! Le decía mientras la abrazaba… Preciosa pensé que de plano ya no venias.**

**Y perderme esta actuación de Terrence con esa chica, oye, no andas tan perdido … - le decía al momento de abrazar efusivamente a su amigo…**

**¿Como estas? princesa ¿Cómo te escapaste de la UPR? **

**Ya vez, tengo mis influencias. Pero tengo una sorpresa mas.**

**Así y que es- decía Terry**

**Albert, esto es para ti. – extendiéndole una caja envuelta para regalo.**

**¿Que es esto?**

**Talvez una caja llena de Batata, o ese arroz con gandules que tanto te gusto cuando fuimos visitarla**

**Ay! Terry no cambias.**

**¿Que es? En serio.**

**Si vine a quedarme ya, Termine y eso es tuyo**

**¿Que es? Wow! Tu titulacion….**

**Se que es algo pronto, pero de algo sirvió el tiempo que perdí en España en la UPR si me revalidaron las materias y el cursar el doble de materias me ayudo.**

**Bueno licenciada en Educación, Felicidades… y los dejo, porque voy a supervisar a esta chica. decía señalando a Candy.**

**Es bonita, después hablamos, Terry.**

**No hay mucho de que hablar Annie, no creo que vaya a pasar nada con ella. Después de que se entere de la verdad.**

**¿Que verdad?**

**Nada.**

**¡Albert! Bueno así lo voy a dejar, oye no se si sea mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver a fuera a Elisa tu sobrina.**

**¿Que dices? ¿Donde?**

**Estaba afuera con otra chica, que se parece a la que esta cantando, cerca de un BMW azul que esta estacionado afuera.**

**Es el que la producción le facilito a Mandy para hoy – pensaba - . Permíteme un momento porque no vas a la mesa de allá, ahí esta la Tía Abuela.**

**Sabes allá están Nick y Howie mejor voy con ellos. Tu sabes que tu tía desde ese DIA …**

**Ok. Después hablamos**

**Albert, iba en busca de los organizadores, **

**Adam, Adam,**

**¿Que pasa? Sr. Andley.**

**Llama a seguridad que vigilen a todos lo que se encuentran fuera del evento.**

**¿Pasa algo? Preguntaba Anthony. **

**Elisa**

**¿Dónde? **

**Albert relájate, Aunque sea Eliza hay mucha gente afuera, no van a poder hacer nada, tanto ellos como la gente de seguridad, a lo mejor solo la confundió entre tanta gente Annie.**

**Como quiera – decía el rubio- no quiero tragedias así que por favor, tomen las medidas necesarias. Y nadie se va ir hasta que solo quedemos la familia y la gente del set.**

**Va ser difícil que la prensa se vaya – le contestaba Anthony**

**Yo se Anthony pero hay que tomar medidas. En un momento regreso..**

**Candy terminaba la presentación y se dirigió a su camerino pero lo que no esperaba era que la Tía Abuela también la esperaba ahí. .. **

**Abuela, no creo que usted debiera estar aquí.**

**Ha! No. ¿Por qué?**

**Tía, Shane no sabe nada, y si se da cuenta de que usted esta aquí y que es la matriarca de los Andley va a preguntar.**

**Basta no vine a discutir solo vengo a decirte que mantengas tu distancia con Grandchester. Si no…**

**Si no ¿que Tía?, ya me estoy cansando de esto.**

**No me contestes de esa forma Niña insolente. Si no todo lo que has logrado se vendra abajo. No te comportes como una Niña Mandy**

**No soy una Niña , y me comporto como la mujer que soy… Una mujer enamorada de ….**

**No me desafíes Mandy Moore.**

**Porque, porque te digo que a pesar del tiempo sigo enamorada de un Grandchester y mi nombre es CANDY! Eso es todo su juego ¿no?**

**A que te refieres insolente**

**Hace tiempo el Abuelo Greum me contó su historia, como no pudieron ser felices como por la chica que intrigo con ustedes el sentido del deber, si el en una noche de copas se vio con otra mujer pero usted al enterarse y ella gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba embarazada del duque rompió su compromiso con el y la busco el a usted y no quiso escucharlo y decirle que era mentira pero como su estado de embarazo era notorio la había desaparecido del mapa, se que mi padre la comprometió con otro Sr. Mas viejo que Usted, pero al hora de la hora no quiso casarse y mi padre le quito a Pauna. Ahora creo que usted esta molesta y mas Porque Anthony pasa mas tiempo con su abuelo perdido por su terquedad y sobreprotección.**

**Cállate – al momento que le daba una bofetada…**

**Usted nunca me ha soportado, se me hacia raro que fuera tan buena conmigo, sabe que el Detective Grissom fue a buscarme y me entero lo de esta chica. Y no creo justo lo que ….**

**En eso tocaban la puerta del camerino…**

**Mandy ¿Puedo Pasar? …**

**Es Terry – pensaba.**

**Continuara …**

**Only Hope**

There's a song that inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

but you sing to me over and over and over again.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my

only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far,

sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my

only hope.

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony.

Singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs,

I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down,

and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my

only hope.

Hay una canción dentro de mi alma

Es la única que he tratado de escribir una y otra vez

Despertare en el frió Infinito

Pero tu me cantas una y otra y otra vez

Así que recuesto mi cabeza

Y levanto mi manos para rezar para ser tuya

Rezo solo para ser tuya

Ahora se que tu eres mi

única esperanza

Cantame la canción de las estrellas

De tu galaxia bailando y riendo y riendo una

y otra vez

Cuando siento tan lejanos mis sueños

Cantame sobre los planes que tienes para mi una y otra vez

Así que recuesto mi cabeza

Y levanto mi manos para rezar para ser tuya

Rezo solo para ser tuya

Ahora se que tu eres mi

única esperanza

Te entrego mi destino

Te doy todo de mi

Quiero que tu sinfonía

Cante todo lo que soy

Con todas mis fuerzas

Te entrego todo lo que tengo

Así que recuesto mi cabeza

Y levanto mi manos para rezar para ser tuya

Rezo solo para ser tuya

Rezo solo para ser tuya

Ahora se que tu eres mi

única esperanza

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, si tienen algún comentario que hacerme escríbanme a xcaret_b  **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Epilog**__**o**_

**Tengo una mala noticia **

**No fue de casualidad**

**Yo quería que nos pasara**

**Y tu lo dejaste pasar**

**No quiero que me perdones**

**Y no me pidas perdón**

**No me niegues que me buscaste**

**Nada, nada de esto fue un error.**

**No, no, niña no sabes que debes dar un tono más alto.**

**Bueno si no le gusta- dijo la joven.**

**Empezamos otra vez. – dijo el hombre viendo la reacción de Candy quien veía el reloj por quinta ves en menos de 2 minutos.- Sabes que mejor vete – contesto el hombre de edad adulta – parece ser que esa cita es mas importante**

**Ok. Gracias Stan – dijo sin inmutarse.**

**La chica corrió hacia el estacionamiento y monto su nuevo Mustang color rojo, después de mucho rogar al fin Albert le había comprado otro, porque con los intereses de su fideicomiso no hubiera podido comprarle y aparte mandarlo a West Coast para que lo arreglaran a su gusto, en lugar de ser auto normal, parecía auto de arrancones.**

**Llego al Luby's con algo de retrazo. Vio que al joven de la ultima mesa y después de dar un respiro, fue se dirigió a la mesa.**

**¡Hola! – disculpa …**

**como que se va haciendo costumbre ¿no?**

**Bueno ya me disculpe ¿no es suficiente? – dijo la rubia.**

**Sabes esto me esta cansando.**

**En serio, a mi también, te vieron salir con Denisse el sábado pasado.**

**¿Y quien te dijo eso? ¿tu eterno enamorado? – dijo el joven**

**Sabes bien Carlos que no es cierto. Lo supe porque Paty estaba en el mismo bar que tú y Denisse.**

**Bueno ya lo sabes ¿no? ****¿Qué mas da? ****Si me tire a Denisse ¿Y que? ¿Crees que por ser heredera y famosa tienes una exclusividad? – dijo el joven irritado en un tono levantando su voz.**

**Y yo te sugiero – dijo una tercera voz – que le bajes a tu tonito, es suficiente no ¿Amor? – preguntando a Candy – dijiste que sola podrías pero me canse de esperarte afuera. Así que vamonos tenemos un compromiso a las 5:00 de la tarde y hay que ir a casa a cambiarse.**

**Candy se levanto dejando a Carlos con cara de interrogación al ver al otro joven que hablaba con el.**

**¿Perdón? - dijo Carlos – ¿se conocen? – pregunto tratando de reconocer al hombre frente a el - ¡Que tonto de mi parte! – exclamo el joven – Terrence Grandchester. ¿El productor? ¿no? – afirmo Carlos quien se aseguraba al levantarse que este era mucho mas alto que el además de ser mas fuerte. **

**Así es. Candy nos vamos. – dijo tomando la mano de la joven.**

**Lo siento Carlos, te deseo suerte con Denisse. – dijo la rubia.**

**Ambos salieron del restauran al llegar a la salida ella se soltó del agarre de el pues la lastimaba, pero, el no quería soltarla.**

**¿Hasta cuando? **

**Hasta que se me de la gana – dijo ella.- No tenias ningún derecho en seguirme y mas hacer ese teatro, por favor es el tercero que me espantas en el mes.**

**Mientras tu estés en grabación, seguirás hasta que hayas terminado, estoy harto de las horas perdidas porque no terminas. Crees a caso que tanto Coty como Julieta van a estar esperándote tu te comprometiste con ellos y tienes una semana grabando la misma estrofa de la canción. Los estudios no son solo exclusivos para ti. – afirmo el joven irritado.**

**Bueno creo que soy accionista ¿no? – exclamo ella desafiante.**

**De una pequeña parte únicamente. **

**Soy la heredera de Albert **

**Te equivocas Candy, la heredera de el es Mandy, te recuerdo que se casaron hace un año exactamente cuando saliste el coma.**

**Pero yo soy…**

**Una tonta, caprichuda. Me voy contigo no se puede. – exclamo Terry soltándola y dirigiéndose a su auto. **

**Al tomar su auto. Se dio cuenta que Terry salio como siempre que se veían, frustrado y muy, muy, muy enojado, pero, eso y mas se merecía pensaba ella. Tomar el rumbo a la mansión Andley era la experiencia más placentera porque huías del ruido y el ambiente de la ciudad. No vivía en si en mansión si no en uno de los chalets, mas que nada lo hacia por Albert no quería darle mas dolores de cabeza con la esposa que se cargaba era mejor así.**

_El viento en su cara le hizo recordar como si hubiera sido ayer su despertar en el hospital caso un gran revuelo al fin la chica mas famosa de este había reaccionado, el eterno enamorado que no la dejaba pues no se despegaba de ella e incluso teniendo ella una suite en ese hospital había sido acondicionado uno de los rincones como oficina para Terry y otro para Albert, pero, las grandes ocupaciones por ser mayores que las de Terry tuvo que abandonar su oficina provisional._

_Ese día se había cumplido un mes del transplante cuando reacciono. En eso por mas que ella quiso hablar Terry no la dejo, lo único que importaba era que había despertado y solo quería abrazarla, acunarla en sus brazos, besarla y no separarse de ella. El único comentario del el hacia a ella era que el pasado había quedado atrás y ahí era donde quedaría. Recordar era doloroso pero ella sentía que era necesario ¿Cómo hacerlo si Terry no se lo permitía?_

_Al poco tiempo Albert cumplía la promesa que había hecho a Mandy, se casaba el soltero más codiciado de América con la famosa actriz y cantante Mandy Moore, Albert hizo prometer a todos los que sabían que no le dirían a Candy que se casaba por ella por la promesa que había hecho si accedía al trasplante a lo cual todos obedecieron pero no estaban de acuerdo por el sacrificio de Albert. _

_Mandy Moore su éxito con la película __**A walk to remember**__ junto ha Shane West la hizo ser reconocida a nivel mundial además de las giras realizadas con las canciones que había grabado Candy, se hizo un tour aprovechando que Shane sacaba su producción discográfica, así promocionaban ambos su música y su película. Shane perdono a Mandy pero no estaba de acuerdo con la boda, ¿una boda sin amor?_

_La boda se llevo a cabo un día después de la salida de Candy del Hospital ya totalmente rehabilitada. Fue de mucha celebridad, además de la reaparición de Candy al lado de Terry fue la sensación de los Tabloides durante un mes mas, lujo por todos lados, reporteros por doquier, se estaba transmitiendo dicha boda tanto por el canal E! como por TVguide , parecía ser un evento mas grande que los mismos premios de la academia o grammys _

_La sorpresa de Candy fue que al terminar el evento en lugar de ir a descansar a la Mansión como ella creía, llegaron al aeropuerto donde los esperaba un jet de Bakers Record's rumbo a Escocia donde nevaba por las fechas._

_¿Escocia? – dijo ella_

_te dije que te tenía una sorpresa al acabar el gran Show ¿no?_

_Si, estuvo agotador _

_Amore –dijo el joven- porque no tratas de dormir un poco._

_No quiero, - dijo la joven haciendo – no quiero dejar de verte._

_Amore, no me voy a ir, siempre estaré contigo._

_Tendré que recordártelo cuando tengas que dejarme por los negocios o cuando salgas de gira._

_¿gira? _

_Si cuando salgas a los conciertos._

_Candy, los conciertos se acabaron, si empecé a cantar era para encontrarte, todas mi letras eran para ti, ahora solo tengo que cantarte aquí a ti, nada mas._

_Terry – dijo ella en un susurro – te amo tanto, te extrañe_

_No- dijo el poniendo un dedo en sus labios – no quiero que hablemos del pasado. Fin del asunto. Descansa por favor aquí estoy y no pienso separarme de ti. _

_Ella se recargo en el hombro de el esperando que también le dijera que la amaba cosa que Terry no hizo._

_A Candy le emociono haber llegado a Escocia ver la universidad donde se había dado ese amor más aun la casa del jardín, grande fue su sorpresa que ahí no fue donde se quedarían si no que aun Terry la llevo a un lugar en las afueras a una cabaña, el frió era atroz pero al lado de Terry no era tanto. _

_Candy… - Terry la sacudió puesto que se había quedo dormida en el trayecto – ya llegamos._

_Candy se bajo y miro a su alrededor, estaban dentro de una cochera, los gruesos muros de hierro estaban congelados y la puerta automática ya se cerraba._

_Vamos- dijo Terry y abrió la puerta – tenemos que subir a encender la calefacción. Por aquí – la condujo hacia la escalera al final de la cual estaba una puerta. – aquí hay que tomar precauciones – dijo sonriéndole._

_Subieron a la sala del chalet en las montañas congeladas, era un lugar agradable aunque congelado._

_Estas en tu casa – declaro Terry – voy a encender la calefacción y traeré algo de beber._

_Candy observaba el lugar y examinaba a pesar de todo el viaje ambos habían estado muy callados, algo que extraño a Candy a pesar de todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital las charlas entre ambos eran interminables, ella le platico todo lo vivido en el Beverly Hills High, donde acabo el ultimo año y Terry le dijo como había sido su busqueda en casi todo el viejo continente. Pero nunca el concierto accidentado fue conversación de ellos era doloroso para ambos. Ella observo hacia la planta superior…_

_Si hay otro piso allá arriba – le confirmo Terry – Dos dormitorios con baño propio. Y espero que se estén calentando ahora mismo. – se acerco hacia ella – ya basta de posponer las cosas._

_QUE?_

_No la dejo hablar, Empezó a besarla antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la hizo rodar bajo el apretándola contra el sofá con el peso de su propio cuerpo. Recorrió el rostro de ella con sus manos y el la beso con pasión. Gimió y separo las piernas para apretar las de Candy, poniendo en contacto la parte baja de su ser con el de ella._

_Candy sintió un poco de miedo al advertir la evidencia del deseo de Terry, que apretaba contra sus muslos. El parecía ser mucho muy grande de lo que ella esperaba, cosa que la hizo sentirse nerviosa y con miedo. ¿Lo desilusionaría al no saber como complacerlo?. Mas sin embargo, su cuerpo se excito, reaccionando al erotismo de Terry y se arqueo contra el._

_Eres tan hermosa y te he deseado tanto… ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? _

_Ella lo miro con fijeza, algo miedosa al hablar._

_Yo también te he deseado Terry. – murmuro y tembló._

_No creo que tengas frió – bromeo – quiero desvestirte, Candy. Quiero verte, tocarte…_

_La tomo en brazos y subió lentamente por las escaleras hacia el piso superior sin dejar de besarla tiernamente, la deposito en el suelo de la recamara principal. El volvió a besarla, atrayéndola mientras le bajaba al cierre de su vestido, abrió la parte superior de la prenda retiro las copas que cubrían sus senos, haciendo cosas maravillosas en ellos. El corazón de Candy empezó a palpitar rápidamente y empezó a sentirse con ese cosquilleo en el vientre y la humedad entre sus piernas, pidiendo mas…_

_Candy no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, mas bajo la mirada con timidez cuando vio que Terry empezaba a quitarle la parte de debajo de su vestido y la ropa interior, su mirada valía un millón, pensaba ella, Claro ella lo amaba, era un amor puro, y sabia también que el también la amaba._

_tienes un hermoso cuerpo mi amor – se inclino para besarle un tenso pezón y luego el otro._

_Oh, Terry – creyó morir de placer._

_Mi amor ayúdame._

_Candy lo ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta, la camisa, el cinturón, los zapatos, Tuvieron que pararse para poder quitarse el pantalón. El corazón de Candy se acelero mas cuando lo vio de frente con toda su gloria masculina, con todo su esplendor. Lo miro con fijeza, admirando los músculos de su cuerpo bien formado. _

_Terry se acerco a ella y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, le acaricio la espalda y el suave trasero empezó a besarla y la condujo hacia la cama en la cual la deposito suavemente, empezó el largo camino de besarla cada centímetro de su piel dejando un rastro húmedo en el Candy jadeaba con azoro y placer en cada beso y cada movimiento de Terry siguió su camino besando el vientre de Candy deslizándose a donde no pensaba Candy que lo haría, la sorprendió poniendo su boca donde menos se lo imaginaba, lejos de protestar probo la experiencia más intensa de placer sensual hasta llegar a cierto punto que no pudo más._

_Terry se dio cuenta que estaba preparada para recibirlo, subió sobre ella y se fue introduciendo lentamente, un martirio sentía ella al ver que no avanzaba rápidamente, sintió lo mas sagrado que había en ella, el regalo que ella le daba. Sintió el gran peso de la responsabilidad al ser con quien compartiría su vida por siempre. La hizo suya y empezó el vaivén lentamente, hasta que ella pidió mas y mas. Hasta que ella alcanzo la cima y al poco tiempo después se le unía Terry con un fiero clímax. La apretó con fuerza mientras se estremecía. _

_Candy yacía en los brazos de Terry, temblaba por lo que acaba de suceder, lo que acababan de compartir. La Pasión… La intensidad… y la maravillosa satisfacción que venía después, la paz interior. Era mucho más de lo que ella y el imaginaban. Mucho mas de lo que ella espero. Como lograría vivir sin el después de haber sido suya en cuerpo y alma._

_Un penique por tus pensamientos- dijo Terry al verla sonreír con los ojos cerrados._

_Solo pensaba… -contesto sin saber si debía decirlo._

_Eres fantástica. ¿lo sabías?_

_Nunca me lo imaginé – dijo encimada en sus pensamientos._

_¿de qué eres fantástica?_

_No de que el sexo era así – suspiro y se dejo caer de nuevo en el amplio pecho del joven._

_No es sexo, Candy, es hacer el Amor. Hicimos el Amor._

_La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta amaba a Terry con la misma intensidad que el a ella. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Le había dado el regalo de seguir viviendo y tenía como misión hacer feliz a Terry…_

_Ha de ser hermoso despertar todas las mañanas con esta emoción - dijo ella._

_Eso es fácil de resolver._

_¿Como? – pregunto la chica sin entender._

_Te gustaría quedarte conmigo. – pregunto Terry seriamente._

_¿Qué?_

_Viviríamos juntos en Chicago o en donde tu decidas._

_No, no Chicago está bien, - respondió emocionada – estás seguro Terry. Vivir juntos._

_Si, mi amor._

_Claro que si._

_¿puedo preguntarte algo más?_

_Dime – dijo el besando la mano de ella la cual tenía entrelazada con la de él. _

_¿Ya descansaste lo suficiente?_

_¡en que lío me he metido! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_¿quieres decir que no lo sabes? Y yo que pensé que lo sabías todo al respecto de hacer el amor y esas …_

_el rodó sobre ella – creo que debo advertirte – mientras se disponía a besarla – que los retos me resultan irresistibles como cierta rubia desnuda._

**Su "Misión" había fallado. **

"**Misión" en la cual había fallado gracias al engaño que había presenciado. Terry la engañó con Mandy… en que momento había ocurrido eso **

_La decisión de Candy fue algo dura más no una sorpresa para Albert cuando esta le notificó su decisión de vivir con Terry, pero había un cierto resentimiento Mandy._

no entres conmigo Terry mejor ve al chalet y ahí te veo.

Está bien aunque pienso que debería.

No, esta vez déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera –insistió la rubia.

Está bien te espero allá.

Candy entro a la Mansión Andley, pensó que a lo mejor tendría que avisarle a alguien de la familia que estaría con Terry en uno de los Chalets mientras escogían la casa de ellos, pero grande fue su sorpresa que escucho voces en la biblioteca y sollozos, se acerco y toco.

Adelante

Hola- dijo la rubia- no sabía que estaban aquí, pensé que estarían de luna de miel

Hubo imprevistos Candy. – contesto Albert.

Veo que tú no has perdido el tiempo – dijo Mandy – llevas el mismo vestido de nuestra boda.- dijo con maldad.

Acabo de llegar de Escocia. – dijo Candy apresurada – me voy a vivir con Terry, por el momento en uno de los chalets, pero, nos iremos cuando compremos la casa.

Si es lo que quieres Candy –dijo Albert despreocupado – si es tu felicidad, hazlo.

Albert – exclamo Mandy- ¿Cómo puedes tomar esto tan a la ligera? ¿No se van a casar? ¿no se han casado, ni lo harán?, ¡Terry no va querer dejar su soltería así como así!

Terry es mi amigo, y me consta que ama a Candy, por si no lo recuerdas querida – se puso de pie y camino hacia Candy – si es lo que deseas pequeña por mí no hay inconveniente, mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que has pasado.

No lo puedo creer – protesto Mandy – serán la comidilla de la sociedad – dijo como excusa- serás catalogada como una cualquiera.

Creo que eso no te concierne Mandy –respondió con acidez Albert – Candy es mayor de edad y puede hacer con su vida lo que desee, Terry es un chico decente y no creo que la haga sufrir de modo deliberado, como tampoco la expondrá a excurrninio publico. A menos que tú lo publiques querida. Y te pido que de ahora en adelante te reserves tus comentarios.

Pero – reclamo Mandy

Déjanos solos - ordeno Albert

Mandy salió de la biblioteca sumamente alterada, primero la discusión con Albert, y después para su gran sorpresa, la decisión de Candy, ella sería feliz, y ella… Dio un portazo al entrar a su habitación escuchándose en toda esta. Albert agradecía que los sirvientes estuvieran de vacaciones por la supuesta luna de miel y se encontraban solos.

Candy, estás segura de la decisión que has tomado – pregunto Albert serenamente - Mandy tiene razón con respecto a habladurías y malas pasadas de la prensa.

Nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de mi decisión, pero, no me gustaría que tú te molestaras.

No es eso pequeña, pero, recuerda algo, esta es tu casa y aquí estoy yo para lo que necesites. Terry es mi amigo, se que te adora y que no te lastimaría de modo deliberado.

Gracias Albert. – dijo Candy con duda de preguntar algo más.

Dime pequeña – preguntó el rubio sabiendo la expresión de la chica.

¿Qué pasa con ustedes? acaban de casarse y hay estas escenas, gritos, ¿Qué paso con su viaje?

Me llamaron de la oficina Candy, hubo problemas en la bolsa, fue una emergencia solo serán unos días.

Y George no pudo resolverlos

Candy, es tarde, Terry de seguro te está esperando y yo tengo que resolver un asunto antes de ir a la cama.

Está bien Albert. – dijo la rubia avanzando hacia él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla – solo voy por unas cosas a mi recamara y vuelvo con Terry, te veré mañana.

Terry al notar la tardanza de Candy fue a buscarla, no tuvo que caminar mucho al llegar a la piscina ella venia con una pequeña maleta, el se acerco a ella y la beso con suavidad en la boca, se sentía en el cielo jamás le haría daño.

Candy le platico que Albert estaba en la mansión y la discusión que habían tenido con Mandy, a lo que Terry le dijo que eran pleitos de casados y no deberían meterse ellos en nada, así que le prohibió meterse en algún asunto con eso.

Al día siguiente empezó la busqueda de casa, no tardaron mucho, la chica de bienes raíces que mando Albert de uno de los bancos de los Andley, les mostrarían las casas que estaban en venta con la confidencialidad adecuada.

Por otro parte Terry creía que era lo mejor para él y Candy al fin juntos no se separarían, con ese pensamiento ambos escogieron la casa una mansión en los límites de Chicago en una nueva y prestigiada urbanización para ventaja de de ambos cerca de la mansión Andley a unas cuantas millas de ahí.

La unión de ellos aunque libre hizo que Mandy ensombreciera mas, puesto que no era feliz en su matrimonio y no consentía que Candy fuera feliz y ella no, a pesar de ser la esposa del magnate había algo que no la satisfacía del todo, pero frente a su marido era la mujer más feliz y complaciente. En esas pocas ocasiones en que estaban juntos

Al escoger la casa, la tomaron amueblada, y el siguiente paso fue llamar al abuelo de Terry, para darle la noticia. EL abuelo pareció complacido de la decisión, pero en el fondo deseaba pronto una boda y un nieto. Sucesor Grandchester. Su salud no era muy buena además que sin el nieto, el tiempo pasaba y el secreto impuesto en el testamento de la abuela seria revelado.

El secreto era lógico para el Sr. Greum, mientras no se casara Terry en un cierto tiempo la mansión Grandchester y el jardín bellísimo de Escocia no pasaría a la sucesión familiar, si no, que pasaría a la casa real, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, por el tiempo y los buenos momentos pasados ahí. Pero ese había sido el decreto de su esposa.

El abuelo no dudo en hablar con su nieto y platicarle para ver si persuadirlo para que se casara con Candy, pero al hacerlo Terry y confiarle lo que el abuelo le había comentado. Ella se sintió presionada, se casaría por una estúpida propiedad, no porque Terry lo deseara eso la decepcionó y salió de casa para hablar con su eterna amiga Paty.

Quieres decir que no todo marcha bien en el Edén – dijo Paty

La verdad no amiga. – contesto la rubia

¿Qué pasa, Candy? Hace unas semanas cuando te vi y me dijiste de la decisión que habías tomado de vivir juntos, me pareció que estabas feliz y te veías radiante. Y ahora.

Paty, a lo mejor era mejor esperar más tiempo.

¿Para qué? Terry espero mucho por ti por si no te habías dado cuenta – asevero la castaña – y a como veo las cosas, a lo mejor es un pretexto lo de la propiedad.

No lo sé, Paty.

Sabes Candy, Terry te ama con una intensidad.

Todos lo dicen, pero la verdad es que el no me ha dicho te amo en todo este tiempo juntos – dijo finalmente Candy soltado el llanto.

Y no te lo ha demostrado.

Yo quisiera que me lo dijera.

Llora, a veces el llorar es bueno.

Esa noche regreso a su casa tal como aconsejara su amiga a resolver las diferencias y en lugar de ir directo a la recamara que compartían, prefirió ir al despacho oficina provisional que en ocasiones ocupaba Terry. Al llegar a la puerta escucho voces y entro…

Grande fue su sorpresa entrar y ver a Mandy vestida provocativamente y a un Terry medio desnudo con ambas manos en los brazos de la chica.

Candy, dijiste que te quedarías a dormir en casa de los Cronwell

¿Candy? – dijo sorprendida al saber que acababa de llegar.

Regrese a ser las paces contigo y resolver nuestras diferencias – explico Candy desolada- Ahora veo que debí quedarme en casa de mis amigos.

No es lo que estas pensando, ¡maldita sea!

La abuela Martha una vez dijo, si un animal parece perro, ladra como un perro y huele como un perro, entonces puedes estar seguro de que es un perro. – volvió a contemplar a Terry vestido únicamente con el pantalón de la pijama con tristeza antes de bajar corriendo y tomar su viejo auto.

Las llaves aun se encontraban en el encendido del camaro gris que le diera un día la Abuela cuando regresaron de Escocia, encendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad. Las lagrimas le impedían ver, pero no había mucho transito así que de ese modo logro alejarse de la casa. O eso pensó, al irse deteniendo en un semáforo que cambiaba a ámbar vio por el retrovisor que Terry la seguía así que acelero antes de que cambiara a roja esa luz lo detendría tomo el curso hacia un acantilado del lago Michigan. Donde acerco lo mas posible el auto al vació salio y con fuerza empujo el auto para que cayera y corrió a esconderse.

Terry era un mar de contradicciones no entendía el porqué Candy no aceptaba el casarse, mas aun maldecía la hora en que dejo entrar Mandy a la casa, pero la verdad es que no estaba en sus cabales. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver caer el camaro gris al acantilado…

Corrió hacia la orilla, y lloro desconsoladamente, las personas que lo vieron contaron que se detuvo un auto deportivo negro con un joven en pijama se estaciono cerca al acantilado dijeron que no olvidarían la mirada de ese hombre al ver que el auto había caído, ni el grito cuando pidió que llamaran al 911, mucho menos el cambio de expresión al ver que se le acerco una señorita rubia de ojos verde diciéndole con sarcasmo que se imaginara que ella iba en ese auto, dejándolo desolado.

La desilusión de Candy fue algo dura mas no una sorpresa para Albert cuando esta le notifico su decisión de regresar a vivir en la mansión Andley mas aun al conocer el motivo de su regreso, pero no quería molestar así que se quedaría en uno de los chalets cerca de la mansión, lejos de Mandy.

Cosa rara un desde que ella se mudo a los chalets, parecia que había cambiado la vida marital entre Albert y Mandy, se les veía contentos y felices, muchas veces los vio que salían juntos de la mano y que Mandy lo despedía como si fuese el ultimo día de su vida o que este se irira muy lejos, mostraban una pasión que nunca les fue vista ni cuando se casaron.

Candy pensó que al platicarle lo sucedido con Mandy y Terry, Albert le pediría el divorcio a su esposa, mas por el contrario parecía que había dado el empuje a esa relación. Muchas veces Mandy trato de aclarar las cosas con Candy de ese día pero ella la corrió las pocas veces que se armo de valor para ir al chalet, hasta que un día le dijo Candy a Albert que Mandy volvía a molestarla se iría de la casa. Mandy nunca regreso a disculparse.

Por otro lado cada día llegaban arreglos florales de todo tipo, con tarjetas pidiendo una oportunidad de hablar, así como cartas, ramos y cartas que regresaban al remitente sin ser entregadas al destinatario. Candy se dijo que no volvería nunca mas a amar a un hombre. Se dedico a salir con quien le fuera en gana.

**No – volvió a negarse Candy una ves mas**

**Candy ¿Por qué no quieres entender razones? Nada sucedió entre Mandy y Terry ese día. Incluso yo lo creo. Claro, Mandy se habría acostado con Terry si este hubiese accedido ella lo reconoce. Pero Terry no quiso nada que ver con ella. – aseguro Albert.**

**Claro es por eso que estaba medio desnudo – dijo la rubia aun metiendo cosas a su maleta.**

**Creo que eso Terry te lo puede explicar, si le das una oportunidad ¿Por qué no se la das?**

**Candy recordó cuando vio a Terry una semana después, su rostro parecía que no había dormido en semanas, no obstante desecho cualquier sentimiento de lastima y decidió que Terry sufría por su propia culpa no se sentía lleno con ella por eso había buscado a Mandy.**

**Y esa fue su determinación hasta cierto día que recibió una visita algo extraña para ella y mas que se dignara a ir por ahí aun sabiendo de Albert. **

**Annie había ido a verla .**

**Hola Candy**

**Me sorprende su visita – dijo pero aun así los abrazo – tanto tiempo, pero si vienen a dialogar por Terry pierden tiempo.**

**Vine desde el otro lado del océano. Terry hablo conmigo tomándome como su último recurso. – dijo la chica que al ver que Candy escuchaba atentamente siguió hablando muy directamente – Entiendo que el hecho de que sorprendieras a Terry en esa situación debió hacerte pensar cosas terribles, mas sin embargo, Terry me asegura que es inocente y yo creo en su palabra.**

**Yo vengo desde los Ángeles me encontré con Annie en el aeropuerto y me comentó lo sucedido y yo también creo en Terry**

**Eres su amiga, su confidente, no entiendo porque tu si le crees Shane si no son amigos – dijo tajante la rubia.**

**Si hubieras escuchado su voz y vieras realmente lo que ha bajado de peso y su mirada sin brillo, te darías cuenta de lo realmente siente.**

**Además - continuo Shane - Terry no sabe que mas hacer, así que me pidió que te dijera que no era como tu Tía Abuela.**

**Eso la hizo reaccionar, Terry jamás le mentiría como lo hizo la Tía Abuela, La tía abuela siempre quiso alejarlo de el porque ella nunca pudo casarse con el abuelo de este, por eso no quería que ella fuese feliz con el nieto. Estaba haciendo a fin de cuentas los deseos de su tía abuela.**

**solo recuerda Candy que no eres la única en este planeta – dijo con malicia Annie- el te ama y le dolerá tu abandono, pero, **

**hay millones de chicas que darían lo que fuera por estar con él –acentuó Shane**

**Millones de chicas – pensó – Annie, Shane se quedan en su casa voy a arreglar cierto asunto.**

**Candy salio tomo su auto al llegar al portón se encontró con Mandy y esta no se quito**

**quiero hablar contigo – dijo la morena**

**después**

**No ahora, entonces sube porque llevo prisa – dijo cuando subió la otra chica esta hablo.**

**No se por donde empezar – sollozo y empezaron las lagrimas a salir, a lo que recibió un pañuelo por parte de Candy - Todos me odian, bueno menos Albert, el ha sido paciente y compresivo conmigo.**

**Te ama – dijo la rubia**

**Si, ahora me doy cuenta, nunca creí que el me quisiera… Creí… El día en que nos casamos, me case realmente ilusionada, creí en que la culminación de un amor era el matrimonio, mas cuando salimos del hotel donde fue la recepción y llegamos a la mansión y el se dirigió a su recamara me saco de onda totalmente. El me rechazo y me dijo que yo no lo amaba, y que el no iba a forzar una relación en al cual no había amor, que éramos un matrimonio de apariencia únicamente. Ese día lo odie como no tienes idea. Yo pensé que el había llegado a quererme porque cuando me acercaba a el y lo besaba me respondía, mas sin embargo no note que eso fue porque siempre había personas a nuestro alrededor. El me hecho literalmente de su habitación y esa esperada noche de bodas nunca llego. Después cuando llegaste seguía reclamándole el hecho de que no me tocara que era su esposa, y luego apareciste tu diciéndonos que te irías a vivir con Terry como crees que me sentí tu habías tenido no solo mi vida, mi medula, si no hasta una noche de bodas, cuando la que se caso fui yo. Quería golpearte, me sentí desplazada y pensé que si Terry te había hecho mujer a ti y éramos tan parecidas podría tomar tu lugar. Ilusa de mi, el te ama como no tienes idea porque me rechazo después de todo lo trate para seducirlo.**

**Y no te da vergüenza decírmelo**

**No porque a quien realmente amo me perdono. – dijo segura de si misma – Terry nunca me toco por el contrario me dijo que me fuera antes de Albert se diera cuenta y me pidiera el divorcio.**

**Lo sé y te creo Mandy – dijo al momento de frenar frente a su casa – te pido un favor llévate mi auto y dale a Shane y a Annie uno de los chalets y otra cosa has feliz a mi hermano.**

**Si lo haré.**

**Se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa de ambos cuando Mandy hablaba, se veía sucia, abandonada, esa no era su palacio, al llegar al umbral saco su llave y entro corrió hacia el despacho y no encontró nada, fue al dormitorio y lo encontró intacto como lo dejo ella, e incluso con el negligé con el que dormía sobre la cama.**

**quien anda ahí – dijo una voz masculina **

**Soy yo he venido hablar.**

**En serio, o me vienes a regresar la carta viviente que mande.**

**Terry, por favor. – rogó**

**No tardo mas se acerco rápidamente a ella para abrazarla**

**Candy, mi amor… mi vida**

**Duraron mucho tiempo abrazados, hasta que ella sintió que era levantada del suelo en esos brazos que ella adoraba que la cargaran y la condujo a la cama donde empezó a besarla, pero al sentir que subía el tono ella lo paro.**

**debemos hablar. Debí darte la oportunidad de hablar en ese momento el porqué te encontrabas en pijama**

**Tenía jaqueca con todo lo que había sucedido, me tome un medicamento que me noqueo – afirmo Terry – y en eso llego Mandy, la deje entrar no estaba yo bien estaba medicado. Yo no le pedí que fuera a verme.**

**Lo sé, pero me sorprendió que después de haberme ido y el decirte que me quedaría con Paty ella estuviera ahí.**

**De hecho escucho la conversación que tuvo Albert con Patty ella le informo que te quedarías**

**Debí imaginármelo**

**Pero no escucho lo demás de cuando le pidió a Patty que te regresara a casa, a tu hogar.**

**Por eso Patty me dijo que regresara a arreglar nuestras diferencias – dijo Candy **

**Mandy esta arrepentida.**

**Lo sé, me lo dijo. Pero creo que la visita de Shane y Annie me abrieron los ojos.**

**Te dijeron que no era como la Tía Abuela.**

**Si no se porque pensé que podías hacerme sufrir como ella lo hizo.**

**No siempre fui bueno, de hecho hay algo que quiero confesarte. Antes concerté, fui muy malo. Tu sabes que mis padres me dejaron a cargo de mis abuelos, pero a pesar del amor que ellos me dieron, casi siempre estuve en colegios. Para mi es difícil expresarme lo hago con hechos. Toda mi adolescencia me la pase de chica en chica haciéndolas sufrir, hasta que una de ellas tuvo un accidente, yo no me inmute al saberlo pero mi abuela si, así que esta chica le hizo prometer que no volviera yo a hacer sufrir una chica mas. Cuando la abuela enfermo me hizo que le jurara la misma promesa que había hecho a esa muchacha, no debía hacer sufrir a nadie más.**

**Hice sufrir a mi abuela y a todas esas chicas. Desde entonces no había salido con nadie pero al conocerte afuera de la oficina de mi madre, te vi y me pareciste preciosa, cuando descubrí que íbamos a la misma universidad me comporte como un caballero contigo e incluso cuando estuvimos en el yate.**

**Creí encontrar a la chica perfecta, tenía que enamorarme de ti**

**Ósea que no estabas enamorado de mi**

**En un principio no, pero cuando te fuiste de Edimburgo me dije que tenía que seguirte, cuando desapareciste, me sentí con un vació inmenso mas la depresión de tu hermano me conmovió y por eso hice de novio dolido buscándote como desesperado. Al saberte tomando otro lugar y trabajar con nosotros me aferro mas a ti, mas por egoísmo que por amor, te deseaba por lo bella que eras, pero que otro chico tuviera tu atención me volvía loco, cuando nos dimos cuenta de tu enfermedad me sentí morir, porque tú, tan joven tan bella con toda una vida por delante. –continuaba hablando con una Candy anonadada- cuando saliste del coma me alegre mi egoísmo te tendría para mí. Quería hacerte el amor y también protegerte y quererte. Lo que paso es que no escuchaba a mi corazón, si no lo que ansiaba mi cuerpo.**

**Terry**

**déjame acabar por favor – suplico – al ir a Escocia y tenerte, hacerte mía, entendí al fin lo que es hacer el amor, por amor, esa vez entendí lo que sentía por ti y lo que había sentido por alguna otra mujer. Antes podía saciar mis deseos, pero entre más te hacía el amor a ti mas te deseaba y te necesitaba. Me hiciste sentir tan especial dándome tu candor, tu cariño, me sentí realmente amado. Me di cuenta que me habías cautivado desde la primera ves que te vi con tu naturaleza y bondad de alma. **

**Terry… - susurro Candy.**

**Fue necesario la impresión del auto caer para darme cuenta que te había perdido para siempre que aun cuando estás aquí escuchándome no lo creo – dijo en un susurro – Candy Te Amo, te amo con toda mi alma, y quiero casarme contigo, y tener muchos hijos y una familia y si no te interesa la casa de Escocia la regresamos a la casa real tú decides. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?**

**Si Terry. Acepto. – dijo Candy muy segura. – quiero ser feliz contigo**

**La música empezó a escucharse y Candy a lado de Albert tomándole el brazo lo miro con nerviosismo. Albert como siempre elegante y distinguido tenia la apariencia de orgullo, entregaba a su hermana y le habían confirmado que sería padre Mandy tenía tres meses de embarazo.**

**estas hermosa pequeña - empezaron a caminar por el pasillo sonriendo y a Annie le sienta muy bien el color Violeta**

**es cierto – recordó que para Annie fue una sorpresa la petición de Candy de que fuera su dama de honor.**

**Los ojos de candy se llenaron de lagrimas al recordarlo todo el primer momento la confesión, las largas charlas que habían tenido, los preparativos, las buenas nuevas y ahora su boda. Miro a Terry con fijeza, ese era el mejor momento de todos, estaban a punto de jurarse amor para toda la vida. **

**Candy llego a su lado y el le tomo la mano. Ella le sonrió y el la miro con todo su amor reflejado en sus ojos.**

**no estas nerviosa mi amor – susurro**

**no**

**Te Amo**

**Yo también, Te Amo**

**El sacerdote afino su garganta y la ceremonia empezó… **

**F i n**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me escribieron en este tiempo de ausencia para preguntar cuando estaria el final, de hecho creo que este es como el cuarto epilogo que escribo ya que siempre que tenía algo escrito le pasaba algo a mi maquina y se borraba o perdia el documento.**

**Agradezco la espera y este epilogo va dedicado a Mi amiga Maryluz, mi Oneesan Karla a Lissie, Maru, Lily y Diana. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Xcaret_b **

**Xcaret0825 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Al descubierto**

**En eso tocaban la puerta del camerino…**

**Mandy ¿Puedo Pasar? …**

**Terry, antes de que entres con ella– decía Albert quien en ese momento andaba buscándolo – hay un problema muy desagradable.**

**¿Que pasa?**

**En eso salía Candy dejando solo ver su cara mientras su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una bata de baño- me llamaban, perdón que este así pero quiero cambiarme antes de salir me disculpan.**

**Terry, vamos, necesito que vengas conmigo …**

**Discúlpanos.**

**Candy despedía a la Tía Abuela y checaba que nadie la viera ya que ella le había prometido irse al instante antes de que Shane la reconociera. Albert, por otro lado, se disponía al poner al tanto a su amigo del dispositivo de seguridad que se desplazaba y de lo que le habían dicho en la disquera.**

**pero, ¿como es posible?**

**Ni yo mismo lo entiendo Terry**

**Ella estuvo con Shane por la madrugada grabando todavía las escenas, y todos estaban en sus casas rodantes, y a la hora que te especifican yo al vi con Shane en maquillaje y después les entregamos sus autos para que llegaran aquí, de hecho creo que la hora que estuvo sola fue únicamente para vestirse y venir a este hotel.**

**Entonces como es posible estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.**

**¿Pediste la cinta?**

**¿Cual cinta?**

**La de seguridad, hay que pedir que la lleven al lugar de edición.**

**Si yo doy la orden**

**Pero porque Elisa andaría husmeando en el auto de Mandy, eso es lo que no entiendo.**

**Terry, yo no se que pasa con esta chica, Mandy, pero hace poco en locación estuvo un detective y pidió hablar con ella.**

**¿Un detective? Y que indagaste mas sobre eso**

**solo se que se fueron a un café cerca la producción. **

**Albert pide a George que contrate a la compañía de investigaciones otra vez que no sean los mismos detectives que estuvieron buscando a Candy, y que averigüen todo acerca de Mandy Moore .**

**Ya lo hice, de hecho George me hablo en una semana a mas tardar me tiene un informe de Mandy y Gil Grissom.**

**Y ¿quien es ese Grissom?**

**Así se llama el Detective, que busco a Mandy**

**William, William …**

**Oh! No tu Tía Abuela, mejor me voy.**

**Terry, no me dejes solo con ella. Lo siento, sabes que no la tolero, bye – le decía entre dientes – que te diviertas con tu Tía. **

**William, no se que clase de comportamiento es ese el de tu futura esposa con ese muchachito.**

**Tía, hace tiempo que Annie dejo de ser mi prometida, **

**Pero tu dijiste que habían vuelto no es así.**

**No, te comente que la había visto y que nos pusimos de acuerdo de empezar a salir de nuevo,**

**No entiendo a esta juventud de ahora. Me retiro William **

**Se ira sola,**

**El chofer me espera mi vuelo sale en dos horas.**

**Y a donde va ahora, **

**A Chicago a donde mas, tengo que arreglar todo para la cena de acción de gracias.**

**Esta bien Tía, pero no cuente conmigo para esa cena, tengo otros planes.**

**Desde que esa muchachita se fue de casa, eres otro de hecho has cambiado todo, no solo dejaste al frente de la banca a George, si no que también hiciste lo que esa niña quería. William esa niña es una malagradecida que nunca le importo que la reconocieras como su familia, esa niña…**

**Cállese Tía, esa niña como usted le dice es Candy mi hermana le pese a quien le pese, y la voy a encontrar, que piensa que no se las cláusulas del testamento de mi padre, jamás va a pasar la herencia de ella a sus manos, y mucho menos a los hijos de Sara, que estoy seguro harán acto de presencia un día después de su cumpleaños, solo le informo el FBI ya nos brindo su apoyo en la búsqueda de esos muchachos, cuando aparezcan haré caer todo el peso de la ley y si usted esta involucrada en eso también usted ira a parar junto con ellos.**

**William!**

**Y mi nombre es Albert. Gran error fue dejar la búsqueda en sus manos. – al momento que se retiraba.**

**No me dejes hablando sola William, y será mejor que te encargues ya de la banca o la pasare a nombre de los Leegan.**

**No puede hacer eso, sin mi firma. Ya se iba no.**

**No me grites y ven para acá…. – esos idiotas, jamás pueden hacer nada bien, son unos incompetentes – se decía la Tia abuela así misma, - De seguro alguien los vio por aquí.**

**ó ó ó ó ó ó ó ó**

**La gente en la fiesta empezaba a retirarse y los chicos Andley se retiraban a su hotel, Mandy había salido a despedir a todos lo presentes en la recepción al lado de Shane, se despidió de sus amigos, Kevin, Howie, y Nick; AJ se había ido casi después de que lo hiciera Brian, unas amistades que había hecho después de la cinta de Disney, el Diario de la Princesa le deseaban toda la suerte del mundo. Cuando Albert le solicito para presentarla con su familia cuando estos ya se retiraban, ella estuvo tentada no complacerle pero al ver a Terry cerca de el no pudo negarse.**

**Mira Mandy, Shane ellos son la Familia Andley y Grandchester**

**Si existía ese clan **

**Así es Shane diste en clavo. Ellos son Stear y su esposa Paty, Archibald con …**

**Ella es Melissa Joan **

**Eres Sabrina ¿no? – le preguntaba Candy**

**así es, **

**El es Anthony Grandchester Andley y su prometida Yeimie**

**Y para cuando la boda – preguntaba Shane**

**Para el 14 de Febrero – decía Anthony – Mandy Moore te conoci en el aeropuerto de New York ¿no?**

**E… Este – no sabia que contestar Candy**

**Si nos presento Neil Leegan el estaba contigo en el bar.**

**Conoces a Neil Leegan – preguntaba Albert.**

**Lo vi una sola ves en el aeropuerto de New York, creo, en realidad he conocido tanta gente, que en verdad no me acuerdo, muchos me invitan algún trago en los aeropuertos.**

**Bueno no la abrumen más. Esperemos que asistan a nuestra boda – decía Yeimie**

**Nos encantaría Asistir verdad Mandy. – le decía Shane.**

**Por supuesto que me encantaría, adoro las bodas y más de parejas tan hermosas como ustedes. Pero también nos gustaría que ustedes estuviesen en el estreno de nuestro filme**

**Claro El Tío Albert ha puesto mucho empeño en eso.**

**Tenemos que retirarnos, - decía Stear.**

**Albert, Podrían facilitarme un auto, después de que Melissa deje el suyo en su hotel nos iremos algún bar.**

**Claro, Mandy se ira con nosotros pide las llaves de el de ella.**

**¿No hay problema Mandy?.- decía el rubio.**

**Claro que no ya habrá quien me lleve de regreso a mi Casa móvil. – dirigiendo la mirada a Shane**

**Yo te llevaré, - le contestaba Shane – solo dejamos a Adam primero.**

**Bueno nos retiramos.**

**Cuando habían dejado todos los invitados el gran salón, únicamente quedaban los del filme todos conversaban y algunos todavía disfrutaban era tarde ya y al siguiente día tenían que renovar las labores para no atrasar las grabaciones. Así que Terrence daba las últimas instrucciones**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los aquí presentes y a los que ya se fueron a descansar, el hecho de que nos ayudaran en todo momento, gracias a Shane por tu actuación y por la sordera que nos dejaron las diferentes chicas que gritaron tantas veces mientras tocaba la guitarra. Adam gracias por encargate de la Prensa, al igual que Meter Coyote, Al, se que me faltan mas pero agradezco a todos. Mandy, Gracias por ayudarnos en la última actuación. Mañana todos tendrán el DIA libre, menos el grupo de adolescentes incluyendo a Mandy y Shane, Chicos solo tendrán hasta el medio DIA libre, después de las tres de la tarde iran al salón de juntas sus respectivos tutores ya nos dieron queja que van atrasados con las horas de estudio así que lo siento, fue una regla.**

**No es justo – decía Al.**

**Ni modo estaba en contrato.**

**Todos aplaudían y se retiraban del lugar, todavía fuera del salón había reporteros esperando que las parejas principales salieran.**

**Te vas a ir con Annie, Albert.**

**Annie se fue con Stear y Paty, hasta mañana la veré. Ahora voy a mi móvil a descansar. ¿Y tu?**

**Llevare a Mandy a su casa.**

**Mandy se fue ya salio por la parte de atrás con Shane, el se comprometió a llevársela.**

**¿Como que se fue con Shane?**

**Te viste lento, no le dijiste nada.**

**Nos vemos Albert,**

**Con cuidado Terry. Y mañana quiero hablar contigo de ciertos asuntos.**

**¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?**

**No, ve a descansar, lo merecemos.**

**Bye**

**Albert iba cansado dispuesto a darse una ducha y descansar al DIA siguiente tenia varios pendientes aun, y para colmo George lo visitaría para darle los últimos informes de la banca y las empresas, había sido un DIA de satisfacciones, pero a su vez de grandes batallas interiores, el hecho de que Annie estuviese ahí, no se lo imaginaba ciertamente el la había invitado pero nunca pensó que asistiría ahora no solo eso regreso para quedarse con el, así se lo había dicho ella. Pero como después de años regresar así por que si, y decir hola, vengo a quedarme contigo, era difícil, después de muchas promesas, ella había dejado todo, por una superación a si misma, el lo entendía hasta cierto punto, pero ella había dejado atrás todo, no le permitió ni siquiera seguir en contacto ella siempre le dijo que una relación de lejos no funcionaria, y que el solo le estorbaría en sus proyectos. **

**Cuando se había encontrado accidentalmente en el aeropuerto de Miami, habían hablado de hecho el había perdido el vuelo a Carolina por estar hablando con ella, ella a su vez había perdido su vuelo a Inglaterra donde se vería con sus padres ellos querían dejarle su legado en el parlamento pero ella no accedió. Ese DIA habían hablado de todo lo que concernía en ellos, que había pasado con ellos después de esa decisión de ruptura, ella le pidió que volviesen a verse a salir de nuevo, le pidió perdón por no ayudarlo en su búsqueda de su hermana, el solo accedió a continuar viéndose con ella esporádicamente, de hecho si la había invitado a la presentación fue porque accidentalmente ese DIA se había caído su portafolio y se había caído la invitación que le había enviado Terry. Al recogerla Annie el no pudo hacer mas cosa que entregársela pero en su vida imagino que ella llegaría ese DIA a California también, y muy a su pesar estaba algo asombrado, Mandy conocía a Neal, como era posible eso. **

**Por ahora no tenia ganas de pensar por el momento el DIA había sido agotador, se sentía exhausto así que decidió llegar directo a la ducha para después ir a la cama. **

**Por otro lado Terry no andaba en el mejor de los humores teniendo encuenta de que Elisa andaba cerca del lugar y no se podía sacar de la cabeza todo lo sucedido esa noche. El tenia muchas dudas respecto a Mandy, porque cada vez que el se acercaba le recordaba a Candy, porque Brian estaba tan cerca de ella y le reclamaba, pareciera que ella hubiese tenido una relación antes que con Shane, Ahora había una cosa por que mas preocuparse como era posible que Annie hubiese llegado sin previo aviso, le preocupaba el hecho de que su amiga de la infancia quería de nuevo conquistar el corazón de Albert, sabia que iba a ser difícil porque lo había lastimado mucho. Pero en el fondo quería verla feliz a lado del que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y socio. **

_**Uff que Día ese a pesar de haber pasado una semana todavía lo resiento, pero por donde empezar creo que debo remontarme hace casi dos años, cuando estaba en un concierto de Backstreet Boys me enoje muchísimo porque no había llegado Neil, estaba sorprendida con el, me decía que me quería me había enojado con el porque no me había invitado al evento del año cuando regresaban sus familiares, los herederos mas poderosos del país y mas aun que venían con unos chicos aristócratas, en ese entonces solo pensaba en querer mas poder y claro el asunto económico ayudaría a Neil lo conoci en un vuelo de España a NET York nos encontramos en la sala del aeropuerto me pareció sumamente atractivo y mas cuando vi cuatro hombres altos fornidos detrás de el sus guardaespaldas, me decía que por ser tan poderosa su familia tenia que viajar con ellos para evitar algún secuestro, yo, estupida de mi que creí que era sincero con todo lo que me decía estaba tan asombrada, era guapo e inmensamente RICO yo era súper materialista y eso me encantaba ese mismo DIA conoci a la odiosa de su hermana por lo visto ella no le toco mucha belleza que digamos a parte las cirugías que se había hecho le estaban causando efectos secundarios no muy buenos porque en lugar de embellecer esta mas horrible que cuando me mostró una foto de ella en una fiesta de 16, **_

_**¡Hay! Eliza creyéndote siempre la mas bella y poderosa tu envidia te corroe por doquier. Sin saber que hay gente que en verdad te quiere como ese guardaespaldas tuyo que desinteresadamente vela por ti.**_

_**Y como siempre solo estaba conmigo Shane como siempre velando por mi ahora lo pienso y me doy cuenta de que es tan lindo y que ciega fui, al no llegar Neil, me fui del concierto aun bar cercano, estaba entrada ya en copas cuando empezaron los explosivos en el Square yo andaba fulminada por las copas y no deje que el Barman llamara un Taxi para que me llevara al Hotel, Shane se había quedado con una amiga en el concierto y para su fortuna salio antes porque se había preocupado mucho por mi, a el jamás le dio buena espina Neil de hecho me quizo hacer ver pero nunca le tome en cuenta ilusa de mi. **_

_**Fue cuando perdí el control en esa curva y me estrelle contra ese muro de contención; estuve mas de un año entre cirugías, tratamientos, rehabilitaciones, mucho dinero de por medio que no contábamos hasta que a mi madre le dieron esa resolución una Sra. De buena familia tenia que proteger a su nieta de unos secuestradores le dieron mi identidad y ella tomo la de mi abuela ya muerta mi madre les facilito todos esos documentos y de hecho ella se parecía a mi, a parte de que gran parte de ese físico fue también por las cirugías de ella, al parecer ella estaba en ese concierto también y fue lastimada por los fuegos pirotécnicos causándoles muchas quemaduras, estuvo también casi siete meses en un hospital pero ella en California en un hospital del Bel Air por el contrario a mí, mi situación era mas critica así que estuve en Houston, Texas, mi recuperación fue asombrosa según mi medico de cabecera pero mas que nada fue ver que esa chica que estaba tomando mi lugar se abría paso increíblemente por la farándula a pasos agigantados cosa que yo no había podido, si era muy parecida a mí solo su cabello en realidad era Rizado totalmente y sus ojos mas verde oscuro que los míos, pero parecía que la gente no notara que a ella le faltaba el lunar que tengo en la mejilla derecha, Gran error Sra. Andley, lo que mas me extrañaba era ver tan pegado a ella a Shane si el era mi amigo del alma como era posible que ahora estuviese enamorado de esa chica si somos tan diferentes en carácter . El detective Gil Grisom estuvo al frente de la investigación de mi auto porque s encontró después que alguien había dañado intencionalmente la dirección de mi auto y que en realidad se había atrancado el volante de este anudado a mi estado de ebriedad, mas aparatoso fue. Nunca he creído que la Sra. Andley tenga que ver en esto pero cuando Gil me dijo que tendría que renunciar por siempre a mi nombre supe que tendría que investigar mas.**_

_**Pasando apenas unos dos días de la visita de Gil como por arte de magia apareció Neil Leegan diciéndome que estaba arrepentido de haberme dejada plantada en aquel concierto**_

_**¿Que buscas aquí?**_

_**A ti Mandy**_

_**Yo no soy mas Mandy Moore. Soy nada ahora**_

_**Mandy, discúlpame, por favor, te extrañado mucho.**_

_**No te creo. Cuando te llame por teléfono a tu oficina dijiste que no me conocías**_

_**No quería hacer publico nada ya ves ahora hasta los teléfonos están intervenidos.**_

_**No te creo Neil, por favor vete. **_

_**Mandy!**_

_**Sabes deja de llamarme así, o no lo sabes aun. O que podrías tu regresarme mi nombre con todo tu poder.**_

_**Mandy debemos proteger a Candy de esto por eso tiene tu identidad.**_

_**¿Candy? O sea la conoces.**_

_**No, pero … disculpa debo irme.**_

_**No Neil tu no te vas. Ahora me explicas**_

_**Otro DIA, preciosa.**_

_**Sin mas se fue ….**_

_**Pero no sin dejarme con una seguridad. El estaba involucrado en esto, bueno creo que es hora de arreglarme la cosmetóloga hizo un buen trabajo, en verdad que me parezco a Candice Andley mi cabello rubio ha vuelto, solo tuve que agregar estos rizos marcados, poco maquillaje, y esta ropa de marca Dona Karan New York , algo sofisticada la chica. Cuando llame a la casa de modas solo di el nombre de ella y automáticamente me madaron ropa de toda su colección para esta temporada. Alberth Andley no debe tardar en llegar creo que fue mas acertado citarlo aquí en New York después de todo el día de ayer no fue muy descansado que digamos hice creer a Eliza que estaba de lado de ellos, hasta la Sra. Elroy lo creyó de hecho piensa que sigo en Carolina no tomo en cuenta que tome un avión para verme con el espero que todo salga como planeo.**_

**Por otro lado el rubio ojiazul no esperaba que se encontraría con esa sorpresa había sido difícil contactarlo pero al momento de que la chica pudo hablar con George el arreglo la cita.**

**Sr. Albert**

**Dime George**

**El día de ayer después de la recepción me intercepto una chica.**

**Que bueno George es tiempo que te des un descanso y busques una realización personal**

**No Albert. **

**Oh, oh, eso suena mas extraño, tu llamarme solo Albert, quien es esa chica.**

**De Hecho creía que era la señorita Moore, pero luego se quito una peluca castaña que traía y salieron unos cabellos rubios**

**Y que tengo que ver con todo esto**

**La señorita quiere una cita con usted en privado sin que nadie mas se entere, Sr. Esa señorita podría pasar por la Srita. Candy es muy parecida a ella solo le faltan los rizos. **

**Pero, ¿que dices? **

**Albert si Candy no aparece para la fecha que debe podemos refinar a esta chica para hacerse pasar por ella, estoy seguro al igual que Usted que la Sra. Elroy esta involucrada en esto y es mas esa chica también la menciono. Por eso me atreví a sacar una reservación a tu nombre, sales en tres horas a New York , aquí esta el boleto y esta es el numero de la suite donde la encontraras en el Hilton ella lo vera primero en el restaurant del hotel.**

**Ella esta hospedada en ese hotel.**

**No ella esta en otro pero ira ahí.**

**Y si es una trampa**

**Estara en una habitación de la suite la escolta y se han mandado poner estratégicamente unas cámaras para grabar la entrevista.**

**Bien George, necesito que notifiques a mi oficina que salí para Miami, y a Annie dile que regreso en dos días**

**Había reservado un boleto de avión para ella y el joven Terrence**

**Necesito ir solo, cancela los boletos de ellos.- le ordenaba a su fiel socio - Quien será esa chica que me manda citar primero sale una chica con gran parecido a Mandy y ahora esta chica con ese parecido a Candy, se que una de ellas es Candy pero tengo que saber los motivos que las orillaron a esto o si algo tiene que ver la Tia Elroy con esto, esto segundo es lo que mas creo- pensaba.**

**Las cosas había salido bien para Albert la información que buscaba le había sido entregada antes de partir así que por e mail había hecho la entrega a Terry cuando este había viajado de nuevo al set de grabaciones… Había sido difícil el no decirle a Terry el motivo de su repentino viaje a New York y más que no había querido que Annie fuera tampoco con el, algo sospechoso, pero así era su excéntrico amigo se había dicho Terry. El viaje a pesar de ser corto, para Albert fue eterno, como si las pesadas manecillas del reloj no dejaran avanzar mas el tiempo, El joven se hospedo en el Wardolf Astoria algo alejado del Hilton para evitar sospechas de cualquier persona. Ya que George le había pedido la absoluta discreción. Albert se sentía intranquilo no sabia que podía a pasar ahora, a parte tenia un problema mas… Annie**

**¿Como que no puedes decirme a donde vas?**

**Annie, por favor… no es el momento ni el lugar.**

**Ha! No, entonces dime cuando. Albert viaje desde lejos para poder pasar tiempo contigo y ahora resulta que no puedo ir contigo a ese viaje, solo quiero saber ¿porque?**

**Annie, no puedo.**

**¿Por qué tanto misterio?**

**¿Cual misterio? Annie el hecho de que no te diga a donde voy, no quiere decir nada solo es asuntos de negocios **

**Negocios**

**Si Annie negocios y si no mas recuerdo tu te alejaste precisamente por eso, cuando mas te necesitaba y sabes que si no te acostumbras a mi ritmo de vida no creo que lo que pienses de nuestra "relación" funcione, ¿porque? Por la simple y sencilla razón de que tu no confías en mi.**

**Claro que confió en ti, lo único que quiero saber es porque no puedo ir contigo.**

**¡Porque no! Y basta ya. Me voy**

**Albert.**

**Annie nos vemos luego.**

**Porque no puedes ser como antes.**

**Creo que antes cometí el error de decirte cuanto te amaba y tu a pesar de saberlo siempre quisiste mas… Annie yo quería casarme contigo ahora..**

**Ahora que Albert.**

**No lo se, mira no quiero decir algo de lo que me arrepienta,**

**Como que…**

**Annie no me gusta discutir y menos contigo. Sabes bien que nunca he sido partidario de estas discusiones que para mi están de mas así que si no te importa me retiro.**

**Albert si sales de esta habitación me voy a ir, regresare a Edimburgo.**

**Annie, conmigo los chantajes están demás. Annie, que pasa contigo con la chica segura de si misma, que no le tenia miedo a nada, ni a nadie, estas … parece ser que tu viaje a Puerto Rico solo ayudo a que te volvieras insegura.**

**Albert, no es eso. Albert yo se que tienes a otra chica.**

**¿Qué dices?**

**¿ Que se que estuviste saliendo con otras chicas? Que crees que no llegaron a mis oidos todo lo que pasaba contigo.**

**Mira Annie si estuve saliendo con alguien mas, creo que debo recordarte que tu rompiste nuestra relación antes de marcharte yo no supe nada de ti por mucho tiempo – cosa que era falsa puesto que siempre tuvo guardaespaldas que eran pagados oír el - y si estuve saliendo con varias chicas, estaba libre no lo recuerdas. No creo que tú no hayas salido con alguien más.**

**Pero eran compañeros de universidad**

**Ellas eran amigas de la familia. Que me acompañaban a diferentes eventos sociales.**

**No es lo mismo**

**Para el caso es lo mismo. Así que no me digas mas.., Annie a mi regreso hablaremos.**

**Albert salgo esta tarde a para Edimburgo quería que vinieras conmigo, mis padres me piden que tome mi posición en la realeza como Duquesa de Eastwood. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

**No**

**Albert no podré verte mas en algún tiempo, tengo que obedecer a mis padres y tomar mi nuevo cargo como duquesa.**

**Y desde cuando a ti te interesa eso.**

**no entiendes, solo me dan el ducado porque así lo que quieres ellos, no han pedido mi opinión.**

**Sabes que te puedes safar de eso si tu quieres**

**Porque no has dejado tu negocio familiar.**

**Te equivocas querida, yo no estoy al frente de la banca, este negocio es algo que me gusta y en esto es en lo que me quedare, el asociarme con Terry en una nueva empresa que es Pandora y después fucionarla con Baker's Records es lo que mas me ha gustado y he disfrutado.**

**Y la banca**

**Para eso tengo empleados que dirijo, me sorprendes Annie, enserio eras mas temeraria antes, la chica inteligente, independiente se acabo en cambio regreso de la UPR solo una chica retraída, y yo que pensaba que la inmadura era mi hermana.**

**Pues te recuerdo que gracias a tu hermana estas como estas.**

**Y ¿como es eso querida?**

**Te has vuelto un amargado**

**Tal vez, pero tengo algo porque luchar, por encontrarla y talvez en ese camino pueda volver a enamorarme.**

**Lo dices por esa Mandy Moore; así que eso era todo… de seguro te vas con ella.**

**¿Mandy? Por Dios**

**Si es ella quien mas en la fiesta no te le despegaste, pero creo que ella esta interesada en Terry y no en ti. Por lo visto tu buscas alguien que se parezca a tu hermana, ¿acaso crees que no me di cuenta?**

**¡No se de que hablas! - ya un tanto irritado su paciencia no daba para mas- Anne Britter ¡Cállate! – gritándole.**

**Ahora me gritas, si ya lo decía, ahora vas a pelear con mi hermano para quedarte con esa mocosa.**

**Pues esa mocosa como le llamas tiene tu misma edad, y creeme no voy a pelear con nadie por ella, por si no te diste cuenta ella esta con el joven West, pero, ¡que rayos! Que tengo que explicarte a ti. Me voy**

**Albert**

**Por que no buscas a tu amigo el Backstreet boy para que salgan son muy amigos ¿no? – dejándola atrás.**

**Albert era un mar de emociones, la pelea le había hecho recordar lo mucho que extrañaba una pareja estable, estaba cansado de saltar de chica en chica, pero le había dolido el retiro de Annie, no que no la quisiese ver feliz, era solo que el atravesaba un momento difícil y necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, pero al parecer los únicos que se entendían en eso eran el y Terry, por eso tomo la decisión de asociarse así no habría excusa alguna para no seguir investigando por su cuenta. El desconfiaba un poco de la Tía abuela porque desde que Candy había desaparecido ella a su vez lo había hecho, ella había insistido con seguir la investigación para que así no hubiera problema alguno y que el no descuidara los negocios, ella se dedicaría a viajar a lo largo del país para darle así seguimiento a la investigación así que después de tantas batallas con ella, había decidido investigarla también.**

**Grande fue su sorpresa el darse cuenta de que no solo había viajado hacia el sur si no que se había establecido y que contaba con una casa en Malibu, había sido desconcertante así que decidió visitarla para su mala suerte no la encontró pero se dio cuenta de que no vivía sola en ella si no según los vecinos una chica había llegado junto con ella la cual pasaba mas tiempo dentro de la casa, y que solamente salía acompañada de un chico famoso fue fácil persuadir a los vecinos así que ellos le habían comentado que la chica que llego era una rubia de cabello rizado pero solo unos días la vieron así después de eso ella había teñido su cabello por un color oscuro, de pensar en haber visto unos ojos verdes oscuros eran si embargo color miel, el cambio era mucho pero el carisma de la chica no, una chica dulce que saludaba a sus vecinos, y después que una ambulancia la saco de su domicilio, asistía a la iglesia de la comunidad, salía en su auto convertible rojo… Rojo, pensaba Albert, un convertible rojo… al momento que recordaba**

**Bien pequeña en vista de que ya tienes licencia y estas cansada del chofer solo me queda darte esto, ya que no gustan las joyas …**

**¿Que mi departamento propio?**

**Vamos por partes, primero esto – al momento que se encaminaban a la cochera**

**Un mustang rojo… - se había quedado sin habla- Albert, Gracias es mío en verdad**

**Claro pequeña, me encanta verte feliz y veía que no te gustaba andar con el chofer a cada rato así que por tu comodidad y por que tu chofer renuncio hace dos minutos. Preferí comprarte tu auto, además mañana es tu cumple años**

**Es cierto**

**No puedo creerlo, tu, olvidar tu cumpleaños, ¡es imposible!**

**Aunque no lo creas he andado ocupada.**

**¿En que?**

**Es un secreto, solo no te vayas a enojar y no te preocupes por mi…**

**Candy, hagas lo que hagas solo quiero que siempre te pongas en contacto conmigo,**

**Albert escuche a la tía abuela que nos va enviar lejos después de la fiesta. Si es así no quiero fiesta alguna.**

**también tengo conocimiento de ello pero veras, escaparemos antes de lo que tenga previsto ella**

**¿Quienes?**

**Los chicos, tu y yo.**

**Anthony también**

**No … el decidió quedarse en España. Candy tienes que sacar a Anthony de tu corazón después de lo que paso.**

**Lo se, pero siento tanto Odio a Elisa, por habérmelo arrebatado.**

**Candy, yo hable con Anthony y el insiste en que no recuerda nada…**

**Pues yo no lo creo**

**Estaba Ebrio**

**No, o no se. Albert quiero irme a Miami**

**¿Como lo harás? Sabes que la tía cancelara tus cuentas**

**Por eso mismo te lo digo quiero que me des un cheque lo pondré a nombre de Paty y me iré con ella.**

**¿Estas, segura?**

**Déjame hacerlo**

**Como negarme, vamos a la oficina y te daré ese cheque.**

**Cuando fue el final de la fiesta después de que ella había subido al escenario y cantado con la banda la Tía abuela había decidido enviarlos al siguiente día a Edimburgo, Candy mas lista tenia una idea mas profunda, mientras la tía despedía a los Leegan ella había llevado a Albert hasta la salida de la parte de atrás utilizada por los sirvientes de la casa**

**No me quería ir sin decirte Adiós**

**¡Candy! ¿Te vas?**

**Nos vamos Albert**

**Tu también Paty –preguntaba el rubio - ¿A dónde van a ir chicas?**

**Nos iremos en auto se que la tía abuela se dará cuenta pero ayer cambie la matricula del vehículo, la cuenta en cheques esta a nombre de la abuela de Paty y …**

**Cuídense no digan mas… Candy no vayas a tomar nada **

**Ya se me esa cantaleta. Si tomas no manejes. Creeme no creo que me vayan a dar Champagne y eso lo único que me gusta tomar.**

**Lo se,- después de un gran abrazo – Te amo chiquita cuídate, Paty – abrazándola – Cuida a Candy se que tu eres mas centrada y no te gusta correr riesgos innecesarios**

**Lo haré, me despides de Stear.**

**EL no lo sabe**

**No, podría enterarse Archie y en lugar de ser dos seriamos cuatro escapando.**

**Si puedo las alcanza**

**Es mejor que no Albert. George no te deja a sol ni a sombra mejor cuídate.**

**Lo haré.**

**Adiós**

**Ella se fue a Miami en ese Carro convertible rojo, que nunca recuperaron y que la Tía abuela decía que lo había vendido, fue cuando le dio el camaro gris… **

**¡Que idiota! Como le creí.**

**Albert tomo su maleta se cambio y se fue a la cita que tenia con la joven Moore … cuando llegara le llamaría a Terry para decirle lo que había pasado…**

**La entrevista de Albert con Mandy, había sido algo imprevisto el verla llegar así al restauran parecía Candy en todo su esplendor solo que en lugar de contar con algunas pecas en la nariz, contaba con un diminuto lunar al lado derecho de esta. Sus ojos a pesar de ser color gris el verde de su vestido hacia que cambiara a ese color verde oscuro que hacia particular a Candy.**

**¡Buenas Tardes!**

**¡Oh! Por Dios, Candy…**

**No, Sr. Andley, soy Mandy Moore,**

**Pero… que significa esto, - preguntaba el chico muy confundido al ver esa chica demasiado parecida a su desaparecida hermana. – Se puede saber que es lo que pasa.**

**Sr. Andley tenga, - dándole un sobre – he visto que me están vigilando, por favor, veame en 10 minutos en esta habitación **

**Así lo hizo.. Dentro de la habitación ellos hablaron, ella le relato lo ocurrido con Neal Legan, lo que había pasado en el concierto, como ella había descubierto que Eliza había saboteado el auto de Candy en la fiesta del soundtrack, por eso había chocado su auto con el de el escapando…**

**creame señorita que a estas alturas puedo creer todo.**

**Lo se Sr. Andley. Se por lo que pasa, pero también se que Candy sufre al no poder acercarse a ustedes por temor a esos dizque anónimos. Por cierto aquí esta otro. – dando el papel –**

**¿Que es lo que Usted quiere?**

**Mi vida,**

**¿Su vida? No entiendo.**

**Quiero mi nombre, mi lugar, mi familia, mis sueños, mi amigo Shane, eso es lo que quiero. Quiero alejarme de esos Leegan, por completo, de la Sra. Elroy.**

**Y ¿como podría? **

**Creo que eso le toca a Usted, o ¿no? Usted quiere a su hermana de vuelta a su vida, ella lo quiere también pero esta asustada después del tormento vivido con la Sra. Elroy. Ella sedujo muy bien a su hermana para que creyera en ella ciegamente, pero creo que últimamente han tenido roces, según lo que pude investigar al igual que mi amigo el detective Grissom …**

**Así que usted lo envió**

**Si, el ha sido desde que yo era muy chica como un padre para mi, solo que la distancia hizo que no nos viéramos mas hasta el día del accidente. Cuando la Sra. Andley le ofreció el dinero a mi madre para el hospital.**

**Entiendo.**

**¡Vaya! Sr. Andley, usted lo ha tomado muy bien, pensé que teniendo un amigo tan explosivo como el Sr. Grandchester seria igual que el.**

**No, para nada, llámeme Albert, se que usted fue una victima mas, le pido disculpas por mi familia.**

**¿Usted? – preguntaba la chica- Usted no tiene porque disculparse si no la gente detrás de usted, su "familia" de la cual no esta orgulloso, ese Neal Leegan es detestable.**

**Lo se, mi sobrino lo es al igual que mi sobrina.**

**Bueno Albert que tiene en plan.**

**Aun no lo se todavía no digiero muy bien lo que acaba de ocurrir… Sabes creo que tendre que dar una conferencia de prensa, así también le daré una lección a Candy, por no confiar en mi…**

**Estoy a sus órdenes – le contesto la chica.**

**Bien, primero… Mandy Candy no viste así, aunque tengas esa ropa de marca, ella no lo hace asi, utiliza mucha combinación de colores, llamare a Dorothy para que sea la que te ayude con eso, ella es de mi entera confianza. Con la ropa que pediste puedes quedarte con ella de DKNY ella solo la utiliza par una ocasión especial, ella usa mas para el diario ropa de Tommy, Gap, Mossimo, Su perfume preferido es el Poison de Christian Dior, su calzado casi siempre es de Gap y Nike, te llevare ahora mismo a Esthee Lauder New York hay que prepararte, te presentaras en una semana en un evento de Green Peace conmigo. **

**Mil perdones por la demora pero cuestiones familiares y laborales me hicieron ocuparme de tiempo completo.**

**Muy en especial dedico este capitulo a mis alumnas Mariana, Paz, Tania, Elisa, Sara, Elizabeth y mi buen querido Celso quienes me han inspirado nuevamente ya que accidentalmente dieron con este proyecto. Los quiero mucho y sigan adelante.**

**A todos y cada uno de ustedes que le han dedicado el tiempo de leer este fic, muchas gracias por hacerlo y a cada uno de los que me han escrito gracias por sus palabras siempre lo he dicho es lo que nos motiva a seguir adelante con estos proyectos.**

**Carinios para todos**

**Xcaret Bardawill**

**xcaret_b  **


	20. Chapter 20

**Despertar**

**Creo que ya ha sido suficiente no lo crees? Candy**

**¡No se de que hablas! – decía la chica- me confundes con alguien … - mientras bostezaba - **

**¡Claro que no! Ya basta de jugar niña tonta, no te das cuenta del daño que nos has hecho, de lo mucho que hemos estado preocupados por ti y mientras tu! ¿Que me puedes decir a esto? NO, no creo que me puedas decir nada al respecto porque en realidad lo que has estado haciendo es jugar con los sentimientos de cada uno de nosotros, mientras te das la gran vida haciendo pasar por alguien mas… no lo crees?**

**Candy! Candy! Despierta **

**Frente a la Cama …**

**- Aun no despiertas, Candy, niña estupida...**

**Terry, así no creo que despierte, - le decía una chica que lo había seguido hasta esa habitación.**

**¿Que me puedes decir tu Mandy? – contestaba irritado.**

**Se lo mucho que la amas, pero no puedes hacer nada… - Porque no puedes resignarte, esta chica no quiere vivir, pensaba - **

**Claro que si, ahora mismo voy a hacer que reaccione, eso es lo que voy a hacer, ya estoy cansado no hacemos nada mas que estar en este hospital, tu mas que nadie sabes cuanto la amo al grado que nunca la he dejado sola en todo este tiempo pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente .**

**¡Terry! – le hablaba la chica con ternura.**

**Mandy, si Candy no despierta la van a dar por muerta ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que esta inconsciente.**

**Lo se, **

**Y lo peor del caso es que al no tener la declaración de ella en contra de los Leegan, el castigo va a ser menor, para ellos.**

**Terry no busques solo la venganza. Solo estas envenenando tu alma**

**Mas de lo que ellos me la envenenaron a mi… **

**Terry no pienses en eso. – la chica se había acercado hasta quitarle de la frente un mechón del cabello **

**Mandy porque sigues viniendo.**

**Aun yo misma lo pregunto, Terry cuando me entere que yo era la única testigo, a parte de Shane, de lo que tramaban Susana y Los hermanos Leegan, sabia que tenia que hacer algo, habían dañado a una familia que me parecía muy hermosa siempre había soñado con la alta sociedad, sus bailes, todo era un sueño para mi y ahora ver que tengo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella y mas poder ayudarla después de saber la verdad de nuestras familias y nuestro parentesco, me agrado la idea, a parte lo confieso quiero algo de venganza hacia Neal Leagan**

**Pero ¿que dice Shane al respecto?**

**Shane es un lindo chico al que quiero mucho, se que me ama, pero …**

**Eso se nota demasiado**

**Lo se, pero el también sabe que no podría corresponderle, **

**¿Porque?**

**Porque … me he enamorado de otra persona, - al momento que lo veía fijamente a esa lagunas verdiazul – Terry Te confieso que T..**

**En eso alguien tocaba la puerta, **

**Se puede, - era un chica de mirada azul, esa mirada que era devoción de muchas, que ahora era triste -**

**Claro, Albert pasa**

**Nada**

**No, aun nada, **

**Terry, sabes**

**Lo se, **

**La tía abuela quiere que se de por muerta a Candy.**

**¿Que? Pero que se ha creído esa vieja decrépita, después de todo lo que le hizo, ¿que?, ¿que se va a salir con la suya?, porque no hay quien declare en contra de ella. Sabes, Candy va a despertar, Tu eres su hermano, por consiguiente su tutor, ¿como puedes pensar en eso? ¡es una abominación! lo que piensan hacerle, **

**yo no voy a hacer nada al respecto Terry, - decía el chico impotente - tú sabes que yo tampoco quiero perderla, es lo único que me queda. Cambiaria toda mi fortuna por que ella estuviese bien.**

**Creo que yo… me retiro. **

**Mandy, Shane esta en la sala de espera, desde hace rato esta esperando que bajes, al parecer tienen que ir a una de las promociones **

**No tengo ánimos de ir**

**Tienes que hacerlo pequeña, no solamente por ti, si no por todos, eres una persona muy linda. – le decía Terry – Hazlo por ella, quien fue quien te lanzo a la fama no lo crees.**

**Lo haré por ti y por Albert, no por ella, tu sabes bien porque lo digo.**

**Gracias. Nos veremos en la noche.**

**Adiós**

**Adiós – contestaban ambos chicos**

**Estando solos Albert y Terry, ambos se hacían la misma pregunta sin contestación alguna, cuando despertaría Candy de ese shock, después de la cena con todo el staff y la gente de producción, a ella se le había subido el alcohol o al menos era lo que se pensaba pero de hacia tiempo atrás ella había presentado un cuadro clínico no muy favorable ya que había tenido varios desmayos y presentaba un problema de anorexia a consecuencia del trabajo, nadie había notado esto pero al parecer se había agravado, cuando Terry había ido a dejarla a su móvil resulto que ella después de haberla descubierto ella callo en una especie de shock al examinarla los doctores determinaron que había sido sedada con algún medicamento esto había hecho que ella perdiera el conocimiento y con sus bajas defensas había entrado en una clase de shock en el cual no se sabia cuando despertaría, después al enterarse Shane de lo ocurrido, fue al hospital para dar su versión y decir cual era el medicamento que había tomado al parecer el hecho de tomarla con la champagne había dejado en estado de shock a Candy, después de eso vieron que ella había decaído mas en sus defensas la única opción para que ella pudiera salir ilesa de eso era que se le hiciera un transplante de medula lo mas pronto posible para que no decayera el problema era ahora buscar un donante..**

**Como es posible Shane , - le gritaba el chico – eres un …**

**Grandchester, el hecho es de ella no quería que ustedes supieran de esto, no lo quería, ella quería ser feliz con usted, aunque sea con otra personalidad, pero vio que usted esta tan aferrada a Candy Andley que no lo conseguiría, ella tenia miedo, tenia miedo por usted, por su hermano, no se que sarta de mentiras le habría dicho la Sra. Elroy. **

**Puedes declarar en contra de ella.**

**Claro que lo haría, pero lo mas importante ahora es que Candy se salve**

**Ya he llamado a su hermano, el vendrá lo mas pronto posible, el … viene con Mandy Moore.**

**¿Con Mandy? ¿Salio del coma?**

**Si hace como un mes…**

**Las decisiones fueron tomadas después de haber estudiado los puntos del transplantes se busco un donante todos si excepción se habían hecho la prueba, pero nadie había resultado compatible con Candy ni aun el mismo Albert el cual se sentía impotente ante tal situación Annie y Paty lloraba desconsoladas por su amiga, Albert buscaba en diferentes hospitales del país donde podría encontrar a alguien compatible con su hermana, mientras Terry lo hacia por medio de su padre en el reino Unido.**

**Anthony, Stear, Archie y Shane, lloraban en silencio al verse impotentes aunque una idea surgía por la mente de Shane, Mandy … Mandy era sumamente parecida a Candy y el después del accidente lo investigo, Hermana de la madre de Candy era la Madre de Mandy, por eso era el parecido tal entre ellas, a pesar de que Candy tenia un aire de los Andley contrarrestaba la belleza de la familia de Madre de Mandy, **

**Mandy se sometió a un estudio profundo y doloroso para ver si era compatible con Candy, al hacerlo era talvez la única esperanza posible, pero, fue tanto el dolor del estudio que no le quedaron ganas de volver a pasar por lo mismo, el medico había hablado con ella.**

**Srita. Moore, el resultado de la prueba parece ser positivo, es posible que usted pueda compartir su medula con la Srita. Andley, pero temo decirle que si le pareció doloroso el proceso del estudio el del transplante será mas doloroso, así que píenselo, no se sienta obligada, pero también tome en cuenta que salvaría un vida de un paciente y de su familia.**

**¡Ella no es mi familia!**

**Pues su vasos consanguíneos no dicen lo mismo. Píenselo, me retiro.**

**Al salir el medico dejo una Mandy aturdida por las emociones y por demás increíble que ella la chica fuerte se desplomara así de fácil por el dolor, Shane había llegado hasta ella, aun no podía ver lo desvalida que se veía, era difícil verla tan vulnerable, lo único que atino a hacer era abrazarla, y ella descargar su conciencia en esas lagrimas que brotaban como olas de mar…**

**No muy lejos de ahí alguien mas había escuchado la conversación del medico con Candy, el tendría que hacer todo lo posible por que su Hermana, su única familia se recuperara y saliera de ese modo inconsciente. Sabia bien que era poco probable que Mandy Accediera después de verla así pero ofrecería toda su fortuna con tal de salvar a su querida hermana.**

**¡Mandy! – tocaba la puerta de entrada en la habitación, ella corría a lavarse mientras Shane entraba a la habitación. ¿Estas bien? ¿Mandy?**

**¡Oh Shane! – mientras se abrazaba al chico.**

**¿Que pasa? Mandy, tu no eres así, no te dejas vencer fácilmente, ven siéntate.**

**No, ahora… solo quiero sentir que me abrazas, que me proteges como siempre – aparentando mas el abrazo. Shane no hacia más que acariciar su cabello, y seguir protegiéndola como siempre.**

**¿Estas más calmada?**

**Si **

**Me podrías decir que te dijo el medico.**

**Que… si soy compatible, que puedo ser donante, que el proceso es doloroso, mas que el del estudio y …**

**No lo harás ¿verdad?**

**No puedo Shane –las lagrimas volvían a salir-**

**Tu sabes bien el miedo que le tengo al dolor, estar mas de un año en un hospital y volver a hacer lo mismo, no, no**

**Estarías salvando a tu prima.**

**Si mira cuando la vengo a encontrar. **

**No es tu culpa, mucho menos de ella, de los errores de su familia. Pero ahora esta en tus manos salvarla, sabes que hay gente que la adora.**

**Tu la Adoras.**

**Eso no importa.**

**Claro que importa, Shane, ella usurpo mi lugar.**

**Tu también tomaste el de ella.**

**Pero es diferente, Albert me lo pidió.**

**Su tía abuela se lo pidió –recalco el chico.**

**¡Shane!**

**Solo vine a ver ¿como estabas?, Mandy lo que una vez sentí por ti se acabo, eras mi ilusión pero, me canse de esperar. Solo te pido, no creo que me lo debes, Te exijo que salves la vida de Candy. Adiós,**

**El chico salía de la habitación dejando a una Mandy mas desconcertada que nunca, era difícil para el asimilar el hecho de que en cualquier momento la leucemia no reaccionara mas hacia los medicamentos, pero, si tan solo hubiera otra opción…**

**¿A quien trato de engañar? No la hay, pero sin tan solo …**

**La chica seguía con sus demonios que no la dejaban en paz, tendría que salir adelante, ella siempre era fuerte, y ahora tenía una vida que salvar.**

**¿Se puede?**

**Claro, Pasa.**

**Mandy … yo … **

**Albert, lo siento**

**No lo harás.**

**No,… No puedo.**

**Es tu última palabra.**

**Si…**

**Bien, voy a la habitación de Candy.**

**El chico se encaminaba con ojos llorosos hacia la puerta cuando dirigió por ultima vez la mirada a Mandy, y expreso su ultimo recurso.**

** -Te daré el consocio Andley, si tu le das la vida a mi hermana…**

**Era un golpe bajo para ella, ¿que era lo que el ponía en juego? ¡Toda su fortuna! Y solo por salvarla a ella. ¿Por qué ella era tan importante, cuando ella estuvo en el hospital ni Shane iba a verla. Hasta Shane se había cansado de ella. Y ahora todos tenían devoción por esa chica, la chica que había usurpado su lugar. Pero ver a ese chico de noble sentimientos… No, no podía hacerlo.**

**sabes, Albert, tengo una dignidad, y aunque me ofrecieras el sol, la luna y las estrellas, tome una decisión, tal vez equivocada pero la tome y la tome yo sola, pero verte tan abatido a ti, a Terry e incluso a Shane me han hecho sentirme de lo peor por la decisión que tome- la chica no contenía las lagrimas ya- sabes lo que se siente que todos la quieran a ella, que tu profesas un amor que yo jamás sentiré a ella, que Terry la ama y yo quisiera ser amada también, que Shane la idolatra como una vez lo hizo conmigo y me dijo que se canso, que lo perdí. Sabes lo que se siente que ella si tenga amigas verdaderas como lo son Paty y Annie, que ella ha tenido el mundo a sus pies yo no. No quiero tus empresas, quiero lo más importante en la vida, quiero AMOR, lo que únicamente no me han podido dar. Tú crees que no he sido una carga para mi madre, si ella misma me lo dijo muchas veces, ¿y que pasa? Volvemos a lo mismo nunca me he sentido amada.**

**Mandy, yo…**

**¡Déjame terminar!, por favor – la chica era un mar de llanto y solo atino a arrojarse a esos brazo que la rodeaban, sintiendo una escalofrió que a su vez se sentía tan bien, ese abrazo que la reconfortaba le daba sentido a su vida - Albert yo.**

**Haz dicho demasiado, se que no te amo, pero puedo llegar a amarte, salva la vida de mi hermana, saliendo de esto te casaras conmigo, y el AMOR vendrá después.**

**No, No Albert, no puedo forzarte a eso. Yo… daré lo que sea por salvar a Candy. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no puedo aceptar. Pero… podría aceptar una cena después de esto.**

**Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, el joven al fin se sentía liberado- gracias.**

**Lo siguiente fue la preparación para la operación, los mejores especialistas, en el quirófano, Mandy en una sala de recuperación, los demás chicos a la espera en una de las salas.**

**¿Como le hizo Sr. Andley?**

**Llámame Albert por favor, Shane, y de cómo le hice. Me comprometí en matrimonio con ella.**

**¿Que tu hiciste que? – gritaba la chica morena de cabello lacios- como que te vas a casar con ella y yo.**

**Lo siento Annie, y hace mucho tiempo que tú me dejaste por algo mas. Así que no te debo ni una explicación. Y si me disculpan iré a ver si mi prometida esta en su habitación ya, permiso.**

**Annie lloraba desconsolada en los brazo de su amiga Paty, los demás no daban crédito, Albert casado con Mandy en n forma de agradecimiento, a donde iba a llegar esa locura. Para Terry, esa locura era la mejor decisión al menos Candy estaría viva. Shane sabia bien porque lo hacían, solo pensaba en que Mandy alguna vez saliera de sus errores y que la vida no fuera injusta con ella. Albert se había encaminado hacia la habitación de Mandy, y Annie iba hacia donde Terry.**

**Tu lo sabias, ¿verdad? Tu lo sabias, ¿y no me habías dicho nada?, que clase de amigo eres, si eres como mi hermano, porque no me habías dicho nada. –le había agarrado ya de la camisa- **

**Annie contrólate – decía el chico- eres despreciable, yo no se donde quedo la chica que yo consideraba mi hermana, sabes desde que te fuiste a la UPR solo has hecho despreciar a los demás, ser una caza fortunas, esa no es mi hermana. Mi hermana, mi Annie, es la chica dulce, la que siempre estaba ahí cuando uno la necesitaba, si se que la vida te hizo una mala jugada, pero saliste adelante y ahora.**

**Ahora, te diré lo que me paso, cuando me fui a la UPR se bien que fue mi decisión, talvez errónea, pero así lo quise yo, y sabes que fue lo peor tu conoces mi sobra del pasado, sabes que siempre estuvo rondando en mi mente hasta que me di cuenta que era falsa, sabes que Neil jamás me toco.**

**El turno fue de asombro para los que estaban en la sala y más para Terry. No contaba que Albert había regresado a la sala ya que Mandy no había sido trasladada aun a su habitación**

**Creo que deberías callarte, no es lugar …**

**No ahora me escuchas, nunca fui tocada por ese despreciable de Neil, y lo peor fue darme cuenta cuando fui atacada en uno de los barrios cerca de la Universidad, se me había hecho tarde, me había quedado haciendo y una investigación, y al salir s eme hizo fácil no tomar un taxi de la universidad, total estaba cerca la residencia, me fui caminando, no tome en cuenta que me seguían, antes de llegar al edificio tenia que pasar por un callejón fui agredida, por dos sujetos, fui brutalmente ultrajada, ahí me di cuenta que ese fantasma del pasado que era Neil, era mentira, viví con una mentira, y lo peor fue darme cuenta de esa forma, crees que después de lo que viví, porque de ahí, volví a Inglaterra, nadie fue informado de eso, mis padres lo han tratado de ocultar a toda costa, no termine ni mis proyectos, el papel que le di a Albert sabes que es falso, que he tenido que llevar una careta desde entonces. – ya para ese momento ella lloraba sin parar en los brazos de Terry – sabes lo que es eso para mi Terry.**

**Chiquita, no, yo no sabía. No debí.**

**Tu no tienes la culpa **

**Ni tu tampoco Annie – decía Albert al acercársele- pero debiste confiar en nosotros.**

**No podía verte a la cara confesándote esto. **

**Annie, tu nunca confiaste en mi. – decía el chico ojiazul – lo siento Annie. Siento mucho lo que te paso.**

**Solo eso.**

**Si tu me hubieses dicho antes, yo te hubiese comprendido, ahora entiendo el acoso de tu padre para que me case contigo, así no son las cosas, Annie, no se casa por obligación**

**Ja, mira quien lo dice.**

**Annie, ¡por favor!**

**Cállate Terry. Esto es entre Albert y yo.**

**Cállate Annie – decía la chica que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión- esto es un Hospital, sus broncas a atenderlas fuera de aquí, no se han dado cuenta, de lo que están haciendo, dañándose unos a otros.**

**¡Paty!**

**Paty nada, ahora bien, Candy esta siendo operada, y ustedes se pelean entre ustedes. Annie, si no vas a clamarte retira te, **

**Porque no Albert.**

**Por lo visto eres mas testaruda e infantil ahora después de lo que te paso, no se si sea verdad lo que dijiste, pero mira, Albert es el único que tiene mas derechos de estar aquí, su hermana esta siendo operada. Si no vas a callarte, vete, Y disculpa Terry si te molesta mi decisión pero es lo mejor.**

**Annie – decía Terry – Vete.**

**Terry, tu.**

**Es mejor que te vayas.**

**Si, es lo mejor, me iré, Adiós Albert – la chica regresaba ese dije que alguna vez sello el amor que existió entre ellos, al extenderle el dije, el lo tomo y solo bajo la mirada – Adiós para Siempre.**

**Así, la chica se iba para siempre de la vida del joven Andley. Emociones encontradas eran vividas aun, Albert sentía que esa cruz tan pesada que le sobrevivía al fin desaparecía. Estar con Annie talvez era una experiencia nunca antes vivida, fue a la vez algo mágico en su momento que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, el se sentía comprometido hacia ella por una promesa, una promesa rota talvez, en ningún momento pensó en romperle el corazón a ella, por eso seguía con esa promesa, pero ahora… acaso ¿ella le rompió el corazón a el? No, claro que no, fue quitarle esa especie de piedra sobre la espalda, sentirse libre ahora.**

**Terry por su parte no sabia que pensar, acaso seria cierto lo que dijo Annie, porque ella mentiría en una situación algo embarazosa, sentimientos encontrado tal vez, pero ahora su máxima preocupación Candy, ¿Porque? Porque ella le oculto algo así. Su enfermedad, hasta cierto punto, como lo dijo Shane lo entendía, ella no quería hacerlo sufrir mas, si ella iba a morir. No, no podía, reprocharle eso, por mas que quisiese no podía, el se dio cuenta tarde, a pesar de que su corazón le gritaba que esa chica era su Candy, ahora solo faltaba esperar…**

**Las horas parecían eternas, no se veía fin alguno. Hasta que un interno llego hasta la sala donde se encontraban.**

**¿El Sr. Andley?**

**Si, soy yo. Necesita venir urgentemente.**

**Paso algo- preguntaba Terry al ver la desesperación del chico interno por llevarse a Albert –**

**Calma Terry, vamos.**

**Yo voy,**

**No lo dejaran entrar …**

**Ven vamos Terry.**

**Los chicos llegaban a la sala del quirófano, por la ventanilla veían la desesperación de todos los médicos, fue el turno de salir el jefe de médicos para hablar con ellos.**

**Bien Sr. Andley, no me voy con rodeos, la paciente acaba de entrar en un estado critico ya la hemos podido sacar de infartos, pero al parecer no esta reaccionando al transplante, así que pido, tengan paciencia, ustedes son los familiares mas cercanos, pero si la Srita. Andley no Reacciona en las siguientes 12 horas, no se puede hacer mas.**

**¡Es todo! ¿Puede morir? – Preguntaba el joven de la mirada verdiazul – no pueden hacer más – con esa mirada que se perdía en el punto de las lagrimas.**

**Terry, Vamos …**

**No Albert, yo no me muevo de aquí.**

**Sr. Grandchester, no puede estar aquí.**

**Claro que puedo, por cuanto le extiendo el cheque.**

**Sr. **

**Terry vamos.**

**No, me voy.**

**Dr. Hanson, la Srita Andley será pasada a la sala de recuperación, su respiración esta estable ya. – informaba una enfermera.**

**Esta bien, Sr. Andley tendrá que ir conmigo a firmar una documentación y los formulismos del hospital, Sr. Grandchester podrá ir a la sala con la Srita. Andley, ella esta inconsciente aun, y no sabemos cuando despertara.**

**Esta bien, solo quiero estar cerca de ella.**

**Los sentimientos ajenos a los demás, habían hecho que Terry solo se diera al amor de Candy, por tal motivo, esa chica que lo había cautivado, con su belleza, elegancia y ese aire de inocencia, Era chica asediada por muchos, pero solo a Grandchester le había correspondido. Después de esa gran ausencia buscándola por casi todo el mundo daba frutos esa búsqueda incansable, y todo para que ahora esa chica que deslumbraba salud, belleza esta ahí, en una cama inerte, fuera de si, inconsciente aun, Horas aun esperando, a que ella despertara. En la sala de recuperación por un lado de la camilla Terry veía a Candy, desnuda solamente arropada por una sabana gruesa, se veía tan pálida, tan desvalida y el sin nada que pudiera hacer.**

**Sabes, mi amor – le susurraba al oído – el medico dice que ahora depende todo de ti, yo se que eres fuerte, no te puedes dejar vencer amore, eres lo mas lindo que Dios me privilegio de conocer, preciosa, tienes que volver en ti, ya por favor deja ese sueño, Aquí estoy yo, esperándola que despiertes, por favor, No, no me dejes – las lagrimas caían constantemente, una a una. – Amore te ves tan pálida, pero mira, saliendo de aquí iremos a ese paseo a Orlando y de ahí al crucero que querías a las Islas de caribe, visitaremos el viejo San Juan, iras al fin al castillo de San Cristóbal, al la Iglesia de l Cristo enmurado, Amore por favor necesito que abras los ojos, que te recuperes, mi niña, por favor.**

**Terry, - le llamaba un chico con lagrimas en los ojos – Ella se repondrá, lo veraz.**

**Shane, pero tú la amas también.**

**Si, yo la amo, pero ella escogió.**

**No te entiendo – el chico no coincibia lo que escuchaba – explícate**

**Ella me confeso que te ama a ti. Yo la amo, por eso me retiro, quiero que sea feliz y su felicidad esta contigo.**

**Pero …**

**Ella me lo dijo que el amor se sentía, como se siente el viento, porque así lo sentía ella en ti. Ella me enseño que entre mas fe, mas amor había, y ella tenia fe en ti, por eso te eligió a ti, como su viento, su sentir. Permiso.**

**¡Shane! Espera… - hablaba levantando la voz – **

**Sr. Grandchester,**

**Lo siento Srita. **

**Si no se controla tendrá que dejar la sala.**

**Sentimientos por parte de los dos por un amor estudiantil, un amor que se acabo… No, no podría ser, ese amor perduraría siempre, solo hacia falta esperar…**

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended too soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in September

And I've seen you before (and you were)

You were always the cold one

But I was never that sure

You were all by yourself

Staring at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

I wanted to know you

I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...

It was late afternoon...

In places no one would find...

In places no one would find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was then that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

**Fin**

**Llego al fin de esta Historia que me ha tomado mas de un año realizar, gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron conmigo apoyándome en todo momento, aun cuando la historia se volvió una crisis, Gracias a Luz, Maru y Lily esta Historia esta dedicada al 100% a ustedes que no me dejaron tirar este fanfic al zafacón, por esta ahí en todo momento. A toda la orden Terrytana que me han escrito para saber de la continuación de esta historia. A mi esposo que fue el que me impulso a escribirla y apoyarme a pesar de no leerla hasta que estuviera terminada. **

**Ahora si, Esta historia tendrá un capitulo mas el cual esta en proceso dando así un epilogo espero sea de su agrado y para sus comentarios, escríbanme a :**

**xcaret_b **

**o**

**xcaret0825 **

**Carinios para todos**

**Xcaret**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Epilog**__**o**_

**Tengo una mala noticia **

**No fue de casualidad**

**Yo quería que nos pasara**

**Y tu lo dejaste pasar**

**No quiero que me perdones**

**Y no me pidas perdón**

**No me niegues que me buscaste**

**Nada, nada de esto fue un error.**

**No, no, niña no sabes que debes dar un tono más alto.**

**Bueno si no le gusta- dijo la joven.**

**Empezamos otra vez. – dijo el hombre viendo la reacción de Candy quien veía el reloj por quinta ves en menos de 2 minutos.- Sabes que mejor vete – contesto el hombre de edad adulta – parece ser que esa cita es mas importante**

**Ok. Gracias Stan – dijo sin inmutarse.**

**La chica corrió hacia el estacionamiento y monto su nuevo Mustang color rojo, después de mucho rogar al fin Albert le había comprado otro, porque con los intereses de su fideicomiso no hubiera podido comprarle y aparte mandarlo a West Coast para que lo arreglaran a su gusto, en lugar de ser auto normal, parecía auto de arrancones.**

**Llego al Luby's con algo de retrazo. Vio que al joven de la ultima mesa y después de dar un respiro, fue se dirigió a la mesa.**

**¡Hola! – disculpa …**

**como que se va haciendo costumbre ¿no?**

**Bueno ya me disculpe ¿no es suficiente? – dijo la rubia.**

**Sabes esto me esta cansando.**

**En serio, a mi también, te vieron salir con Denisse el sábado pasado.**

**¿Y quien te dijo eso? ¿tu eterno enamorado? – dijo el joven**

**Sabes bien Carlos que no es cierto. Lo supe porque Paty estaba en el mismo bar que tú y Denisse.**

**Bueno ya lo sabes ¿no? ****¿Qué mas da? ****Si me tire a Denisse ¿Y que? ¿Crees que por ser heredera y famosa tienes una exclusividad? – dijo el joven irritado en un tono levantando su voz.**

**Y yo te sugiero – dijo una tercera voz – que le bajes a tu tonito, es suficiente no ¿Amor? – preguntando a Candy – dijiste que sola podrías pero me canse de esperarte afuera. Así que vamonos tenemos un compromiso a las 5:00 de la tarde y hay que ir a casa a cambiarse.**

**Candy se levanto dejando a Carlos con cara de interrogación al ver al otro joven que hablaba con el.**

**¿Perdón? - dijo Carlos – ¿se conocen? – pregunto tratando de reconocer al hombre frente a el - ¡Que tonto de mi parte! – exclamo el joven – Terrence Grandchester. ¿El productor? ¿no? – afirmo Carlos quien se aseguraba al levantarse que este era mucho mas alto que el además de ser mas fuerte. **

**Así es. Candy nos vamos. – dijo tomando la mano de la joven.**

**Lo siento Carlos, te deseo suerte con Denisse. – dijo la rubia.**

**Ambos salieron del restauran al llegar a la salida ella se soltó del agarre de el pues la lastimaba, pero, el no quería soltarla.**

**¿Hasta cuando? **

**Hasta que se me de la gana – dijo ella.- No tenias ningún derecho en seguirme y mas hacer ese teatro, por favor es el tercero que me espantas en el mes.**

**Mientras tu estés en grabación, seguirás hasta que hayas terminado, estoy harto de las horas perdidas porque no terminas. Crees a caso que tanto Coty como Julieta van a estar esperándote tu te comprometiste con ellos y tienes una semana grabando la misma estrofa de la canción. Los estudios no son solo exclusivos para ti. – afirmo el joven irritado.**

**Bueno creo que soy accionista ¿no? – exclamo ella desafiante.**

**De una pequeña parte únicamente. **

**Soy la heredera de Albert **

**Te equivocas Candy, la heredera de el es Mandy, te recuerdo que se casaron hace un año exactamente cuando saliste el coma.**

**Pero yo soy…**

**Una tonta, caprichuda. Me voy contigo no se puede. – exclamo Terry soltándola y dirigiéndose a su auto. **

**Al tomar su auto. Se dio cuenta que Terry salio como siempre que se veían, frustrado y muy, muy, muy enojado, pero, eso y mas se merecía pensaba ella. Tomar el rumbo a la mansión Andley era la experiencia más placentera porque huías del ruido y el ambiente de la ciudad. No vivía en si en mansión si no en uno de los chalets, mas que nada lo hacia por Albert no quería darle mas dolores de cabeza con la esposa que se cargaba era mejor así.**

_El viento en su cara le hizo recordar como si hubiera sido ayer su despertar en el hospital caso un gran revuelo al fin la chica mas famosa de este había reaccionado, el eterno enamorado que no la dejaba pues no se despegaba de ella e incluso teniendo ella una suite en ese hospital había sido acondicionado uno de los rincones como oficina para Terry y otro para Albert, pero, las grandes ocupaciones por ser mayores que las de Terry tuvo que abandonar su oficina provisional._

_Ese día se había cumplido un mes del transplante cuando reacciono. En eso por mas que ella quiso hablar Terry no la dejo, lo único que importaba era que había despertado y solo quería abrazarla, acunarla en sus brazos, besarla y no separarse de ella. El único comentario del el hacia a ella era que el pasado había quedado atrás y ahí era donde quedaría. Recordar era doloroso pero ella sentía que era necesario ¿Cómo hacerlo si Terry no se lo permitía?_

_Al poco tiempo Albert cumplía la promesa que había hecho a Mandy, se casaba el soltero más codiciado de América con la famosa actriz y cantante Mandy Moore, Albert hizo prometer a todos los que sabían que no le dirían a Candy que se casaba por ella por la promesa que había hecho si accedía al trasplante a lo cual todos obedecieron pero no estaban de acuerdo por el sacrificio de Albert. _

_Mandy Moore su éxito con la película __**A walk to remember**__ junto ha Shane West la hizo ser reconocida a nivel mundial además de las giras realizadas con las canciones que había grabado Candy, se hizo un tour aprovechando que Shane sacaba su producción discográfica, así promocionaban ambos su música y su película. Shane perdono a Mandy pero no estaba de acuerdo con la boda, ¿una boda sin amor?_

_La boda se llevo a cabo un día después de la salida de Candy del Hospital ya totalmente rehabilitada. Fue de mucha celebridad, además de la reaparición de Candy al lado de Terry fue la sensación de los Tabloides durante un mes mas, lujo por todos lados, reporteros por doquier, se estaba transmitiendo dicha boda tanto por el canal E! como por TVguide , parecía ser un evento mas grande que los mismos premios de la academia o grammys _

_La sorpresa de Candy fue que al terminar el evento en lugar de ir a descansar a la Mansión como ella creía, llegaron al aeropuerto donde los esperaba un jet de Bakers Record's rumbo a Escocia donde nevaba por las fechas._

_¿Escocia? – dijo ella_

_te dije que te tenía una sorpresa al acabar el gran Show ¿no?_

_Si, estuvo agotador _

_Amore –dijo el joven- porque no tratas de dormir un poco._

_No quiero, - dijo la joven haciendo – no quiero dejar de verte._

_Amore, no me voy a ir, siempre estaré contigo._

_Tendré que recordártelo cuando tengas que dejarme por los negocios o cuando salgas de gira._

_¿gira? _

_Si cuando salgas a los conciertos._

_Candy, los conciertos se acabaron, si empecé a cantar era para encontrarte, todas mi letras eran para ti, ahora solo tengo que cantarte aquí a ti, nada mas._

_Terry – dijo ella en un susurro – te amo tanto, te extrañe_

_No- dijo el poniendo un dedo en sus labios – no quiero que hablemos del pasado. Fin del asunto. Descansa por favor aquí estoy y no pienso separarme de ti. _

_Ella se recargo en el hombro de el esperando que también le dijera que la amaba cosa que Terry no hizo._

_A Candy le emociono haber llegado a Escocia ver la universidad donde se había dado ese amor más aun la casa del jardín, grande fue su sorpresa que ahí no fue donde se quedarían si no que aun Terry la llevo a un lugar en las afueras a una cabaña, el frió era atroz pero al lado de Terry no era tanto. _

_Candy… - Terry la sacudió puesto que se había quedo dormida en el trayecto – ya llegamos._

_Candy se bajo y miro a su alrededor, estaban dentro de una cochera, los gruesos muros de hierro estaban congelados y la puerta automática ya se cerraba._

_Vamos- dijo Terry y abrió la puerta – tenemos que subir a encender la calefacción. Por aquí – la condujo hacia la escalera al final de la cual estaba una puerta. – aquí hay que tomar precauciones – dijo sonriéndole._

_Subieron a la sala del chalet en las montañas congeladas, era un lugar agradable aunque congelado._

_Estas en tu casa – declaro Terry – voy a encender la calefacción y traeré algo de beber._

_Candy observaba el lugar y examinaba a pesar de todo el viaje ambos habían estado muy callados, algo que extraño a Candy a pesar de todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital las charlas entre ambos eran interminables, ella le platico todo lo vivido en el Beverly Hills High, donde acabo el ultimo año y Terry le dijo como había sido su busqueda en casi todo el viejo continente. Pero nunca el concierto accidentado fue conversación de ellos era doloroso para ambos. Ella observo hacia la planta superior…_

_Si hay otro piso allá arriba – le confirmo Terry – Dos dormitorios con baño propio. Y espero que se estén calentando ahora mismo. – se acerco hacia ella – ya basta de posponer las cosas._

_QUE?_

_No la dejo hablar, Empezó a besarla antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la hizo rodar bajo el apretándola contra el sofá con el peso de su propio cuerpo. Recorrió el rostro de ella con sus manos y el la beso con pasión. Gimió y separo las piernas para apretar las de Candy, poniendo en contacto la parte baja de su ser con el de ella._

_Candy sintió un poco de miedo al advertir la evidencia del deseo de Terry, que apretaba contra sus muslos. El parecía ser mucho muy grande de lo que ella esperaba, cosa que la hizo sentirse nerviosa y con miedo. ¿Lo desilusionaría al no saber como complacerlo?. Mas sin embargo, su cuerpo se excito, reaccionando al erotismo de Terry y se arqueo contra el._

_Eres tan hermosa y te he deseado tanto… ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? _

_Ella lo miro con fijeza, algo miedosa al hablar._

_Yo también te he deseado Terry. – murmuro y tembló._

_No creo que tengas frió – bromeo – quiero desvestirte, Candy. Quiero verte, tocarte…_

_La tomo en brazos y subió lentamente por las escaleras hacia el piso superior sin dejar de besarla tiernamente, la deposito en el suelo de la recamara principal. El volvió a besarla, atrayéndola mientras le bajaba al cierre de su vestido, abrió la parte superior de la prenda retiro las copas que cubrían sus senos, haciendo cosas maravillosas en ellos. El corazón de Candy empezó a palpitar rápidamente y empezó a sentirse con ese cosquilleo en el vientre y la humedad entre sus piernas, pidiendo mas…_

_Candy no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, mas bajo la mirada con timidez cuando vio que Terry empezaba a quitarle la parte de debajo de su vestido y la ropa interior, su mirada valía un millón, pensaba ella, Claro ella lo amaba, era un amor puro, y sabia también que el también la amaba._

_tienes un hermoso cuerpo mi amor – se inclino para besarle un tenso pezón y luego el otro._

_Oh, Terry – creyó morir de placer._

_Mi amor ayúdame._

_Candy lo ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta, la camisa, el cinturón, los zapatos, Tuvieron que pararse para poder quitarse el pantalón. El corazón de Candy se acelero mas cuando lo vio de frente con toda su gloria masculina, con todo su esplendor. Lo miro con fijeza, admirando los músculos de su cuerpo bien formado. _

_Terry se acerco a ella y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, le acaricio la espalda y el suave trasero empezó a besarla y la condujo hacia la cama en la cual la deposito suavemente, empezó el largo camino de besarla cada centímetro de su piel dejando un rastro húmedo en el Candy jadeaba con azoro y placer en cada beso y cada movimiento de Terry siguió su camino besando el vientre de Candy deslizándose a donde no pensaba Candy que lo haría, la sorprendió poniendo su boca donde menos se lo imaginaba, lejos de protestar probo la experiencia más intensa de placer sensual hasta llegar a cierto punto que no pudo más._

_Terry se dio cuenta que estaba preparada para recibirlo, subió sobre ella y se fue introduciendo lentamente, un martirio sentía ella al ver que no avanzaba rápidamente, sintió lo mas sagrado que había en ella, el regalo que ella le daba. Sintió el gran peso de la responsabilidad al ser con quien compartiría su vida por siempre. La hizo suya y empezó el vaivén lentamente, hasta que ella pidió mas y mas. Hasta que ella alcanzo la cima y al poco tiempo después se le unía Terry con un fiero clímax. La apretó con fuerza mientras se estremecía. _

_Candy yacía en los brazos de Terry, temblaba por lo que acaba de suceder, lo que acababan de compartir. La Pasión… La intensidad… y la maravillosa satisfacción que venía después, la paz interior. Era mucho más de lo que ella y el imaginaban. Mucho mas de lo que ella espero. Como lograría vivir sin el después de haber sido suya en cuerpo y alma._

_Un penique por tus pensamientos- dijo Terry al verla sonreír con los ojos cerrados._

_Solo pensaba… -contesto sin saber si debía decirlo._

_Eres fantástica. ¿lo sabías?_

_Nunca me lo imaginé – dijo encimada en sus pensamientos._

_¿de qué eres fantástica?_

_No de que el sexo era así – suspiro y se dejo caer de nuevo en el amplio pecho del joven._

_No es sexo, Candy, es hacer el Amor. Hicimos el Amor._

_La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta amaba a Terry con la misma intensidad que el a ella. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Le había dado el regalo de seguir viviendo y tenía como misión hacer feliz a Terry…_

_Ha de ser hermoso despertar todas las mañanas con esta emoción - dijo ella._

_Eso es fácil de resolver._

_¿Como? – pregunto la chica sin entender._

_Te gustaría quedarte conmigo. – pregunto Terry seriamente._

_¿Qué?_

_Viviríamos juntos en Chicago o en donde tu decidas._

_No, no Chicago está bien, - respondió emocionada – estás seguro Terry. Vivir juntos._

_Si, mi amor._

_Claro que si._

_¿puedo preguntarte algo más?_

_Dime – dijo el besando la mano de ella la cual tenía entrelazada con la de él. _

_¿Ya descansaste lo suficiente?_

_¡en que lío me he metido! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

_¿quieres decir que no lo sabes? Y yo que pensé que lo sabías todo al respecto de hacer el amor y esas …_

_el rodó sobre ella – creo que debo advertirte – mientras se disponía a besarla – que los retos me resultan irresistibles como cierta rubia desnuda._

**Su "Misión" había fallado. **

"**Misión" en la cual había fallado gracias al engaño que había presenciado. Terry la engañó con Mandy… en que momento había ocurrido eso **

_La decisión de Candy fue algo dura más no una sorpresa para Albert cuando esta le notificó su decisión de vivir con Terry, pero había un cierto resentimiento Mandy._

no entres conmigo Terry mejor ve al chalet y ahí te veo.

Está bien aunque pienso que debería.

No, esta vez déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera –insistió la rubia.

Está bien te espero allá.

Candy entro a la Mansión Andley, pensó que a lo mejor tendría que avisarle a alguien de la familia que estaría con Terry en uno de los Chalets mientras escogían la casa de ellos, pero grande fue su sorpresa que escucho voces en la biblioteca y sollozos, se acerco y toco.

Adelante

Hola- dijo la rubia- no sabía que estaban aquí, pensé que estarían de luna de miel

Hubo imprevistos Candy. – contesto Albert.

Veo que tú no has perdido el tiempo – dijo Mandy – llevas el mismo vestido de nuestra boda.- dijo con maldad.

Acabo de llegar de Escocia. – dijo Candy apresurada – me voy a vivir con Terry, por el momento en uno de los chalets, pero, nos iremos cuando compremos la casa.

Si es lo que quieres Candy –dijo Albert despreocupado – si es tu felicidad, hazlo.

Albert – exclamo Mandy- ¿Cómo puedes tomar esto tan a la ligera? ¿No se van a casar? ¿no se han casado, ni lo harán?, ¡Terry no va querer dejar su soltería así como así!

Terry es mi amigo, y me consta que ama a Candy, por si no lo recuerdas querida – se puso de pie y camino hacia Candy – si es lo que deseas pequeña por mí no hay inconveniente, mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que has pasado.

No lo puedo creer – protesto Mandy – serán la comidilla de la sociedad – dijo como excusa- serás catalogada como una cualquiera.

Creo que eso no te concierne Mandy –respondió con acidez Albert – Candy es mayor de edad y puede hacer con su vida lo que desee, Terry es un chico decente y no creo que la haga sufrir de modo deliberado, como tampoco la expondrá a excurrninio publico. A menos que tú lo publiques querida. Y te pido que de ahora en adelante te reserves tus comentarios.

Pero – reclamo Mandy

Déjanos solos - ordeno Albert

Mandy salió de la biblioteca sumamente alterada, primero la discusión con Albert, y después para su gran sorpresa, la decisión de Candy, ella sería feliz, y ella… Dio un portazo al entrar a su habitación escuchándose en toda esta. Albert agradecía que los sirvientes estuvieran de vacaciones por la supuesta luna de miel y se encontraban solos.

Candy, estás segura de la decisión que has tomado – pregunto Albert serenamente - Mandy tiene razón con respecto a habladurías y malas pasadas de la prensa.

Nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de mi decisión, pero, no me gustaría que tú te molestaras.

No es eso pequeña, pero, recuerda algo, esta es tu casa y aquí estoy yo para lo que necesites. Terry es mi amigo, se que te adora y que no te lastimaría de modo deliberado.

Gracias Albert. – dijo Candy con duda de preguntar algo más.

Dime pequeña – preguntó el rubio sabiendo la expresión de la chica.

¿Qué pasa con ustedes? acaban de casarse y hay estas escenas, gritos, ¿Qué paso con su viaje?

Me llamaron de la oficina Candy, hubo problemas en la bolsa, fue una emergencia solo serán unos días.

Y George no pudo resolverlos

Candy, es tarde, Terry de seguro te está esperando y yo tengo que resolver un asunto antes de ir a la cama.

Está bien Albert. – dijo la rubia avanzando hacia él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla – solo voy por unas cosas a mi recamara y vuelvo con Terry, te veré mañana.

Terry al notar la tardanza de Candy fue a buscarla, no tuvo que caminar mucho al llegar a la piscina ella venia con una pequeña maleta, el se acerco a ella y la beso con suavidad en la boca, se sentía en el cielo jamás le haría daño.

Candy le platico que Albert estaba en la mansión y la discusión que habían tenido con Mandy, a lo que Terry le dijo que eran pleitos de casados y no deberían meterse ellos en nada, así que le prohibió meterse en algún asunto con eso.

Al día siguiente empezó la busqueda de casa, no tardaron mucho, la chica de bienes raíces que mando Albert de uno de los bancos de los Andley, les mostrarían las casas que estaban en venta con la confidencialidad adecuada.

Por otro parte Terry creía que era lo mejor para él y Candy al fin juntos no se separarían, con ese pensamiento ambos escogieron la casa una mansión en los límites de Chicago en una nueva y prestigiada urbanización para ventaja de de ambos cerca de la mansión Andley a unas cuantas millas de ahí.

La unión de ellos aunque libre hizo que Mandy ensombreciera mas, puesto que no era feliz en su matrimonio y no consentía que Candy fuera feliz y ella no, a pesar de ser la esposa del magnate había algo que no la satisfacía del todo, pero frente a su marido era la mujer más feliz y complaciente. En esas pocas ocasiones en que estaban juntos

Al escoger la casa, la tomaron amueblada, y el siguiente paso fue llamar al abuelo de Terry, para darle la noticia. EL abuelo pareció complacido de la decisión, pero en el fondo deseaba pronto una boda y un nieto. Sucesor Grandchester. Su salud no era muy buena además que sin el nieto, el tiempo pasaba y el secreto impuesto en el testamento de la abuela seria revelado.

El secreto era lógico para el Sr. Greum, mientras no se casara Terry en un cierto tiempo la mansión Grandchester y el jardín bellísimo de Escocia no pasaría a la sucesión familiar, si no, que pasaría a la casa real, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, por el tiempo y los buenos momentos pasados ahí. Pero ese había sido el decreto de su esposa.

El abuelo no dudo en hablar con su nieto y platicarle para ver si persuadirlo para que se casara con Candy, pero al hacerlo Terry y confiarle lo que el abuelo le había comentado. Ella se sintió presionada, se casaría por una estúpida propiedad, no porque Terry lo deseara eso la decepcionó y salió de casa para hablar con su eterna amiga Paty.

Quieres decir que no todo marcha bien en el Edén – dijo Paty

La verdad no amiga. – contesto la rubia

¿Qué pasa, Candy? Hace unas semanas cuando te vi y me dijiste de la decisión que habías tomado de vivir juntos, me pareció que estabas feliz y te veías radiante. Y ahora.

Paty, a lo mejor era mejor esperar más tiempo.

¿Para qué? Terry espero mucho por ti por si no te habías dado cuenta – asevero la castaña – y a como veo las cosas, a lo mejor es un pretexto lo de la propiedad.

No lo sé, Paty.

Sabes Candy, Terry te ama con una intensidad.

Todos lo dicen, pero la verdad es que el no me ha dicho te amo en todo este tiempo juntos – dijo finalmente Candy soltado el llanto.

Y no te lo ha demostrado.

Yo quisiera que me lo dijera.

Llora, a veces el llorar es bueno.

Esa noche regreso a su casa tal como aconsejara su amiga a resolver las diferencias y en lugar de ir directo a la recamara que compartían, prefirió ir al despacho oficina provisional que en ocasiones ocupaba Terry. Al llegar a la puerta escucho voces y entro…

Grande fue su sorpresa entrar y ver a Mandy vestida provocativamente y a un Terry medio desnudo con ambas manos en los brazos de la chica.

Candy, dijiste que te quedarías a dormir en casa de los Cronwell

¿Candy? – dijo sorprendida al saber que acababa de llegar.

Regrese a ser las paces contigo y resolver nuestras diferencias – explico Candy desolada- Ahora veo que debí quedarme en casa de mis amigos.

No es lo que estas pensando, ¡maldita sea!

La abuela Martha una vez dijo, si un animal parece perro, ladra como un perro y huele como un perro, entonces puedes estar seguro de que es un perro. – volvió a contemplar a Terry vestido únicamente con el pantalón de la pijama con tristeza antes de bajar corriendo y tomar su viejo auto.

Las llaves aun se encontraban en el encendido del camaro gris que le diera un día la Abuela cuando regresaron de Escocia, encendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad. Las lagrimas le impedían ver, pero no había mucho transito así que de ese modo logro alejarse de la casa. O eso pensó, al irse deteniendo en un semáforo que cambiaba a ámbar vio por el retrovisor que Terry la seguía así que acelero antes de que cambiara a roja esa luz lo detendría tomo el curso hacia un acantilado del lago Michigan. Donde acerco lo mas posible el auto al vació salio y con fuerza empujo el auto para que cayera y corrió a esconderse.

Terry era un mar de contradicciones no entendía el porqué Candy no aceptaba el casarse, mas aun maldecía la hora en que dejo entrar Mandy a la casa, pero la verdad es que no estaba en sus cabales. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver caer el camaro gris al acantilado…

Corrió hacia la orilla, y lloro desconsoladamente, las personas que lo vieron contaron que se detuvo un auto deportivo negro con un joven en pijama se estaciono cerca al acantilado dijeron que no olvidarían la mirada de ese hombre al ver que el auto había caído, ni el grito cuando pidió que llamaran al 911, mucho menos el cambio de expresión al ver que se le acerco una señorita rubia de ojos verde diciéndole con sarcasmo que se imaginara que ella iba en ese auto, dejándolo desolado.

La desilusión de Candy fue algo dura mas no una sorpresa para Albert cuando esta le notifico su decisión de regresar a vivir en la mansión Andley mas aun al conocer el motivo de su regreso, pero no quería molestar así que se quedaría en uno de los chalets cerca de la mansión, lejos de Mandy.

Cosa rara un desde que ella se mudo a los chalets, parecia que había cambiado la vida marital entre Albert y Mandy, se les veía contentos y felices, muchas veces los vio que salían juntos de la mano y que Mandy lo despedía como si fuese el ultimo día de su vida o que este se irira muy lejos, mostraban una pasión que nunca les fue vista ni cuando se casaron.

Candy pensó que al platicarle lo sucedido con Mandy y Terry, Albert le pediría el divorcio a su esposa, mas por el contrario parecía que había dado el empuje a esa relación. Muchas veces Mandy trato de aclarar las cosas con Candy de ese día pero ella la corrió las pocas veces que se armo de valor para ir al chalet, hasta que un día le dijo Candy a Albert que Mandy volvía a molestarla se iría de la casa. Mandy nunca regreso a disculparse.

Por otro lado cada día llegaban arreglos florales de todo tipo, con tarjetas pidiendo una oportunidad de hablar, así como cartas, ramos y cartas que regresaban al remitente sin ser entregadas al destinatario. Candy se dijo que no volvería nunca mas a amar a un hombre. Se dedico a salir con quien le fuera en gana.

**No – volvió a negarse Candy una ves mas**

**Candy ¿Por qué no quieres entender razones? Nada sucedió entre Mandy y Terry ese día. Incluso yo lo creo. Claro, Mandy se habría acostado con Terry si este hubiese accedido ella lo reconoce. Pero Terry no quiso nada que ver con ella. – aseguro Albert.**

**Claro es por eso que estaba medio desnudo – dijo la rubia aun metiendo cosas a su maleta.**

**Creo que eso Terry te lo puede explicar, si le das una oportunidad ¿Por qué no se la das?**

**Candy recordó cuando vio a Terry una semana después, su rostro parecía que no había dormido en semanas, no obstante desecho cualquier sentimiento de lastima y decidió que Terry sufría por su propia culpa no se sentía lleno con ella por eso había buscado a Mandy.**

**Y esa fue su determinación hasta cierto día que recibió una visita algo extraña para ella y mas que se dignara a ir por ahí aun sabiendo de Albert. **

**Annie había ido a verla .**

**Hola Candy**

**Me sorprende su visita – dijo pero aun así los abrazo – tanto tiempo, pero si vienen a dialogar por Terry pierden tiempo.**

**Vine desde el otro lado del océano. Terry hablo conmigo tomándome como su último recurso. – dijo la chica que al ver que Candy escuchaba atentamente siguió hablando muy directamente – Entiendo que el hecho de que sorprendieras a Terry en esa situación debió hacerte pensar cosas terribles, mas sin embargo, Terry me asegura que es inocente y yo creo en su palabra.**

**Yo vengo desde los Ángeles me encontré con Annie en el aeropuerto y me comentó lo sucedido y yo también creo en Terry**

**Eres su amiga, su confidente, no entiendo porque tu si le crees Shane si no son amigos – dijo tajante la rubia.**

**Si hubieras escuchado su voz y vieras realmente lo que ha bajado de peso y su mirada sin brillo, te darías cuenta de lo realmente siente.**

**Además - continuo Shane - Terry no sabe que mas hacer, así que me pidió que te dijera que no era como tu Tía Abuela.**

**Eso la hizo reaccionar, Terry jamás le mentiría como lo hizo la Tía Abuela, La tía abuela siempre quiso alejarlo de el porque ella nunca pudo casarse con el abuelo de este, por eso no quería que ella fuese feliz con el nieto. Estaba haciendo a fin de cuentas los deseos de su tía abuela.**

**solo recuerda Candy que no eres la única en este planeta – dijo con malicia Annie- el te ama y le dolerá tu abandono, pero, **

**hay millones de chicas que darían lo que fuera por estar con él –acentuó Shane**

**Millones de chicas – pensó – Annie, Shane se quedan en su casa voy a arreglar cierto asunto.**

**Candy salio tomo su auto al llegar al portón se encontró con Mandy y esta no se quito**

**quiero hablar contigo – dijo la morena**

**después**

**No ahora, entonces sube porque llevo prisa – dijo cuando subió la otra chica esta hablo.**

**No se por donde empezar – sollozo y empezaron las lagrimas a salir, a lo que recibió un pañuelo por parte de Candy - Todos me odian, bueno menos Albert, el ha sido paciente y compresivo conmigo.**

**Te ama – dijo la rubia**

**Si, ahora me doy cuenta, nunca creí que el me quisiera… Creí… El día en que nos casamos, me case realmente ilusionada, creí en que la culminación de un amor era el matrimonio, mas cuando salimos del hotel donde fue la recepción y llegamos a la mansión y el se dirigió a su recamara me saco de onda totalmente. El me rechazo y me dijo que yo no lo amaba, y que el no iba a forzar una relación en al cual no había amor, que éramos un matrimonio de apariencia únicamente. Ese día lo odie como no tienes idea. Yo pensé que el había llegado a quererme porque cuando me acercaba a el y lo besaba me respondía, mas sin embargo no note que eso fue porque siempre había personas a nuestro alrededor. El me hecho literalmente de su habitación y esa esperada noche de bodas nunca llego. Después cuando llegaste seguía reclamándole el hecho de que no me tocara que era su esposa, y luego apareciste tu diciéndonos que te irías a vivir con Terry como crees que me sentí tu habías tenido no solo mi vida, mi medula, si no hasta una noche de bodas, cuando la que se caso fui yo. Quería golpearte, me sentí desplazada y pensé que si Terry te había hecho mujer a ti y éramos tan parecidas podría tomar tu lugar. Ilusa de mi, el te ama como no tienes idea porque me rechazo después de todo lo trate para seducirlo.**

**Y no te da vergüenza decírmelo**

**No porque a quien realmente amo me perdono. – dijo segura de si misma – Terry nunca me toco por el contrario me dijo que me fuera antes de Albert se diera cuenta y me pidiera el divorcio.**

**Lo sé y te creo Mandy – dijo al momento de frenar frente a su casa – te pido un favor llévate mi auto y dale a Shane y a Annie uno de los chalets y otra cosa has feliz a mi hermano.**

**Si lo haré.**

**Se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa de ambos cuando Mandy hablaba, se veía sucia, abandonada, esa no era su palacio, al llegar al umbral saco su llave y entro corrió hacia el despacho y no encontró nada, fue al dormitorio y lo encontró intacto como lo dejo ella, e incluso con el negligé con el que dormía sobre la cama.**

**quien anda ahí – dijo una voz masculina **

**Soy yo he venido hablar.**

**En serio, o me vienes a regresar la carta viviente que mande.**

**Terry, por favor. – rogó**

**No tardo mas se acerco rápidamente a ella para abrazarla**

**Candy, mi amor… mi vida**

**Duraron mucho tiempo abrazados, hasta que ella sintió que era levantada del suelo en esos brazos que ella adoraba que la cargaran y la condujo a la cama donde empezó a besarla, pero al sentir que subía el tono ella lo paro.**

**debemos hablar. Debí darte la oportunidad de hablar en ese momento el porqué te encontrabas en pijama**

**Tenía jaqueca con todo lo que había sucedido, me tome un medicamento que me noqueo – afirmo Terry – y en eso llego Mandy, la deje entrar no estaba yo bien estaba medicado. Yo no le pedí que fuera a verme.**

**Lo sé, pero me sorprendió que después de haberme ido y el decirte que me quedaría con Paty ella estuviera ahí.**

**De hecho escucho la conversación que tuvo Albert con Patty ella le informo que te quedarías**

**Debí imaginármelo**

**Pero no escucho lo demás de cuando le pidió a Patty que te regresara a casa, a tu hogar.**

**Por eso Patty me dijo que regresara a arreglar nuestras diferencias – dijo Candy **

**Mandy esta arrepentida.**

**Lo sé, me lo dijo. Pero creo que la visita de Shane y Annie me abrieron los ojos.**

**Te dijeron que no era como la Tía Abuela.**

**Si no se porque pensé que podías hacerme sufrir como ella lo hizo.**

**No siempre fui bueno, de hecho hay algo que quiero confesarte. Antes concerté, fui muy malo. Tu sabes que mis padres me dejaron a cargo de mis abuelos, pero a pesar del amor que ellos me dieron, casi siempre estuve en colegios. Para mi es difícil expresarme lo hago con hechos. Toda mi adolescencia me la pase de chica en chica haciéndolas sufrir, hasta que una de ellas tuvo un accidente, yo no me inmute al saberlo pero mi abuela si, así que esta chica le hizo prometer que no volviera yo a hacer sufrir una chica mas. Cuando la abuela enfermo me hizo que le jurara la misma promesa que había hecho a esa muchacha, no debía hacer sufrir a nadie más.**

**Hice sufrir a mi abuela y a todas esas chicas. Desde entonces no había salido con nadie pero al conocerte afuera de la oficina de mi madre, te vi y me pareciste preciosa, cuando descubrí que íbamos a la misma universidad me comporte como un caballero contigo e incluso cuando estuvimos en el yate.**

**Creí encontrar a la chica perfecta, tenía que enamorarme de ti**

**Ósea que no estabas enamorado de mi**

**En un principio no, pero cuando te fuiste de Edimburgo me dije que tenía que seguirte, cuando desapareciste, me sentí con un vació inmenso mas la depresión de tu hermano me conmovió y por eso hice de novio dolido buscándote como desesperado. Al saberte tomando otro lugar y trabajar con nosotros me aferro mas a ti, mas por egoísmo que por amor, te deseaba por lo bella que eras, pero que otro chico tuviera tu atención me volvía loco, cuando nos dimos cuenta de tu enfermedad me sentí morir, porque tú, tan joven tan bella con toda una vida por delante. –continuaba hablando con una Candy anonadada- cuando saliste del coma me alegre mi egoísmo te tendría para mí. Quería hacerte el amor y también protegerte y quererte. Lo que paso es que no escuchaba a mi corazón, si no lo que ansiaba mi cuerpo.**

**Terry**

**déjame acabar por favor – suplico – al ir a Escocia y tenerte, hacerte mía, entendí al fin lo que es hacer el amor, por amor, esa vez entendí lo que sentía por ti y lo que había sentido por alguna otra mujer. Antes podía saciar mis deseos, pero entre más te hacía el amor a ti mas te deseaba y te necesitaba. Me hiciste sentir tan especial dándome tu candor, tu cariño, me sentí realmente amado. Me di cuenta que me habías cautivado desde la primera ves que te vi con tu naturaleza y bondad de alma. **

**Terry… - susurro Candy.**

**Fue necesario la impresión del auto caer para darme cuenta que te había perdido para siempre que aun cuando estás aquí escuchándome no lo creo – dijo en un susurro – Candy Te Amo, te amo con toda mi alma, y quiero casarme contigo, y tener muchos hijos y una familia y si no te interesa la casa de Escocia la regresamos a la casa real tú decides. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?**

**Si Terry. Acepto. – dijo Candy muy segura. – quiero ser feliz contigo**

**La música empezó a escucharse y Candy a lado de Albert tomándole el brazo lo miro con nerviosismo. Albert como siempre elegante y distinguido tenia la apariencia de orgullo, entregaba a su hermana y le habían confirmado que sería padre Mandy tenía tres meses de embarazo.**

**estas hermosa pequeña - empezaron a caminar por el pasillo sonriendo y a Annie le sienta muy bien el color Violeta**

**es cierto – recordó que para Annie fue una sorpresa la petición de Candy de que fuera su dama de honor.**

**Los ojos de candy se llenaron de lagrimas al recordarlo todo el primer momento la confesión, las largas charlas que habían tenido, los preparativos, las buenas nuevas y ahora su boda. Miro a Terry con fijeza, ese era el mejor momento de todos, estaban a punto de jurarse amor para toda la vida. **

**Candy llego a su lado y el le tomo la mano. Ella le sonrió y el la miro con todo su amor reflejado en sus ojos.**

**no estas nerviosa mi amor – susurro**

**no**

**Te Amo**

**Yo también, Te Amo**

**El sacerdote afino su garganta y la ceremonia empezó… **

**F i n**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me escribieron en este tiempo de ausencia para preguntar cuando estaria el final, de hecho creo que este es como el cuarto epilogo que escribo ya que siempre que tenía algo escrito le pasaba algo a mi maquina y se borraba o perdia el documento.**

**Agradezco la espera y este epilogo va dedicado a Mi amiga Maryluz, mi Oneesan Karla a Lissie, Maru, Lily y Diana. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Xcaret_b **

**Xcaret0825 **


End file.
